Matados a espada
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: "[...] Uno de los jóvenes Longford estuvo en la batalla de la Ciudadela. Se vio obligado a matar a su propio parabatai, que había sido transformado por Sebastian. Después volvió su propia espada contra sí y se cortó las venas. [...]" Edward Longford ha sido admirado y odiado por asesinar a su parabatai Oscurecido, pero ¿qué se sabe de él en realidad? [Historia fantasma LAD/TFW]
1. L'Aube Spirituelle

_**Renuncia de derechos:** _Cazadores de Sombras _y todo su universo son de Cassandra Clare (y de algunos otros, como en_ Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane _y en las_ Historias de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras _). Los títulos de los capítulos son de_ Las flores del mal _, de Charles Baudelaire. Lo demás es mío, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:** relato conocido como «historia fantasma», ya que está relacionado con «La aguda espada de dos filos», longfic que recomiendo leer antes. Así mismo, hay referencias al por mayor de casi todo lo publicado de _Cazadores de Sombras _hasta la fecha (dando patadas al canon de vez en cuando), así que sobre aviso, no hay engaño._

 _ **Dedicatorias:** a_ _**Angelito Bloodsherry (Noe–chan)** , una de mis niñas Friki, porque jura que el protagonista y su_ parabatai _son canon para ella y concuerda conmigo en que merecían que se escribiera sobre ellos._ _Y cómo no, **a Mejor Amiga (aunque no sepa de esta historia)** , que para mí es la mejor_ parabatai _que podría conseguir en esta vida._

* * *

 _«[…] Y Yahé la hará recaer sobre su cabeza, pues él mató a espada a dos hombres inocentes mejores que él […]»_

 _I Reyes, 2: 32_

* * *

 **I. L'Aube Spirituelle.**

Abril de 1995.

 _El Instituto de París era fascinante._

 _Las tres figuras que se quedaron plantadas a la mitad del vestíbulo, no podían dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Delante de ellas, una mujer alta y delgada, de largos cabellos castaños, les daba la espalda y se estaba alejando, pero a los pocos pasos se giró y frunció el ceño, desconcertada._

— _¡Vengan! —los invitó._

 _A la vez, los tres aludidos, apenas unos niños, dieron un respingo y emprendieron la marcha._

 _Se notaba a leguas que eran parientes, pues tenían el mismo cabello negro. Eran dos varones y una chiquilla, los tres de aspecto tímido. Mientras que la niña y uno de los niños tenían la misma estatura y los ojos marrones con vetas verdes, el tercero era un poco más delgado y ostentaba unos ojos muy bonitos, grises con vetas azules, que daban la impresión de ser algún tipo de joya._

 _La mujer que los guiaba se les parecía en la forma de la cara y en los ojos marrones de dos de ellos, lo que al niño de ojos grises le pareció estupendo… en un sentido irónico. En Alacante no habían dejado de hacer bromas crueles a costa de sus ojos, insinuando que no pertenecía a la familia, pero era una mentira manifiesta: cualquiera que lo viera a la cara, reconocería la mayoría de los rasgos de su padre._

— _Los presentaré hoy en el Instituto —anunció la castaña, con una voz que intentaba sonar alegre, pero se notaba a leguas que quería ocultar su tristeza—, y también les mostraré las áreas de uso común. La próxima semana, cuando empiecen a entrenar…_

— _¿Hasta la próxima semana? —se extrañó el niño de ojos marrones._

— _Sí. Lo he solicitado así para que conozcan la ciudad y la casa._

— _¿Qué casa? —inquirió la niña, arqueando las cejas._

— _La de Jules y mía, que ahora también es suya. Está al otro lado del río._

— _Entonces, ¿no vamos a vivir en el Instituto? —soltó el de ojos marrones, indignado._

— _No, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Los invité a vivir conmigo y con Jules, no los invité a vivir en la misma ciudad que nosotros —la mujer castaña hizo una pausa, los observó por encima del hombro y afirmó—. Tú debes ser Gilbert._

— _¿No sabías ni eso?_

— _No exactamente. La última vez que los vi, los tres eran muy pequeños, así solicité algunos informes al Consejo y sus tutores._

— _¿Entonces por qué nos recibes?_

 _La mujer se le quedó mirando al de ojos grises, que le dedicó a su vez un vistazo rápido antes de agachar la cabeza, lo cual hizo que su pelo, corto y desordenado, revoloteara un poco._

— _Somos familia, Edward —contestó la mujer, causando un respingo en el nombrado, que sin embargo no alzó la vista—. Aunque esté casada, siempre seré una Longford de nacimiento. Mientras yo viva, no tendrán que estar solos. Lo prometo._

— _¿En serio, Catherine? —se animó la niña repentinamente._

— _¡Por supuesto! A Jules le encanta la idea de llenar la casa, sobre todo si habrá chicos con quién hablar. Lamento decirlo, pero el pobre se agobia un poco conmigo y las niñas._

— _¿Niñas? —la niña se entusiasmó todavía más._

— _Sí, tenemos dos hijas. Son más pequeñas que tú, Barbara, pero espero que te agraden._

 _La aludida asintió con vehemencia, mientras Gilbert hacía una mueca y Edward continuaba con la mirada gacha._

— _Ahora, vamos al despacho de Gertrude. Seguiremos luego con esta conversación._

 _Barbara y Gilbert apuraron el paso, visiblemente ansiosos, pero Edward no pudo seguirles el paso. Los siguió a poca distancia, alzando los ojos solo lo suficiente como para no tropezar o perderlos de vista, pero la escasa alegría de no vivir en el Instituto lo había abandonado._

 _¿De verdad Catherine los había recibido solo por ser familia? No se lo creía. Tía Imogen no quiso quedarse con ellos, aunque se había quedado sola hacía unos años. ¿Por qué los aceptaría la hija de tío Colin, que tenía una familia propia qué cuidar? Barbara podía ser muy escandalosa y Gilbert siempre quería hacer las cosas a su manera. En cuanto a él…_

 _Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward apartó de su mente cualquier pensamiento negativo sobre sí mismo. ¿Para qué amargarse, si Catherine no tardaría en notar lo raro que era y seguro lo enviaría lejos, con tal de librarse de la molestia? Eso iba a hacer su madre, que él supiera._

 _Teniendo esperanza por una vez, Edward se prometió ser un cazador de sombras modelo._

 _De su parte, Catherine no tendría ni una sola queja._


	2. Spleen

**II. Spleen.**

Mayo de 2001.

— _Chicos, ¿son ustedes?_

 _Edward estuvo a punto de asentir con la cabeza, pero como lo llamaban desde otra habitación, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar._

— _Solo yo. Bert y Barb están en el Instituto. Lamento llegar tarde, Catherine._

— _No te preocupes. ¿Puedes venir, por favor?_

— _Sí, permíteme un momento._

 _Estaba por amanecer y la patrulla de aquella noche fue agotadora. Los Verlac apenas lo dejaron hacer algo, pero debía admitir que Michel lo hacía por proteger a quienes estaban a su cargo. Un par de demonios les habían hecho pegar la carrera por la orilla del Sena, pero fuera de eso y de un arañazo profundo que ya tenía una_ iratze _encima, no podía quejarse._

 _Dejó su chaqueta y gran parte de su equipo en el armario del recibidor, el cual no tardó en cruzar para dirigirse a la sala principal, amueblada con elegancia y decorada en tonos cálidos._

 _La casa de los Beauvale, de tres plantas y no muy lejos del tramo del Sena donde se vislumbraba la Cité, sería sencilla, pero era como la sobreviviente de un cuento. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero a Edward rara vez le gustaba salir de allí, donde se sentía cómodo y seguro, a sabiendas de que nada malo podía pasarle. Sus hermanos, si sentían algo parecido, no lo demostraban, ya que pasaban casi todo su tiempo en el Instituto. Lo único bueno de salir, aparte de empezar a realizar patrullas, era convivir con los hermanos Verlac. Aunque eso era antes de…_

— _Hola, Edward, ¿qué tal la noche?_

 _Catherine, observó Edward, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, disfrutando de una taza de té mientras sostenía lo que parecían documentos oficiales de la Clave. En teoría, ella seguía en servicio activo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo apoyaba en tareas de escritorio, que a muchos les resultaban soberanamente aburridas, pero que para Catherine eran fascinantes, ya que muchas se relacionaban con subterráneos. Indagar sobre la fijación de su prima con los subterráneos era algo que Edward jamás había intentado, debido a que no quería ofenderla._

— _Estuvo bien, dentro de lo que cabe —el muchacho se encogió de hombros, sintiendo una punzada en el brazo izquierdo, donde tenía el arañazo. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, no compuso ninguna mueca y se sentó delante de su prima—. ¿Necesitas algo?_

— _Sí, pero antes déjame revisar ese brazo._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Edward! ¿No lo ves? ¡Estás sangrando!_

 _El muchacho miró el brazo herido. No sentía mucho dolor, pero después notó dónde había estado su error: la sangre le goteaba por la mano y caía al suelo, poco a poco._

— _Lo siento, Catherine, en un momento limpio eso y…_

— _Por favor, acércate primero. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Michel, que dejó que te pasara eso?_

 _Edward negó con la cabeza, claramente quitándole responsabilidad a Michel, pero su prima no se dejó convencer, viéndolo con atención mientras se sentaba a su lado y se arremangaba._

— _¡Vaya! —viendo un surco empapado delante de ella, desde el codo hasta casi rozar la muñeca, Catherine tragó saliva antes de buscar la estela en el bolsillo de su bata—. Es en serio, Edward. Si Michel está dejándoles a Antoine y a ti el trabajo duro…_

— _Él estaba protegiendo a Cécile —indicó Edward en un susurro._

— _¡Ah, con que llevó a su noviecita! —resopló Catherine, sacando por fin la estela y trazando una cuidadosa_ iratze _en la cara interna del codo, cerca de la que Edward ya tenía—. Ojalá prestara más atención a su alrededor. Pudieron matarte, la verdad. ¿Y cómo está Antoine?_

— _Bien, no le pasó nada._

 _Edward, contrario a su costumbre, se calló lo que seguía, «porque yo lo protegí.»_

 _No quería obtener atención señalando las muchas veces que ayudaba a Antoine. Ya no._

— _Bueno, espero que en unas horas esto ya no esté —Catherine señaló con un gesto el arañazo, antes de guardarse la estela—. Quiero pedirte un favor, Edward._

— _¿A mí?_

— _Sí. Que me acompañes al Instituto. Va a llegar un nuevo cazador de sombras…_

— _¿Uno mayor de edad?_

 _Edward, lo mismo que sus hermanos, se sabían de memoria la historia de cómo Catherine había llegado al Instituto de París para su año de aprendizaje tras cumplir los dieciocho, porque fue cuando conoció a Jules Beauvale, con quien terminó casándose y estableciéndose definitivamente fuera de la Ciudad de Cristal._

— _No. Me ha dicho Eloide que es de tu edad. Un huérfano de Lyon._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, Edward esperó a que su prima continuara, pero como ella no dijo nada más, tragó saliva y preguntó._

— _¿No debería quedarse en el Instituto de allá? ¿O ser enviado a Idris?_

— _Normalmente sí, pero por lo visto, en el Instituto no le están ayudando y no tiene parientes en Idris. Su familia acaba de morir y él vio cómo pasó. Eloide no me dijo todos los detalles, pero… —Catherine suspiró con profunda pena, lo cual hizo que Edward se tensara: había pocas cosas que pusieran así a su prima—, Jean–Luc oyó algunas cosas no muy buenas. Acompáñame a darle la bienvenida, ¿sí? Que sepa que puede tener amigos aquí._

— _Sí, pero… ¿Por qué nosotros?_

— _¿Quién lo hará, si no?_

 _La pregunta de Catherine, mitad apesadumbrada y mitad sarcástica, tenía su razón de ser. En el Instituto de París, todo era muy fino en apariencia, pero la gente que lo habitaba actualmente tenía una personalidad altiva, casi fría, que no permitía que gente como Edward o Catherine se sintieran a gusto. Era por eso que ella rara vez iba para allá y también por lo que Edward solo se aparecía para los entrenamientos y la asignación de patrullas._

— _Yo… Si crees que puedo ayudar…_

— _¡Claro que sí!_

 _Catherine le sonrió y estiró la mano para acomodarle el cabello que caía sobre su frente._

 _Edward cerró los ojos un largo instante, conteniendo una sonrisa de alivio, imaginando que el gesto se lo dedicaba su madre aunque en realidad, no recordaba cómo se sentía eso._

— _Puedes subir a dormir unas horas —indicó Catherine, alejando su mano—. Ya te avisaré cuando debamos irnos. Pero antes lava y venda esa herida, ¿quieres?_

 _Edward asintió y se puso de pie, dedicándole un gesto de despedida antes de abandonar la habitación, rumbo a la cercana escalera. Cada paso que daba le costaba mucho trabajo, pero estuvo seguro que con una siesta tendría suficiente. Procuraría poner la alarma del despertador para despertar en un par de horas, no quería retrasar a Catherine…_

 _El cansancio debió ser mucho, porque cuando la alarma lo sacó del sueño, se encontró boca abajo en su cama, sin recordar bien cómo llegó allí ni que se había cambiado el traje de combate por ropa de calle. Un olor cerca de su cara lo mareó y se dio cuenta, asustado, de que la sangre había traspasado el vendaje, manchando la almohada._

 _Apretando los dientes, se obligó a levantarse, revisando el desastre. No era una mancha grande, pero le daría problemas a la hora de lavarla. Tendría que buscar en algún sitio mundano cómo hacerlo, antes de que Catherine lo viera._

 _En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta._

— _¡Edward! —llamó una voz infantil y femenina desde el otro lado—. ¡Mamá dice que el almuerzo está listo!_

— _Gracias, Julie, voy en un minuto._

— _¡Rápido, hay_ crèpes _!_

 _Sonriendo un poco, Edward escuchó los apurados pasos de Julie alejándose. A las hijas de Catherine les gustaba estar a su alrededor, aunque no tenía idea de por qué._

 _A sus propios hermanos no les agradaba, ¿por qué a esas niñas sí?_

 _No tardó casi nada en cambiarse el vendaje, comprobando de paso que el arañazo casi estaba curado. Luego, con sumo cuidado, arrojó la almohada manchada al interior de su armario, tomando nota de encargarse de ella luego, para acto seguido buscar su chaqueta y salir de la habitación. Pensó, de nuevo, qué le esperaba al ir a recibir a un cazador de sombras que, como él y sus hermanos, se había quedado sin parientes. No, corrigió, él y sus hermanos al menos contaban con Catherine, Jules y las niñas, ¿de verdad el chico de Lyon ya no tendría a nadie?_

— _¡Buenos días! —saludó Catherine al verlo entrar a la cocina—. Siéntate, tengo tu plato casi listo. ¿Cómo va el brazo?_

— _Bien, gracias por la_ iratze _. ¿Jules ya se fue?_

— _Hace una hora, Jean–Luc vino a buscarlo. Lizzie, Julie, ustedes han terminado, vayan a repasar sus lecciones antes de que llegue Therése._

 _Dos chiquillas, una de pelo castaño y otra rubia, asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo, sonriéndole antes a un Edward que las miró con aire de disculpa._

— _No tenías que hacer que se fueran, no me molestan._

— _¡Tonterías! Empezarían a parlotear y no te dejarían comer. Anda, aquí tienes y quiero que te lo termines. Llevas un tiempo dejando la mitad de lo que te sirvo._

 _Tragando saliva, Edward no discutió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo en complacer a su prima. Catherine no tenía forma de saber la causa del nudo en la garganta que le impedía disfrutar de los alimentos, y él no sería tan estúpido como para decírselo._

 _Intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se concentró en la comida y en que esperaba ayudar a Catherine con lo del chico de Lyon._

—&—

— _Si no fuera porque necesitamos su magia…_

 _Edward hizo una mueca, disimulada con un carraspeo, antes de compartir un gesto de comprensión con Catherine ante lo dicho por_ madame _Gertrude._

 _Eloide Verlac dirigía el Instituto de París desde hacía unos tres años apenas, en reemplazo de su hermano y su cuñada, asesinados por demonios, los a su vez habían sustituido a Gertrude Sedgewick, quien duró en el cargo casi veinte años, según lo que Catherine y Jules les habían contado a él y a sus hermanos. Para Edward, sin embargo, la impresión era que Gertrude había estado en su puesto casi un siglo. Se había retirado debido a la edad, que se notaba en sus cabellos casi blancos y en las arrugas de su cara, pero eso no le llegó a quitar energía ni severidad cuando llevaba las riendas del Instituto con mano firme y sin asomo de amabilidad alguna para quienes no fueran de su agrado. Eso lo había descubierto Edward cuando, tras presenciar sus primeros entrenamientos, Gertrude observó a los tres Longford con una ceja arqueada y le aseguró a los Verlac que los mellizos tenían potencial, antes de retirarse._

 _De él no había pronunciado palabra. Ni una sola vez._

 _El Portal resplandecía bajo el sol, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Por algún motivo, aquel espacio en la explanada del Instituto era el único punto donde podía conjurarse, lo cual a Eloide y a otros cazadores de sombras no les hacía gracia, ya que implicaba el tener que retirar la vista, cada pocos segundos, de la Gran Bruja de París, cuya marca de demonio consistía en un resplandeciente cabello dorado. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que el recelo era mutuo, pues por lo que había escuchado mientras hacía algunas de sus patrullas, Soleil Glace a duras penas se dejaba ver y solo acudía al Instituto cuando se le llamaba, aunque no con muchas ganas._

 _En aquel instante, un par de figuras salieron del Portal, una evidentemente más alta que la otra, pasando a toda velocidad junto a la Gran Bruja sin apenas dedicarle un ademán de saludo._

 _Al menos, la figura alta, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, no dio señas de hacer ni un gesto cordial a la bruja, aunque ese no fue el caso de su acompañante._

— _Gracias,_ mademoiselle _, ¿cómo se llama usted?_

 _El chiquillo que estaba viendo era delgado, ataviado con ropa negra pero llevando al cuello una bufanda blanca, en cuyos extremos se veían bordadas runas de luto. Su cabello era negro y no muy bien peinado, el cual hacía resaltar su tez pálida y unos ojos increíblemente verdes, ligeramente enrojecidos y con ojeras debajo._

 _Al instante, Edward se tensó. No imaginaba cómo alguien no habría puesto sobre aviso al chico de cómo se hacían las cosas en París. ¿Acaso en Lyon a los subterráneos se les trataba diferente? No estaba muy seguro y temía que eso le causara problemas._

— _Igual que su padre —masculló Gertrude Sedgewick, obteniendo un gesto de concordancia de los padres de Michel y Antoine, así como de unos cuantos más._

 _Edward se sintió asqueado ante el tono de la ex–directora, ¿cómo podía decir algo así, como si ser igual a tu padre fuera algo vergonzoso? Él lo había vivido y no se lo deseaba a nadie._

 _Dejó de prestar atención a los más cercanos y se fijó de nuevo en el chico recién llegado, que en ese momento le tendía la diestra a la bruja. Su respeto por él creció, aunque también temió que se ganara una buena reprimenda después. A su izquierda sintió movimiento y se fijó de reojo en que era el sobrino de Eloide, que mostraba una expresión de confusión en la cara._

— _¿Acaso ese está loco? —espetó por lo bajo._

 _Apretando los labios, Edward evitó el contestar. Sebastian Verlac solía ser obediente y sereno, pero como muchos de los cazadores de sombras de París, no trataba con subterráneos y menos a su edad, cuando todavía ni se le había impuesto la primera runa._

— _Quizá de donde viene, las cosas son distintas —se aventuró a decir._

— _Tal vez. ¿Querrá entrenar con nosotros? Oí que Gertrude decía que en su Instituto no hacía nada, por eso lo echaron._

 _A Edward le costaba creer eso, considerando lo que Catherine le comentó, pero lo dejó pasar. Se quedó mirando cómo la bruja, finalmente, le daba la mano al chico antes de girarse y dar así la espalda al resto de los cazadores de sombras allí reunidos; en tanto, los dos recién llegados se acercaban a paso firme a su comité de bienvenida._

— _Buenos días —saludó en francés con marcado acento el tipo de negro que acompañara al chico, un hombre alto de cara redonda, cuyo cabello castaño no era mucho y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás—. Aquí está el chico Montclaire._

 _Con que Montclaire… Edward recordaba, vagamente, que su padre llegó a nombrar a una Montclaire, pero no estaba seguro, porque era de su época en Alacante, poco antes de llegar a París, cuando él no tenía cabeza precisamente para fijarse en las conversaciones triviales que sus padres mantenían como si no estuviera él allí._

— _Muchas gracias, Sigmund —dijo Eloide, esbozando una leve sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos—. Hola —se dirigió entonces al chico, inclinándose un poco—. Soy la directora del Instituto de París, mucho gusto. Tú eres Jérôme, ¿verdad?_

 _El chico adoptó una expresión ligeramente sarcástica, pero Edward notó enseguida que sus ojos parecían trozos de hielo color esmeralda cuando decidió contestar._

— _Sí. Soy Jérôme Lucien Montclaire, hijo de Frédérique Montclaire y Juliette Bellefleur, nefilim criado para proteger a los mundanos, para vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de la Clave y el Convenio, y para respetar los Acuerdos, lo que por cierto me tiene encantado. ¿Por qué no me dice su nombre,_ madame _, en vez de echarme en cara, desde el principio, que usted manda aquí?_

 _El silencio tras semejante discurso fue uno de los más tensos que Edward experimentara en su vida. Daban ganas de salir corriendo, al menos a él, pero se quedó en su sitio, echando un vistazo rápido a su derecha, a Catherine, quien parecía tan pasmada como los demás._

— _¡Montclaire! ¡Tenles respeto a tus superiores! —vociferó finalmente Sigmund, rompiendo el silencio como quien estrella una taza contra una pared._

 _El recién nombrado no veía a nadie a los ojos, en apariencia indiferente a la conmoción que había causado, pero Edward creyó ver que su mirada era menos fría que antes. De pronto, se percató de que el chico estaba ojeando a todos los allí presentes y, por algún motivo, se le ocurrió que evaluaba la reacción que habían tenido a sus palabras y si eso le convenía o no._

 _¿Cómo alguien en apariencia tan joven podía hacer algo así sin inmutarse?_

— _Discúlpate ahora mismo, Montclaire —siguió Sigmund, en un volumen más bajo._

— _¿Por qué? No dije ninguna mentira, ni ninguna palabra ofensiva._

 _El descaro con el que hablaba Jérôme Montclaire causó muy mala impresión en los allí presente. Edward no se atrevía ni a mirar a aquel muchacho, temeroso de que cualquier muestra de que le prestaba atención, fuera malinterpretada. De reojo, notó que a espaldas del chico y Sigmund, el Portal se había desvanecido y la Gran Bruja se retiraba sin girar la cabeza, aunque un elegante movimiento de sus dedos dejó ver chispas doradas._

 _No supo si fue la visión tan solitaria de la bruja o la de los ojos de Jérôme, que de repente habían comenzado a emitir cierto brillo que lo estremeció, pero por una vez, Edward se olvidó de lo mucho que procuraba no llamar la atención. Dio un paso al frente, sobresaltando tanto a Catherine como a Sebastian, a la vez que se desentendía del jadeo de asombro que se alzó cuando, estando frente a Jérôme, le tendió la mano._

— _Buenos días —saludó en voz baja, aunque había intentado sonar un poco más firme, más valiente que de costumbre—. Soy Edward Longford. La directora se llama Eloide Verlac. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el lugar?_

 _Por un largo segundo, temió haberse equivocado. Edward había conocido a demasiados cazadores de sombras franceses como para saber que éstos podían ser demasiado engreídos y sin embargo, algo en ese muchacho le decía que no era todo como parecía. Se le daba tan bien observar desde las sombras que, aunque tardó un poco, creyó saber qué había inundado los ojos de Jérôme, así que nada le costaba tratar de cambiar eso._

— _Claro, ¿por qué no?_

 _Cuando Jérôme Montclaire aceptó su mano y su oferta, Edward Longford no sabía que también estaba aceptándolo como parte de su vida y que jamás iba a abandonarlo._


	3. Bénédiction

**III. Bénédiction.**

Octubre de 2001.

— _Eh… Buenos días, Jérôme._

 _Dando un respingo, el aludido alzó la mirada de su libro y sonrió._

— _Buenos días, Eddie —contestó, mirando la mesa a la que estaba sentado, hallando una hoja de papel que usó para marcar la página donde iba y cerró el volumen—. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Edward tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios no retorcerse las manos delante de Jérôme, para que no notara lo nervioso que estaba._

 _En realidad, estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se llevaba con el chico Montclaire. Jérôme, unos meses después de llegar a París, dejó de comportarse con descaro e indiferencia ante todo, siendo la creencia general que su nueva vida le había enseñado lo dura que podían ser las cosas si no seguía las reglas. Lo que solo Edward sabía era que a Jérôme seguía sin importarle lo que pensaran de él, porque había decidido serle fiel únicamente a quien creyera que se lo mereciera, así como ayudar a que la Ley y los Acuerdos se cumplieran lo mejor posible._

— _Padre podía ser muy aburrido cuando me daba las lecciones teóricas —le contó Jérôme una vez, después de un pesado entrenamiento de arquería—, pero le creía cuando decía que estamos aquí para proteger a quien lo necesite, sin importar quién o qué sea. No comprendo por qué aquí les importan tan poco los buenos subterráneos, esos que no hacen daño a nadie y siempre cumplen los Acuerdos. ¿Por qué no echarles una mano? Oye, Eddie, ¿estoy bien o mal?_

 _Eran tan pocas las veces que Jérôme pedía la aprobación de alguien, que Edward apenas se fijó en el apodo que le había puesto y se limitó entonces a asentir firmemente con la cabeza._

 _Desde ese día, Jérôme le confiaba prácticamente todo, creyendo en él de forma tan ciega, que Edward se sentía abrumado. Fue por boca de Jérôme que supo cómo murieron Frédérique y Juliette Montclaire, sus razones para portarse tan arisco con todo el mundo y muchos detalles más que le revelaban que, aunque en apariencia fuera despreocupado y arrogante, en realidad su corazón era enorme y con disposición de albergar afecto y respeto por los seres más inesperados. Sin ir más lejos, se enteró que Jérôme decidió contactar a Soleil Glace dos semanas después de su llegada a París, enviándole un mensaje de fuego con el ofrecimiento de lo mucho o poco que pudiera hacer por ella en nombre de su padre, que siempre la tuvo en gran estima. Pensó que la Gran Bruja no había contestado, pero Jérôme consiguió un día llevarse a Edward a escondidas a un café en la Rue du Cirque y allí les dieron_ croissants _gratis hasta hartarse. Fue luego que Edward se enteró que aquel local,_ L'Étoile _, era de Soleil y que Jérôme sería siempre bienvenido allí, lo mismo que aquellos a quienes llevara._

 _Edward empezaba a sentir que Jérôme lo quería, aunque no de la misma manera en que lo hacían Catherine, Elizabeth o Julie. Tampoco como, en ocasiones, dejaban ver Jules o sus propios hermanos. No, Jérôme daba a entender que lo consideraba valioso tal como era, con sus talentos y con sus defectos, lo cual lo hacía asustarse cada vez que lo pensaba a fondo._

 _Con él no le pasaba como con Antoine y sin embargo, era algo mucho más intenso. Por eso estaba a punto de arriesgarse al ridículo, con el poco valor que tenía, deseando que no fuera cruel a la hora de hacerlo a un lado y quizá, dejarle de hablar para siempre._

— _¡Jerry, tenemos entrenamiento de largo alcance! —exclamó una voz femenina._

 _Edward casi sonrió al ver la mueca de Jérôme. El joven Montclaire repetía hasta cansarse que detestaba ese apodo, pero algunos parecían no querer escucharlo. La verdad, a Edward le gustaba decirle así, pero acabó cediendo a la petición de su amigo, con tal de verlo un poco más sereno a su alrededor._

— _Edward, por favor, dime el horario de hoy —pidió Jérôme, poniéndose de pie e ignorando a la joven de largos cabellos negros que venía rápidamente hacia él._

— _Eh… Tenemos entrenamiento con armas de largo alcance con Jean–Luc, por unas dos horas, luego media hora de descanso antes de ir dos horas con Therése a la lección de runas y después… —frunció el ceño un momento, haciendo memoria, hasta que se acordó—. ¡Ah, sí! Al final hay Historia Nefilim con_ madame _Gertrude._

— _¡Lo del entrenamiento te lo acabo de decir yo! —se quejó la chica, llegando finalmente hasta ellos, para acto seguido mirar a Edward y decir con un poco más de seriedad—. Hola._

— _Hola, Barb. ¿Dónde está Bert?_

— _Ya se adelantó con los Verlac. ¿Por qué no estás allí? Llegaste antes que nosotros, ¿no?_

 _Edward asintió, desviando la vista de su hermana para que no notara lo alterado que lo ponía pensar en la respuesta a su pregunta, porque no pensaba decirla en voz alta._

— _Seguramente se acordó de que leo como un condenado y por eso vino a buscarme —dijo Jérôme, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si no llega él, ni me habría fijado en la hora. ¿Te importa adelantarte también? Edward va a ayudarme con esto —señaló la mesa, donde había por lo menos cinco libros muy gruesos—, no tardamos._

— _¡Vaya! —Bárbara Longford hizo un mohín, pero Edward sabía que no estaba realmente enfadada… al menos eso creyó hasta que la oyó decir—. Si no los conociera, diría que me echan._

— _Lo siento, Eddie, pero tu hermana a veces es una plasta —dejó escapar Jérôme en cuanto ella se marchó, reuniendo los libros en una pila y dejando ésta en una esquina de la mesa—. No he terminado con ellos, así que los dejaré aquí. Ojalá nadie los toque…_

— _No creo, pocos entran aquí tanto como tú._

 _Jérôme sonrió con aire de suficiencia, lo cual casi logró que Edward le devolviera el gesto. Para asombro y cierto beneplácito de los adultos del Instituto, Jérôme Montclaire tenía como principal pasatiempo el leer, así que si en alguna ocasión no se le podía encontrar, lo más fácil era empezar a buscarlo en la biblioteca. Era algo que no concordaba con los informes que les habían llegado de Lyon, pero eso les evitaba problemas._

 _Edward, al pensar en ello, se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a su alrededor y diciéndose que tal vez, no debería siquiera pronunciar su idea. Si Jérôme se estaba adaptando finalmente a París, aún a su propio estilo, no quería echarlo a perder con un problema innecesario. Además, no tenía por qué creer en sus motivos, si es que le daba la oportunidad de exponerlos._

— _¿Estás bien, Eddie? —preguntó Jérôme en voz baja, lo cual hizo que Edward lo mirara de golpe, hallando los ojos verdes del otro fijos en él, con un brillo de preocupación._

— _Yo… Sí, claro. ¿Nos vamos, entonces? Si no, Michel y Antoine se quedarán con las mejores armas, aunque tengan que aguantar a Sebastian quejarse con su tía…_

— _Te importa mucho lo que piensen esos dos, ¿no? Michel y Antoine._

 _Edward se encogió de hombros, intentando no pensar en la punzada que asaltó su pecho ante el nombre de Antoine. Hacía mucho que ya no la sentía, pero últimamente resurgía con una intensidad extraña, como si fuera un aviso de algo que él todavía no comprendiera._

— _Eddie, yo… Mira, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero… Oye, creo que sé lo que pasa._

 _Por una vez, Edward miró a Jérôme completamente perdido._

— _¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber._

 _Jérôme se vio de repente muy incómodo, pasándose una mano por el pelo y desviando los ojos primero a un lado, luego a otro, hasta que después de suspirar profundamente, miró a su amigo con una intensidad que podría poner nervioso hasta al mismísimo Ángel._

— _Mira, al principio fue algo que dijo el idiota de tu hermano —comenzó Jérôme, con gesto de no querer ofenderlo, pero Edward no se inmutó: por alguna razón que no comprendía, Gilbert no soportaba al joven Montclaire y el sentimiento era mutuo, así que no se entrometía en ello—, fue tan grosero que no iba a hacerle caso. Pero me puse a pensar y a recordar algunas cosas, así que… Eddie, ¿por qué ya no le hablas a Antoine?_

 _¡Por el Ángel! Justo lo que no quería explicar a nadie. Edward tragó saliva, juntando las manos inconscientemente, entrelazando los dedos por un segundo para luego retorcer éstos unos con otros, primero de manera lenta y luego a tal velocidad que incluso le dolía._

 _Era muy consciente de lo que había hecho. Desde hacía meses, ponía toda la distancia posible entre él y Antoine, sin que éste supiera el motivo. Mejor así, la verdad, pero a Edward no dejaba de darle miedo que quizá Jérôme descubriría lo que ocurría, porque podría creer que lo había utilizado y nada más lejos de su intención._

— _Eddie —llamó Jérôme, tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas para que sus dedos se quedaran quietos, gesto que causó que el otro comenzara a sonrojarse—. Por favor. Si te lo pregunto es porque estoy preocupado por ti._

— _¿Por qué? —dejó escapar Edward, antes de poder pensarlo siquiera._

— _¿Es broma? Somos amigos, ¿no? Tú harías lo mismo por mí._

 _Sí, era cierto, pero no pensó que fuera correspondido. Edward se sintió de pronto con unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero como siempre, se las guardó en lo más hondo y suspiró._

— _Antoine no era como yo creía —aseguró, queriendo que aquello le bastara a Jérôme._

 _Obviamente, por la mirada que le dedicó, no fue así. Edward quiso liberar sus manos de las de su amigo y salir corriendo rumbo al entrenamiento, al que seguramente estaban llegando tarde y que les granjearía un llamado de atención de Jean–Luc, pero como si le leyera el pensamiento, Jérôme le dio un apretón a sus manos, uno leve y cariñoso, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto de cabeza para que se explicara mejor._

— _Unos meses antes de que llegaras, hice mi primera patrulla —comenzó, resignado a que no saldría de allí si no hablaba—. Gerard, el padre de Michel y Antoine, iba al frente del equipo. No hicimos gran cosa aquella noche, solo escuchar a Gerard decirnos algunos detalles de sitios por los que pasábamos, para que tuviéramos cuidado con posibles nidos de demonios y puntos de reunión de subterráneos de mala reputación. Cuando regresábamos…_

 _Acordarse del resto no era agradable. Aunque había enterrado en lo más hondo lo que causaba su malestar, hacía un tiempo que estaba decidido a aceptarlo, porque negarlo lo hacía más desgraciado de lo que ya era._

—… _Cuando regresábamos, vimos a la orilla del río a un grupo de mundanos. Se veían muy contentos, contemplando el amanecer, riendo y diciendo tonterías. No habría importado tanto si no hubiéramos pasado cerca de ellos cuando dos decidieron besarse. En cuanto los dejamos atrás, Gerard nos echó un sermón sobre cómo no debíamos dejarnos llevar por algunas… «Aficiones mundanas antinaturales», las llamó. Yo no dije nada, creo que ni siquiera esperaban que yo contestara algo, pero Michel y Antoine… —tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos—. Michel y Antoine se burlaron de los mundanos y de todos los que eran como ellos. Y no fueron burlas simples, algunas sonaban muy crueles. Por un momento creí… Por un momento deseé que solo estuvieran siguiéndole la corriente a su padre, pero cuando llegamos aquí y Gerard nos dejó solos…_

 _De repente, Edward tragó en seco, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Jérôme volvió a darle un leve apretón a sus manos, lo que ayudó a anclarlo al presente._

—… _Cuando Gerard nos dejó, Antoine propuso regresar al río y hacerles una broma a los mundanos —declaró, antes de volver a morderse el labio inferior—. Michel le preguntó para qué y Antoine contestó que seguramente así no volverían a asquear a nadie haciendo esas cosas en público. «Padre tiene razón en que es antinatural, ¿cómo puede haber gente tan espantosa?», fue lo que dijo. Quisiera sacármelo de la cabeza, pero no puedo. Cada vez que veo a Antoine, lo recuerdo. Y tengo que verlo a diario, así que prefiero hablarle lo menos posible. Lo peor es que… Lo peor es que solo se enoja conmigo y no me pregunta por qué._

— _Pues eso solo demuestra que es tan idiota como tu hermano —aseguró Jérôme, lo cual desconcertó a Edward—. Gilbert parece haberlo notado y te odia, lo que es estúpido si me preguntas, pero tu hermana no tiene idea, ¿verdad?_

— _¿De qué?_

— _Eddie, de verdad, creo que sé lo que es. No tienes por qué decirlo si no quieres. Solo dime una cosa, ¿cómo eran los mundanos que se besaron?_

— _¿Cómo eran?_

— _Sí, ¿cómo eran? ¿Dos chicos o dos…?_

 _Edward abrió los ojos al máximo, intentando de nueva cuenta, sin éxito, zafar sus manos de las de Jérôme, más dispuesto que nunca a huir a donde nadie pudiera volver a verlo._

— _Por favor, Eddie —pidió Jérôme, en un tono suave del que Edward nunca lo hubiera creído capaz—. No te asustes. No voy a decírselo a nadie si tú no quieres. Solo que… Sé lo que es cargar con algo que no te deja vivir —confesó, seguramente recordando la atroz escena de la muerte de su familia, lo que a Edward le rompió el corazón—, sé lo que es pensar que es tu culpa, y te tardas muchísimo en comprender que no es así. Esto… Esto es más sencillo, creo. No es malo y nadie ha muerto. No todavía._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Eddie, tengo miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo miedo de que si sigues así, un día tú seas el muerto. De que no te importen las heridas, ni los golpes, ni nada. Se nota a veces. Catherine… No te has fijado, pero tu prima a veces te mira como si fueras a desaparecer. Es… Parece que desde hace mucho, lo único que quieres es desaparecer. Y no tienes por qué hacerlo. Eres estupendo. Eres… eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sí? Siempre podrás contar conmigo, pero por favor, prométeme que si necesitas… No sé, hablar con alguien sin que te asuste lo que puedan pensar… Dímelo a mí._

— _Jérôme, ¿por qué ibas a perder el tiempo conmigo?_

— _¡No perdería el tiempo, maldita sea! —el muchacho de ojos verdes se impacientó, pero increíblemente, Edward no sintió ningún cambio en el agarre sobre sus manos—. Tú no creíste que perdías el tiempo conmigo cuando llegué, ¿o sí? Y no me porté muy bien que digamos._

— _No, porque… Tus ojos…_

— _¿Mis ojos qué?_

 _Edward apretó los labios por costumbre, porque no estaba habituado a exponer así esa clase de pensamientos, pero en esa ocasión, se atrevió a hacerlo._

— _Cuando llegaste… Soltaste aquel saludo tan formal que sorprendiste a todo el mundo, y luego preguntaste por qué ibas a disculparte si no habías dicho mentiras ni groserías… Pero después… Después los miraste esperando algo y cuando nada pasó, te veías… Nadie hizo el intento por preguntarte qué ocurría y eso te dolió, ¿verdad? En ese momento… En ese momento solo vi que te sentiste abandonado, por eso me atreví a saludarte, aunque sabía que después_ madame _Gertrude me daría un sermón._

— _¿Esa arpía te regañó por eso? —se indignó Jérôme._

— _Un poco, nada que no hayas visto ya —Edward se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Lo ves? Eres una persona estupenda, Eddie. Nadie que te quiera creerá que pierde el tiempo contigo. Y nadie que te quiera de verdad va a mirarte mal por… Bueno, tú sabes…_

 _Edward asintió, sintiéndose de pronto sin el peso muerto que llevaba en el corazón desde hacía años, desde mucho antes que sus padres murieran. ¿Se sentía así que alguien afirmara que lo quería sin importarle nada más? Era… No tenía palabras._

— _¿Te gustaba? —preguntó de pronto Jérôme, muy serio—. Antoine, quiero decir._

— _Eso creía —admitió Edward, sorprendiéndose al segundo siguiente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, poniéndose colorado—. Quiero decir… Éramos cercanos, nos llevábamos bien… Incluso Michel dijo una vez que quizá Antoine me pidiera ser su_ parabatai _…_

— _¡Menos mal que no lo hizo! —Jérôme fingió un escalofrío de miedo, soltando finalmente las manos de su amigo, convencido de que no escaparía—. Y no solo porque es un imbécil._

— _Lo sé. Jérôme, de hecho…_

 _Las palabras estaban allí, en la punta de su lengua, pero Edward de nuevo se encontró incapaz de pronunciarlas. Una cosa era que Jérôme dijera aceptarlo tal como era, sin mirarlo con miedo ni con repulsión, pero lo otro… ¿Pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de él?_

 _No lo sabría si no lo decía. Acababa de ocurrir un milagro, así que esperaba no estar siendo egoísta si se aventuraba a querer otro._

— _Jérôme, ¿tú querrías ser mi_ parabatai _?_

— _¿Qué?_

 _Los ojos de Jérôme se abrieron de par en par, mientras Edward sentía que tanta atención no era buena para él. Quiso desviar la vista, pero sabía que si quería que aquello fuera de la forma correcta, no debía hacerlo. Era algo sumamente importante como para echarlo a perder._

— _Nunca voy a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti —se atrevió a decir, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y apretando los labios un instante antes de proseguir—, pero por favor, no pienses algo raro. Eso no es… Contigo siento que puedo lograr cualquier cosa como cazador de sombras, que puedo hacer exactamente lo que dijiste cuando llegaste aquí, «proteger a los mundanos, vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de la Clave y el Convenio, y respetar los Acuerdos»…_

— _¿Te acuerdas de eso? —musitó Jérôme, incrédulo._

 _Edward asintió antes de cerrar los ojos solo un segundo. No quería mantenerlos cerrados porque en ese caso, sentía que perdería su escaso coraje y debía dejar las cosas claras._

— _Quiero lograr todo eso, pero… No pensé que pudiera, no siendo yo —Jérôme quiso protestar, pero Edward le hizo una tímida seña para que no hablara e increíblemente, el de ojos verdes obedeció—. Pensaba… Creía que si me esforzaba, podía ser útil, aunque jamás llegara lejos. Pero Jérôme, cuando estamos juntos siento que no solo soy útil, sino un… —tragó saliva, consciente de lo patético que quizá iba a sonar, pero sabiendo que debía decirlo—, me siento un cazador de sombras de verdad. Y si pudiera, quisiera ser el que te guarde las espaldas siempre, hasta cuando creas que no hace falta, porque sé que llegarás muy lejos y quiero ser parte de eso._

— _¡Eddie, eso es estúpido!_

 _El aludido hizo una mueca que demostraba el dolor que le causaba escuchar eso. Agachó la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para la negativa que venía, pero por lo menos había hecho el esfuerzo de obtener algo que deseaba, sin guardarlo para sí como casi siempre hacía._

— _¡No vuelvas a decir que no eres un cazador de sombras de verdad! —Edward dio un respingo y alzó la cara, topándose con un Jérôme indignadísimo—. ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué crees que me esfuerzo tanto en los entrenamientos y en las lecciones? ¿Por qué crees que ya no me peleo con todo el mundo? ¿Por qué crees que me la paso leyendo? Más de lo normal, quiero decir…_

— _Dijiste que no les ibas a dar el gusto de que algo te venciera._

— _¿En serio te lo creíste? —Edward sintió un peso en el estómago al escucharlo, ¿acaso Jérôme lo había engañado todo ese tiempo?— Bueno, no es que mintiera, no del todo, pero… ¡Ay, Eddie! ¡Es por ti! Por ti sé lo que es esforzarse sin querer nada a cambio, tú eres justo el tipo de cazador de sombras que siempre he querido ser, ¿sabías? Padre siempre me dijo que se me daban bien las armas, los combates y el aprenderme cosas de los libros, pero que había algo más que necesitaba, algo que no se podía ver ni tocar, algo que solo se sentía cuando se conocía a otro cazador de sombras y que ojalá un día me lo encontrara. No lo entendí la primera vez que me lo dijo, pero luego sí, cuando lo vi con Matt… con su_ parabatai _—tragó saliva, desviando los ojos, por lo cual Edward se reprendió mentalmente: Jérôme debía estar recordando al hombre que salvó su vida a costa de la propia—. Ellos eran… Eran increíbles, Eddie. Cuando les decía que quería un_ parabatai _, se reían, pero me deseaban suerte. Madre… Madre a veces decía que padre prefería a su_ parabatai _que a ella, pero era una broma, porque sabía que sin Matt, padre no sería completamente él y… ¡Eddie, sí, quiero que seamos_ parabatai _! Pero no porque creas que solo me vas a ayudar. Quiero que lo seamos porque yo me veo en ti y tú te ves en mí. ¿Lo comprendes?_

 _Si alguien más le hubiera dicho algo así, Edward lo habría considerado un chiflado y se asustaría. Nadie, que él supiera, había querido entenderlo; tanto era así, que seguían sin conocer una parta de sí mismo que muchos calificarían como «defectuosa». Pero Jérôme no solo lo había descubierto, sino que lo entendía y lo acogía en su corazón como quizá no hiciera con nadie más, ni siquiera con sus seres queridos fallecidos; a su vez, Jérôme se sentía acogido de igual manera, cosa muy cierta, así que no tenía la necesidad de reprimirse, mostrándose tal cual era._

 _¿En qué momento había ocurrido algo tan maravilloso?_

— _Cuando seamos_ parabatai _, siempre caminaremos juntos, Eddie —prometió Jérôme, con ojos brillantes—. Ninguno será más que el otro, ¿entiendes? Vas a tener que soportar que te salve el cuello un montón de veces, pero con que hagas lo mismo por mí, estaremos en paz._

 _En esa ocasión, Edward no pudo hacer nada por reprimir las lágrimas._

 _Jérôme había dicho «cuando seamos_ parabatai _»._

 _Lo había aceptado y para Edward no había milagro más extraordinario._


	4. Le Rebelle

**IV. Le Rebelle.**

Mayo de 2003.

— _¡En nombre de la Clave, identifíquese!_

— _¡Vete al infierno, nefilim!_

 _Cuando vio la expresión de Michel ante su orden, Edward supo que el subterráneo iba a pasarla mal. Intercambió una mirada interrogante con Jérôme, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y hacer una mueca de sarcasmo dirigida a Michel Verlac._

 _La patrulla de aquella noche habría terminado sin incidentes si no fuera por un grupo de vampiros que aparentemente, hacían caso omiso a las restricciones que tenían para alimentarse, y con descaro además. Michel les pidió que lo siguieran, siendo obedecido por un Antoine renuente y por unos atentos Edward y Jérôme, a quienes Antoine no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada._

— _¡Andando! —espetó precisamente Antoine, caminando a toda carrera._

— _Se le olvidaron las palabras mágicas —masculló Jérôme por lo bajo, sonriendo de lado._

 _Edward estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo cuando Antoine los miró por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido._

 _Por lo visto, el menor de los hermanos Verlac no soportaba el patrullar con ellos. «Peor para él», decía Jérôme, pero si Edward daba crédito a lo que Michel insinuara años atrás, Antoine no le perdonaba el haber elegido al joven Montclaire como_ parabatai _._

 _Antoine debió conocerlo mejor, se decía, para así saber las consecuencias de dañar con sus palabras una parte de él que jamás había imaginado que tuviera._

 _Así las cosas, los tres jóvenes siguieron a Michel, que por fin tenía acorralados a los vampiros. Sacaron los cuchillos serafines, alzándolos en alto para dar así una advertencia. Michel, al frente, musitó «Mikael» y encendió su propio cuchillo, apuntando al vampiro más cercano._

— _En nombre de la Clave, identifíquense —repitió Michel con voz firme._

— _¿Qué te importa, asqueroso hijo del Ángel? —espetó una voz en tono salvaje, detrás del vampiro que tenían en primer plano._

— _Han violado los Acuerdos —indicó Michel, sin titubear—. Se han alimentado de manera descuidada e indiscriminada esta noche, arriesgando así el Mundo de las Sombras._

— _¡Mentira! —volvió a decir la voz al fondo._

 _Antes de que Edward pudiera detenerlo, Jérôme se adelantó y se colocó incluso frente a Michel, quien le dedicó una mirada iracunda, pero tuvo la prudencia de quedarse callado._

— _¿Quieren que vayamos con su líder y expongamos lo que hemos visto? —inquirió Jérôme con su mejor tono altanero, aunque Edward ya lo conocía mejor y sabía que solo fingía menos nervios de los que en realidad sentía—. Tengo entendido que a_ monsieur _Sangbleu no le gusta que hagan estupideces delante de nosotros, teniendo tantas oportunidades de comer casi gratis en el_ Moulin Rouge _. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vienen para ser interrogados tranquilamente o dejo que mi compañero los convierta en antorchas andantes?_

 _Michel y Antoine, boquiabiertos, parecían tener ganas de querer callar a Jérôme a golpes, pero Edward apenas les prestó atención. Sus ojos iban y venían, con sumo cuidado, de Jérôme a los vampiros, esperando que todo aquello no acabara en un baño de sangre._

— _¿Nos vas a acusar con_ monsieur _Sangbleu? ¿En serio? —se burló el vampiro que tenían más cerca, riéndose al segundo siguiente y siendo coreado por sus acompañantes._

— _De ser necesario, sí._

— _¿Quién te crees que eres, niño?_

— _Me creo quien soy. Jérôme Montclaire. Les doy mi palabra de que si vienen por las buenas y se explican, tendrán un juicio justo._

— _¡No puedes hacer un trato como ese! —se desesperó Michel, alzando un poco más el cuchillo serafín—. ¡Ellos violaron los Acuerdos! ¿Para qué los interrogamos, si vimos…?_

— _¿Qué vimos exactamente? —espetó Jérôme, volteando la cara hacia Michel, sin bajar su arma y procurando no dar completamente la espalda a los vampiros—. Estaban alimentándose de un montón de mundanos borrachos que salían de una fiesta, ¡que no los van a recordar mañana!_

— _¡Lo hicieron a plena vista! ¡Estando en los Campos Elíseos!_

— _¡Son casi las tres de la mañana, Michel! ¿Y te has preguntado por qué lo hicieron?_

— _¿Eso qué importa? Violaron los Acuerdos, así que no tienen derecho a juicio._

— _¡Por el Ángel, terminemos con esto! —soltó Antoine, detrás de Edward, antes de mover la mano a toda velocidad, con lo cual un destello se dejó ver._

 _Demasiado tarde, Edward comprendió que Antoine acababa de lanzar un cuchillo serafín encendido hacia uno de los vampiros._

 _Jérôme, increíblemente, reaccionó justo a tiempo y desvió el tiro no con su propio cuchillo, sino con la espada que siempre llevaba. La había desenvainado tan rápido que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta, pero claro, a estas alturas no era un secreto para nadie que Jérôme manejaba aquella arma como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo. El cuchillo serafín de Antoine fue a dar a una pared, con un golpe seco y potente; en tanto, los vampiros parecían a punto de lanzarse sobre los cazadores de sombras._

— _¡No seas más estúpido de lo normal, Verlac! —gritó Jérôme, bajando la espada antes de mirar hacia los vampiros—. ¿Están bien? —preguntó—. No rozó a ninguno, ¿verdad?_

— _No, Jérôme Montclaire. Todos estamos bien —aseguró el vampiro más visible._

— _No hay de qué, de verdad, monsieur…_

 _Uno de los vampiros que se había mantenido al fondo se movió, lo cual puso a Edward muy tenso y apretando con fuerza su cuchillo serafín, con un nombre de ángel en la punta de la lengua, listo para actuar. Cuando aquel individuo pálido se puso al alcance de su visión, su cabello rubio rojizo emitió un destello que lo cegó por un instante, antes de volver a ponerse en guardia._

— _Veo que los rumores sobre ti son ciertos —dijo el vampiro rubio, con una voz que Edward reconoció enseguida: era la que minutos antes sonara tan salvaje e indignada, pero ahora se le oía cortés y algo fría—. A pesar de tu juventud, tienes la cabeza bien puesta. No puede decirse lo mismo de ellos —señaló con un ademán a los Verlac, quienes lo veían como si fuera lo peor que se les hubiera podido pegar al zapato—, aunque a él no lo conocemos —añadió, fijando en Edward unos ojos grises muy parecidos a los suyos, pero sin una mota de azul que los hiciera ver menos gélidos—. ¿Es nuevo en su Instituto?_

— _¿Ed…? ¿Quién, Edward? —Jérôme, por fortuna, no lo había llamado con el apodo que normalmente empleaba cuando estaban a solas, o habría hecho que se muriera de vergüenza—. ¡Vive en París desde hace seis años!_

— _Curioso —se limitó a decir el vampiro, para luego mirar a los Verlac con expresión glacial—. No deberían dejar que niños como esos se hicieran cargo del trabajo pesado._

— _A decir verdad, Michel es la niñera porque somos menores de edad —Jérôme se encogió de hombros tras señalar al nombrado con un ademán—. Lamento el alboroto, pero oficialmente tenemos que hacerle caso y llevárnoslos. Solo que a veces no piensa con la cabeza._

— _¡Montclaire, compórtate!_

 _La reprimenda de Michel había tardado esa vez, pensó Edward. Además, había llamado a Jérôme por el apellido, cosa que muchos cazadores de sombras consideraban una muestra de desaprobación. Edward deseaba que Michel se calmara, no era el momento para enfadarse._

— _Michel, comprendo tu indignación por el trato a esos pobres mundanos —comenzó Jérôme, destilando sarcasmo—, pero si nosotros no ponemos el ejemplo cumpliendo la Ley, ¿con qué cara les vamos a pedir a los subterráneos que lo hagan?_

 _Edward estuvo a punto de reír por las caras que pusieron los Verlac, pero por fortuna se contuvo, ya que no habría sido lo más adecuado. Jérôme tenía razón, por supuesto, pero lo hilarante era que un menor de edad tuviera que recordárselo a Michel, como si un tutor del Instituto le recitara por enésima vez una lección teórica simple a un estudiante especialmente lento. Jérôme trataba a muchos como si supieran menos que él, lo cual no sentaba nada bien porque, para su desesperación, descubrían que el chico Montclaire sí sabía más que la mayoría, gracias en gran medida a sus muchas horas de biblioteca._

— _Estamos dispuestos a ir con ustedes si nos garantizan el trato que dictan los Acuerdos._

 _El vampiro rubio fue quien declaró aquello en tono formal, pero a un volumen tal que apenas se le entendía. Edward, por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Jérôme lo había escuchado, pero que no quería dejar de mirar a Michel y Antoine, por si salía volando otra arma inesperadamente. En ese momento, el de ojos verdes le hizo a su_ parabatai _un discreto gesto, el cual entendió al instante._

— _Vayan delante de mí —indicó a los vampiros en un murmullo, señalando a Jérôme y a sí mismo al añadir—, los escoltaremos._

 _Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas, con evidente desconfianza, para finalmente ser el de pelo rubio rojizo quien se adelantara primero, aceptando el ofrecimiento como lo que era: un acto de buena voluntad de parte de dos cazadores de sombras que, sin duda, se salían de la media._

— _No los olvidaremos —indicó el vampiro, taladrando a Edward con sus fríos ojos grises._

 _Poco sabía el muchacho lo que esas palabras llegarían a significar para él._


	5. Le Vampire

**V. Le Vampire.**

Agosto de 2003.

— _¿Qué crees que nos encontremos?_

 _Edward se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Jérôme._

 _A ambos los habían enviado al emblemático_ Moulin Rouge _, aunque no eran mayores de edad aún. Según Jérôme, era un castigo por lo sucedido meses atrás, cuando impidieron a los hermanos Verlac cometer la estupidez de dañar a aquellos vampiros solo por un descuido que, al final, los mundanos apenas notaron. A Jérôme le daba igual; en realidad, estaba más interesado en conocer al clan de París para saber si podía tener amigos allí, pero a Edward le preocupaba que la actitud de Michel y Antoine hubiera predispuesto a los Hijos de la Noche en contra suya._

— _Espero poder venir en un par de años —soltó Jérôme, sonriendo de lado—. Seguro eso le gustaría a la vieja_ madame _Gertrude…_

— _Jérôme, ¿por qué quieres hacer enfadar a_ madame _Gertrude?_

— _Nunca me ha caído especialmente bien, lo sabes. ¡Y se la pasa adulando a tus hermanos!_

— _¿Eso qué tiene de malo? Barb es excelente con las dagas y Bert…_

— _¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Por qué nunca dice nada bueno de ti?_

 _Edward sintió algo extraño en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que no era algo malo. Se parecía bastante a cuando Catherine o Barbara se indignaban cuando algo o alguien lo molestaba._

— _No lo sé —decidió contestar, encogiéndose de hombros—._ Madame _Gertrude… Ella siempre ha sido así. No tienes qué…_

— _¡Ah, llegamos!_

 _Edward alzó un poco la vista. El local era uno que la mayor parte de los parisinos reconocían, aunque nunca hubieran entrado. Cierto, Jérôme y él no eran de París, pero tanto tiempo viviendo en la ciudad les había dado la oportunidad de pasear un poco entre lecciones y patrullas, por lo que el_ Moulin Rouge _lo conocían, aunque fuera de vista._

— _Parece que nos están esperando —aventuró Jérôme, señalando discretamente a la entrada principal, donde un sujeto de piel oscura y muy alto los miraba con frialdad._

— _Es verdad. Por favor, Jérôme, debemos…_

— _Ya lo sé, así que me haré cargo. Tú en retaguardia._

 _A Edward no le acababa de convencer ese plan, pero asintió de todas formas y caminó solo un paso detrás de su amigo, esperando que éste hiciera el primer movimiento._

— _Buenas noches —saludó el de ojos verdes, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar—. Venimos a ver a monsieur Sangbleu._

— _¿Por qué? —quiso saber el hombre negro, ceñudo._

— _Nos envía madame Eloide Verlac, del Instituto._

 _El hombretón arrugó el entrecejo todavía más, mirando a ambos jóvenes por turnos, antes de hacer una mueca. Edward, por alguna extraña razón, pensó que el hombre en realidad quiso bufar, pero algo lo había detenido._

— _¿No son ustedes menores de edad? —Dijo finalmente._

— _Sí, pero como ve, también somos muy obedientes._

 _A Edward le dieron ganas de llevarse una mano a la cara, ligeramente exasperado. Quería mucho a Jérôme, pero en ocasiones se excedía intentando ser gracioso._

 _Para su asombro, el enorme hombre en la puerta sonrió de lado, con aspecto divertido._

— _¡Tú debes ser Jérôme Montclaire! Escuché que al fin tenían gente con humor en la Cité._

 _Mientras Jérôme sonreía con falsa modestia, Edward frunció el ceño. Había notado que los subterráneos de París no le tenían mucho aprecio a los cazadores de sombras, sobre todo si vivían en el Instituto, el cual procuraban no nombrar._

— _Soy Ramsés Isalam, hijos del Ángel —se presentó el hombre, ya sin rastro de sonrisa o cordialidad, por lo que Edward se puso en guardia, lo mismo que Jérôme—. Si realmente deben ver a Claude, necesitan obtener el visto bueno de alguien más._

— _Alguien más… —musitó Edward._

 _Jérôme se veía orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque fue de lo más correcto cuando asintió e hizo una leve reverencia a Ramsés. El vampiro, al darse cuenta, carraspeó y con un movimiento de cabeza, los invitó a seguirlo._

 _El interior del local era, más o menos, como Edward se había imaginado. La luz no era intensa, no fuera del escenario; además, en las distintas mesas el ambiente era alegre e incluso un poco frívolo. Las personas estaban allí para divertirse y por lo visto, algunos no eran ignorantes de la presencia de vampiros, ya que el joven creyó ver a un hombre que se dejaba morder por una chica muy pálida, de peinado curiosamente alto y anticuado._

— _¡René! Visitas para Claude._

 _Sin que Edward se diera cuenta, los habían guiado a la barra, detrás de la cual se hallaba sirviendo un hombre alto con el cabello rojo y lustroso. Sus ojos azules destellaron como dos gemas al darle un poco la luz, lo que de alguna manera, acentuaba su aire solemne._

— _¿Visitas? —se interesó el tal René, dejando una bebida delante de un parroquiano, antes de mirar por turnos a los recién llegados—. Son cazadores de sombras —comentó, aunque era obvio—. ¿A qué han venido?_

— _Dicen que los envía la directora del Instituto. ¿Sabes algo?_

 _René arrugó el ceño ligeramente, en ademán reflexivo. Edward pensó en que parecía un aristócrata de antaño, de esos que se describían en las novelas mundanas que tanto le gustaba leer a Jérôme, lo que probablemente fuera verdad, hablando de un Hijo de la Noche._

— _Creo que mencionó algo —terminó diciendo René, antes de sacar de debajo de la barra el auricular de un teléfono—. Permíteme un momento, lo consultaré._

 _Mientras dejaban al vampiro hacer su llamada, Edward detectó que Jérôme le hacía unas señas en dirección al escenario, por lo que miró hacia allá. A juzgar por cierta impaciencia del público, iba a iniciar un espectáculo._

 _Se abrió un telón color rojo sangre y al ritmo de una canción de sonido alegre, un grupo de mujeres salió a bailar, todas ataviadas con ropa de brillantes colores y adornos un poco extravagantes. No era algo vulgar ni demasiado atrevido, pero Edward no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. A su alrededor, tomando en cuenta las risas y los aplausos, casi podía asegurar que era el único en semejante situación._

— _No está mal —dijo Jérôme entonces._

 _Edward lo observó con incredulidad, hasta que lo notó un poco más serio de lo normal._

— _¿Eso crees? —decidió preguntar._

— _Sí, pero no es precisamente mi estilo. Ya sabes, mis pasatiempos son más simples o, como diría tu hermano, «de anciano»._

 _Edward contuvo una mueca. Mentiría si dijera que no le afectaba que su hermano y su_ parabatai _no se soportaran, pero no era algo en lo que él pudiera interferir. Después de todo, Gilbert no toleraba estar más de cinco minutos en su presencia y había insinuado hasta el cansancio que, en cuanto fuera mayor de edad, se mudaría de casa de Catherine, aunque ésta y Barbara ignoraban la razón._

 _Por el Ángel, ¿por qué no podía ser como aquellos mundanos y emocionarse con las mujeres ligeras de ropa? Quizá así, su hermano lo querría de nuevo, ¿no?_

— _Sé lo que estás pensando —masculló Jérôme, dirigiéndole una mirada de censura—. Te lo he dicho un montón de veces: Gilbert es el del problema, no tú. Está bien ser como eres._

 _A duras penas, Edward esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Agradecía profundamente que Jérôme lo comprendiera, pero había días como aquel, en el que creía que cualquiera en una situación distinta a la suya diría lo mismo, con la misma facilidad._

— _Hijos del Ángel —llamó René, por lo cual ambos muchachos se giraron—. Síganme. Claude los recibirá. Ramsés, puedes volver a tu puesto._

— _De acuerdo. Avísame si necesitan algo._

 _René asintió y mientras Ramsés regresaba a la entrada principal, el pelirrojo hizo una seña a a una mujer con atuendo de camarera, bajita y de cabello castaño, a quien le dio un par de indicaciones al oído antes de salir de detrás de la barra._

— _Debo advertirles que tenemos reglas para ustedes —comenzó René, hablando un poco más alto cuando pasaron cerca del escenario—. La primera es que deberán dejar sus armas fuera de la vista de Claude._

— _¿Habla en serio? —Jérôme, casi de forma inconsciente, llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada que le colgaba del cinturón—. No nos avisaron de esto._

— _No tenían por qué, los suyos no habían acudido antes a ver a Claude._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, Jérôme volteó hacia Edward, quien enseguida adivinó su predicamento. La espada de Jérôme era una herencia familiar, rara vez se separaba de ella y nunca cuando se encontraba en territorio de subterráneos. Por otro lado, aquella era una encomienda oficial y no podían arruinarla, sobre todo estando a punto de conocer a uno de los seres más importantes del Mundo de las Sombras de París. Asintió con la cabeza._

— _De acuerdo —aceptó Jérôme, fijando los ojos en el pelirrojo otra vez—. ¿Qué más?_

— _La segunda, es que no podrán molestar a los nuestros bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que incluye el momento de su cena, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Sabemos los términos de los Acuerdos al respecto. No tenemos qué interferir en su cena, siempre y cuando la obtengan de forma consensual. ¿Alguna otra cosa?_

— _Tercera y última regla: no ordenen alcohol cuando terminen. Se nota que son menores de edad y voy a advertir de ello a todo el personal. Tal vez no lo sepan, pero los mundanos son muy estrictos en sus leyes y no vamos a correr el riesgo de…_

— _De perder la licencia de uno de los sitios más famosos de la ciudad —completó Edward con firmeza, granjeándose así que René arqueara las cejas y lo viera fijamente con sus agudos ojos azules; eso causó que Edward carraspeara y desviara la vista._

— _Hemos estudiado lo suficiente a los mundanos como para saber eso —añadió Jérôme._

— _Me han sorprendido —admitió el pelirrojo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, con la que dejó al descubierto sus colmillos de vampiro—. No es común que los suyos se preocupen por detalles mundanos como ese._

— _En parte nos daba curiosidad —intervino Jérôme, con lo cual René lo miró con cierto interés—, pero también porque hay ocasiones en que nuestras lecciones teóricas nos aburren._

— _¿No estudian como es debido?_

— _Estudiamos de más, en realidad. Tenemos harta a una de nuestras instructoras, ya que la corregimos a cada momento cuando menciona algún dato sobre mundanos o subterráneos._

 _Meneando la cabeza, René se veía como si lo estuvieran divirtiendo, pero no tardó en regresar a su actitud anterior, seria y profesional. Los guió a una puerta lateral del local, casi al fondo, abriéndola después de dar un par de toques. Los dos jóvenes cazadores de sombras, al ver que había escaleras al otro lado, se preguntaron a qué habían venido los toques, pero no tardaron en concluir que debía ser algún tipo de señal, porque al llegar arriba, hallaron una puerta abierta._

— _Por favor, entréguenme las armas —solicitó René, extendiendo las manos._

— _¿Dónde podemos recogerlas cuando terminemos? —inquirió Edward, en tanto Jérôme suspiraba y se quitaba la espada del cinturón._

— _No se preocupen. En cuanto se vayan a marchar, se las devolveré en persona._

 _Edward asintió y se sacó de los bolsillos un par de cuchillos serafines, una daga y varios_ shuriken _de diferentes formas. Con sumo cuidado, le pasó todo a René, dando un paso a un costado cuando sintió moverse a Jérôme. Al segundo siguiente, René tenía en mano la espada de su_ parabatai _, la cual observó con una ceja arqueada._

— _He visto un grabado como este —aseguró—. Aunque no recuerdo en dónde._

— _Esa espada ha estado en mi familia desde los tiempos de Roland —indicó Jérôme con orgullo—. Le suplico atentamente que no la pierda de vista._

 _Aquello sí que impresionó a René, se le notó en la cara, pero Edward lo vio recuperar la compostura bastante rápido. Le dedicó una afirmación de cabeza a Jérôme, dio media vuelta y bajó la escalera, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de abajo._

— _Me pone un poco nervioso no tener a_ Hauteclaire _._

 _Edward se giró hacia él con expresión de sorpresa, aunque no tardó en dedicarle una de sus escasas sonrisas. Se sentía bien al saber que Jérôme confiaba lo suficiente en él como para admitir eso en voz alta._

— _No te preocupes, la recuperarás pronto. Solo debemos acabar correctamente la misión._

— _¿Misión? Si no conociera a Eloide, juraría que nos usa como mensajeros por dejar en mal a sus sobrinos. ¿Tú qué piensas?_

— _Pienso que, mensajeros o no, hay que hacerlo lo mejor posible, como siempre._

— _Tienes razón, como siempre. Andando._

 _Jérôme cruzó el umbral que los esperaba y Edward no tardó en seguirlo._

 _Lo que estaba al otro lado era un estudio muy elegante. Su extensión hacía pensar que estaba sobre gran parte del local de la planta baja, pues había en él una mesa de reuniones rodeada de sillas al centro; al fondo, se veían un escritorio de madera con aplicaciones metálicas y una butaca giratoria, siendo ésta ocupada por alguien que, haciendo sonar una voz seria, de momento les daba la espalda._

—… _De esa forma, podrá venir ese grupo sin problemas. No, la fecha es inamovible, ya que el día siguiente está reservado para los míos y no quiero líos como la última vez. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó que no arrestaran a nadie esos imbéciles de la Cité? Hablando de eso, debo dejarte, enviaron a un par desde el Instituto. Hasta luego._

 _Se oyó un tipo de clic, el mismo que cuando un teléfono era regresado a su sitio, justo cuando la silla giraba para dejar ver a su ocupante._

 _El cabello del hombre, rubio rojizo, estaba muy bien peinado hacia atrás, despejando una frente lisa y dejando ver un rostro bien definido, ovalado y de tez clara, cuya nariz recta parecía enfatizar unos ojos tan grises como nubes de nevada._

 _Sí, en eso pensó Edward antes de que algo presionara su garganta desde adentro, como si la obstruyera: en que así se veía el cielo en invierno, antes de dejar caer los copos sobre la Ciudad Luz y dar todo un espectáculo._

— _Buenas noches, cazadores de sombras —a diferencia de segundos antes, la voz del hombre sonó fría y despectiva, mientras su dueño se ponía de pie—. ¿A qué debo su visita?_

— _¿Monsieur Sangbleu? —preguntó Jérôme, ocultando su asombro todo lo que podía._

 _Solo entonces Edward cayó en la cuenta de que a ese sujeto ya lo conocían._

— _En persona. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?_

— _¡Oh, sí! Buenas noches —tragando saliva, Jérôme no tardó en hacer una reverencia, la cual Edward imitó al instante—. Somos Edward Longford —lo señaló con un ademán—, y Jérôme Montclaire. Hemos venido en nombre de madame Eloide Verlac, directora del Instituto._

— _¡Ah, sí, Verlac! —el vampiro hizo gesto de restarle importancia a la mención de la directora, mientras rodeada su escritorio para quedar de pie ante ellos, prácticamente al descubierto y mostrando el fino atuendo que llevaba puesto, un traje de etiqueta azul marino, combinado con una camisa blanca y unos relucientes zapatos negros—. Su directora pidió un resumen por escrito de las actividades del clan en el_ Moulin Rouge _de los últimos seis meses, ¿puede saberse por qué?_

— _Lamentamos decirle que lo ignoramos, monsieur. Suponíamos que solo sería una visita de cortesía, debido a que somos los únicos en activo que no se habían presentado oficialmente ante usted, por lo que no habría ningún problema._

— _Los demás tampoco se presentaron ante mí oficialmente —acotó Sangbleu, entrecerrando los ojos—. Conozco a la mayoría porque mis chicos lo han averiguado y me lo han reportado. ¿Por qué creen que su estúpido amigo no me reconoció hace unos meses?_

— _Lamento contradecirlo, monsieur, pero Michel no es nuestro amigo. ¿Por qué cree que le llevamos la contraria hace unos meses?_

 _Edward estuvo a punto de darle un puntapié a su_ parabatai _. No creía que aquella conversación fuera por el rumbo correcto y deseaba evitar un desastre._

— _Parece que tu compañero tiene algo qué decir, ¿por qué no lo dejas hablar?_

 _Nervioso, Edward notó en el acto cuando Sangbleu fijó su atención en él. Se esforzó por todos los medios en no agachar la cabeza y mantenerse sereno, aunque notaba que Jérôme, a su derecha, le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa, seguramente pensando que había metido la pata._

— _Buenas noches, monsieur —empezó, acompañando sus palabras con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, lo que ayudó a no verlo directamente por unos segundos y tranquilizarse—. En nombre mío y de mi_ parabatai _, lamentamos las molestias que pudiéramos haberle ocasionado unos meses atrás. Disculpe, pero… El informe que solicitó madame Eloide, ¿podría entregárnoslo? Así lo dejaremos de importunar._

— _Si eso es todo, se los entregaré en un momento. Tomen asiento, estaba por terminar._

 _El señor Sangbleu volvió a su silla al tiempo que señalaba los lugares vacíos delante del escritorio. Edward intercambió una mirada de alerta con Jérôme, quien se encogió de hombros sin que se notara apenas, antes de que ambos aceptaran la invitación._

— _¿Por qué se le ocurrió a Verlac que debía conocerlos? —inquirió Sangbleu de pronto._

— _Siendo sinceros y sin afán de ofender, no tenemos idea._

 _Sangbleu alzó la vista de los documentos que leía y le dedicó una fría mirada a Jérôme._

— _¿Por qué crees que me ofendería eso? —preguntó el vampiro._

— _Porque… ¿No nos está engañando y en realidad, solicitó vernos?_

— _No, ¿para qué? No me gustan los cazadores de sombras._

— _Si de eso se trata, a mí tampoco me gustan los vampiros. ¿Sabe? Siempre me he imaginado que deben ser algo salvajes en…_

— _¡Jérôme! —exclamó Edward por lo bajo._

 _El aludido carraspeó, desviando los ojos a un costado en tanto se sonrojaba ligeramente._

— _Me temo que esta vez sí lo ofendí, ¿verdad? —supuso Jérôme._

— _Pudo ser peor, agradece a… ¿Te llamas Edward, cierto?_

 _Asintiendo, Edward procuró no demostrar lo nervioso que lo ponía el líder de los vampiros._

 _Ciertamente, era extraño. Podía encontrarse con subterráneos a diario, casi siempre de noche y recordaba un par de ocasiones donde el asunto pudo haber acabado muy mal. Sin embargo, lo que estaba incomodándolo no era una mirada de furia o frialdad. Era una sensación curiosa, de algo que conocía y al mismo tiempo, le resultaba ajena. Ojalá supiera de qué se trataba, para hacerle frente correctamente y no ponerse en ridículo._

— _Creo que entiendes a qué me refería antes y solo hiciste gala de tu sentido del humor —indicó Sangbleu, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos—. Repito, los cazadores de sombras me desagradan sobremanera, así que es muy raro cuando encuentro a alguno con el que se pueda mantener una conversación decente sin que tenga relación con alguna formalidad. Por lo que he visto y oído, se te da bien ganarte a los subterráneos, Jérôme Montclaire._

— _Lo único que hago es lo que me enseñaron._

— _¿Acaso te enseñaron en el Instituto lo de respetar a los subterráneos como tú lo haces?_

— _¡Por el Ángel, no! Ya se habrá dado cuenta de que en París, los míos son algo estirados._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Mis padres me educaron así. Insultaría su memoria si actuara de otra forma._

 _Sangbleu lo observó detenidamente, como buscando algo en él que no estaba seguro de poder encontrar. De no ser porque las facciones del vampiro se habían suavizado un poco, Edward habría desconfiado de semejante escrutinio a su_ parabatai _._

— _Tengo entendido que no naciste en París —dijo Sangbleu, con los ojos fijos en Jérôme—. ¿De dónde eres exactamente?_

— _Nací en Lyon, monsieur. Estuve allí hasta… Llegué a París hace dos años._

— _¿Y tu compañero? Creo recordar que dijiste algo parecido de él._

— _¿Eddie? Él nació en Alacante y ya lleva aquí unos ocho años._

— _¡Jérôme!_

— _¿Qué?_

 _Edward miró al de ojos verdes sin poder creerlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo dejó pasar, con tal de no causar alboroto delante del personaje que tenían delante._

— _Eddie… Suena definitivamente coloquial._

 _Cuando Jérôme abrió los ojos como platos oyendo a Sangbleu, Edward supo que no se había percatado de su desliz._

— _Eso… A Edward no… —Jérôme se puso nervioso, lo que rara vez le pasaba, para luego carraspear y decir—. Solo yo lo llamo así, monsieur. Es una mala costumbre mía. Él lo tolera porque somos_ parabatai _, supongo._

— _Me llamas así desde antes de ser_ parabatai _y nunca dije que me molestara._

— _Sí, pero tampoco has dicho que te guste._

 _Edward se encogió de hombros, cortando la conversación. No era el lugar ni el momento._

— _En mi experiencia, muchacho, si alguien acepta algo como eso de ti, es porque le agrada —aseguró Sangbleu, regresando la vista a los papeles que tenía delante, comenzando a pasar hojas a toda velocidad mientras garabateaba algo al pie—. Aquí tienen el informe —les extendió los papeles por encima del escritorio—. Espero que todo esté en orden y que no tenga que volver a responder a una solicitud como esta de nueva cuenta._

— _¿Sería mucho problema, monsieur?_

— _Eso y que las actividades particulares de los míos no son de su incumbencia. Tenemos derecho a la privacidad, ¿o acaso cambiaron los Acuerdos sin que me enterara?_

 _Jérôme apretó los labios, lo cual era una señal para Edward de que su_ parabatai _estaba molesto. Conociéndolo, debía sentirse indignado por la impertinencia del Instituto para con los vampiros, pues era un firme creyente de que, mientras no violaran los Acuerdos, debía dejarse a los subterráneos en paz._

— _Los Acuerdos no han cambiado, monsieur —aseguró Jérôme con firmeza—. Si nos entrega también una solicitud de aclaración, con mucho gusto investigaríamos en su nombre a qué se debió el repentino interés de madame Eloide por este informe —agitó en alto los papeles que acababa de recibir—. A Edward y a mí nos encantará entrometernos un poco._

— _¿Solo por eso?_

— _Sí. Me llaman la atención los misterios. Debo tener complejo de Sherlock Holmes._

— _¿Tú conoces a Sherlock Holmes?_

 _Jérôme asintió, sonriendo con satisfacción. Edward, en tanto, contuvo a duras penas la risa. Las expresiones de la gente al enterarse que su amigo sabía de literatura mundana, eran impagables. La de Sangbleu no fue la excepción, pues abrió los ojos al máximo, genuinamente impresionado, lo cual acentuó el color de los mismos y la sensación de que, pese a todo, eran más cálidos de lo que parecían al principio._

— _¿Tú también sabes de esos temas, Edward?_

 _El nombrado apretó los labios por un segundo, nervioso, antes de contestar._

— _Yo… Solo un poco. Jérôme a veces me presta los libros que consigue._

— _¿Y dónde consiguen los libros?_

— _De momento, en_ L'Étoile _. Habrá oído que_ mademoiselle _Glace tiene un anaquel entero para sus clientes. Hay de todo allí, desde cuentos mundanos hasta un bestiario bastante completo de demonios menores, aunque ese no puedes comprenderlo si no sabes el idioma._

— _Sí, conozco ese rincón de_ L'Étoile _. Algunas de mis chicas van allí solo por los libros._

 _La forma en que Sangbleu decía «mis chicas» era tan despreocupada, que por alguna razón, Edward supo que al vampiro no le interesaban de manera romántica._

 _Un minuto, ¿a él qué más le daba…?_

— _Escribiré la solicitud de aclaración —anunció Sangbleu, regresando a su anterior actitud profesional—, solo que hoy no será posible que la termine. Debo ocuparme de otros asuntos. ¿Sería posible que vinieran por ella en una semana?_

— _¿Venir aquí? Creíamos que podría meterse en líos porque somos menores de edad._

 _La mueca de Sangbleu fue sumamente curiosa, como si ese dato lo molestara más de lo normal. Edward volvió a incomodarse cuando clavó los ojos en él por un segundo._

— _Es un buen punto. Ya que suelen ir a_ L'Étoile _, ¿se reunirían allí con una de mis chicas?_

 _—Sin problemas. Solo debe indicarnos la fecha exacta y cómo es ella, para reconocerla._

 _Sangbleu asintió y garabateó algo en un trozo de papel, el cual le tendió a Edward._

— _Dentro de una semana, llamen a este número y les daré los detalles —indicó._

— _Muy bien. Si no se le ofrece nada más, nos retiramos._

 _Esta vez Sangbleu negó con la cabeza y se paró para precederlos hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y les cedió el paso._

— _Gracias. Disculpe, ¿monsieur René hablaba en serio sobre no servirnos alcohol?_

— _Hablaba muy en serio. Si quieren una bebida, deberá ser algo libre de alcohol._

— _¡Ah, entonces sí podemos ordenar algo aquí! Lo tomaremos en cuenta._

— _Jérôme, ¿para qué querríamos…?_

— _Nunca está de más saber esas cosas, Eddie._

 _Jérôme se mordió el labio inferior tras dejar escapar el sobrenombre, apresurándose a bajar, por lo que Edward no tardó en seguirlo, aunque sin demostrar su apuro._

— _¿Tu_ parabatai _siempre es así? —inquirió Sangbleu, curioso._

— _Eh… Sí, más o menos. ¿Por qué?_

— _Me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. No está mal para ser un cazador de sombras._

 _Por alguna razón, Edward sintió otra vez que algo le obstruía la garganta, pero le resultó una sensación muy desagradable._

— _Buenas noches, monsieur Sangbleu —se despidió, apurando el paso._

 _En cuanto acabó de descender, localizó a Jérôme en la barra, charlando con René. El vampiro terminó asintiendo y haciéndole un gesto de cabeza para que Jérôme se colocara a un costado de la barra, lo cual el otro hizo en el acto. Edward llegó junto a él al mismo tiempo que René le entregaba sus armas por debajo de la barra, con toda discreción._

— _Gracias por cuidar de todo —dijo Jérôme, sonriendo ampliamente al ponerse de nuevo a_ Hauteclaire _al cinto antes de pasarle a Edward sus propias armas—. Tal vez nos veamos otra vez por aquí, aunque dentro de unos años: Monsieur Sangbleu ya nos advirtió que ahora mismo, no podíamos beber nada con alcohol._

— _De nada. Sobre entrar otra vez, yo que ustedes me lo pensaría dos veces._

 _Jérôme arqueó una ceja, confuso, mientras Edward echaba un rápido vistazo a su alrededor._

 _Su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que la mayor parte de la clientela eran vampiros._

— _Por lo general, los suyos no son bienvenidos aquí —advirtió René—. Ustedes han sido una excepción, pues vinieron por un asunto oficial, pero…_

— _De acuerdo, lo entendemos. Gracias de todas formas._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por citarnos aquí. Cualquier otro habría arreglado el encuentro… No sé, en otro sitio._

— _Claude podrá no simpatizar con los de la Cité, pero sigue los Acuerdos al pie de la letra. El bienestar del clan es su prioridad._

— _Hace bien. ¡Hasta luego!_

 _Los dos muchachos abandonaron el local a paso ligero, pero Edward conservaba en la mano uno de sus_ shuriken _, debido a la pesada sensación de ser observado por la mayor parte de los clientes subterráneos que, llegó a notar, también incluía a unos pocos licántropos y a un par de hadas. Los mundanos, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía por observar el espectáculo en turno, apenas se fijaron en la repentina tensión del ambiente._

— _¿Tienes el número de Sangbleu, Eddie?_

— _Claro, ¿por qué?_

— _Hay que guardarlo en los teléfonos y destruir el papel._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Supe algo muy interesante —Jérôme esbozó una sonrisa de lado, la misma que, Edward sabía, presagiaba algo que a su amigo le divertía muchísimo—. Sangbleu no le da su número a casi nadie. A René le parece que le caímos bien a su jefe, aunque no tiene idea de por qué. Le he dicho que quizá porque no somos unos idiotas arrogantes, pero no quedó muy convencido —en ese momento, Jérôme hizo una mueca y añadió—, y lo otro no iba a decírselo._

— _¿Lo otro?_

 _El de ojos verdes meneó la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada que Edward no supo cómo intepretar. Distinguía que Jérôme estaba preocupado y, al mismo tiempo, divertido. La combinación era extraña y sin embargo, cierta._

 _Algo le decía a Edward que no quería averiguar a qué venía eso. No aún._


	6. Por obtenir la moindre rose

**VI. Por obtenir la moindre rose.**

Enero de 2006.

— _¿Por qué no dejan de tratarnos como mensajeros?_

 _Entendiendo la broma, Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa._

 _Últimamente, en el Instituto los llamaban solo para patrullas o encomiendas como aquella, de recolección de información. A Jérôme no le disgustaba cumplir con ellas, pero empezaba a sospechar que deliberadamente, les asignaban a ellos dos lo que nadie más quería hacer._

 _Lo malo, pensó Edward, era que probablemente, su_ parabatai _tuviera razón._

 _Queriendo no ponerse pesimista, el joven Longford se concentró en la tarea del día. Debían acudir hasta la Plaza de Tertre, donde uno de sus informantes mundanos les tenía datos respecto a un suceso que se estaba relacionando con las hadas. Jérôme había expuesto un par de teorías antes de salir del Instituto, pero madame Eloide no hizo ademán de revisar los reportes disponibles o tomar nota de lo que decía el de ojos verdes. Eso a Jérôme lo sacaba de quicio pues, con toda razón, sentía que no lo tomaban en serio._

— _Menos mal que vamos a un sitio agradable —comentó entonces Jérôme, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que a_ mademoiselle _Soleil le guste una pintura como regalo de cumpleaños?_

— _No lo sé, tal vez sí. Aunque sigo preguntándome cómo supiste eso._

— _¿Qué, el cumpleaños de_ mademoiselle _? Se lo pregunté._

— _¿Así, sin más?_

— _Sí. ¿Recuerdas mi chaqueta verde?_

— _Jérôme, tienes un montón de chaquetas verdes._

— _Ya sé. Me refiero a esa que tiene un montón de bolsillos en el interior._

— _Sí, la recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

— _Me la regaló_ mademoiselle _, en mi primer cumpleaños aquí. ¿Por qué crees que me ha durado tanto? Está hechizada para que se rasgue lo menos posible y para crecer conmigo. ¿No es fantástica? Cuando la recibí, le di las gracias y le pregunté cuándo era su cumpleaños. No creí que me lo diría, pero lo hizo. Pienso que no esperaba que le regalara algo, porque cuando llegué ese día a su casa con un paquete de_ crème brûlée _, lo único que pudo decir fue «gracias», antes de ir corriendo a preparar café y pedirme que te llamara._

— _Ah, ¿fue por eso que me diste la dirección ese día?_

— _Exactamente. Yo la sabía con la condición de que no se la dijera a nadie, así que supongo que, cuando vio que había cumplido mi palabra, empezó a confiar en mí._

— _Eso es bueno. Admito que me divierte ver las caras de los demás cuando se dan cuenta de lo bien que te llevas con_ mademoiselle _._

— _A mí también. ¡Por el Ángel! Había olvidado cuánto se llena este sitio._

 _Edward miró hacia el mismo punto que su_ parabatai _, suspirando al segundo siguiente._

 _La Plaza de Tertre, escenario habitual de los artistas callejeros de París, era visitado a diario por muchísimas personas, así que no se podían dar más de tres pasos sin disculparse por un empujón accidental. La mayoría de las exhibiciones eran de pinturas, pero se veían otras formas de arte salpicadas aquí y allá; además, desde un café y una galería, brotaban ritmos musicales que, increíblemente, combinaban en ese momento._

— _¿Quién es el informante, Jérôme?_

— _El chico Poquelin, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Edward frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria mientras se adentraban a la plaza por uno de sus costados. Su mente se iluminó cuando recordó la ocasión en que habían ayudado a uno de los hermanos de Cécile, Jonathan, a conseguir información sobre unos licántropos novatos que estaban llamando demasiado la atención en las cercanías de la Torre Eiffel. Jérôme, gracias a las conexiones con subterráneos que había creado desde que llegara a París, presentó a Jonathan con un mundano cuya Visión se consideraba especialmente desarrollada, ya que era poco lo que no podía captar del Mundo de las Sombras. Se acordaba también de la mirada penetrante que el mundano le dedicó cuando lo vio, así que no se explicaba el haberlo olvidado, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Asintió con la cabeza, mirando al de ojos verdes, quien paseaba la vista por los alrededores, hasta que sonrió de lado._

— _Creo que está por allá —dijo, señalando una de las esquinas de la plaza._

 _Fueron hacia allá, abriéndose paso cuidadosamente. Ninguno de los dos llamaba la atención de los mundanos si podían evitarlo; además, habían descubierto que casualmente, los que se habían topado con la Visión eran casi todos artistas y, por lo tanto, probablemente andarían allí._

— _¡Hola, Poquelin! —saludó Jérôme, alzando una mano._

 _Edward no veía al otro, hasta que una mano se agitó por encima de la mayor parte de la gente a su alrededor. Sin demora, siguió a Jérôme en esa dirección._

 _Delante de un gastado caballete de madera, se encontraba sentado un muchacho más o menos de su edad, de cabello castaño muy despeinado y tez bronceada por el sol. Tenía los ojos marrones, entrecerrados en ese momento al estar fijos en el lienzo en el cual aplicaba varias pinceladas de un color azul verdoso. Su atuendo era cubierto a medias por una bata de pintor blanca, pero se distinguía el cuello de una camiseta negra, unos jeans y unos tenis blancos manchados de pintura._

— _Hola, Montclaire. Hola… ¿Longford, cierto?_

 _Edward asintió en silencio, desviando la vista en cuanto sintió que Poquelin se le quedó viendo más de la cuenta. ¿Acaso le desagradaba sin conocerlo siquiera?_

— _¿Así que les ha tocado a ustedes venir por lo de las hadas?_

— _Sí, últimamente, somos los recaderos favoritos de Eloide. ¿Qué tienes, Poquelin?_

— _Unos rumores, espero que con eso les baste para empezar. ¿El pago es como siempre?_

— _Sí, ¿por qué?_

— _Esperaba que pudieran darme un adelanto ahora. Tengo unas cuentas qué pagar._

— _Deben ser muchas, porque normalmente no pides adelantos._

 _Edward quiso saber cómo sabía eso Jérôme, para al segundo siguiente, pensar que era mejor preguntárselo después._

— _Dejé de visitar a mi padre hace unos meses, alguien le fue con el chisme de que me estoy haciendo cargo de mi hermana y ya no me da ni un euro. ¡Para lo que me importa! El punto es que hay ciertas cosas que se deben pagar pronto, pero acabo de depositar lo de las matrículas._

— _Ah, vaya... Bueno, podemos comprarte algo hoy, si eso te ayuda._

— _¿Ustedes, comprarme algo? Pensé que los de la Cité no apreciaban el arte._

 _Ahí estaba, pensó Edward. El tono del mundano al decir «los de la Cité» era el mismo que usaban la mayor parte de los subterráneos con los que debían tratar. Supuso que Poquelin interactuaba bastante con subterráneos o no habría adquirido esa costumbre._

— _Si no hay otra forma de obtener dinero de su parte el día de hoy… —Poquelin se encogió de hombros y buscó algo a un costado suyo—. Terminé hace poco una buena panorámica de la Plaza de la Concordia._

— _¿La Plaza de la Concordia? ¿No tienes de otro sitio?_

— _Una panorámica desde el mirador más alto de la torre Eiffel, como si vieras hacia el norte._

— _Muéstrame ese, por favor._

 _Poquelin asintió y sacó otro lienzo, quitando del caballete el que tenía a medio terminar para que Jérôme pudiera ver la pintura recién mencionada._

 _Aunque sabía poco de arte, Edward debía admitir que la imagen era espléndida. Poquelin tenía talento, plasmando no solo la realidad delante de sus ojos, sino que también añadiendo, con la ayuda de colores y pinceladas aparentemente desordenadas, lo que él consideraba una mejora, algo que revoloteaba en el ambiente cuando se veía una ciudad como París desde un sitio tan emblemático. Jérôme y él apenas habían subido un par de veces a la torre en todos los años que llevaban viviendo allí, por eso le impresionaba todavía más._

— _Buenas tardes._

 _La voz, delicada y femenina, confundió a Edward por un segundo, hasta que vio que Poquelin sonreía a un punto detrás de él, saludando con la mano._

— _¡Justo a tiempo, hermanita! Me moría de hambre. En un momento estoy contigo._

 _Edward miró por encima del hombro y se topó con una jovencita de largo cabello castaño, delgada y de aspecto delicado, con el rostro ovalado y ojos de forma almendrada que eran de un color marrón poco común, tan claro que le recordaron al oro cuando les dio el sol por un momento. A su espalda, colgaba una mochila tejida a franjas multicolores y llevaba en brazos una gran bolsa de papel con el logotipo de un restaurante que, si no le fallaba la memoria, estaba a un par de calles de la plaza y debajo de un deslucido abrigo verde botella, vestía algo parecido a un uniforme escolar mundano, aunque Edward no tendría esa noción de no ser por Jérôme y sus ansias de conocer la cultura mundana cuando no estaban en servicio._

— _La combinación cromática aquí es algo rara —indicó Jérôme en ese preciso momento, abriendo una mano para señalar el cielo retratado en la pintura, con un movimiento circular—, pero aún así, es maravillosa. ¿Cuánto cuesta?_

— _¿Después de decir eso? Debería cobrarte cincuenta euros, Montclaire._

— _Pero no lo harás._

— _No lo haré. Serán cuarenta._

— _¿Quieres robarme? ¡Escucha, Edward! ¡Quiere robarme!_

 _Jérôme finalmente se volvió hacia él, por lo que Edward se encogió de hombros al no tener idea de dinero mundano, pero al segundo siguiente, los ojos de su_ parabatai _se abrieron un poco más, haciendo notar el asombro de su dueño ante lo que veía. Confundido, Edward frunció el ceño, hasta que volvió a girar la cabeza hacia donde, recordaba, estaba la hermana de Poquelin._

— _Buenas tardes, mademoiselle —saludó Jérôme, entre admirado y cordial._

 _La chica se vio sorprendida, como si no creyera posible que se estuvieran dirigiendo a ella._

— _Yo… Buenas tardes, señor._

 _Edward pasó la mirada de uno al otro con cautela, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo, hasta que decidió dar un paso fuera del campo visual de ambos, girándose al mismo tiempo hacia la joven mientras le dedicaba una inclinación de cabeza._

— _Buenas tardes —saludó él también._

— _Ah… Buenas tardes —ella sonrió levemente, con timidez, para después agachar la cabeza por un segundo, hacia la bolsa de papel que cargaba—. ¡Étienne! —llamó, alzando la vista—. Lo siento, de haber sabido que tenías clientes, habría venido antes, pero…_

— _Ya, ya. No hay problema, Amélie. Dame el almuerzo y vete, si quieres. Me voy a demorar._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Sí. ¡Ah, es verdad, qué maleducado! Montclaire, Longford, ella es Amélie, mi hermana pequeña. Amélie, ellos son de la Cité, Jérôme Montclaire y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Longford?_

— _Eh… Soy Edward._

— _Mucho gusto en conocerlos —dijo Amélie Poquelin, con una tenue sonrisa dirigida a Edward y una poco disimulada mirada de admiración hacia Jérôme._

 _Fue entonces que Edward creyó saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Lo había visto unas cuantas veces antes, en el Instituto y en casa de Catherine, con Elizabeth. Comprobaba, una vez más, que Jérôme era el atractivo de los dos, el que se granjeaba el afecto de las chicas sin siquiera esforzarse, lo quisiera o no. ¡Hasta Barb, tan exigente como era, llegó a decirle que su_ parabatai _era muy apuesto! No es que le molestara, dado que las mujeres que lo rodeaban eran de su familia o simples conocidas del Instituto, pero había ocasiones en que las cosas se ponían incómodas, sobre todo cuando a alguna muchacha le daba por coquetear con Jérôme y se topaba con que éste, aunque bastante caballeroso en su trato, la despachaba sin miramientos, alegando de múltiples formas que no estaba interesado en romances._

 _Sin embargo, era la primera vez que aquella expresión surgía en el rostro de Jérôme. Lucía aturdido, como cuando era vencido de una forma inesperada en los entrenamientos y estuviera tratando de entender cómo había sucedido. Igualmente, su cara también recordaba a cuando un libro le agradaba especialmente, convirtiéndose en parte de su larga lista de favoritos, de esos que releía cada vez que podía._

 _Lo que acabó de confirmar las suposiciones de Edward fue que los ojos de Jérôme se iluminaron, cual faros verdes, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que pocas veces veía en su cara. No era la que usaba cuando algo le divertía, o cuando planeaba algún tipo de broma para dejar en mal a gente como Antoine. Tampoco, por fortuna, fue la sarcástica, la que esgrimía cuando estaba a punto de herir a alguien con sus palabras, certeras y hasta crueles._

 _No, Jérôme sonreía de manera abierta y sincera, queriendo deslumbrar y al mismo tiempo, desmostrando lo deslumbrado que estaba._

— _¿Te lo llevas o no, Montclaire? Puedo envolverlo mientras te cuento los rumores._

 _El aludido asintió, viendo por un instante a Poquelin mientras alzaba el pulgar, pero no tardó en regresar la vista a Amélie, quien al darse cuenta de ello, avanzó a paso lento, visiblemente cohibida, para entregarle la bolsa a su hermano._

— _Procura acabártelo, Étienne, no podemos desperdiciar —riñó ella con voz suave._

— _Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Te pareces a nuestra madre!_

 _Amélie hizo una mueca, apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, antes de encogerse de hombros y darle la espalda a su hermano._

— _Con su permiso, monsieur Montclaire, monsieur Longford…_

— _Puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres, mademoiselle. Si quiere, claro._

— _Eso… Lo voy a pensar. ¡No llegues tarde a casa, Étienne!_

— _¡Ya sé!_

— _¡Hasta luego, mademoiselle!_

 _Amélie apenas reaccionó a la frase de Poquelin, que sonaba a algo de todos los días; en cambio, cuando oyó la despedida de Jérôme, miró por encima de su hombro por un instante, esbozando una sonrisa débil, pero indudablemente sincera, antes de perderse de vista entre la multitud en la plaza._

 _Edward no pasó por alto que su_ parabatai _estuvo especialmente atento al camino que tomara la jovencita, hasta que definitivamente ella se marchó. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Poquelin y comenzó a preguntarle por el encargo en turno, pero a juzgar por su expresión, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí._

 _Solo porque lo conocía, Edward podía jurar que Jérôme pronto le daría más de un dolor de cabeza, aunque no fuera esa su intención._


	7. Âme resplendissante, à l'inmmortel (-)

**VII. Âme resplendissante, à l'inmmortel soleil !**

Febrero de 2006.

 _Algo le decía a Edward que aquel no sería un día ordinario._

 _Para empezar, Jérôme lo había llamado al Instituto muy temprano. No le habría molestado demasiado si la noche anterior no hubieran tenido patrulla asignada, pues apenas durmió un par de horas y al despertar, debió aplicarse una runa de energía y beber un café muy cargado._

 _Para seguir, cuando llegó al Instituto, a su_ parabatai _no lo encontró en la entrada o en la biblioteca, así que su tercera opción fue el comedor, pues tal vez estuviera bebiendo su_ latte _matutino de rigor. Llegando a ese lugar, solo el ruido proveniente de una puerta lateral lo hizo ir a la cocina y allí, se quedó mudo de asombro al ver a Jérôme cocinando… al menos hasta que notó su cara salpicada de harina y soltó una carcajada._

— _¡Cállate, Eddie! Intento acabar esto antes de que alguien me atrape._

— _¿Por qué estás tú aquí? No eres tan bueno con la comida como con las espadas._

— _Eddie, mi querido_ parabatai _, estamos invitados a desayunar y prometí el postre, ¿recuerdas? No me mires así, he hecho esto antes, para asegurarme de no echarlo a perder hoy. ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Puedes ir a buscar a mi cuarto el regalo de_ mademoiselle _Soleil?_

 _Edward asintió, conteniendo la risa, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa para hacer lo que le había pedido Jérôme._

 _Para terminar, cuando pudieron salir del Instituto, un par de horas después, Edward notó que Jérôme no iba al puente más cercano de la Cité, sino que se dirigía a la fachada de Notre Dame, mirando en todas direcciones, claramente buscando a alguien._

— _¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber, cargando con el lienzo que le compraran el mes anterior a Poquelin, bien envuelto en papel azul celeste y adornado con un moño dorado._

 _Ciertamente, Jérôme se veía muy curioso llevando en las manos una caja de cartón que, Edward sabía, contenía un postre que no creía posible que hubiera salido bien. Apreciaba mucho a Jérôme, pero la preparación de la comida no era precisamente algo en lo que destacara, si no se contaban cosas sencillas y y que prescindieran del calor del fuego. Solo porque estuvo presente en el proceso, podía dar fe del logro de Jérôme, porque en caso contrario…_

— _¿De dónde sacaste la receta del_ coulant _? —quiso saber._

— _De la biblioteca. Hay todo un estante dedicado a la comida._

— _Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. ¿Y tú cómo te enteraste?_

— _Curiosamente, la sección de Gastronomía fue colocada por algún gracioso enseguida de la de Astronomía, que era lo que buscaba cuando me di cuenta._

— _¿Astronomía?_

— _Sí. Sabes que me gustan los cometas, y en ese entonces quería leer algo sobre los avistamientos o los cálculos de órbitas. No hallé casi nada, pero sí la sección de Gastronomía. Algunos recetarios son tan viejos que no hallas allí una tarta Saint–Honoré, por ejemplo, pero hay otras cosas. Sospecho que algunos de los libros de ese estante fueron de la misma persona. Tienen una marca curiosa._

— _¿Una marca?_

— _¡Sí, una de tus libélulas!_

 _Edward hizo una mueca. Por alguna razón, a Jérôme siempre le hacía gracia recordar que el símbolo de los Longford era una libélula; específicamente, una que sobrevolaba un par de líneas onduladas, que eran sin duda representación de agua. A veces se preguntaba qué les habría dado a sus antepasados por adoptar ese símbolo, pero quizá nunca lo sabría._

— _Un Longford en el Instituto de París… No suena tan descabellado. Aunque debió ser hace mucho tiempo, porque no recuerdo a nadie ahora mismo._

— _Yo creo que fue una chica. En aquella época, eran demasiado remilgados como para dejar que un hombre leyera eso. Además, las libélulas están muy bien dibujadas, con mucho detalle y siempre he pensado que casi todas las chicas son muy buenas para esas cosas._

— _¿Lo dices por experiencia?_

— _Más o menos. Madre… Ella era un poco así._

 _Edward desvió la vista, avergonzado consigo mismo. No le gustaba recordarle a Jérôme lo que ya no tenía, pero era inevitable que de vez en cuando, salieran a colación menciones del difunto matrimonio Montclaire. Lo único que podía hacer Edward entonces era estar allí, siendo un oyente atento y deseando que eso fuera suficiente._

— _Hablando de chicas, ¿qué te parece Amélie Poquelin?_

 _Edward arqueó las cejas por el repentino cambio de tema._

— _¿En qué sentido? —quiso saber._

— _En general. ¿Te agrada?_

— _He hablado con ella dos veces, creo. Es… amable._

 _No mentía. Edward, acostumbrado al trato con chicas únicamente por sus parientes, sabía que no era la mejor compañía para aquellas que no lo conocieran. Sin ir más lejos, hacía poco habían llegado al Instituto algunas jóvenes para su año de aprendizaje, pero no pudo pasar de saludarlas y hacer comentarios meramente ocupacionales, pues casi enseguida, lo vieron con cierta decepción, así que prefirió apartarse para no hacer el ridículo._

— _¿Eddie? —llamó Jérôme, frunciendo el ceño—. Estás pensando en las nuevas, ¿no?_

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Porque no vale la pena preocuparse por lo que ellas crean._

— _¿Preocuparse?_

 _Jérôme dejó escapar un bufido, lo que en él significaba que algo lo sacaba de quicio. Edward estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría cuando lo vio fijarse en un punto al frente, ligeramente a su derecha, tras lo cual saludó con una mano en alto._

— _¡Por aquí! —gritó._

— _¿A quién…?_

— _Buenos días. Pensé que iba a llegar tarde._

 _No resultó difícil saber quién hablaba, una vez que la persona esquivó a un nutrido grupo de turistas para llegar hasta ellos._

— _¿Tú? ¡Para nada! Espero que te guste el_ coulant _, porque si no, podemos pasar por otra cosa para el desayuno._

— _¿De verdad traes un_ coulant _para el desayuno?_

— _¡Claro! Lo que prometo, lo cumplo._

 _Edward atendía la conversación con cierto interés, aunque la verdad, al principio no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo. ¡Por el Ángel, Jérôme no había dejado de sonreír! Y de nuevo, era de la manera más honesta que podía, una que acentuaba su atractivo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo._

— _¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —decidió preguntar—. ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?_

— _Eso… —Jérôme tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al caer en la cuenta de que su_ parabatai _no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Un par de días después de ver a Poquelin, fui a llevarle su pago, ¿recuerdas? —Edward asintió—. Me pidió que lo viera en_ L'Étoile _, pero como al final no pudo ir, envió a Amélie._

 _La aludida, sonriendo de forma temblorosa, veía a Edward con cierta vergüenza, como si cayera en la cuenta de que tal vez, ella no debería estar allí. Al instante, Edward supo que quizá la joven creía que él no la quería con ellos, por lo que procuró dar a entender lo contrario._

— _Entonces, ¿nos acompañará con_ mademoiselle _Soleil,_ mademoiselle _Poquelin?_

— _¿Con…? ¡Jérôme, no me dijiste que el desayuno era con ella!_

 _Amélie, escandalizada, se miró la ropa, aunque Edward no podía ver mucho más que un largo abrigo verde botella y una bufanda a rayas multicolores._

— _Era una sorpresa para ti, porque a ella tuve que preguntarle si podía llevar a alguien más. Recordé que dijiste que estarías libre hoy, así que pensé…_

— _¡Es alguien importante! ¡Una Gran Bruja! ¡No puedo ir así! ¿Y si la ofendo?_

— _¡No lo harás! Confía en mí._

 _Tras unos segundos, Amélie acabó asintiendo, aunque no podía quitar una mueca de duda de su rostro. Decidió respirar hondo y a continuación, sacar algo del bolso que cargaba al hombro._

— _Antes de irnos, ¿puedo tomarles una foto?_

— _¿A nosotros? —Edward arrugó la frente, sin comprender._

— _Sí, es que… Hay unas chicas que no me creen cuando les digo que los conozco._

— _¿Quiénes? —se interesó Jérôme, ladeando la cabeza al observar cómo Amélie revisaba una cámara fotográfica que, si bien era profesional, lucía anticuada en comparación con otras que se veían a diario por la Cité._

— _Eso… Suelen ir al_ Moulin _, así que tal vez…_

— _¿Al_ Moulin Rouge _?_

 _Amélie asintió, agachando la cabeza._

— _Bueno, si no nos conocieran allí, me sentiría ofendido —aseguró Jérôme, esbozando esta vez su sonrisa bromista al añadir—. Sobre todo a Eddie._

— _¡Jérôme!_

— _¿Qué?_

 _A Jérôme no parecía importarle que Amélie supiera su apodo, lo que Edward no supo cómo interpretar. Sin embargo, su tono de reproche era, en esa ocasión, por algo diferente._

— _¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa teoría de lado? —espetó, apenas moviendo los labios._

— _No lo sé. Quizá cuando le conozca una novia._

— _¿Puedo preguntar de qué hablan?_

 _A Edward se le subieron los colores al rostro; en tanto, Jérôme negó suavemente con la cabeza, dedicándole a la joven una sonrisa de disculpa._

— _Te lo explicaré en otra ocasión, Amélie. Ahora, ¡a tomar esa foto o se hará tarde! Aunque no sé todavía de qué chicas hablas…_

— _Eh… Son unas amigas de mi madre. A veces nos visitan, a Étienne y a mí._

 _Jérôme asintió en silencio, con algo de su ánimo apagado. Edward supuso que, a sabiendas de que la madre de los Poquelin había fallecido unos meses atrás, su amigo no quería sacar a colación el tema, temiendo incomodar a la muchacha._

 _¡Por el Ángel! Si alguien más veía a Jérôme así, tan preocupado por no herir los sentimientos de una chica, se burlaría de él hasta el cansancio._

— _¿Dónde nos ponemos, Amélie?_

— _¿Pueden estar de espaldas a Notre Dame? Se verían muy bien._

 _A Edward le desconcertó que la joven hablara en plural. En lo personal, no se consideraba fotogénico, más porque la mayoría de las fotografías que tenía eran con Jérôme y él siempre era quien destacaba. Además, era rara la ocasión en que alguien le pedía aparecer en una foto, a excepción de su_ parabatai _, su hermana, Catherine o las hijas de ésta._

— _¡Eddie, ven aquí!_

 _Jérôme le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo arrastró a un punto milagrosamente vacío de la explanada, para luego hacerle señas de que mirara a Amélie. La chica, con la cámara delante de los ojos, la caja del pastel a sus pies y el regalo en el suelo, apoyado contra una de sus piernas, se veía curiosamente sencilla, haciéndole sentir a Edward que podría acostumbrarse a tenerla cerca si eso era lo que Jérôme deseaba._

 _Ante tal pensamiento y la luz del sol haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos, sonrió justo cuando se oyó el clic de la cámara haciendo su trabajo._

—&—

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños,_ mademoiselle _!_

— _¡Jérôme! ¿El desayuno es por un cumpleaños?_

 _Por increíble que pareciera, Edward estaba a punto de echarse a reír delante de alguien más que no fuera su_ parabatai _._

 _Después de que fuera tomada más de una foto (Jérôme no quiso salir de la isla de la Cité sin posar con Amélie un par de veces, para vergüenza de ésta), los tres se habían puesto en camino hacia donde vivía la Gran Bruja de París. Amélie comentaba lo modesta que le parecía la fachada de la vivienda en la Rue Pernelle cuando Jérôme había llamado al timbre, el pasador electrónico se abrió y les permitió entrar. Subieron una estrecha escalera hacia la planta superior, donde otra puerta fue abierta enseguida por la mujer de cabello dorado, quien ni siquiera pudo saludar ante la inesperada frase de Jérôme._

— _¿Acaso la invitó sin decirle de qué se trataba? —inquirió Soleil, dirigiéndose a Edward._

— _Eh… Sí, eso parece. Hasta hace un par de horas, yo tampoco sabía que mademoiselle Poquelin iba a venir._

— _Jérôme Montclaire, eres un caso perdido —reconvino la bruja, aunque no parecía molesta, lo cual siempre le sorprendía a Edward, ¿cómo es que esa mujer le tenía tanta paciencia a su_ parabatai _? Hasta ahora, era un misterio—. Agradezco tu consideración al traer invitados tan agradables, pero la próxima vez, avísales de qué se trata, ¿quieres?_

— _Sí, sí… ¡Pero no me engaña,_ mademoiselle _! Está encantada de que trajera a una chica._

— _¿Por qué crees eso?_

— _Porque la última vez que estuve aquí, me preguntó por Henri. ¡Por Henri! Sé lo que estaba imaginando, pero no. Henri es simpático, pero hasta ahí. Si de pronto me volviera gay, le aseguro que Henri no sería mi tipo._

 _Mientras la Gran Bruja sonreía con aire condescendiente, Amélie se ponía colorada y Edward no tardó nada en secundarla. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Jérôme por la cabeza para sacar esa clase de temas en semejantes circunstancias?_

— _Entonces, Jérôme, dime quién sería tu tipo si fueras gay._

 _Amélie miró a Edward con la sorpresa plasmada en la cara, claramente preguntándole en silencio si había oído bien, ¿Soleil Glace estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Jérôme? ¿En serio?_

— _Bueno, nunca lo he pensado —el de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado—. Solo sé que tendría que seguirme el paso._

— _Lo que en tu caso, es un poco difícil, quitando a Edward, claro._

— _Pero Eddie es mi_ parabatai _. Es como mi hermano. Y como a mí el incesto no me llama, sería un poco raro._

— _¡Jérôme! ¿Podrías guardar silencio de una vez?_

 _El recién nombrado miró primero a Edward, quien le había pedido aquello con voz ahogada, y luego a Amélie, que estaba con la boca abierta y sus peculiares ojos fijos en él._

— _De acuerdo, lo dejo. Pero solo porque me lo pides tú._

 _Meneando la cabeza, Edward deseó estar en cualquier otra parte, más al captar una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Soleil._

— _Si hace un par de siglos alguien me hubiera dicho que tendría en mi casa a un par de cazadores de sombras, le habría lanzado un conjuro nada bonito —aseguró la bruja, tras guiarlos al comedor y pedirles con un ademán que tomaran asiento—. Más aún si era para algo tan mundano como celebrar mi cumpleaños._

— _¿Por qué? ¿No quiere que le pregunten cuántos años cumple? —bromeó Jérôme._

— _Compórtate, por favor —susurró Edward, entre severo y suplicante._

— _No es por eso. Por lo general, los de la Cité no son de compartir la mesa con los míos._

— _Sí, pero como recordará, Eddie y yo no somos literalmente de la Cité._

— _¿Ah, no? —intervino repentinamente Amélie, curiosa._

— _¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que seríamos tan fantásticos si hubiéramos nacido aquí, con gente a nuestro alrededor como_ madame _Gertrude y los Verlac? —Jérôme hizo una mueca, fingiendo asco—. No, yo soy de Lyon y Eddie, de Alacante._

— _¿Alacante?_

— _La ciudad de Idris, el país de los cazadores de sombras._

— _¿Idris? ¿Eso dónde queda?_

— _Aunque te lo dijéramos, cosa que oficialmente no debemos hacer, no nos creerías, porque hay salvaguardas especiales que hacen que los mundanos no noten que está ahí._

— _¿Un país que no se sabe que existe? ¿En serio pueden hacer eso?_

 _Amélie lucía fascinada, aunque Edward no se explicaba la razón. Los mundanos solían temer o repudiar todo aquello que no entendiera, así que la actitud de la joven le resultaba peculiar. Pensó que, estando ella y su hermano inmersos en el Mundo de las Sombras debido a su Visión, debía resultarle más fácil creer en cosas como la existencia de Idris._

— _Dicen que el Ángel levantó las salvaguardas de Idris —Jérôme se encogió de hombros—. Yo no sé mucho al respecto._

— _¿De verdad? —Soleil sonó ligeramente bromista—. Pensaría que habrías leído algo, con todo el tiempo que pasas en la biblioteca de tu Instituto…_

— _Yo nunca dije que no leí nada sobre salvaguardas,_ mademoiselle. _Solo aclaré que no sé mucho. Si quisiera saber más, iría a la isla de Wrangel, pero no quiero congelarme, gracias._

— _¿Qué es la isla de Wrangel?_

— _Es donde se estudian las salvaguardas del mundo. Un rincón dejado de la mano del Ángel y más frío que nuestro invierno. ¡Qué digo! Allí hace más frío que cuando es invierno en Siberia._

— _¿Acaso está en uno de los polos?_

 _Jérôme se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado, por lo cual Amélie abrió los ojos como platos y también sonrió._

 _Con semejante intercambio, Edward estuvo más que seguro que esos dos se entendían, lo cual no dejaba de preocuparlo._

— _Edward, ¿podrías ayudarme en la cocina, por favor?_

 _La petición de Soleil tomó al nombrado por sorpresa, pero enseguida asintió y se puso de pie, viendo de reojo que Jérôme y Amélie apenas se daban cuenta de que se retiraba._

— _Dime, ¿soy solo yo o ellos dos se llevan demasiado bien?_

 _La pregunta vino de la bruja en cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerró tras ellos, por lo que Edward contuvo un respingo._

— _Yo… Precisamente pensaba en eso,_ mademoiselle _._

— _¿Hace cuánto que se conocen?_

— _Un mes, más o menos._

— _¿Un mes? —Soleil arqueó una ceja, suspicaz, antes de menear la cabeza, con lo cual su cabello emitió un destello particularmente fuerte—. Espero que ese jovencito no esté coqueteando con ella solo para llevársela a la cama, considerando que es mundana y una menor de edad._

— _¿Qué? —dejó escapar Edward, estupefacto, para luego fruncir el ceño—. Pensé que conocía mejor a Jérôme. Él no sería capaz…_

— _Sé que normalmente, no sería capaz. Pero ahora… Me inquieta que esté comportándose de forma tan abierta con esa chica. Por lo general, aunque sea alguien cordial y alegre, Jérôme suele ser reservado respecto a sí mismo._

— _¿A qué se refiere?_

 _Soleil suspiró y comenzó a preparar una bandeja con un servicio de café. Edward enseguida se dirigió a donde, si no recordaba mal, se guardaban los platos._

— _Tú eres su_ parabatai _, Edward, así que debes haber notado que contigo, Jérôme no tiene ningún reparo en hablar de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, he observado que en presencia de alguien más, suele guardarse sus opiniones hasta estar seguro de que se pueden confiar en él o ella. ¿Sabes si algo así pasó con Amélie Poquelin?_

 _Apretando los labios, Edward hizo memoria. Había notado, obviamente, que su amigo se quedó prendado de la mundana, pero hasta que mencionara su posterior encuentro en_ L'Étoile, _no se le había ocurrido pensar que se estuviera convirtiendo en algo más. Sacudió la cabeza._

— _Parece que hablaron a solas antes. Tendría que preguntarle a Jérôme cómo fue._

 _Soleil asintió en señal de aprobación, antes de empezar a servir café molido en su cafetera._

—Mademoiselle _, yo… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta algo…? Bueno, es muy personal._

— _Puedes, pero te advierto que es posible que no responda._

— _Sí, lo entiendo, no se preocupe. Yo… ¿Puedo saber por qué confía en Jérôme?_

 _Por encima del hombro, Soleil le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, arqueando una ceja, así que el muchacho carraspeó y, desviando la vista, decidió explicarse._

— _Lo siento, es que… Según lo que había oído antes, casi de recién llegado a París, a usted no le agradamos los cazadores de sombras. Pero luego, cuando Jérôme llegó, pareció que trataba con él por gusto, solo porque se tomó la molestia de saludarla. ¿En realidad fue solo por eso o hay algo más?_

 _Soleil se giró lentamente, observando a Edward con una seriedad que, a su pesar, hizo recordar al muchacho que esa mujer no era enteramente humana ni de su edad, por mucho que lo aparentara. En esas ocasiones, el joven Longford también se preguntaba qué tendría él de bueno para que alguien como Soleil Glace tomara en cuenta lo que él tuviera qué decir._

— _Por tu expresión, deduzco que tampoco entiendes mi simpatía hacia ti._

— _Eh… Lo siento, sí._

— _Debes dejar ese hábito, Edward._

— _¿Cuál hábito?_

— _Tiendes a disculparte por muchas cosas y la mayoría de las veces, no hay razón para ello._

— _Eso me dice Jérôme a veces, pero…_

— _En ese caso, deberías escucharlo. Ahora, respecto a tu pregunta, la explicación abreviada es que Jérôme y tú me recuerdan a unas personas que conocí hace mucho tiempo. También eran cazadores de sombras, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Soleil esbozó una sonrisa divertida, como si recordara una broma especialmente graciosa._

— _Eran un Montclaire y una Longford._

— _¿En serio? ¿También eran_ parabatai _?_

— _No. Eran un matrimonio._

 _A los pocos segundos, Edward enrojeció hasta las orejas, más cuando vio a la Gran Bruja contener una risita, para luego verlo con un poco más de atención que antes._

— _Cuando conocí a esos dos, aún no se casaban —aclaró ella, sonriendo con suavidad—. Apenas se habían comprometido, pero ya se notaba que no eran una pareja a la usanza de la época, empezando porque realmente se querían._

— _Disculpe, ¿cuál era la época…?_

— _Fue hace mucho tiempo y es una historia bastante larga —cortó Soleil, ya sin sonreír, antes de suspirar—. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que, en cierta manera, resulta adecuado que sean Jérôme y tú los primeros cazadores de sombras que celebran mi cumpleaños en siglos. Ellos, Jean–Louis Montclaire y Eloise Longford, son a quienes debo el estar aquí ahora._

 _Edward pensó que, con esas palabras, no era difícil deducir que esos cazadores de sombras habían salvado la vida de Soleil al menos una vez. Siendo así, le resultaba más comprensible que la bruja quisiera llevarse bien con el descendiente de los mismos, pero…_

— _Físicamente, Jérôme se parece más a Eloise —indicó Soleil de pronto, volviendo a sonreír con aire divertido—. En todo lo demás es como Jean–Louis, lo que es una suerte. La familia de él era terrible, al menos en cuanto al trato a los subterráneos._

— _¿No acataban los Acuerdos?_

— _No existían los Acuerdos, no todavía, aunque para Jean–Louis y su mujer, parecía que sí. Ustedes dos me los recuerdan y me hacen creer que no todo está perdido para los hijos del Ángel._

— _Pero yo no…_

— _Tú eres el amado_ parabatai _de Jérôme, Edward, que casualmente, también es pariente lejano de Eloise y tienes algunos rasgos de su personalidad. No creo en las coincidencias._

— _¿Eso significa…?_

— _Ya te lo he dicho, ustedes me recuerdan a Jean–Louis y a Eloise. Si ellos no se hubieran casado, estoy segura de que habrían sido_ parabatai _. De forma similar, si Jérôme y tú no fueran_ parabatai _, podría jurar que se habrían enamorado._

 _Edward sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado e incrédulo._

— _¿He resuelto tu duda, Edward? —quiso saber Soleil._

— _Yo… Creo que sí. Aunque… ¿Jérôme sabe…?_

— _¡Oh, claro que sabe! —Soleil meneó la cabeza—. Quizá te mencionara que en su casa, me tenían en gran estima, ¿no? —Edward asintió—. Entonces, ¿te sorprendería si te dijera que nunca conocí a Frédérique Montclaire?_

— _¿No?_

— _No, al menos no en persona. Jean–Louis y Eloise prometieron que en su casa, siempre sería bien recibida, así que a sus hijos les hablaron de mí. El problema fue que, una vez que pude regresar a París, no quise volver a irme, así que comenzaron a escribirme: Jean–Louis, Eloise, sus hijos, sus nietos… Cuando se inventó el teléfono, consiguieron uno solo para poder llamarme, pues sabían que recibo clientes mundanos y no deseaban ser inoportunos con mensajes de fuego. Igual que Jérôme, averiguaron mi cumpleaños y me enviaban regalos. Es verdad que en general, los cazadores de sombras no me simpatizan, pero eso no significa que no haya aceptado a algunos en mi vida. Sé reconocer lo bueno cuando lo veo._

— _Eso…_ Mademoiselle _, yo quisiera…_

— _Lo sé, Edward. Me siento honrada._

 _La bruja tomó la bandeja y salió de la cocina, seguida por un Edward que, si bien no había esperado tanta sinceridad y confianza, la había aceptado con gusto._

 _Se preguntó, no sin razón, si Soleil Glace realmente sabía que él deseaba prometerle la misma lealtad que le tuvieron los antepasados de Jérôme._


	8. Confession

**VIII. Confession.**

Agosto de 2007.

 _Las noticias de América eran extrañas, por decirlo suavemente._

 _Edward se mantenía informado gracias a que Catherine y Jules eran, del Enclave de París, los que más viajaban a Alacante, además de que tenían contactos en otros Institutos con los que intercambiaban mensajes de fuego frecuentemente. Solo eso impidió que los tomara por sorpresa la revelación de que Valentine Morgenstern había vuelto y sus pretensiones de continuar con los planes que su Círculo tuviera más de diez años atrás._

 _La tensión se sentía en el Mundo de las Sombras, más que nunca. París había disfrutado siempre de una paz frágil, tensionada por el trato que los cazadores de sombras dispensaban a la mayor parte de los subterráneos, severo y cortante. Ahora, cuando el nombre de Valentine volvía a pronunciarse, los muchos subterráneos que habían sufrido a consecuencia del Círculo, recelaban aún más de cualquier nefilim que vieran, lo que no era alentador._

 _Era entonces cuando salían a la luz algunos cazadores de sombras que, por lo general, pasaban desapercibidos para gente como Gertrude Sedgewick y quienes simpatizaban con ella._

 _—¿Van a ir a dónde?_

 _Jérôme, sonando extrañado, miró a los compañeros de práctica en turno, en tanto Edward preparaba las armas que ambos iban a emplear._

 _Se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, un sitio ridículamente amplio, con una de sus paredes recubierta de espejos y la otra, con enormes ventanales que mostraban una vista espectacular del Sena. Las cortinas solían dejarse abiertas cuando la sala se ocupaba, ya que de esa manera, no se requería la iluminación con luces mágicas._

 _Sin embargo, ese día Edward no contempló el paisaje fuera de los ventanales, como era su costumbre poco antes de iniciar sus prácticas. La inquietud de Jérôme lo había puesto en alerta, aunque no acababa de comprender la razón._

 _—Iremos a_ L'Étoile _—dijo un chico rubio, que estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, miró a su alrededor con unos vivaces ojos azules—. Quedamos allí con unas chicas._

 _—Si son las chicas que escuché, ¿no les preocupa que los vean en público, Blaise?_

 _El aludido, encogiéndose de hombros, esbozó una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos._

 _—A mí no, ¿a ti, Jonah?_

 _—¿Por qué habría de importarme? —inquirió a su vez un muchacho castaño y alto, cuya complexión delgada daba una falsa impresión de fragilidad y todos los presentes lo sabían._

 _—Ustedes dos son raros —aseguró Jérôme, sonriendo a medias para dar a entender que no pretendía ofenderlos—. Cualquier otro se guardaría bien eso de salir con un subterráneo._

 _—Montclaire, sabes que no somos como cualquiera. Algo así como Edward y tú._

 _Tras decir eso, Blaise se echó a reír, imitado enseguida por Jonah._

 _—A propósito, Jérôme —dijo el segundo—, ¿cómo es que escuchaste de nuestras chicas?_

 _—Un caballero no tiene memoria._

 _—¡Te lo dijo una de tus chicas!_

 _—¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy como ustedes, que les conocen tantas novias como nombres de cuchillos serafines._

 _—No todas las chicas con las que nos han visto, han sido nuestras novias._

 _Jérôme les dedicó una mirada burlona, en tanto Blaise dejaba de estirarse y Jonah se dirigía a donde guardaban las armas al tiempo que decía._

 _—Ahora que lo mencionan, las chicas nos contaron algo interesante._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿Es cierto que han ido últimamente al_ Moulin Rouge _?_

 _—¿Nosotros? —Jérôme se giró hacia Edward—. No exactamente._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Solo vamos a intercambiar información, por orden de Eloide. Ni siquiera entramos._

 _—Pues Steph asegura lo contrario —rebatió Jonah._

 _—¿Steph?_

 _—Es su chica —aclaró Blaise, ajustándose un cinturón cargado de cuchillos y otras armas arrojadizas—. Deben conocerla, Stéphanie Le Blanc._

 _—¡Ah, sí! Una dama chapada a la antigua, si me permites decirlo._

 _—¿La estás ofendiendo?_

 _—¡Al contrario! Algunas deberían aprender de ella, ¿no crees?_

 _Jonah sonrió con orgullo, lo que para Edward significaba que su relación con la mencionada se la tomaba muy en serio… y quizá por eso Jérôme había estado preocupado al principio._

 _Menos mal que su_ parabatai _no había mentido. No completamente._

 _—De todas formas, Jonah, ¿en serio vas a dejar que te vean con ella en_ L'Étoile _?_

 _—Mi familia ya nos da por perdidos, a mis hermanos y a mí. ¿En serio importa?_

 _—Bueno, tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a Ambroise y a Cécile…_

 _—Brose nunca hace nada malo, aunque mi familia crea lo contrario. En cuanto a Cécile, ella ya se casó y está encantada de hacer lo que quiera sin rendirle cuentas más que a su marido._

 _—¿Aunque ese marido sea Michel?_

 _—Comparado con su hermanito, Michel es un santo. Además, últimamente no se porta tan pedante. Incluso se está interesando en las investigaciones de Cécile._

 _Jérôme volvió a intercambiar miradas con Edward, esta vez de desconcierto. Ambos, que recordaban bien lo que Michel y Antoine pensaban de ciertos temas, veían extraño que el primero cambiara parte de su ideología solo por la persona con la que se había casado. Sin embargo, considerando la personalidad de Cécile, tal vez ella había logrado manejar a Michel de una forma que otros no._

 _—Hablando de Cécile, ¿cómo ha estado? —se interesó Edward._

 _—Algo cansada, pero en general, bien. ¿Has visto a Suzzy? ¡Ha crecido mucho!_

 _Se referían a Suzette, la hija de Michel y Cécile, una niñita a la cual mucha gente admiraba por haber heredado los intensos ojos verdes de su padre._

 _—No hemos podido visitarla, por eso pregunto —respondió Edward con cautela._

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la última vez fue en su cumpleaños? ¡Eso fue hace meses!_

 _Edward asintió, notando que Jonah se giraba hacia Blaise con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara. Jérôme hizo una mueca, claramente deseando poder decir las razones para que evitaran la casa de Michel Verlac, pero sabiendo que no podía decirlas sin incomodar a su_ parabatai _._

 _—Hemos estado ocupados en casa —atinó a decir Edward._

 _—¡Sí, nos enteramos! —Blaise mostraba una sonrisa burlona, llevando un par de espadas en las manos; en cuanto le pasó una a Jonah, apuntó—. Me sorprende que tu prima no le cortara la garganta a tu hermano. Por cómo le gritó, yo lo estaba esperando._

 _—Eso…_

 _—Edward, tú eres fenomenal… —comenzó Jonah._

 _—¿Fenomenal? —el aludido se giró hacia Jérôme, quien sonrió al estar de acuerdo._

 _—… Pero Gilbert es un idiota. Cualquiera con sentido común habría hecho las cosas de otra forma, ¡pero no Gilbert Longford! Tiene la rara costumbre de que, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, se cree el dueño de la verdad absoluta. ¡Eres su hermano, lo sabes mejor que cualquiera de nosotros! Blaise y yo no acabamos de entender qué le vio Geraldine, con lo bien que la educaron y lo guapa que es…_

 _—Tendrías que preguntárselo._

 _—¿Tú no sabes? —Blaise miró a Edward con aire confundido, lo mismo que Jonah._

 _—¿Saber qué?_

 _—¡Lo que pasó entre tu hermano y Geraldine Kriegsmesser! Es tu cuñada ahora, ¿no?_

 _—Sí, por lo que supe._

 _—Por lo que… ¿Estás tratando de decirnos que no fuiste a la boda?_

 _—Ustedes son peores que un par de viejas chismosas —apuntó Jérôme en ese momento, desenvainando a_ Hauteclaire _y colocándola a la altura de sus ojos, fingiendo inspeccionar la hoja pero en realidad, no quitaba la vista de los otros dos—. Si viene Jean–Luc y no nos ve entrenando, nos dejará aquí todo el día._

 _—Es verdad, ¡al ataque, entonces! —soltó Blaise, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido._

 _Empezaron el entrenamiento del día, pero Edward no pudo quitarse la sensación de que le esperaba una conversación muy incómoda._

—&—

 _—Lamento haberme entrometido._

 _Edward miró de reojo a Jérôme, quien a su vez, lo veía casi sin querer, preparado para una reprimenda. El joven Longford dejó escapar un suspiro._

 _—Lamento que tuvieras que entrometerte —dijo—. Estamos en paz, Jérôme._

 _—Estaríamos en paz si me dejaras darle una paliza a Gilbert, Eddie. Aunque fuera una vez._

 _—Catherine y Barb ya lo fastidiaron lo suficiente, créeme._

 _—¡Sí, pero yo no!_

 _Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios, señalando al frente. Jérôme asintió en silencio._

 _Les habían asignado la patrulla de esa noche un poco más al sur de los jardines de Luxemburgo, así que Jérôme, sin venir a cuento, propuso salir antes del Instituto para pasar a casa de la hermana de Jonah. A Edward no le hacía gracia, pero pensándolo mejor, supo que no tenía razones de peso para negarse._

 _Cécile Verlac los recibió encantada, agradeciendo que le avisaran de antemano con un mensaje de fuego, porque eso le dio oportunidad de ordenar un poco la casa. En realidad, su hogar podía catalogarse como mansión, debido a su tamaño y su elegancia, pero para Cécile era un sitio enorme que, algún día, esperaba llenar con las risas de varios hijos._

 _—Suzzy es un encanto, ¿verdad? —presumió Cécile al estar en el salón principal._

 _Jérôme asintió sin dudarlo._

 _La criatura en brazos de Cécile era preciosa, sin duda. Su escaso pelo castaño, idéntico al de su madre, formaba bucles que rebotaban en todas direcciones, cosa bastante frecuente al mirar la niña de un lado a otro, llena de curiosidad. Todos alababan sus ojos, de un color verde brillante y claro, que enseguida recordaban que su padre era Michel._

 _Edward se esforzó por sonreír. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que sentía ganas de llorar._

 _—¡Mira, quiere ir contigo!_

 _Cécile se había acercado a Edward lo suficente para que su hija lo notara y estirara los brazos en su dirección. El joven apretó ligeramente los labios, con nerviosismo, antes de adelantar las manos y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Cécile, acomodarse a la niña en los brazos._

 _—¡Le agradas! —aseguró Cécile, sonriendo—. Normalmente, solo quiere estar con Michel o conmigo. No nos molesta, pero hay ocasiones en que quisiéramos ir juntos a las patrullas, como antes, y no podemos dejarla porque enseguida se pone a llorar._

 _—Nuestro Edward es bueno con las niñas —aseguró Jérôme, con su teléfono celular en una mano—. Ya sabes, por vivir con Catherine. Jules bromeaba diciendo que Julie y Elizabeth querían más a Edward que a su padre._

 _Riendo de buena gana, Cécile riñó brevemente a Jérôme; mientras tanto, Edward inclinó un poco la cabeza, para observar a la pequeña que cargaba, quien tenía los ojos fijos en él, muy atenta, como esperando algo de su parte, aunque bien sabía que no era posible. Lo que sí pudo notar fue que, si bien compartía el color de ojos con su padre y su tío, no le causaba aprensión que Suzette Verlac lo observara fijamente._

 _Se preguntó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si podría hablar con Michel o con Antoine._

 _—¡Ya estoy aquí!_

 _Edward se tensó, pero procuró no hacer movimientos bruscos, para no asustar a la niña._

 _—¡Hola, querido! Tenemos visitas._

 _—¿Quiénes?_

 _Michel, si lo pensaba Edward, era como una versión más alta y fornida de Antoine, debido a su edad y a que hacía mucho entrenamiento físico. Su cabello era lacio y lo llevaba corto, pero aun así impresionaba, ya que era de un tono rubio muy brillante y, por fortuna, lo suficientemente claro como para no parecerse al de su hermano._

 _—Buenas noches —saludó Michel, un poco más serio al descubrir de quiénes se trataban, para enseguida fijarse en su hija—. ¡Suzzy, pequeña, aquí está papá!_

 _Al oírse llamar en voz de Michel, Suzette dejó escapar una risita y agitó las manos, en apariencia contenta por algo que nadie podía entender._

 _—Traviesa, ¿quieres a todos los buenos partidos para ti? —masculló Michel, haciendo muecas graciosas para la nombrada, quien siguió riendo—. Edward, abusando de tu amabilidad, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?_

 _—Yo… Jérôme y yo tenemos que…_

 _—¿Qué quieres, Michel? —preguntó Jérôme sin reparos, frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Si te interesa saber, puedes escuchar, Jérôme. No es como si fuera a atacar a tu_ parabatai _. Cécile, querida, ¿te importaría…?_

 _La nombrada asintió y fue a tomar a su hija en brazos. Para asombro de sus padres, Suzette empezó a gimotear, aferrándose a Edward._

 _—Puedes dejarla con nosotros —dijo finalmente Michel—. No tardaremos mucho._

 _Edward y Jérôme intercambiaron miradas antes de que Cécile se despidiera con un gesto de mano y abandonara el salón. Michel, en cuanto ella se perdió de vista, suspiró y los invitó a tomar asiento con un ademán._

 _—¿Qué tan buena es tu relación actual con los vampiros, Edward? —inquirió Michel._

 _—¿Para qué quieres saber? —preguntó a su vez Jérôme, no muy contento._

 _—Necesito que Edward les eche un vistazo. Últimamente ha habido rumores muy raros._

 _—¿Raros en qué sentido?_

 _A Michel pareció incomodarle la pregunta de Jérôme, lo cual contrastaba con la carita sonriente de Suzette, a la que Edward había acomodado en su regazo._

 _—Edward no es el único que puede informarte —soltó Jérôme, fingiendo acordarse apenas—. ¿Qué me dices de tu cuñado Jonah?_

 _Edward creyó comprender qué sucedía cuando Michel dejó ver una mueca de molestia._

 _—Los rumores son sobre Jonah, ¿verdad? —aventuró._

 _—Lo son. Sobre él y su_ parabatai _. Quiero tener pruebas antes de confrontarlos._

 _—¿A Jonah y a Blaise? ¿Por qué? Si no lo dices claramente, no vamos a entenderte._

 _—No tengo intención de discutir esto con ustedes, Jérôme._

 _—Entonces no debiste pedirnos que espiáramos por ti._

 _—Se lo estoy pidiendo a Edward._

 _—Pero él no lo hará sin mí. No lo hará de ninguna manera, punto._

 _—¿Por qué no dejas que lo diga él mismo?_

 _Jérôme abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar nuevamente, pero entonces la cerró, apretó los labios y miró a Edward de reojo, en clara señal de disculpa. A su vez, Edward meneó la cabeza, negando, antes de fijar los ojos en Michel._

 _Creía que era diferente a su hermano, pero Edward no podía negar que Michel, en muchos aspectos, seguía pareciéndose a Antoine._

 _—No voy a vigilar a ningún vampiro por algo así, Michel —apuntó con seriedad._

 _—¿Por algo como qué?_

 _—Quieres… Algo te disgusta de Jonah y de Blaise, ¿no es verdad?_

 _—Sí, pero no sé si sea cierto, ¿es mucho pedir una confirmación?_

 _—Pídeselas tú mismo. Lo apreciarán._

 _Michel dejó de ocultar gran parte de su irritación y se puso de pie._

 _—¿Por qué ha de preocuparme que aprecien mi interés, Edward? Si es cierto lo que oí, ninguno de los dos pensó en Cécile, en mí… ¡En Suzzy!_

 _—Michel, la niña solo tiene un año —rebatió Jérôme enseguida, cruzándose de brazos—. Te toca a ti decidir lo que está bien y lo que está mal para ella, ¿no?_

 _—¡Precisamente! ¡No pienso permitir que tenga un tío como ese!_

 _—Si hablas de Antoine, sí, deberías cerrarle la puerta de tu casa._

 _Cuando Michel fulminó a Jérôme con la mirada, Edward creyó oportuno intervenir, notando que Suzette no dejaba de mirar a los dos que discutían con cara de no entender nada._

 _—Nosotros no somos quiénes para entrometernos en asuntos de tu familia, Michel —indicó, con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz—. Precisamente por eso, no creo adecuado el comprobar esos rumores por ti. Tú deberías pedirle a Jonah que se explique._

 _—¿Qué explicación piensas que va a darme si es verdad que sale con una subterránea?_

 _Por tercera vez, Jérôme y Edward se miraron el uno al otro. Al parecer, sí era lo que ambos sospechaban, pero no les correspondía ventilar la vida sentimental de Jonathan Arbreblanc._

 _—No sé, ¿que la quiere? —ironizó Jérôme, claramente comenzando a disgustarse._

 _—¿Cómo puede querer a…? ¡Es una vampira! ¿Acaso es tan idiota como parece?_

 _—Ah, ¿le has dicho a Cécile que crees que su hermano es idiota?_

 _—¡A Cécile no le importa su hermano!_

 _—Permíteme contradecir eso, porque según sé, Cécile y Ambroise adoran a su hermanito._

 _—¡Tú no sabes lo que es tener hermanos, Jérôme!_

 _—Pues no, pero si fueran como Antoine o tú, estaría encantado de ignorarlos y hacer lo que me diera la gana. Ahora, si eso era todo, debemos irnos. Nuestra patrulla no se hará sola._

 _—¡Edward! Tú lo entiendes, ¿no?_

 _El nombrado, levantándose con cuidado, no respondió. Avanzó unos pasos para entregar a Suzette a su padre, cosa que por una vez, a la niña no hacía feliz, pues enseguida empezó a llorar._

 _—¡Suzzy! ¿Qué pasa contigo, querida? —Michel meció a su hija de un lado a otro, pero la niña no se tranquilizaba—. Debieron ser los gritos —masculló, suspirando antes de mirar a los otros dos—. Ustedes ganan, le preguntaré a Jonathan, pero no creo que sirva de algo._

 _—Sí servirá —aseguró Jérôme, yendo a la salida, para luego mirar por encima del hombro y soltar—. Con eso vas a demostrar que no eres idiota._

 _—¡Montclaire!_

 _—¡Verlac! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Despídenos de Cécile!_

 _Riendo, el aludido se marchó, por lo que no fue testigo de cómo Michel finalmente calmaba a Suzette y le acariciaba la cabeza con mimo, al tiempo que le sonreía._

 _Edward sí vio aquello y se apresuró a seguir a su_ parabatai _, con un nudo en la garganta._

—&—

 _—¡Por el Ángel, Eddie! ¡Concéntrate!_

 _Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward asintió y preparó un par de_ shuriken.

 _Habían hallado algunos demonios casi al llegar al punto asignado a patrullar, por lo cual Jérôme desenvainó a_ Hauteclaire _sin pensárselo dos veces; en tanto, Edward se aseguró de tener listos cuchillos arrojadizos,_ shuriken _y una espada corta, aunque primero sacó la estela y ordenó a su_ parabatai _quedarse quieto unos segundos, para trazarle algunas runas. Solo así dejó que Jérôme cargara contra los demonios, porque eso le daría tiempo de hacerse un par de runas antes de seguirlo, pero resultó que su mente andaba lejos de allí, ya que había fallado los lanzamientos que había hecho, todos ellos._

 _—¡Izquierda, Eddie! ¡Punto ciego!_

 _Edward alzó uno de los_ shuriken, _como signo de haber comprendido, antes de lanzarlo. Esta vez dio en el blanco, un punto del largo cuello del demonio por debajo de sus orejas, donde se veía latir una gruesa vena que no tardó en estallar, generando un horrible siseo, como líquido hirviendo, que no tardó en llenarles los oídos._

 _Ese instante lo aprovechó Jérôme para cortarle la cabeza a ese, el último demonio que les quedaba por vencer, con lo que aquel ser lo salpicó de icor antes de desvanecerse._

 _—Juro por el Ángel que cada vez son más asquerosos —refunfuñó Jérôme, limpiando la hoja de su espada contra una de sus piernas, con mucho cuidado, antes de enfundarla._

 _—Y yo juro por el Ángel que no sé cómo consigues acabar bañado en icor cada vez._

 _—¡Oye, no siempre es así!_

 _—Bueno, casi. Tiendes a quedarte un segundo de más en tu sitio después de despacharlos._

 _—¿En serio? —Jérôme ladeó la cabeza con aire pensativo, antes de encogerse de hombros, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Tienes la estela a la mano?_

 _Edward asintió, sacó el instrumento e hizo ademán de trazarle una runa a Jérôme, pero éste le arrebató el instrumento y le tomó el brazo, estirándolo._

 _—Primero tú, ¿es que no has visto eso?_

 _Edward, parpadeando con aire confuso, vio cómo Jérôme dibujaba cuidadosamente una iratze en el antebrazo, donde un tajo hecho por las garras del demonio estaba sangrando en demasía. Hasta ese momento, notó también el ardor que le producía el icor cerca de esa herida, lo cual lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

 _—Voy a tomar eso como un no —soltó Jérôme, terminando la runa y haciéndose una igual en la muñeca izquierda—. ¡Por el Ángel, Eddie! Creí que el distraído era yo._

 _—¿Distraído tú? ¿Por qué?_

 _Jérôme le devolvió la estela antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello sin mucho cuidado. Aquel gesto no era frecuente, Edward lo sabía, pues solía ser el preámbulo de una metedura de pata de su_ parabatai _. Pero no se explicaba qué podía ser, si habían acabado con los demonios y, de no surgir nada más en una hora, podrían regresar a casa por esa noche._

 _—¿Sabes por qué quise ir a ver a Cécile? —inquirió Jérôme, con la mirada gacha._

 _—Eh… No. De hecho, me lo pregunté._

 _—Quería ver a la niña por una cosa._

 _—¿A Suzette? ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _Jérôme suspiró con aire de resignación y volvió a revolverse el pelo._

 _—Amélie está embarazada._

 _Edward, por un segundo, temió que hubiera escuchado mal o que fuera una de las bromas menos creativas de su_ parabatai _. Sin embargo, que Jérôme no lo mirara a la cara decía bastante por sí mismo, ya que solía hablarle de frente, siempre, a menos que se sintiera muy avergonzado._

 _—¿Amélie qué? —logró espetar cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar._

 _—¡No fue mi intención! —aseguró Jérôme al instante, alzando la vista y mostrando unas mejillas arreboladas junto con unos ojos brillantes—. Hemos estado saliendo y…_

 _—¿Crees que eso me preocupa? ¡Es menor de edad, Jérôme! ¡Es una mundana!_

 _—Espera, ¿es un problema que sea mundana?_

 _—¡No! Bueno, ¡tal vez! ¿Te das cuenta de que la Clave podría no aceptar a tu hijo si su madre no es cazadora de sombras?_

 _—¡Al infierno con la Clave! ¿Para ti es un problema que sea mundana?_

 _—Sabes que no, Jérôme. Ella siempre ha sido buena contigo, es lo que me importa. Pero…_

 _—¿Entonces que tenga un hijo no te molesta?_

 _Edward volvió a sentirse confundido en menos de cinco minutos. Sentía que algo se le escapaba, pero no atinaba a saber qué era._

 _—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —quiso saber._

 _—¿Por qué? ¡Eres mi_ parabatai _! Si a ti te molestara…_

 _Al segundo siguiente, Edward sintió que todo iba a cámara lenta, que algo ajeno a él movía sus manos para tomar por el cuello de la camisa a Jérôme, al tiempo que nacía en su interior una ardiente indignación y unas ganas enormes de darle un puñetazo._

 _—No me digas que le harías algo malo a ese niño solo porque yo te lo dijera —gruñó, acercando tanto su cara a la del otro, que podía distinguir motas doradas en sus ojos verdes—. No me hagas responsable de la estupidez que estás pensando, o renegaré de ti como_ parabatai _._

 _—¡Eddie, no estoy…! ¿Quieres dejar que te explique? ¡Cálmate!_

 _Asintiendo, Edward lo soltó, dándole la espalda mientras se tranquilizaba._

 _¡Por el Ángel! Que Jérôme no estuviera pensando en la atrocidad que él creía, o no sabría cómo verlo de nuevo a la cara._

 _—Eddie, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerle daño a un bebé —comenzó Jérôme con voz acongojada, para luego exclamar—. ¡Un bebé, Eddie! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mío y de Amélie!_

 _—Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste…?_

 _—¡Era otra cosa, lo juro! Era… Es que si te enojabas conmigo, no podía involucrarte._

 _—¿Involucrarme en qué?_

 _—Amélie está de acuerdo en que lo reconozca y haga la ceremonia para él o ella._

 _En ese punto, Edward frunció el ceño, intrigado._

 _—¿La ceremonia? —indagó._

 _—Sí, la ceremonia de los niños cazadores de sombras. Le expliqué qué era y para qué sirve, así que dice que si es algo que le hará bien al bebé, ella no se negará._

 _—Jérôme, ¿dónde crees que vamos a conseguir a un Hermano Silencioso y a una Hermana de Hierro que hagan una ceremonia para un bebé como el tuyo?_

 _—Al Hermano Zachariah no le importará. Él tal vez conozca a una Hermana._

 _Edward recordaba al Hermano Silencioso, uno que los solía atender las pocas veces que sus heridas eran de gravedad y con el cual Jérôme parecía llevarse especialmente bien. La última vez, sin embargo, otro Hermano acudió para sanarlos y comentó que el Hermano Zachariah había sido requerido en América, así que quizá no lo verían en una temporada._

 _—¿Y si él no puede venir?_

 _—Lo hará. Ya le envié un mensaje de fuego._

 _—¿Ya le…? Espera, ¿por qué la prisa?_

 _Jérôme volvió a agachar la cabeza._

 _—El bebé va a nacer este año, ¿verdad? —aventuró, apretando los puños._

 _—Yo… Sí, eso dijo Amélie. En noviembre, más o menos._

 _—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

 _Al ver a Jérôme encogerse de hombros, Edward sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Es que acaso ya no confiaba en él? ¿Finalmente había llegado el día en que Jérôme ya no lo necesitaba? ¿Ya no significaba nada el que fueran_ parabatai _?_

 _—No quería decepcionarte._

 _—¿Qué? —Edward definitivamente no esperaba eso—. ¿De qué hablas?_

 _—Vamos a casa —pidió Jérôme en voz baja—. Te lo explicaré en un momento._

 _Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Edward asintió y lo siguió. Duraron en silencio largo rato, pasando de largo los jardines de Luxemburgo sin hacer comentarios del par de hadas que vieron por el rabillo del ojo ligando con mundanos. No fue sino hasta que llegaron al Sena, que Jérôme dejó escapar un suspiro y le pidió a señas que se detuvieran a contemplar el río por un momento._

 _—Amélie y yo… Sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo —aseguró Jérôme, con la vista perdida en las aguas, oscuras y hasta tenebrosas a esa hora—. Tal vez debimos pensar mejor lo que hacíamos, pero ya no podemos cambiarlo. Y aunque pudiéramos, no lo haríamos por nada del mundo. ¡Un bebé, Eddie! ¡Tendremos un bebé!_

 _Pese a lo complicado del asunto, Jérôme sonreía, por lo que Edward supo que era verdad lo que le dijera poco antes, que jamás lastimaría a su propio hijo. Eso lo tranquilizó de tal manera, que sintió que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Habría lamentado muchísimo el perderlo si por alguna razón, decidía que ese bebé no debía existir._

 _—Por cierto, también le di mi anillo._

 _Hasta ese momento, Edward se fijó en la diestra de su_ parabatai _. Ciertamente, el anillo que siempre estaba en el dedo medio brillaba por su ausencia, dejando solo una línea de piel ligeramente más clara que el resto de la mano._

 _—Pobrecilla, no le quedó en ningún dedo —la sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Jérôme, lo cual hizo que Edward sonriera también, sobre todo con la imagen de una Amélie con dedos demasiado pequeños y delgados para un anillo como el de su novio—. Se lo ha colgado al cuello. En la misma cadena que su guardapelo._

 _Edward había oído de ese guardapelo por Étienne Poquelin. Era un objeto sencillo en el cual, Amélie guardaba una foto diminuta de sus padres y otra de su hermano. Nunca se lo quitaba porque le alegraba tener, de cierta manera, a su familia junto a ella. Que el guardapelo ahora compartiera su sitio con un anillo nefilim solo era signo de cuánto apreciaba Amélie los sentimientos de Jérôme y que indudablemente le correspondía._

 _—Eres la mejor persona que conozco, Eddie —aseguró Jérôme entonces, ocasionándole un sobresalto—. Desde que somos_ parabatai _… No, incluso desde antes… Eres mi familia también. Nunca quise decepcionar a mis padres o a Matt haciendo algo que no debiera y eso también va para ti. Seguramente no estás muy feliz con esto, pero…_

 _—¿Por qué no estaría feliz por ti?_

 _—¿Hablas en serio? —Jérôme lo contempló con incredulidad—. Creí que… Todo lo que me dijiste antes… No me habría extrañado que me golpearas._

 _—Estaba preocupado —indicó Edward, adoptando una expresión seria—. Siempre has querido una familia, Jérôme. Me refiero a una esposa e hijos. Lo he sabido siempre. Estás a punto de conseguirlo, pero no quería pensar en que tal vez… Jérôme, te quiero, pero te habría odiado si te negabas algo que yo no voy a tener nunca._

 _Edward sacudió la cabeza, siendo su turno de mirar hacia la nada, evitando por todos los medios no mostrar lo mal que le sentaba haber admitido eso en voz alta._

 _—¿Que tú no…? Eddie, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?_

 _—Déjalo, Jérôme._

 _—¡No! ¡Eddie, cualquier niño sería feliz de ser tu hijo! ¡Mira a tus primas! ¡Y a Suzzy Verlac!_

 _—Eso no importa._

 _—¡Claro que importa! ¿Es que no puedes ver lo bueno que eres? Si no me crees a mí, ¡cree en lo que hacen los niños cuando te conocen!_

 _—No puedes asegurar que todos los niños me querrán._

 _—Y tú no puedes asegurar que ninguno querrá ser tu hijo._

 _—Jérôme, ¿qué caso tiene hablar de esto? Son Amélie y tú los que tendrán un bebé, no yo._

 _—Sí, pero si llegara a morir antes que tú…_

 _Edward lo miró con innegable expresión de pánico. Jérôme, en algún momento de la conversación, se había puesto pálido, pero en su rostro se notaba una férrea determinación._

 _—No me mires así, Eddie, eso puede pasar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quiera. En fin, si llego a morir antes que tú, quiero que seas su padre._

 _A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, observando que Jérôme no vacilaba ante lo que recién había dicho. Sabía lo que significaba que le pidiera eso, pero seguía sin poder creerlo._

 _—Amélie no querrá —susurró, apesadumbrado._

 _—¿Bromeas? ¡Ella te adora! Cuando se lo comenté, dijo que no podía pensar en nadie mejor para cuidar de su hijo si yo no estoy._

 _—¿Ella sabe…?_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Que yo… Bueno, que soy…_

 _—¿Qué, que eres gay? —Jérôme se encogió de hombros con despreocupación—. Sí, lo sabe. No me preguntes cómo, yo no se lo dije. Un día hablábamos de política mundana y soltó que estaba esperando a que se aprobaran los matrimonios igualitarios aquí, como en España._

 _—¿Los qué?_

 _—Que puedan casarse parejas del mismo sexo. No entendía por qué le interesaba tanto el tema, así que se lo dije. Me contó que una de sus compañeras del colegio tiene un hermano gay que quiere casarse, pero no puede hacerlo aquí, así que está pensando en ir a España con su novio. Cuando le pregunté qué le parecía a ella, me miró un largo rato y contestó que si todos teníamos derecho a ser felices, también deberíamos tener derecho a casarnos con quien quisiéramos. Me alegró oírla, pero me asusté un poco cuando quiso saber si los cazadores de sombras tenemos algo como los matrimonios igualitarios, porque no te veía viviendo con alguien a quien amaras sin hacerlo oficial. Debí poner una cara rara, ya que Amélie soltó que si no sabía que tú eras gay, cuando ella se había dado cuenta sin ser tu amiga, entonces yo no te conocía._

 _—Ella es mi amiga —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Edward, demasiado pasmado por el resto del discurso como para comentar algo al respecto._

 _—Me aseguraré de decírselo. El punto es que le dije que no sería un buen_ parabatai _si no supiera algo así de ti y se alegró, por ti y por mí. Eddie, ¿creíste que Amélie no te querría por eso? ¿Acaso me ves con una chica que no te aceptara?_

 _—Pero si la quieres…_

 _—Me dolería, sí, pero no podríamos seguir juntos. El que quiera estar conmigo, de la forma que sea, también deberá estar contigo._

 _—No puedes forzar a la gente a querer a alguien._

 _—Lo sé. ¿Vienes este fin de semana a Montmartre? Ve por ti mismo que Amélie te adora._

 _Edward asintió, aunque en su fuero interno, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a resultar._

—&—

 _Días después, todo salió increíblemente bien._

 _Edward aún se sorprendía al recordar la imagen de Amélie cuando llegaron a su casa, toda sonrisas. Se dieron un abrazo y al segundo siguiente, sintió algo removerse a la altura del abdomen antes de que ella, radiante de alegría, se apartara un poco y le tomara una mano, colocándola en su vientre y asegurando que el bebé se alegraba de verlo._

 _Juraría que aquel era un momento que no olvidaría jamás._

 _—¡Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Dando un respingo, el nombrado miró a su alrededor. Tras pasar la tarde con Jérôme y Amélie, decidió dar un paseo nocturno por Montmartre, así que no esperaba que lo reconocieran._

 _—Por aquí._

 _La voz venía desde su derecha, así que mirando allí, descubrió a Claude Sangbleu, el líder de los vampiros, cuyo deslumbrante cabello le recordó, por enésima vez, a una puesta de sol._

 _—Buenas noches, monsieur… Claude._

 _Se había corregido justo a tiempo, pensó Edward. La leve mueca del otro, mostrando su inconformidad por ser tratado formalmente, no llegó a completarse._

 _—Me sorprende encontrarte sin Jérôme —comentó Sangbleu—. ¿Dónde está?_

 _—Él… Está haciendo una visita._

 _Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, pero Edward seguía sintiéndose mal. No le molestaba cubrir el hecho de que su_ parabatai _salía con una mundana, pero al mismo tiempo, detestaba engañar a las personas a su alrededor._

 _Sobre todo, no le gustaba engañar a las personas que amaba._

 _Edward desvió la vista, contemplando el final de aquella calle con fingida apatía. Hacía un tiempo que venía analizando el asunto en su cabeza, por lo que ya no le sorprendía pensar cosas como aquella en presencia de Sangbleu (y a veces, sin estar éste cerca). No, lo que le preocupaba era que se había enamorado sin tomar en cuenta que no tenía ninguna esperanza, porque bien mirado, Claude Sangbleu había vivido lo suficiente como para desear únicamente lo mejor, ¿qué podía ofrecerle, si para empezar, era incapaz de decir sus preferencias en voz alta?_

 _—¿Una visita? —Sangbleu arqueó una ceja con aire elegante—. ¿No será una cita?_

 _Sin saber por qué, Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

 _—Ah, ¿significa que está con una chica ahora?_

 _—Yo… No sabría decirle…_

 _—No te preocupes, Edward. No estás obligado a darme explicaciones._

 _Sangbleu aseguró aquello con amabilidad, sonriendo levemente, pero Edward sintió algo espantoso en el interior, que hacía mucho no lo aquejaba._

 _Se estaba decepcionando de sí mismo._

 _—Lo siento —musitó, sin saber qué más hacer._

 _—¿Por qué? Haces bien en no hablar a la ligera de los asuntos de Jérôme. Con ello, estás dejando en claro que te preocupas por él._

 _—Eso… Gracias._

 _—De nada. ¿Tienes tiempo? Quisiera charlar un rato._

 _—¿Conmigo?_

 _Edward debió mostrarse genuinamente sorprendido, porque Sangbleu asintió con firmeza, aunque en su rostro se vislumbraba que se sentía descontento por algo._

 _—Si tienes algo más qué hacer, Edward, basta con decirlo._

 _—¡No! Es decir, sí, tengo tiempo, pero…_

 _—¿Pero?_

 _Respirando hondo, Edward logró tranquilizarse, pensando que seguramente, Sangbleu le comentaría algún asunto sin importancia y eso tomaría unos minutos. ¿Por qué otra cosa querría hablar con él?_

 _—Nada. ¿De qué quiere hablar?_

 _Sangbleu, para su asombro, se encogió de hombros y con un ademán, lo invitó a caminar por la acera mientras decidía. Edward aceptó en el acto, aunque seguía un poco nervioso._

 _—¿Es verdad lo de Morgenstern? —quiso saber Sangbleu._

 _—Por desgracia, sí._

 _—¿Qué están haciendo los tuyos al respecto?_

 _—En Nueva York, tienen bajo sospecha a sus hijos. Por lo demás, parece que los líderes de Enclaves están reforzando sus medidas de seguridad, aunque…_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Jérôme cree que eso no va a detener a Valentine._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Nosotros… Jérôme y yo… Estudiamos los ataques del Círculo hace un tiempo. Nos dimos cuenta del patrón y nos preguntamos por qué la Clave no hizo nada al respecto. La respuesta que encontramos fue que Valentine sabía cómo engatusar a la gente que le interesaba, así que jamás creyeron lo peor de él hasta que el Levantamiento les abrió los ojos._

 _—Fue una apertura de ojos dolorosa y bien merecida, te lo aseguro._

 _Edward se giró hacia Sangbleu, hallándolo con una mueca fiera en el rostro y la mirada, de un gris más frío que nunca, fija al frente._

 _—¿Estuvo allí? —inqurió con timidez._

 _—Estuve, por los Acuerdos. Me habían convencido de que debería firmarlos y dar la cara en nombre del clan, haciendo una reclamación en toda regla, aunque tal vez no fueran a escucharme. Ya en Idris, lograron contactar conmigo para aliarme con la mujer de Morgenstern y su amigo el hombre lobo, así que cuando el Círculo apareció, solo tuve que recordar a todos mis chicos caídos por ese estúpido de Valentine y sus seguidores. Por poco no mato allí mismo a los que tuve a tiro._

 _—¿Fueron muchos?_

 _—¿Muchos qué?_

 _—Los vampiros que Valentine y los suyos mataron aquí, en París._

 _Sangbleu finalmente lo miró, desconcertado._

 _—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —quiso saber._

 _—Nunca he creído que Valentine hiciera lo correcto entonces y no lo creo ahora. Soy de la idea de que no debe castigarse a nadie si no ha hecho nada malo._

 _—Pensé que te asquearía que hubiera estado a punto de asesinar a algunos de los tuyos._

 _Edward negó suavemente con la cabeza._

 _—La justicia no debería distinguir entre las razas —apuntó—. El Círculo se estaba comportando como los salvajes que, según ellos, estaban eliminando del mundo._

 _—¿Eso decían de nosotros? ¿Que somos salvajes?_

 _—Eh… Lo lamento, pero sí. Aunque es lo menos desagradable que me siento capaz de repetir de entre todos los insultos._

 _—¿Tú cómo sabes eso?_

 _—¿Saber qué?_

 _—Los insultos que nos dedicaban Valentine y los suyos._

 _Edward hizo una mueca, agachando la cabeza. No estaba orgulloso de la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero se estaba cansando de callarse cosas cuando estaba con Sangbleu, por más que se repetía mentalmente que, probablemente, al vampiro quizá no le importara lo que él creyera._

 _—Mi madre pensaba así —musitó, conteniéndose como pudo de entrelazar los dedos._

 _—¿Tu madre qué?_

 _Evidentemente, Sangbleu no había entendido, por lo que Edward sacudió la cabeza antes de alzarla y desviar los ojos a un punto cualquiera._

 _—Hay un primo de mi madre —comenzó a contar, para su propia sorpresa—. Él era parte del Círculo, aunque ella juraba que no era buen guerrero. Creo… Ella nunca lo dijo, pero parecía que le tenía envidia a su primo, como si hubiera querido su lugar para codearse con Valentine y todos ellos. Mis hermanos… Tengo la impresión de que ellos creyeron por un tiempo las historias que contaba mi madre, acerca de todo lo malo que tenían los subterráneos, pero yo… Después de la primera historia, nunca pude escuchar otra entera, así que buscaba la manera de no estar allí cuando a mi madre le daba por hablar de… —tragó saliva pesadamente, antes de mascullar—, de lo que a ella le gustaba llamar «las proezas de Valentine»._

 _—Entonces, ¿tu madre no fue parte del Círculo?_

 _—No, pero le habría encantado. Lamento decirlo, pero a mi madre le gustaba llamar la atención, que la reconocieran como una buena cazadora de sombras, así que se molestó porque Valentine no se interesara en ella. Incluso puede que le gustara, dicen que era… que es guapo._

 _—Lo es, pero basta con verlo masacrar subterráneos para odiarlo. Tu madre estaba loca._

 _Al segundo siguiente, Edward se sobresaltó cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Sangbleu lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en apariencia asustado por lo que recién había dicho._

 _—Lo siento —dijo el vampiro—. Era tu madre, después de todo._

 _—No importa._

 _—Edward, es que no quería ofenderte._

 _Eso sí había desconcertado al joven cazador de sombras, haciéndolo girarse de golpe hacia su acompañante. Lo encontró con una expresión que, increíblemente, le recordó a la de Jérôme cuando le reveló lo de su hijo._

 _—Eso es… No tiene por qué preocuparse —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _—Sí, tengo qué. ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que eres tú el que no lo hace?_

 _—Porque…Por varias razones, estoy seguro de que a mi madre yo no le importaba mucho, así que Jérôme me ayudó a comprender que no debería… agobiarme._

 _—¿Por tu propia madre?_

 _Algo parecía enfadar a Sangbleu de todo aquello, lo que Edward lamentó. Había estado cómodo hasta el momento, casi feliz, pero eso había terminado._

 _—A Jérôme nunca le ha gustado que hable de mi madre —intentó justificar—. Ella… Era una persona muy estricta. Empeoró con el Levantamiento. Su primo dejó en mal a toda su familia._

 _—¿Quién era su primo?_

 _—Hodge Starkweather. Seguramente ha oído de él. Sobrevivió al Levantamiento y fue condenado al exilio, en el Instituto de Nueva York._

 _—Sí, con un matrimonio, los Lightwood. Pero a él le cayó algo peor, ¿no?_

 _—Lo maldijeron a nunca abandonar ese Instituto._

 _—Entonces ¿a tu madre se le metió en la cabeza que sus hijos debían limpiar el apellido Starkweather, aunque no lo llevaran?_

 _Edward se encogió de hombros. Era un detalle que se había preguntado incontables veces, pero para el cual no lograba encontrar una respuesta que lo convenciera._

 _—Aún así, no entiendo por qué Jérôme no quiere que te preocupes por…_

 _—Yo me preocupaba por mi madre —aclaró Edward, confuso—. No me refería a eso._

 _—¿Entonces a qué?_

 _Edward respiró profundo, sopesando si debía explicar ese punto o no. Sangbleu lo había escuchado atentamente, sin dar señas de estar a disgusto por ello, pero no podía asegurar que lo siguiente fuera de su agrado._

 _—Yo… Desde pequeño no era… Mi madre se comportaba como si la hubiera decepcionado de alguna manera, así que solía entrenarme más que a mis hermanos. Intentaba seguir el ritmo, porque no me gustaba verla enfadada conmigo, pero rara vez conseguía contentarla. Sospecho… Ella debió darse cuenta de lo que era, porque se parece bastante a como me trata Bert ahora y…_

 _—¿Bert?_

 _—Gilbert, mi hermano._

 _—¿Es tu hermano? —Sangbleu hizo una mueca muy desagradable antes de señalar—. Sabía que su apellido es Longford, pero creí que eran primos o algo parecido._

 _—Lo sé, no nos parecemos mucho._

 _—No por eso, Edward. ¿Quién querría que lo relacionaran con alguien tan…? Lo lamento, mejor me reservo la opinión que le tengo a tu hermano. No tienes la culpa de lo que él haga._

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Lo ha ofendido de alguna forma?_

 _—No, pero aunque así fuera… Ese chico no invita a llevarse bien con él._

 _Edward no podía rebatir eso. En primera, sentía que ya no conocía a Gilbert, debido a la distancia que había entre ambos; en segunda, aquella sensación se incrementó cuando Gilbert se marchó al Instituto de Múnich, siguiendo a una chica que había hecho su año de aprendizaje en París y con la que había salido. Después resultó que la susodicha, Geraldine Kriegsmesser, había tenido un hijo; como el niño era suyo, Gilbert tardó meses en convencerla de casarse, aunque Edward dudaba que ese matrimonio fuera a durar, debido a las circunstancias._

 _¡Por el Ángel! Hasta Gilbert, un «estúpido insensible» según Jérôme, tenía ya familia propia._

 _—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Asintió, sintiendo que, si lograba hablar, lo traicionaría la voz._

 _Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Aquello duró hasta que, sin saber cómo, habían llegado hasta el_ Café des Deux Moulins _, que atendía a los últimos parroquianos de la jornada._

 _—¿Gustas beber algo? —invitó Sangbleu, cordial._

 _Aún sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, Edward asintió, esperando que con eso bastara. Lo tomó completamente por sorpresa que el otro le sujetara una muñeca y, tirando de él con suavidad, lo guiara al interior del café, donde no tardó en ocupar una mesa. Sin saber qué más hacer, Edward se sentó en la silla delante de Sangbleu, indeciso entre mirarlo a él o al exterior, donde todavía se podían ver transeúntes._

 _—Buenas noches —saludó la mesera en turno, una pequeña rubia muy guapa, con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Qué gustan beber?_

 _—¿La cocina ya ha cerrado? —inquirió Sangbleu, sonriendo a su vez, con desgana._

 _—Sí, monsieur, lo sentimos, pero podemos revisar si hay algo disponible._

 _—Hágalo, por favor. Mientras tanto, puede servirnos un expreso y un_ latte _._

 _—Enseguida._

 _Cuando la mesera se fue, Edward se giró con cierta brusquedad._

 _—¿_ Latte _? —fue lo que logró decir._

 _—Sí. Eso sueles beber, ¿no? Un_ latte _._

 _—Eso… Sí, pero ¿cómo…?_

 _Fue el turno de Sangbleu de desviar la vista, inspeccionando el local sin denotar interés._

 _—Ustedes, Jérôme y tú, no son los únicos que se la pasan revoloteando por ahí en nombre de los suyos, enterándose de lo que les conviene._

 _—¡Nosotros nunca…!_

 _—No lo hacen con mala intención, lo sé._

 _—Tampoco lo hacemos porque nos lo ordenen. Nosotros…_

 _—… Solo quieren hacer amigos. Palabras más, palabras menos, pero es eso._

 _Edward asintió con firmeza. Podría no ser el más elocuente, pero no permitiría que sus intenciones o las de Jérôme fueran malinterpretadas, mucho menos en esos días, tan caóticos y con la amenaza de Valentine pendiendo sobre muchas de sus cabezas._

 _—¿Recuerdas que te dije una vez que Jérôme me recordaba a alguien?_

 _Cuando Edward asintió, pensando en aquel lejano día en el que entrara por primera vez al Moulin Rouge, Sangbleu le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Era un gesto sutil, casi involuntario, que relajaba sus rasgos y hacía olvidar a la criatura letal que podía llegar a ser._

 _Solo con verlo de ese modo, Edward ya se sentía afortunado._

 _—Hubo una vez un hombre común y corriente, que se involucró con quien no debía, solo por salvar una vida —comenzó Sangbleu, con la voz impregnada de nostalgia y cierta amargura, la cual borró la sonrisa de su rostro—. No es que se arrepienta de lo que hizo, pero desde entonces no le fue realmente bien. Justo pensaba que no valía la pena seguir así, cuando conoció a alguien. Un hombre sarcástico, justo y con cierto don para ganarse la lealtad de los demás. ¿La descripción te es familiar?_

 _—Se parece a… Bueno, es como Jérôme._

 _—Lo sé. Nuestro hombre, pese a que odiaba aquello en lo que se había convertido, no pudo sino agradecer que le hicieran ver que no todo estaba perdido. El sarcástico que conoció, por cierto, tenía ideas bastante originales para los tiempos que corrían y lo único que pidió a cambio fue ayuda para alguien más, lo que también era desconcertante, pero nuestro hombre aceptó. Después de eso, ellos dos apenas se veían, pero no se olvidaron._

 _—Lo quiso mucho, supongo._

 _—Sí. Fue el hermano que le habría gustado tener cuando era humano. En cierta forma, yo te comprendo, ¿sabes?_

 _—¿A mí?_

 _—Sí. También tuve un hermano mayor que no era del todo agradable._

 _La conversación se detuvo por la llegada de la mesera, pero eso le dio a Edward la oportunidad para analizar lo que acababa de escuchar. Había oído, de diversas fuentes, que Claude Sangbleu rara vez hablaba de sí mismo, mucho menos de su vida antes de ser convertido en vampiro. ¿Qué lo habría impulsado a confiarle aquella historia?_

 _—Monsieur, nos queda tarta Saint–Honoré, ¿gusta una rebanada?_

 _—Sí, por favor._

 _La mesera asintió, mirando de reojo a Edward al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, antes de retirarse. El muchacho se preguntó a qué habría venido eso._

 _—Tu hermano y el mío se habrían llevado bien —aseguró Sangbleu de pronto, sarcástico._

 _—Bert no es… —Edward sujetó su taza, haciendo una mueca—. Lo siento, quisiera decir que solo es desagradable conmigo, pero lo conozco. Lamento si lo ha ofendido de alguna forma._

 _—Edward, no puedes hacerte responsable por lo que hace tu hermano. Además, siendo él el mayor, debería poner el ejemplo de cómo comportarse, no al revés._

 _—Tal vez, pero aún así…_

 _—No te preocupes. Y me disculpo por no preguntar si querías la tarta, pero me da la impresión de que no has comido en un rato._

 _—Yo… Sí, me salté la cena. No tenía mucha hambre._

 _—Deberías cuidarte más, Edward._

 _—Eddie._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _No supo de dónde le salió el valor, pero alzó la taza, dio un sorbo y luego, suspiró._

 _—Por favor, si le parece bien… No me importaría que me llamara Eddie._

 _—Pero eso… Pensé que solo Jérôme te llamaba así._

 _—Eso… Él me dio ese apodo, si a eso se refiere. Por eso yo… Nunca le había pedido a nadie que me llamara así._

 _—¿Y qué significa que me lo estés pidiendo?_

 _Edward no supo cómo contestar a eso, no sin revelar lo que había decidido callarse desde hacía un tiempo. Apretó los labios, dejó la taza sobre el platillo y desviando los ojos, pensó seriamente en cómo salir de ésa._

 _Como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese instante sonó el timbre de mensaje de texto de su celular, el cual se sacó del bolsillo con un sobresalto. Abrió el mensaje, sin reconocer el número que lo enviaba, sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró en él._

 _«Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy y ser tan bueno con nosotros. Si necesitas algo, este es mi número. ¿Puedo llamarte "Eddie" también? Un beso, Amélie P.»_

 _—¿Algo importante? —se interesó Sangbleu._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, Edward asintió mientras tecleaba la respuesta. Al terminar, la leyó una sola vez, para luego enviarla antes de arrepentirse._

 _«No hay de qué. Sí, puedes llamarme "Eddie", gracias por preguntar primero. Hasta luego.»_

 _—Sí, pero… Lamento la interrupción._

 _—Está bien. No es como si esto fuera realmente importante._

 _Sangbleu señaló a su alrededor con un ademán, pero de alguna manera, Edward comprendió a qué se refería realmente. Evitando por todos los medios el verlo a los ojos, regresó su atención al_ latte _._

 _—Esto es importante si usted así lo cree, Claude._

 _—¿Y qué hay de ti?_

 _La mesera no pudo ser mejor recibida, aunque Edward se sintió culpable por pensarlo de esa manera. El tiempo que tardó la joven en poner la tarta en la mesa, reflexionó seriamente sobre el asunto, queriendo entender qué quería exactamente Sangbleu de él en ese momento. Porque, por más que lo deseara, la «teoría» de Jérôme no era una opción. No podía ser una opción._

 _—¿Puedo saber si para ti esto es importante?_

 _La pregunta de Sangbleu mientras le acercaba la tarta fue hecha con toda cordialidad, así que Edward, tras dar cuenta del primer bocado, no vio nada de malo en responderla. El problema estaba en lo que podrían implicar sus palabras._

 _—Me halaga —indicó, en voz baja—. Sé que normalmente, Jérôme es mejor compañía._

 _—Eddie, no quiero la compañía de un amigo ahora mismo. Quiero la tuya._

 _Sorprendido, Edward alzó la vista, no sabiendo qué esperar con exactitud. Sin embargo, el encontrar a Sangbleu mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarle el corazón, sentía que era demasiado para él. Presa de un naciente ataque de nervios, dejó el tenedor, se bebió lo que le quedaba de_ latte _, dejó la taza de golpe en la mesa y se puso de pie._

 _—Lo siento, yo… No estoy seguro de entender. Si no tiene más que decirme, preferiría…_

 _—Espera, Eddie… —Sangbleu lucía notoriamente confundido._

 _Jamás creyó que fuera posible, pero Edward sintió que por primera vez, le dolía el oírse llamar así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo quedarse allí y al mismo tiempo, con ganas de salir corriendo a donde no se le pudiera encontrar. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a juguetear con los dedos, de esa forma veloz y brusca que le salía cuando el miedo comenzaba a ser presa de él, pero ocupado como estaba en mantener la poca calma que le quedaba, apenas fue consciente de cuando se torció un meñique con inusitada fuerza._

 _—¡Ed…! Un segundo —a toda prisa, Sangbleu sacó unos billetes, los dejó en la mesa y lo tomó del brazo—. Anda, salgamos de aquí._

 _Ante la mirada estupefacta de la mesera (una de envidia que no logró entender), Edward fue arrastrado fuera del local, al tiempo que intentaba comprender en qué pudo haberse equivocado. De pronto, Sangbleu se veía alterado y hasta podría decirse que ansioso._

 _—Lamento mucho eso —indicó Sangbleu, sin dejar de caminar—. No quería presionarte._

 _—¿Presionarme?_

 _—No están bien las cosas con Valentine suelto, ambos lo sabemos. Quizá ha sido semejante ambiente el que me ha impulsado a… En fin, no era mi intención ser descortés, así que discúlpame. Te acompañaré hasta el río, si te parece bien._

 _—No ha sido descortés —aseguró Edward en voz baja._

 _Eso fue suficiente para Sangbleu detuviera su andar y se girara, con expresión confundida._

 _—En ese caso, por favor explícame por qué has reaccionado de esa manera —pidió el vampiro, aflojando su agarre solo un poco—. Si fue algo que dije…_

 _—Usted no dijo nada malo —aseguró Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _—Entonces, ¿qué ha sido? Te veías… —Sangbleu titubeó, pero finalmente logró terminar la frase, en un susurro tímido—. Asustado._

 _—Lo siento, no era mi intención…_

 _—Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada. Solo intento comprenderte._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _Edward descubrió que ese era el meollo del asunto. Lo asaltaba una terrible incertidumbre al no saber la razón tras las recientes acciones y palabras de Sangbleu._

 _Claro que ni en sus más descabellados sueños habría esperado la respuesta que obtuvo._

 _—Porque te has convertido en alguien importante para mí. Te amo, Eddie._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _Debía ser una broma, pensó Edward al instante. Una muy cruel, si le preguntaban._

 _—Siento mucho si he malinterpretado algo —dijo Sangbleu, mostrando su expresión más amable y, lentamente, tomando las manos del otro entre las suyas, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaría si no lo hacía—. Lamentaré que, en caso de equivocarme, ya no quieras volver a verme y mucho menos hablar conmigo. Es solo que… Quisiera culpar de mi reciente declaración a la creciente tensión causada por Morgenstern, pero mentiría. Jérôme y tú me agradaron desde el primer día, Eddie, pero tú… Sentí algo especial por ti casi desde el primer momento que te vi, solo que no me atreví a decir palabra hasta estar completamente seguro de lo que era… y porque tú y el impertinente de tu_ parabatai _eran menores de edad. No habría alimentado esperanzas de no haberte observado con mucho cuidado, porque solo así llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez, yo no te era indiferente. De ser eso cierto, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Pero si no… Te repito que lo siento y espero que eso no arruine nada entre nosotros._

 _De ser alguien más quien le saliera con semejante discurso, Edward habría confirmado que era una burla infame; sin embargo, él también había observado a Sangbleu más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, deseando así llegar a conocerlo, aunque nunca pudiera estar con él. Solo por eso, porque creía saber lo suficiente del vampiro, logró hacerse a la idea de que no le mentía. ¿Por qué querría el líder del clan de vampiros de París humillar así a un mediocre cazador de sombras como él? Probablemente, de querer diveresión, Claude Sangbleu tenía otras formas de obtenerla que no fuera exponerse a sí mismo, aunque fuera en falso._

 _Era eso y que Edward se negaba a creer que Sangbleu fuera tan cínico._

 _—No tienes por qué contestar ahora, Eddie. Piénsalo con cuidado, por favor. Sé honesto conmigo cuando volvamos a hablar de esto. Sobre todo, sé honesto contigo mismo._

 _—¿A qué se refiere?_

 _—No te preocupes por nadie más al darme una respuesta. Ni siquiera por mí. Solo piensa en lo que tú quieres. Nadie va a reprochártelo._

 _—Usted…_

 _—Que yo sea quien soy, no significa que debas tener cuidado con lo que dices. Esto es personal para ambos y así debes tratarlo. Solo somos Edward y Claude, ¿comprendes?_

 _—Pero…_

 _—Nadie que tú no quieras va a enterarse, si es lo que te preocupa. Nadie tiene derecho a decidir por ti, ni siquiera con su simple recuerdo._

 _Edward tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que aquello sonaba demasiado bonito para ser cierto, pero por una vez, deseó hacer caso de una idea como esa y no a una de las que surgían desde el fondo de su mente, que hacía un tiempo había aprendido a analizar para dejar de lado por ser producto del pobre concepto que tenía de sí mismo._

 _—Yo… Le prometo… Voy a pensarlo. Gracias._

 _—Gracias a ti por escucharme, Eddie. Buenas noches._

 _Sin más, Sangbleu lo soltó y dio media vuelta para alejarse de él, aunque antes miró por encima del hombro y pidió._

 _—Una cosa más, si no te importa. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, ¿podrías tutearme?_

 _Edward apenas se dio cuenta de cuando asintió, solo supo que lo hizo cuando Sangbleu le sonrió antes de seguir su camino._

 _Se dijo, sin poder evitarlo, que de ser aquello un sueño, no quería despertar aún._


	9. Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum

**IX. Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum.**

Septiembre de 2007.

 _Sin poder contenerse, Edward hizo una mueca ante la actitud de su_ parabatai _._

 _La alerta en Alacante sobre Valentine hacía sido brutal, sobre todo porque se derribó la creencia de que jamás iban a poderse violar las salvaguardas. Los rumores corrían como pólvora, preguntándose cómo habían logrado los demonios lo que se tuvo por imposible durante siglos._

 _Se habían llamado a todos los cazadores de sombras mayores de edad para una reunión del Consejo, siendo así como Edward y Jérôme, lo mismo que varios más, pasaron a enterarse de lo que había estado sucediendo desde que Valentine Morgenstern había vuelto para terminar lo que su Círculo iniciara años atrás. Mucha información devastadora se había manejado, aunque nada los preparó para el ataque de los demonios y el ultimátum de Valentine. De no ser por esa diminuta pelirroja con la extraña habilidad de crear runas, en ese momento no tendrían ni una sola oportunidad para hacerle frente a lo que iba a lanzarse sobre ellos._

 _Sin embargo, eso no era lo que a Edward le preocupaba en ese preciso momento._

 _—¿Vas a usar la runa? —inquirió Jérôme, que de estar apoyado en una pared, cruzado de brazos, había pasado a revisar con fingida despreocupación las armas que llevaba._

 _—¿Tú con quién? —preguntó Edward a su vez._

 _Una nueva y misteriosa runa, llamada Alianza por su creadora (quien irónicamente, decían que era hija de Valentine), daba la capacidad de compartir facultades con un subterráneo. Tras un intenso debate, los cazadores de sombras «de la vieja escuela» (como los llamaba Jérôme con sorna) aceptaron la ayuda de hadas, licántropos y unos pocos brujos, porque de los vampiros no se veía más rastro que el misterioso diurno de Nueva York._

 _El joven Longford no dudó ni por un segundo de que Jérôme participaría en batalla, aunque le preocupaba el resultado y lo que eso implicaría._

 _—Creí que te abstendrías —confesó, desviando la vista—. Por Amélie._

 _Jérôme detuvo sus movimientos solo un segundo, antes de seguir con lo suyo sin mirarlo._

 _—Hablé con ella antes de venir —admitió finalmente, con voz neutra—. Le conté lo que ocurría y le pedí que se cuidara. De ser necesario, le dije que fuera con_ mademoiselle _Soleil._

 _—Ella no querrá ir si sabe que te va a salir muy caro._

 _—Lo sé. En esas cosas, es idéntica a ti._

 _Edward tragó saliva, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra que llevaba sobre el traje de combate._

 _—Aún así, le hice prometer a Amélie que me haría caso por esta vez. Por el niño._

 _Ante eso, a Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

 _Su_ parabatai _le había confesado hacía poco hasta dónde había llegado su relación con la mundana. No tenía nada en contra de Amélie Poquelin ni de su hermano; al contrario, realmente había llegado a quererlos, pero aquello… Jérôme simplemente se había dejado llevar por algo más poderoso que su convicción de proteger a los mundanos sin involucrarse demasiado con ellos. Edward no podía echarle en cara que estuviera actuando sin pensar en la posible reacción de la Clave, ya que se concentraba en alguien a quien amaba… en dos seres queridos, de hecho._

 _—Nacerá pronto, ¿verdad? —decidió preguntar, aunque sabía la respuesta._

 _—Sí, aunque Amélie cree que se puede adelantar._

 _—Si sigues preocupándola así…_

 _—¿Por quién me tomas? Ya te lo dije, hablamos de esto de forma muy seria. Sabe lo que cada uno tiene que hacer, y que solo muerto dejaré de volver con ella. ¡Oye, no estás revisando el arsenal! Tampoco me contestaste lo de la runa._

 _—No sé si… ¡Jérôme, espera a que haya suficientes subterráneos para apoyarnos!_

 _—Los habrá, con la cantidad de mensajes de fuego que he visto enviarse… Lo que me recuerda, ¡eso sí que fue un espectáculo!_

 _—¿Espectáculo?_

 _—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando! ¿Quién lo diría del hijo de esos estirados Lightwood? Me dan ganas de mudarme a Nueva York, parece que allá se divierten bastante._

 _Edward dejó que su amigo divagara, como siempre que encontraba un tema que pudiera entretenerlo, porque de pronto estaba sintiendo un horrible vacío en el estómago, producto del miedo._

 _—¿Eddie? —llamó Jérôme, con una voz que parecía venir de muy lejos._

 _La mente de Edward ya no estaba allí, rememorando lo que había ocurrido hacía poco en el Salón de los Acuerdos, cuando la runa Alianza estaba siendo distribuida. Jérôme tenía razón, en cierta forma fue un espectáculo, pero por su posición en la estancia, los cuchicheos malintencionados e incluso algunos insultos llegaron a sus oídos, revolviéndole el estómago._

 _—¿Eddie? ¿Estás bien?_

 _—¿Qué? —Parpadeando una y otra vez, confundido, Edward miró a su_ parabatai _, quien a su vez fijaba en él sus preocupados ojos verdes—. Tranquilo, encontrarás a alguien para la runa._

 _—No, solo decía… Creo que te buscan._

 _Jérôme señaló a la distancia, detrás de Edward, antes de dar media vuelta y escabullirse hacia la entrada del Salón de los Acuerdos, en ese momento abierta de par en par y por la que circulaban algunos pares de combatientes recién formados._

 _Sin entender, Edward miró en la dirección indicada, creyendo distinguir algunas figuras moviéndose demasiado rápido, hasta que un destello le causó un sobresalto._

 _—No puede ser… —musitó._

 _Sin darse cuenta, entrelazó los dedos y comenzó a juguetear con ellos a toda velocidad, de pura angustia. ¿Por qué lo había dejado Jérôme a solas? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Cómo iba a poder él arreglárselas si realmente…?_

 _—Eddie._

 _El llamado confirmó sus sospechas, haciéndolo apretar los labios y mover los ojos en todas direcciones, procurando no fijarse en aquella de donde provenía la voz._

 _—Eh… Buenas noches —saludó, sintiendo de pronto que apretaba con demasiada fuerza uno de los dedos, lo cual le causó una mueca._

 _—Buenas noches. Por favor, deja de hacer eso, te vas a lastimar._

 _A continuación, unos fríos dedos sujetaron los suyos con sumo cuidado, haciendo que se detuvieran sus movimientos y que Edward se quedara paralizado._

 _—Necesitarás las manos en poco tiempo. El mensaje de fuego decía…_

 _—¿Te enviaron un mensaje de fuego directamente? —eso logró sorprender a Edward lo suficiente como para fijar los ojos en quien le hablaba, aunque solo fue un segundo antes de desviarlos otra vez—. Sabía que estaban solicitando todo el apoyo posible, pero…_

 _—En realidad, a París llegó un mensaje a nombre de Soleil, con la petición de que hiciera llegar la solicitud de la Clave a los líderes subterráneos de allá. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera saben quiénes somos líderes allá…_

 _—Lo lamento, Claude. No tenías por qué venir si te ofendieron de esa forma._

 _Delante de Edward, un bufido de exasperación le indicó que a Claude Sangbleu algo lo estaba molestando, pero no atinaba a saber qué era._

 _—Soleil dijo exactamente lo mismo —declaró Claude meneando la cabeza, lo que causó que su pelo rubio rojizo reflejara la luz de forma inusualmente intensa—. Nos advirtió que acabaríamos siendo carne de cañón. A mí, en lo particular, me confió que declarar el apoyo del clan de París podría contrariar al de Nueva York, que ahora mismo no está en buenos términos con la Clave…_

 _—… Es por el diurno —musitó Edward, con toda la firmeza que pudo._

 _—Sí, me enteré, ¡la de líos que ha causado! No negaré que me da curiosidad, pero eso es lo de menos ahora. Muchos subterráneos en París, entre ellos algunos de los míos, no olvidan lo que Valentine Morgenstern hizo con su Círculo. Vengo por eso, oficialmente hablando._

 _—¿Oficialmente? —soltó Edward, pensando que no podía sonar más idiota._

 _Además, aún no se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Claude a la cara, ¿se podía ser más cobarde?_

 _—Eddie, por favor, respira lento y profundo antes de que te conteste._

 _Sabiendo que solo pretendía ayudarle, Edward dio una cabezada en señal de asentimiento y obedeció. Mientras inhalaba, pensó en mil y un motivos para decir lo que debía y retirarse de una vez, esperando ser perdonado después, si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Al exhalar, cerró los ojos y comenzó a armar las frases necesarias en su cabeza, convenciéndose de que debía pronunciarlas._

 _—Los cazadores de sombras en general me importan muy poco —comenzó Claude, dando un leve apretón a las manos de Edward—. He vivido bastante, como sabes, así que he conocido a varios. La mayoría de ellos trataron a los míos como una plaga de la que ya no pueden deshacerse y con la que tienen que lidiar. Fueron pocos los que se preocuparon por nosotros, recordando que antes podíamos caminar bajo el sol y respirar. Respeto mucho a Jérôme, él realmente se toma en serio los Acuerdos, además de que resulta difícil no hacerse su amigo. En cuanto a ti… —Claude dejó escapar un suspiro, cosa que tensó un poco a Edward, dado que no había notado cuándo había tomado aire para hacerlo—, me lo había prometido, Eddie. Me prometí que no valía la pena fijarme en alguien cuando tenía esta existencia por delante, una condenada a vivir por la noche y a usar a las personas como comida. Eso sería hacerme daño, porque tendría que ser un afecto de un solo lado, al menos hasta que los años y mi terquedad consiguieran extinguirlo. Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que acabaría rompiendo mi propia promesa y menos por un cazador de sombras._

 _—Claude, por favor…_

 _—Sé que no debo insistir, Eddie. Sé que lo que menos quieres es herirme. Así que mi propuesta es esta: acéptame solo por esta noche. Usa esa runa conmigo, permíteme luchar a tu lado para estar seguro de que vas a sobrevivir, y después podemos olvidar todo lo que te dije antes de que vinieras a tu ciudad._

 _Finalmente, Edward miró a Claude a los ojos, cuyo color gris era algo pálido, recordándole al cielo nublado de un día de invierno, que era frío y prometía algo maravilloso como la caída de una suave nevada. Ese era un tono muy distinto al suyo, oscuro y con motas de azul; según Jérôme, a veces le hacía pensar en el brillo del acero. Debía estar muy mal para fijarse en ese detalle justo cuando debía pensar en lo que realmente era prioridad._

 _Abrió la boca para contestar. Tenía la sílaba necesaria en la punta de la lengua, aquella que tal vez acabaría por destrozarlo, pero no fue capaz de pronunciarla. Sus manos seguían entre los largos dedos de Claude, helados pero inesperadamente tiernos, por lo que acabó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando sin éxito retener un par de lágrimas._

 _—¿Eddie?_ Mon Dieu _, ¿qué pasa?_

 _—No puedo hacerte eso, Claude. No puedo aceptarlo. Me estaría aprovechando de…_

 _—¡No te estás aprovechando de nada! Yo te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿oíste? Yo soy el que quiere asegurarse de que no te maten._

 _—Estamos hablando de enfrentar demonios. Podrían matarte antes que a mí._

 _—Si es peleando contigo, no importa._

 _—¡Yo no valgo tanto!_

 _Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, el cual comenzó a asfixiar a Edward, aunque no de modo literal. No, sentía que el ahogo le contraía el corazón, recordándole que por más cruel que fuera, debía hacer desistir a Claude, que lo dejara ir…_

 _—Con que de esto hablaba Jérôme…_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Tiendes a creerte menos de lo que eres. Jérôme ya lo había mencionado. Noté algunas cosas, pero acabas de confirmarlo. Algún día deberías intentar verte como lo hacemos los demás, Eddie. Cuando somos tantos los que creemos que vales la pena, ¿de verdad es una equivocación?_

 _Parpadeando repetidamente, Edward no podía ocultar su asombro. Era la primera vez que alguien decía en voz alta algo que él mismo se había preguntado en fechas recientes, en más de una ocasión. Jérôme se lo dio a entender un montón de veces, claro, pero normalmente lo hacía con cierta desesperación, como si no comprendiera la razón para que no le creyera. En cambio, Claude sonaba tranquilo y firme, preparado para repetírselo cuantas veces hiciera falta hasta que lo comprendiera, todo con tal de verlo finalmente feliz._

 _—¿Tú hablas de mí con Jérôme?_

 _¡Por el Ángel! ¿Eso era todo lo que se le había ocurrido tras las palabras de Claude? Estaba más torpe de lo habitual, sin duda._

 _—Eso… No mucho —Claude se encogió de hombros, desviando los ojos y sus dedos, que aún envolvían los de Edward, hicieron un leve movimiento de vacilación—. Las pocas veces que lo veo solo, pregunto por ti. Eso parece alentarlo a contar tus últimas aventuras. He llegado a pensar que tu amigo debería dedicarse a escribir un libro enorme como los que le gusta leer, en vez de salir a cazar demonios como si la vida le fuera en ello._

 _—A sus padres y al_ parabatai _de su padre los mataron unos demonios —musitó Edward._

 _—Delante de él, lo sé. Me lo contó una sola vez, sin entrar en detalles, cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué había noches en que él y tú tenían más heridas de lo normal. Dijo que se ensañaba con los demonios para no desquitar su dolor en las personas y menos en ti, que ya lo protegías demasiado y fuiste el primero en verlo._

 _—¿Verlo?_

 _—Sí, dijo algo sobre sus propios ojos que sonó muy vanidoso. Típico de él cuando se pone sarcástico. No le presté mucha atención, la verdad._

 _Edward asintió, creyendo saber a qué se refería._

 _—Eddie, a veces envidio a Jérôme. Por tenerte, sabiendo lo valioso que eres. Si yo no puedo llegar a algo así, permíteme al menos…_

 _—Si acepto y hago la runa, ¿podemos hablar cuando todo esto acabe?_

 _Claude lo miró con ligera confusión, intentando descubrir qué pretendía. Edward procuró mostrarse decidido, aunque por dentro estaba horrorizado ante la perspectiva de haber desoído su anterior determinación. Se sintió aún peor cuando vio a Claude asentir, mirándolo con un intenso anhelo, uno que realmente quería concederle… pero al que tal vez debería renunciar._

 _—Haz esa runa, Eddie. Hay que estar listos._

 _El aludido asintió, con un nudo en la garganta._

 _Esperaba que después de todo aquello, pudiera finalmente decir lo que necesitaba._

—&—

 _—¡Eddie! ¡Eddie!_

 _Por el Ángel, ¿por qué gritaban tanto?_

 _—¿Qué demonios pasó?_

 _—¡No tengo idea!_

 _Conocía esas voces… ¿Por qué?_

 _—¡Lo prometiste! ¡Por eso te dejé…! Oye, ¿qué es eso?_

 _—¡No importa! Eddie, ¿puedes oírme?_

 _Intentó mover la cabeza. Le pesaba demasiado. Tampoco sentía los brazos o las piernas._

 _¿Acaso eso era morir?_

 _—Hay que llevarlo a la Basilias. Allí lo atenderán. Lo siento, tú no podrás entrar._

 _—Como si me importara. Guíame._

 _Movimiento. Su cuerpo dejó de estar apoyado en algo sólido y de pronto se sentía un poco mejor, aunque un leve bamboleo ocasionó que empezara a sufrir._

 _—Duele… —musitó con voz ahogada y ronca._

 _—Eddie, ¿puedes oírme?_

 _Recordaba de quién era esa voz, pero ahora sonaba baja y temerosa, ¿por qué?_

 _—Sí, ¿qué…?_

 _—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. ¿Cuánto falta, Jérôme?_

 _—Ya casi llegamos. ¿Cómo está, Sangbleu?_

 _—Logró hablar, sigue adelante._

 _—Jérôme…_

 _—Sí, Eddie, Jérôme está aquí y está bien. Lo siento, ahora no puede venir contigo, me está indicando el camino a su hospital. ¿Lo comprendes?_

 _—Sí… Yo… La runa…_

 _Un toque en los labios lo invitó a no seguir hablando._

 _—Hablaremos de eso luego, ¿sí? En cuanto te recuperes._

 _No sabía por qué no podían discutir de una vez lo de la runa, pero Edward Longford pronto fue engullido por la oscuridad, deseando abrir los ojos una próxima vez._

—&—

 _Volvía a sentirse pesado, pero al menos ya no le dolía nada._

 _A su alrededor, percibió suavidad y quietud, pero también personas que conocía._

 _—Si alguien pregunta, te has colado solo._

 _—No hay problema. Tengo una excusa planeada si se da el caso. ¿Cómo está?_

 _—Los Hermanos Silenciosos no saben exactamente qué lo hizo desmayarse, pero todo lo demás lo han podido curar. Así que ¿algo que tengas que decirme?_

 _Silencio. No era uno reflexivo o cómodo, podía sentirlo._

 _—Él… Eddie y yo estábamos combatiendo en uno de los extremos. Había unos cuantos demonios más grandes que Émile y seguro recuerdas qué tan grande es Émile…_

 _—Sí, ¡vaya que me acuerdo! ¿Después?_

 _—Eddie me indicó como podía vencer a cada demonio y si alguno tenía alguna cosa de la que debiera cuidarme. Casi acabábamos con ellos cuando me dieron por la espalda. No supe lo que fue, solo sentí el golpe y caí. Eddie acabó con el último demonio que tenía cerca y se acercó a mí. Apenas lograba verlo, pero creí notar que se estaba asustando. Asustando en serio. Intenté hablarle, pero no podía. Luego…_

 _Silencio otra vez, mucho más tenso que el último. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de Edward comenzaron a aflorar, lo mismo que su pánico._

 _—Claude… —llamó en un susurro._

 _Casi enseguida, sintió que algo helado le sujetaba una mano con delicadeza._

 _—Aquí estoy, Eddie. Me alegra que despertaras. Jérôme está aquí también._

 _El recién nombrado corroboró esas palabras sujetando la mano libre de Edward._

 _—¿Dónde…? —comenzó a preguntar._

 _—La Basilias —respondió la voz de Jérôme, en tono muy serio—. Trajeron a todos los heridos de la batalla. La ganamos, por cierto, ¡menudo giro de los eventos! He estado oyendo algunas cosas, como que el mismísimo Ángel estuvo aquí…_

 _—Jérôme, podrás contarle eso luego. Eddie, ¿te sientes bien?_

 _—No, yo… No siento… casi nada._

 _—No me extraña —apuntó Jérôme—, te dieron un montón de brebajes de origen dudoso._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Un par de brujos se quedaron después de la batalla para echar una mano. Que no te sorprenda que Magnus Bane fuera uno. Quise preguntarle cómo hizo para conseguir al chico Lightwood, pero casi nadie se puede acercar a él._

 _—Jérôme, ¿te han dicho que puedes ser peor que una cuarentona chismosa?_

 _—Sí, pero me lo dicen Michel, Antoine o Gilbert, así que me importa muy poco._

 _—A propósito, ¿alguien sabe algo de Sebastian?_

 _Edward sintió que pudo fruncir el ceño, ¿desde cuándo a Claude le interesaba el más joven de los Verlac?_

 _—Nada. Por lo que averiguó la Clave, el hijo de Valentine se deshizo de él antes de que pisara Idris. ¡Maldito Morgenstern! ¡Él hizo caer las salvaguardas! ¡Y mató a un niño! ¡Al hermanito del chico Lightwood! ¿Cómo puede alguien matar a un niño?_

 _—Esos no son personas, Jérôme. Créeme, lo he visto._

 _Volvió el silencio por un rato, uno de reflexión y pena. Eso lo aprovechó Edward para intentar abrir los ojos de nuevo, cosa que consiguió aunque sintió que le dolía._

 _—Claude… La runa…_

 _No podía quitarse de la cabeza que eso era lo que más debían discutir, pero ninguno de sus acompañantes lo había mencionado. Cuando lo hizo Edward, notó al instante que Claude se tensaba y Jérôme los veía con el ceño fruncido, suspicaz._

 _—¿Qué pasó? ¿Algún problema con la runa Alianza? —quiso saber el de ojos verdes—. A mí me fue perfectamente, la licántropo que aceptó pelear conmigo es muy simpática. Espero que pueda presentártela, Eddie, ¡es neoyorquina!_

 _—No, yo… Hice otra runa…_

 _—¿Otra runa? ¿Cuál te hiciste?_

 _—Jérôme, lo siento…_

 _—¡No, Eddie! No empieces a disculparte, ¡siempre lo haces cuando crees que hiciste algo malo! Como la mayoría de las veces han resultado tonterías, primero cuéntame qué pasó y luego, si de verdad es necesario, escucharé que te disculpes._

 _—Eso sí es saber manejar a Eddie —reconoció Claude en un susurro._

 _Sin darse plena cuenta de ello, Edward le dio un leve apretón a la mano de Claude, quien al notarlo, lo miró con interés._

 _—¿No te hice daño? —preguntó Edward en voz baja._

 _—No. Eso me intriga. Obviamente no he dicho nada, porque…_

 _—¡Esperen un momento! ¿Me quieren explicar de qué hablan?_

 _—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Eddie entró en pánico cuando notó que me hirieron?_

 _Jérôme asintió despacio, paseando la mirada de su_ parabatai _al vampiro, y viceversa._

 _—Pues bien, tu querido amigo sacó la estela y me trazó una runa._

 _—¿Hizo qué?_

 _La cara de Jérôme era digna de una foto, pensó distraídamente Edward. Rara vez podía ver a su_ parabatai _tan sorprendido._

 _—No estoy seguro de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo —se apresuró a añadir Claude, preocupado—, ya lo conoces, cuando se asusta de verdad, tiende a actuar sin pensar. Siempre pelea contigo, si no me equivoco, debió ser la costumbre._

 _—¡Pero dibujarte una runa! ¡Eres un subterráneo! ¡Pudo haberte matado!_

 _—¡Jérôme!_

 _Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un nudo en la garganta y algo en su interior que se quebraba. Sabía lo que podría haber sucedido, por supuesto. Jamás se habría perdonado si…_

 _—Lo siento, Eddie. No era mi intención… Te conozco mejor que cualquiera, sé que Claude dice la verdad y que nunca le harías algo malo. ¿Pero cómo es que sigues entero?_

 _El de ojos verdes miró al vampiro, quien se encogió de hombros y estiró el brazo izquierdo, subiéndose la manga de su camisa azul marino para mostrar que, justo en el dorso de la muñeca, estaba el blanquecino e inconfundible rastro de una Marca._

 _—Es una_ iratze _—confirmó Jérôme en un susurro—, ¿qué sentiste?_

 _—Primero, lo mismo que con la runa Alianza, solo que ardía por un momento. Luego, que las heridas se me cerraban más rápido de lo normal, incluso para ser yo. Y también dolía más, era como sí… Era como si cada herida fuera otra runa haciéndose, ¿alguna vez te han hecho más de una de tus runas al mismo tiempo?_

 _—Solo una vez, que yo recuerde. Era una sensación curiosa —la expresión de Jérôme era seria, por lo que debía estar pensando en un mal momento de su pasado; sin embargo, se recuperó casi enseguida y continuó—. Volviendo al tema… ¿Solo sentiste eso?_

 _—Sí, solo eso. ¡Ah, sí! Mi cabeza se sintió pesada por un rato y no podía concentrarme._

 _—No quiero alarmarte, Claude, pero creo que por poco te convertiste en Repudiado._

 _—Momento, ¿eso no les pasa solo a los mundanos?_

 _—Eso creía. La teoría más aceptada es que casi todos los subterráneos mueren al intentar ponerles runas porque tienen una parte demoniaca y las rechazan. Esa teoría debe estar quebrándoles la cabeza a los de la vieja escuela, ahora que Alianza existe._

 _—Deja las bromas de lado, Jérôme._

 _—No es una broma. Con la creación de Alianza, algunos se van a preguntar si no habrá otra runa que se pueda usar con los subterráneos. Alianza permite que peleemos juntos, pero creo que puedes imaginarte lo que otros harían si pudieran…_

 _—No… No lo digas…_

 _Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, de pronto asqueado ante la posibilidad que insinuaba Jérôme. Un leve picor en su runa de_ parabatai _le indicó que la angustia era compartida, pero no igual de intensa, ni por asomo._

 _—Eddie, yo… No pretendía…_

 _—Lo sé. Tú… ¿Podrías…?_

 _—Entendido. De paso veré si alguien en esta ciudad sabe hacer un buen_ latte _. Es lo único que no me gusta de estar en Idris, que el café es un asco. Atento, Sangbleu._

 _Enseguida se oyeron pasos apresurados al alejarse y luego, el sonido de una pesada puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. De no ser por los gélidos dedos que sostenían su mano, Edward no tendría cómo confirmar que seguía acompañado._

 _—He cumplido con mi parte —dijo Claude de pronto, por lo que Edward no pudo evitar tensarse—. No te preocupes. Esperaré a que vuelva Jérôme para irme._

 _—Lo siento…_

 _—¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo. Es más, estoy muy agradecido de que me salvaras la vida._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Sé que no usaste una runa con mala intención. Jamás creería eso de ti. Pero me alegra saber que te importé un poco al menos._

 _—Te amo, Claude._

 _Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pensara siquiera en callárselas por más tiempo. Edward era plenamente consciente de que admitiendo eso, ya no había marcha atrás y que las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas, pero acababa de sobrevivir a una batalla que le hizo ver una verdad aterradora: que ya no podía… No, que ya no quería negarse algo que consideraba valioso y extraordinario. ¿Por qué debía ser él quien contuviera sus deseos? ¿Por el bien de los demás? ¿De quiénes? Aquellos que lo querían habían dejado en claro que les gustaba verlo feliz, que no tenía que hacer nada para ganarse su afecto, que con solo ser él ya era más que suficiente. A ellos no les importaría la decisión de su corazón… ¿verdad?_

 _—¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?_

 _La pregunta de Claude, hecha en un murmullo y con tono muy serio, fue suficiente para darle a entender que no funcionaría. Creyó, ingenuamente, que todavía estaba a tiempo…_

 _—Pensé… No, olvídalo, lamento…_

 _—Eddie, por favor. Contesta mi pregunta, ¿sí?_

 _Edward asintió una vez con la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al segundo siguiente, pero logró contener una mueca._

 _—Claude, yo… Pensé que merecías saberlo…_

 _—¿Solo eso?_

 _—No, yo… Quería que lo supieras._

 _—¿Por qué, si has dejado claro que no vas a estar conmigo?_

 _—Porque… Claude, ya no me importa…_

 _Edward apretó los párpados, frustrado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía expresarse correctamente cuando más lo necesitaba? Se había acostumbrado tanto a callar sus emociones, que las pocas veces que alzaba la voz para explicarlas, se tropezaba una y otra vez con las palabras, intentando sacarlas de su mente pero sin tener demasiado éxito, a menos que alguien más lo notara y lo hiciera por él, lo que por cierto, no pasaba seguido. Pero esto… Esto era un asunto que tenía que resolver por sí mismo, algo que solo les incumbía a él y a Claude._

 _—Eres algo que siempre he querido —comenzó, pronunciando lenta y cuidadosamente, peleando contra el miedo que intentaba ahogarle la voz—, eres una persona con la que siempre quiero estar, por el resto de mi vida. Quiero protegerte, aunque sé que no lo necesitas. Quiero… No sé, ¿lo que tienen todas las parejas? Es decir, ¿podemos ser eso? Sé… Se requiere mucho valor para… No soy el chico Lightwood, no creo poder decírselo a todo el mundo, pero…_

 _—Eddie, yo no quiero que seas como alguien más. Tampoco necesito que hagas una declaración pública. Solo deseaba esto._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Que me correspondieras. Es más que suficiente._

 _—¿De verdad?_

 _—De verdad. No me importa ir a tu ritmo, Eddie. Sé que vales la pena._

 _Sintiendo un leve apretón en la mano, Edward sabía que jamás olvidaría ese momento. Por Jérôme, sabía que amar a alguien de aquella manera no siempre sería fácil o dulce, pero que siempre, siempre sería inigualable. Seguía temiendo la reacción de los demás si llegaban a enterarse, pero no podía aferrarse a eso si quería algo de felicidad._

 _Por una vez, dejaría el miedo de lado. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_


	10. La Rançon

**X. La Rançon.**

Octubre de 2007.

— _Solo porque es mi_ parabatai _…_

 _Edward miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar una calle a toda carrera por… ¿era la quinta vez ya? Había perdido la cuenta varias cuadras atrás, lo cual no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios._

 _El mal presentimiento de Amélie Poquelin se había cumplido y hacía un par de horas que estaba en labor de parto. Habría acudido al hospital mundano, pero con voz rota, debió confesar que su hermano y ella no habían conseguido uno que los atendiera, aunque sus explicaciones acerca del empleo y la seguridad social no les aclararon nada a Jérôme ni a él. En ese momento, mientras Jérôme estaba junto a una Amélie muy adolorida, Edward intentaba por todos los medios llegar hasta la Rue Pernelle, para lo cual había incluso necesitado un par de runas, considerando su salida de casa a escondidas, sin dejar indicios de a dónde iba._

 _Por obvias razones, Jérôme estaba confiando en que Soleil Glace le pudiera ayudar._

 _Meneando la cabeza al pensar en ello otra vez, Edward consiguió centrarse de nuevo en el camino, pues casi llegaba a su destino. Había memorizado la dirección desde que Jérôme y él visitaron por primera vez a la Gran Bruja de París, hacía ya un tiempo._

 _Estaba doblando la esquina para entrar finalmente a la Rue Pernelle cuando algo lo hizo tropezar. Habría caído de no haberse apoyado en la pared más cercana. Con una mueca, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, esperando hallar una grieta o algún bulto, pero se topó con una figurita acuclillada, cubierta por una manta e intentando por todos los medios pasar desapercibida._

— _Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida, volviendo sobre sus pasos—. ¿Estás bien?_

 _La figurita asintió con la cabeza, sin alzar la vista._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, Edward miró a ambos lados de la calle, que a esa hora de la madrugada estaba desierta, solo destacando unas pocas ventanas que mostraban luces encendidas._

— _¿Te has perdido? —inquirió con voz amable._

— _Sí._

 _La voz que contestó era baja y aguda, la de una niña. Con un nudo en la garganta, Edward se acercó un poco más y posó una rodilla en tierra en cuanto estuvo a su lado._

— _Me llamo Edward —se presentó, hablando con toda la calma posible—, ¿y tú?_

— _No sé._

 _Apretando los labios, el joven contuvo un jadeo. ¿Cómo no iba a saber una niña su propio nombre? ¿Sería de la calle? Se veía muy pequeña para sobrevivir sola._

— _¿Recuerdas dónde está tu casa? —intentó._

 _La cabecita se agitó de un lado a otro. Eso casi lo hizo llorar, no podía dejarla allí._

— _Yo… ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Ahora mismo tengo que ir a un sitio, pero después puedo ayudarte a buscar a tus padres._

 _Que la niña volviera a negar con la cabeza lo desconcertó, al tiempo de que rogaba al Ángel que no fuera por alguna horrible razón._

— _¿No quieres venir conmigo?_

 _Finalmente la criatura levantó la mirada, fijando en Edward unos ojos muy azules, brillantes debido a las lágrimas que todavía no derramaba. La carita era ovalada y de tez clara, con unos mechones de pelo a su alrededor que le dieron una leve idea de lo que podía estarle pasando. Estiró una mano poco a poco, dándole así la oportunidad de apartarse si lo deseaba._

— _¿Puedo…? —comenzó, dudando por un segundo, antes de explicar—. Lo siento, solo… Tu pelo es muy bonito._

 _La pequeña le dirigió tal mirada, que Edward supo que no le había creído. Sintiendo un vacío en el pecho, retiró la mano un segundo, antes de estirarla de nuevo junto con la otra, muy lento._

— _Eh… Si quieres venir conmigo, ¿puedo cargarte? Llegaremos más rápido así._

 _Temía que la niña volviera a retraerse, pero tras un segundo de duda, se enderezó aferrando la manta con una mano, mientras la otra la tendía hacia él. Eso fue todo lo que Edward necesitó para cumplir con su intención, tomando el cuerpecito con cuidado antes de ponerse de pie. No tardó en sentir los delgados brazos de la niña alrededor de su cuello y el pelo de ella haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, cuando la manta se le resbaló al apoyar la cabecita en su hombro._

 _Sonriendo con aire triste, Edward se puso en camino otra vez, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto en una situación como esa._

—&—

— _Vaya imagen más rara._

 _Semejante frase de bienvenida de parte de Soleil Glace no era alentadora, pensó Edward._

— _Lamento mucho molestarla a esta hora, pero…_

— _No te preocupes, Edward. Jérôme acaba de enviarme un mensaje de fuego. Tenía prisa, por lo que pude notar, no debe ser fácil para un fiero cazador de sombras acompañar a una pobre jovencita en labor de parto. Toma asiento, necesito preparar unas cosas antes de irnos._

 _Edward asintió y repasó el sitio con la mirada. Para ser una Gran Bruja, Soleil vivía en un sitio de aspecto sencillo y con decorado algo rústico, que sin embargo invitaba a quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Se preguntó, vagamente, si la bruja buscaba con eso rememorar algo que había tenido, pero dejó el pensamiento de lado para ocupar parte de un sofá color marrón, sujetando con cuidado a la niña que llevaba, que se había quedado dormida._

 _Agradecía enormemente que Soleil no hubiera hecho preguntas, porque ignoraba cómo contestarlas. ¿Qué hacía él, un cazador de sombras, con una niña subterránea? Esa sola cuestión podía desencadenar muchas otras y sinceramente, no sabía cómo explicarse._

— _Edward —llamó Soleil minutos después, cuando regresó a la sala con un maletín en la mano y una gabardina puesta—, ¿dónde encontraste a esa niña?_

— _Yo… Al inicio de la calle,_ mademoiselle _._

— _¿Cómo se llama?_

— _No lo sé._

— _¿No te lo dijo?_

— _No, eso… Se lo pregunté, pero ella dice que no lo sabe._

 _Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Edward vio el asombro y la pena en el rostro de la Gran Bruja de París, conocida por muchos como una persona fría e impersonal._

— _¿Qué es? —inquirió ella en un susurro._

 _Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente, temiendo moverse demasiado y despertar a la niña._

— _Ya lo averiguaremos. Podemos dejarla aquí mientras…_

 _Sin ser consciente de ello, Edward acercó un poco más la niña hacia sí mismo, aunque estaba centrado en analizar la situación y hallar una solución a su dilema._

— _¿En qué estoy pensando? Será mejor que venga con nosotros —dijo finalmente Soleil, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Haré un Portal hacia un punto seguro cerca de la casa de los Poquelin, así que por favor, cuídala bien._

— _¿Por qué no hace el Portal directamente en casa de Amélie y Étienne?_

— _Porque sería como encender un faro mágico para cualquiera que estuviera en contra de Amélie y Étienne, por su trabajo de informantes. Aunque ellos hacen tratos honestos, hay algunos subterráneos a los que no les gusta que hablen con cazadores de sombras._

— _Entiendo, lamento haber…_

— _No te preocupes. Anda, vámonos. Una nueva vida nos necesita._

—&—

— _¡Ya nació, Eddie! ¡Es un niño! ¿No te lo decía yo?_

 _Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando Edward dio un respingo, despertando de golpe._

 _Jérôme Montclaire, incapaz de quedarse quieto pese a que llevaba horas sin dormir, de nueva cuenta zarandeó a su agotado_ parabatai _antes de fijarse en lo que éste acunaba en brazos, que en ese momento se removió con molestia._

— _¡Lo siento! —musitó Jérôme, alejándose un poco de Edward—. Puedes dejarla en el sofá._

— _Lo sé, pero… Se ve cómoda y pensé…_

— _Entiendo. Espera aquí._

— _¿Qué…?_

 _Jérôme se retiró hacia el fondo de la pequeña casa, dejando a Edward desconcertado. En ese momento, lo que quería era dormir de nuevo, aunque se recordó que debería regresar a casa antes de que alguien se preguntara dónde estaba. Se suponía que él cubría a Jérôme en el Instituto, cada que éste visitaba a Amélie, pero ese día no lo lograría si se quedaba más tiempo…_

— _¡Eddie! —la euforia de Jérôme casi se podía tocar cuando regresó, sosteniendo algo envuelto en una manta azul con un delicado bordado en las orillas—. Míralo, ¿no es lo más bonito del mundo? Amélie jura que será igual a mí._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, Edward finalmente dejó a la niña subterránea en el sofá, bien cubierta por la manta que no se quitaba, antes de ponerse de pie y estirar los brazos. No sabía lo entumecido que estaba hasta que se movió, pero pronto se recuperó al ver a Jérôme colocarse a su lado y mostrarle lo que cargaba._

 _Era la criatura más pequeña que recordaba haber visto. Su redonda carita estaba sonrojada, aunque su expresión era tranquila, pues dormía profundamente. El bebé tenía escaso pelo negro en la cabeza, lo que quizá era suficiente razón para afirmar que se parecería a su padre._

— _Tiene los ojos de Amélie —confió Jérôme en un murmullo._

 _Edward detectó la reverencia en la voz de su_ parabatai _, el amor que le tenía a Amélie y a su hijo recién nacido. Retiró los ojos del bebé y observó con cuidado a Jérôme, quien contemplaba al niño como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo. Supo en ese instante que Jérôme, de algún modo, ya no sufriría tanto cuando recordara a sus padres y a Mattius Fairchild._

 _También entonces supo que ya no era el primero en el corazón de Jérôme e increíblemente, eso no le dolió. Había sabido que algún día, alguien llegaría a la vida de su_ parabatai _y lo haría feliz de una forma en la que él no podía, por lo que no sentía la necesidad de reclamar. Seguiría cuidando de él, por supuesto, pero Jérôme ya no tenía la obligación de corresponderle en la misma medida, pues ahora debía pensar primero en su familia._

— _¿Quieres cargarlo?_

 _Edward, sin querer, puso tal expresión de pánico que no tardó en oírse a Jérôme emitiendo una risita por lo bajo._

— _Anda, sé que quieres —insistió el de ojos verdes—. Confío en ti._

 _Rara vez Jérôme se tomaba la molestia de hacer oír sus sentimientos, por lo cual Edward se sintió muy agradecido. Con timidez, estiró los brazos y tomó al bebé, acomodándolo con torpe suavidad ante la atenta mirada del recién estrenado padre._

— _¿Sabes cómo se va a llamar? —inquirió Jérôme._

— _No, la última vez que me hablaste del tema, dijiste que Amélie y tú no se decidían._

— _¡Ah, sí! Bueno, estábamos de nuevo con eso hace un par de días. Ella insistía en que usáramos alguno de los nombres de mis parientes, pero después de oír que un tío abuelo mío se llamaba Eugéne, se rindió. Así que le dije que podíamos ponerle el nombre de su padre, que murió en un accidente de tráfico. Ella nunca lo conoció, ¿sabías?_

— _Creo que algo dijo Étienne de eso._

— _En fin, «Alphonse» será su primer nombre, así que me pedí el segundo, «Edward»._

— _¿Qué pasa? Hace mucho que no usas mi nombre completo._

— _¡No te estoy llamando!_

— _¿Entonces por qué dijiste…?_

— _Alphonse Edward Montclaire. Así se va a llamar._

 _Por un segundo, Edward temió dejar caer al bebé. Se había quedado atónito, pues siempre había creído que, cuando alguien llamaba a su hijo como otro cazador de sombras, era concederle un enorme honor y dar a entender su deseo de que lo emulara._

— _¿Amélie aceptó eso? —preguntó, cuando pudo recuperar el habla._

— _Algo así —Jérôme se encogió de hombros—. Dice que no suena muy bien…_

 _Edward asintió, sorprendiendo al otro._

— _No tienes por qué usarlo —aseguró—. Es bastante común y no tiene nada qué ver con ustedes. Por favor, puedes elegir otro, ¿por qué no el de tu padre? Así el niño se llamaría como sus abuelos, ¿o qué tal Mattius? Sé que querías mucho a…_

— _Eddie, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Por qué no querría que mi hijo se llamara como mi_ parabatai _? Eres la mejor persona que conozco, ¿de acuerdo? Si hay algo que quisiera para mi hijo, es que llegara a ser la mitad de bueno de lo que eres tú._

— _Jérôme, eso…_

— _¡Hablo en serio! Este niño no solo nos tendrá a Amélie, a su tío Étienne y a mí, sino que tendrá a tío Eddie. Tú también serás su familia, ¿verdad?_

 _A Edward se le rompió el corazón al oír eso. Jérôme quizá no lo había notado, pero una nota de súplica se dejó oír en sus últimas palabras, como si quisiera asegurarse de algo que sabía que tenía de antemano, porque ambos lo habían jurado hacía años, al obtener la runa de_ parabatai _._

— _«Tu gente será mi gente» —recitó en voz baja—. Siempre cuidaré de él, lo prometo._

— _Lo sé. Yo haría lo mismo por ti._

 _Edward asintió, devolviendo a Alphonse Montclaire a los brazos de su padre._

 _Lástima que él jamás tendría un hijo al cual criar._

—&—

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _La única explicación para que Edward fuera realmente sorprendido, se debía a lo acontecido en las últimas horas. Apenas había dormido y por poco fue descubierto por una de las hijas de Catherine cuando volvía, pero eso era irrelevante._

 _Apenas caía en la cuenta de que el hijo de Jérôme compartiría cumpleaños con él._

— _¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Catherine, arqueando una ceja._

 _Edward negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba. Como su prima cada año lo empezaba a festejar de esa forma, no tenía la culpa de dónde había estado la víspera._

— _¿Otra vez no dormiste bien? —Catherine dejó en la mesita de noche un plato con un panecillo adornado por una vela encendida; a continuación, se sentó en la cama, a su lado—. Edward, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres tomar vacaciones? Puedes hacerlo, lo sabes._

— _Sí, gracias, Catherine. Yo… No creo que sea necesario…_

— _Si no estás bien, ¡claro que es necesario!_

 _Catherine alzó una mano y le retiró el pelo de la frente, antes de ponerse a observar su cara con atención. A Edward le recordó a cuando ella revisaba si sus hijas estaban enfermas o afligidas por algo, lo cual le causó un nudo en la garganta._

— _Gracias, Catherine —musitó._

— _¿Por qué? El panecillo no es gran cosa._

— _No, por… Nada, déjalo._

— _¡Ah, no! Siempre dices eso, Edward. Por favor, cuéntame._

 _El joven suspiró, echando un vistazo a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que la luz diurna no era la correspondiente con una hora temprana._

— _¿Qué hora es? —inquirió._

— _¡No me cambies el tema!_

— _No es eso, de verdad. ¿Es muy tarde?_

— _Es casi mediodía. Pedí el día libre para ti, por eso no te desperté. Edward, ¿qué…?_

— _Catherine, ¿alguna vez te arrepentiste de invitarnos a vivir aquí?_

 _La pregunta le había rondado en la cabeza algunas veces, sobre todo en sus días malos, hacía mucho, cuando no contaba con Jérôme para hacerle ver que estaba bien siendo él mismo._

— _Tuve mis dudas —admitió Catherine, acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica—. No sabía cómo eran ustedes y solo había criado niñas, así que me preocupaba no tratar adecuadamente contigo y con Gilbert. Pero arrepentirme… No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso por Gilbert?_

— _No, en realidad… Estoy muy agradecido de que nos recibieras. De pronto lo pensé y… Si acaso yo llegué a hacerte enfadar…_

 _Edward se calló de golpe cuando su prima lo abrazó. El gesto, aunque conocido, no dejaba de tomarlo por sorpresa. Se preguntaba si se habría sentido igual de bien que lo abrazara su madre, pero la dolorosa verdad era que, al menos con él, Alice Longford siempre fue parca en demostraciones de afecto, lo cual empeoró hacia el final._

— _Tal vez está mal, Edward —musitó Catherine cuando se separaron—, pero de los tres, tú eres mi favorito. No vayas a decírselo a tus hermanos, ¿quieres?_

 _El tono era juguetón, pero Edward supo que Catherine hablaba en serio. Eran contadas las personas que lo apreciaban de esa forma, por encima de otros, así que valoró aquellas palabras como si fueran un inesperado obsequio, sobre todo por ser el día en que celebraba su nacimiento._

— _¡Anda, iniciemos bien el día! Pide un deseo._

 _Catherine le acercó el panecillo con cuidado y Edward, conteniendo las lágrimas, dio un soplo esperando poder devolverle a su prima, algún día, todo el afecto que le había dado._

—&—

— _¡Diviértete con Jérôme!_

— _¡Pero no dejes que te pervierta!_

— _¡Elizabeth!_

 _Esbozando una leve sonrisa, Edward agitó una mano para corresponder a la despedida de Catherine y sus hijas, aunque se sintió algo culpable de no decirles la verdad._

 _Desde que se conocían, Jérôme y Edward pasaban juntos sus respectivos cumpleaños, pero no ese año. Edward le había enviado un mensaje a su_ parabatai _, para que estuviera con su hijo todo el día y no se preocupara. Cuando Jérôme protestó y lo invitó a casa de Amélie, Edward debió responder que ya tenía un compromiso. Dos segundos después, Jérôme lo había llamado y soltó, entre bromista y conmocionado._

— _¡Dime que Sangbleu te ha invitado a salir por fin!_

 _Recordando eso y su propia afirmación, Edward todavía podía sonrojarse, pero al mismo tiempo, una lenta sonrisa amenazaba con adornar su cara. Se sentía como un niño al que le prometieran un regalo especialmente deseado, aunque no tuviera idea de qué sería en realidad._

 _Sin embargo, no podía ocultar que estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación semejante y temía echarlo a perder._

 _Llegó hasta el Arco del Triunfo, admirando las calles que surgían de aquel sitio, aunque casi enseguida consultó su reloj. Había llegado a tiempo._

— _¡Eddie!_

 _Dando un respingo, Edward se giró hacia donde había escuchado el llamado._

 _Claude ya estaba allí, por supuesto. Debido a la estación, anochecía más temprano, así que no era de extrañar. Vestía una camisa azul celeste, unos jeans y zapatos relucientes, con lo cual se veía más normal que nunca._

— _Hola —saludó, de repente sintiendo que le faltaba aire._

— _Hola. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Hasta ese momento, Edward se fijó en la bolsa de papel que Claude llevara en una mano. Era grande y si no recordaba mal, mostraba los colores y el logotipo de una tienda de ropa mundana muy famosa y tremendamente cara._

— _No tenías qué…_

— _Es tu cumpleaños, Eddie, ¿por qué no habría de darte un regalo?_

 _Sin tener cómo rebatir eso, Edward aceptó la bolsa y echó un tímido vistazo al contenido. Solo distinguía un tejido azul, lo que de entrada le dio curiosidad, pero no se animaba a averiguar qué era, no a plena vista._

— _Andando —dijo Claude, indicándole una dirección a señas._

— _¿A dónde vamos?_

— _Es una sorpresa. Nada que no te guste, lo prometo._

 _Edward, con un nudo en la garganta, se preguntó cómo era que Claude sabía lo que le gustaba, hallando solo una respuesta posible al descartar que él mismo se lo hubiera dicho._

— _¿Has vuelto a hablar con Jérôme acerca de mí? —preguntó._

— _Solo un poco. Tenía pensado que fuéramos allí alguna vez, pero quería asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún inconveniente. No puedes culparme, ¿o sí?_

— _No, yo…_

— _Más vale que no intentes disculparte, Eddie. Hoy, menos que nunca._

 _Edward asintió y lo siguió, intentando por todos los medios el no quedarse demasiado tiempo mirándolo, pero era imposible. Aunque sabía que aquello era real, no podía dejar de maravillarse._

— _¿Puedo saber qué has hecho el día de hoy?_

 _Tras asentir, Edward fue describiendo su día, intentando no sentirse mal por omitir el nacimiento de Alphonse Montclaire, que a él tanto le importaba. No lo había hablado con Jérôme, pero intuía que su_ parabatai _desearía que la existencia de su hijo no se divulgara hasta que hubiera hecho lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerlo. Eso haría él en su lugar._

 _Aquello le hizo pensar en la pequeña de pelo azul. Soleil Glace había aceptado hospedarla y cuidar de ella, lo cual agradecía, pero se preguntaba qué podía hacer él para ayudar. El hallazgo de la niña tampoco se lo dijo a Claude, aunque seguramente él habría podido darle algún consejo._

— _Entonces, ¿tu prima hace una comida en tu honor todos los años?_

— _Sí, aunque le he dicho que no hace falta._

— _¿Por qué no? Te quiere. Es normal que festeje el que hayas nacido._

 _Edward apretó los labios, muy consciente de que aquellas palabras eran ciertas y al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitarlo, preguntándose qué diría su hermano si lo viera en ese momento._

 _Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que lo que Gilbert creyera no iba a empañar su alegría de ese día, que desde su inicio, había estado lleno de buenos sentimientos._

— _¿Estás bien, Eddie?_

— _Sí, yo… Solo me acordé de algo._

— _¿De qué?_

— _No quiero pensar en ello. No por hoy. No más. Por favor, ¿podría…?_

— _Claro. Por cierto, ¿no viste a Jérôme hoy?_

— _No… Es decir, no exactamente. Tuvimos patrulla la noche pasada, así que… Bromeó diciendo que este año podía «librarme» de su presencia._

— _De él me sorprende. ¿Y qué te han regalado?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Jérôme y tu familia, ¿qué te han regalado?_

— _Ah, eso… Bueno, Catherine y su familia suelen buscarme algún arma. Siendo cazador de sombras, no me quejo, me han llegado a dar algunas bastante buenas. Este año fue una espada. Dijeron que no era posible que no tuviera una propia, con un_ parabatai _como Jérôme, así que…_

— _Sí, Jérôme es un experto con espadas, más con esa_ Hauteclaire _suya._

— _¿La has visto?_

— _¿A_ Hauteclaire _? —cuando Edward asintió, Claude hizo lo mismo, antes de adoptar una expresión de nostalgia—. La conocí hace mucho, cuando la llevaba otro Montclaire. Como él se fue a Lyon, no creí volver a verla, pero ya he comprobado que la vida es impredecible._

 _Claude le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más suaves, de esas que le hacían olvidar la parte ruda y fría de su naturaleza subterránea. Edward no sabía si un día dejaría de sentirse feliz cuando contemplara ese gesto, sobre todo si estaba dirigido a él._

— _No has dicho qué te ha dado Jérôme._

— _Eso… Se disculpó anoche por haber olvidado mi regalo, dijo que me lo daría mañana._

 _No era estrictamente cierto, pero habiendo omitido que Jérôme estaba en ese momento junto a su novia y su hijo recién nacido, Edward no podía decir que estaba invitado a almorzar al día siguiente con ellos tres. Amélie, agotada pero sonriente, dijo que quería hacer algo para él. No logró disuadirla en que no se tomara tal molestia en su estado, porque la vio realmente feliz, con su bebé en brazos y Jérôme a su lado._

— _Eso no es lo usual, ¿verdad? —indicó Claude, frunciendo el ceño._

— _No, pero… Tampoco es lo usual que tenga a alguien más con quien quiera estar hoy, así que Jérôme lo entiende._

 _Al segundo siguiente, Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojeció hasta las orejas, causando que Claude ampliara un poco su sonrisa y lo mirara fijamente, de esa forma que le atravesaba el corazón._

— _En ese caso, aprovecharé la indulgencia de Jérôme —aseguró Claude._

 _Nunca creyó que lo haría, pero Edward deseó que la noche durara bastante._

—&—

 _París nunca le había gustado tanto a Edward._

 _Claude había cumplido su palabra y lo había llevado a sitios que terminaron gustándole. Jamás se había sentido cómodo entre aglomeraciones, así que agradeció que cenaran y pasearan por donde, si bien la gente no dejaba de circular, jamás se sintió aprisionado o agobiado._

 _Además, siendo honesto consigo mismo, Edward a duras se fijó en si hubo inconvenientes. Estaba maravillado con cada detalle que Claude parecía recordar de los lugares a donde iban, que poco a poco, le desvelaban cómo había cambiado la ciudad y cuánto tiempo tenía Claude de conocerla. Por un instante, le dio curiosidad por preguntar fechas exactas, pero después pensó que no valía la pena mortificarse por ello. Era obvio que Claude le llevaba muchísima ventaja._

 _En cierto momento, Edward se dio cuenta que habían ido hacia el sur, pasando de largo los jardines de Luxemburgo y la casa de los Verlac. No sabía qué esperar cuando también caminaron a un costado del cementerio de Montparnasse, ya que pocas veces Jérôme y él patrullaban esa zona. Se dejó guiar por un boulevard y solo teniendo a la vista un gran parque, creyó saber a dónde iban en esa ocasión._

 _Allí estaba la entrada principal de las Catacumbas._

— _Algo que te recuerde a los tuyos —comentó Claude con seriedad._

 _Edward sabía de ellas, por supuesto, así que adivinó enseguida a qué venían las palabras de Claude, pero no dejaba de parecerle un poco extraño. Tras reflexionar por un momento, algo dicho por Jérôme vino a su mente y preguntó._

— _¿Es verdad que allí viven muchos del clan?_

— _Sí, es verdad._

— _¿No les molestará que entre un cazador de sombras?_

 _Claude se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que le indicaba con un gesto que lo siguiera hacia una puerta pequeña y parcialmente oculta a ojos del público, a un costado de la entrada principal. Acto seguido, el vampiro sacó una llave de estilo antiguo de un bolsillo y abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso al segundo siguiente._

— _Al líder no le importará —aseguró, en son de broma._

 _Edward tenía sus dudas, pero se arriesgó a entrar, topándose con un pasillo de techo bajo y muy oscuro. Sintió un escalofrío y estuvo tentado a volver por donde había venido._

— _¿Traes tu luz, Eddie?_

— _Sí, pero… —Edward sabía lo que Claude quería decir, pero en vez de sacar la piedra de luz mágica, buscó su teléfono celular y presionó un botón para iluminarse tenuemente el camino._

— _Necesitas algo más que eso, al menos por un trecho._

— _Pero tus ojos…_

 _Edward alcanzó a ver a Claude negar con la cabeza, antes de cerrar los ojos y posar una mano en su hombro._

— _Guíame._

 _A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eso era una inusitada muestra de la confianza que Claude le tenía. Quiso preguntar muchas cosas, pero en cambio asintió y cambió el celular por su piedra, la cual no tardó en encenderse entre sus dedos, mostrando así un poco más del pasillo que debían seguir. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, cuidadosamente._

— _¿Hacia dónde vamos? —se interesó Edward._

— _Hacia uno de los túneles cerrados para los mundanos. Te sorprendería lo que ellos ignoran que está bajo sus pies._

— _¿Cómo es que el clan vive aquí sin que los mundanos…?_

— _¿Sin que sea descubierto? Aprovechamos precisamente los túneles que ellos no pueden visitar o que sencillamente, desconocen su existencia. Si alguien, quien sea, llegara a entrar a esos túneles, nos daríamos cuenta. Algunos de los sistemas de alarmas de los mundanos ayudan a eso; lo demás es cuestión de vigilancia y precauciones._

— _¿Desde cuándo vive el clan aquí abajo?_

— _Desde finales del siglo diecinueve. Fue cuando acabaron oficialmente los traslados de osamentas desde distintos cementerios. Algunos ya vivían aquí, pero era peligroso mudar a todo el clan mientras los mundanos siguieran trayendo a sus muertos._

— _Espera, entonces los que vivían aquí cuando los traslados seguían…_

— _Puede que ellos generaran ciertas leyendas urbanas de vampiros en la ciudad, sí. No era fácil pedirles que se detuvieran, porque pasaban por tiempos difíciles, pero al final se les convenció que era mejor dejar de llamar la atención sobre las Catacumbas, para poder mudarnos._

— _¿Tú ya estabas aquí entonces?_

— _Sí, estaba._

 _Claude dio un leve apretón a su hombro, que Edward interpretó como que el tema quedaba zanjado, por lo cual calló y siguió andando. Pero a los cinco pasos, no pudo evitar preguntar._

— _¿Ya eras líder entonces?_

— _¿Qué, cuando el clan se mudó?_

— _Sí._

— _Tuve que serlo. Te hablaré de ello en otra ocasión._

 _Eso sonaba a una historia no muy grata, así que Edward no insistió._

— _¿Tú vives aquí, Claude?_

— _No, no podría. Pero en mi casa tengo acceso a las Catacumbas, así puedo bajar en cuanto se me necesita._

 _Edward sintió ganas de preguntarle dónde estaba su casa, pero apretó los labios y se contuvo. Seguramente, no recibiría respuesta._

— _Eddie, percibo una corriente. ¿Puedes ver una luz al frente?_

 _El nombrado, bajando un poco su piedra mágica, notó un destello._

— _Sí, es tenue._

— _¿Podrías apagar tu piedra? Ahora yo puedo guiarte._

 _Edward obedeció. Justo cuando se guardó el objeto en el bolsillo, sintió a Claude soltarle el hombro y deslizar la mano por su brazo, hasta alcanzar sus dedos._

— _¿Te importa si…?_

 _No dejó que Claude terminara la pregunta. Le tomó la mano, primero con timidez y luego con un ligero apretón, queriendo que comprendiera que no le molestaba el gesto, sino todo lo contrario._

 _Deseaba que pudiera entenderlo, aunque no fuera capaz de expresar en voz alta todo lo que sentía. ¿Se podía ser más egoísta?_

— _¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Claude en un murmullo._

— _No, ¿por qué?_

— _Si fueras cualquier otra persona, pensaría que la oscuridad no te gusta mucho._

— _Pero soy un cazador de sombras._

— _Lo sé, por eso pregunto. ¿Seguro que quieres seguir? Podemos…_

— _Está bien, Claude. Supongo que… Solo estoy… Intento no arruinar nada._

— _No arruinar… ¡_ Mon Dieu _, Eddie! ¿Por qué crees que podrías arruinar algo?_

 _Edward recordaba haber escuchado antes a Claude soltar esas palabras en francés, eran algo recurrente en él cuando se alteraba. Sin embargo, solo hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba que pudiera pronunciarlas y lo que debía dolerle físicamente._

— _Eddie, dime, ¿por qué crees que…?_

— _Es que nunca lo había hecho._

— _¿Hacer qué?_

— _Salir. Salir con alguien. Tener una cita._

 _Claude dio un tirón a su mano para atraerlo hacia sí. El abrazo que siguió fue uno que a Edward, al principio, se le antojó extraño, pero sin saber bien por qué, enseguida se sintió reconfortado y correspondió, apoyando casi sin darse cuenta la cabeza en un hombro de Claude._

— _No temas decirme cómo te sientes —musitó Claude a su oído—. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Por lo que sé, el salir con alguien significa equivocarse de vez en cuando, aunque al final no importa, porque estás con quien quieres estar, como tú dijiste antes._

— _¿Por lo que sabes?_

— _Sí. He oído hablar mucho de citas. Por mis chicos, por supuesto._

— _¿Tú no has…?_

— _Pese a lo que quizá escucharas, no suelo citarme con nadie. Nunca hubo alguien con quien quisiera citarme. Ni siquiera de mundano, lo cual es un alivio, porque en aquella época…_

— _¿Es en serio?_

 _La pregunta le salió a Edward en un murmullo ahogado, incrédulo, deseoso de saber._

— _Suenas algo desconfiado._

— _¿Cómo alguien como tú no ha tenido…?_

— _¿Alguien como yo? Eddie, no sé qué concepto tengas de mí, pero no soy del tipo que se involucra con la primera persona que tiene al alcance._

— _¡No, no! Me refiero a… ¿Nadie ha querido salir contigo?_

— _Es posible que sí, pero… Eddie, créeme cuando te digo que nunca ha habido en mi vida alguien como tú._

— _¿Alguien como yo?_

 _Claude pasó una mano por el pelo de Edward, de manera suave, antes de apartarse un poco. Aunque estaba bastante oscuro, Edward logró distinguirle parte de una sonrisa._

— _Eres algo que siempre he querido. Eres una persona con la que siempre quiero estar, por el resto de mi vida. Quiero protegerte, aunque sé que no lo necesitas._

 _Edward se quedó de piedra. Era lo mismo que él le había dicho en Alacante._

— _No luzcas tan sorprendido. ¿Cómo no iba a recordar algo así? Son tus sentimientos por mí, Eddie, algo que valoro más de lo que podrías imaginar. Son un reflejo casi exacto de mis propios sentimientos. Algo como eso… Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que, de haberlo tenido antes, sería muy difícil olvidarlo, ¿no?_

— _Yo… Sí, eso creo._

— _Entonces considéralo una hazaña tuya, Eddie. Lograste que sintiera amor por alguien, cuando ya me había resignado a no conocerlo jamás._

 _Edward no pudo contenerse y abrazó con fuerza a Claude. Le dolía el pensar en un Claude que, habiendo vivido tanto, jamás hubiera tenido a alguien a su lado, por mucho o poco que durara. Se estremeció ante la idea de que la muerte los separaría algún día, pero volvió a aferrarse a su convicción de no decaer esa noche ante ningún pensamiento negativo, y solo así pudo prometerse que, sin importar qué, procuraría que a su lado Claude fuera feliz._

— _¿Te importaría que continuemos? Podemos seguir hablando en el camino._

 _Asintiendo, Edward se separó de Claude, volviendo a tomarle la mano enseguida._

 _El resto del recorrido fue un poco más silencioso, pero no por ello desagradable. Edward ponía atención a cada detalle, maravillado ante tal obra de los mundanos y luego, cuando Claude lo llevó por uno de los túneles del clan, en cómo los vampiros se habían ido adaptando no solo a un sitio así, sino a la época en la que vivieran. Hizo un par de preguntas, como cuando descubrió los aparatos que daban señal telefónica y de internet allí abajo, pero casi siempre dejó que fuera Claude quien hablara, si así lo quería: aquel era su territorio y quería saber lo más posible de él._

— _Si seguimos por aquí, cruzaremos el Sena —informó Claude de pronto._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Sí. Es un camino que pocos usan. Aunque llevemos tiempo aquí abajo y hagamos labores de mantenimiento con frecuencia, un derrumbe aún nos preocupa, sobre todo teniendo sobre nuestras cabezas un torrente como el Sena. En realidad, es un mecanismo de defensa._

— _¿Defensa?_

 _Claude suspiró y lo miró con una intensidad que Edward desconocía hasta entonces._

— _En caso de una verdadera emergencia, se debe causar un derrumbe en este pasaje, para evitar que llegue los problemas hasta mi puerta._

 _Pese a ser un principiante en esos asuntos, Edward no era ignorante. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pues en pocos segundos, creyó captar lo que Claude estaba intentando decirle._

— _Hay dos salidas de este pasaje. Una aproximadamente a la mitad, recién cruzado el río, que he usado las pocas veces que he ido a la Cité. La segunda, hacia el final, da a mi sótano._

 _Edward asintió, en señal de comprensión. No solo sabía ahora detalles técnicos de aquel camino, sino que supo la razón para que Claude se los proporcionara. Así, antes de pensarlo demasiado (y avergonzarse en el proceso), pudo decir lo que acabó de definir la situación._

— _Podemos ir hasta el final. No me esperan en casa sino hasta más tarde._

 _Tuvo como recompensa una sonrisa de Claude que prometía muchas cosas._

—&—

 _El sótano de la casa de Claude estaba oscuro, pero enseguida él fue a encender un par de velas, tendiéndole una al segundo siguiente._

— _Vamos, te mostraré dónde estamos._

 _Edward lo siguió, con cierta sensación en todo el cuerpo que, tras un rato de meditarlo, descubrió que era expectación. Cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba, se vio en un pequeño vestíbulo, desde el cual partían unas escaleras al piso superior y se podía distinguir la entrada a una sala con muebles grandes. Claude fue hacia allá, descorrió un poco las cortinas y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cosa que hizo mientras dejaba distraídamente su regalo en el sofá._

— _¿Qué te parece? —inquirió._

 _Edward se asomó y descubrió, con asombro, que reconocía lo que veía._

— _¿La_ Sacré–Coeur _? —musitó._

 _Ciertamente, ese panorama no era algo que se esperara de un vampiro. De nuevo, Edward sintió la necesidad de hacer preguntas, pero apretó los labios y retuvo sus palabras._

— _La fe es importante para mí —musitó Claude, con los ojos puestos en la imponente iglesia de la colina, aunque era evidente que su mente estaba perdida en algún lejano recuerdo—. Cuando era mundano, no comprendía al Dios vengador, a ese que describían al referirse a la infinidad de castigos dados por nuestros pecados. Prefería pensar que Dios primero se fijaría en la bondad de nuestra alma, antes que en nuestros errores, a la hora de juzgarnos. Era lo único que me permitía no renegar de él cuando… Quizá lo comprendas. Ese instante en el que te das cuenta que no eres como el resto de tus semejantes en un aspecto que se llega a considerar… ¿Cuál era la expresión? «Contra natura», si no me equivoco._

— _Sí, lo comprendo._

 _Cuando Claude hablaba así, Edward tenía la sensación de que su vida mundana había sido durante un tiempo remoto, uno mucho más rígido y desalmado que el actual, lo cual hacía que se estremeciera de miedo y quisiera confortar a Claude de alguna manera, la que fuera._

— _Fue cuando me convirtieron que temí por mi alma —confesó Claude de pronto, agachando la cabeza—. No era capaz de pisar tierra consagrada, en ninguna de sus formas, y tampoco podía nombrar nada sagrado. Fue en parte por eso que llegué a creer que no valía la pena seguir existiendo. Temía que ya nada velara por mí._

— _Pero ¿de verdad no había…?_

— _No. Espero poder contártelo correctamente algún día, Eddie, pero en cierta forma, cuando me convirtieron, pasé a perder todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía. De no haber sido por… No estaría aquí ahora de no ser por aquel sarcástico cazador de sombras, que se hacía amigo de los subterráneos en un tiempo en el que los suyos estaban más que dispuestos a asesinarlos._

— _¿Un cazador de sombras?_

 _Claude asintió y fijó los ojos en él. Al girarse Edward en su dirección, lo encontró dedicándole una sonrisa que hablaba de afecto y melancolía por personas que ya no volverían._

— _Aquel al que me habría gustado llamar «hermano», ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?_

— _Sí, solo que… No mencionaste que hubiera sido un cazador de sombras._

— _Lo sé. No lo consideré oportuno. Temía que creyeras que tengo algún tipo de fijación con los cazadores de sombras, aunque haya dicho hasta el cansancio que la mayoría de ustedes no son de mi agrado y mucho menos, de mi interés._

— _No lo habría creído. En cierta forma, me habría alegrado por ti._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque todos merecen algo de amor, Claude. Yo… Antes no amaba a nadie. No como a ti. Pero he tenido el amor de mi familia, el de Jérôme como mi_ parabatai _… Me duele pensar que antes, tú no tuvieras nada parecido._

— _Por fortuna, no ha sido el caso, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo. Gracias, Eddie._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por estar al pendiente de mí._

 _Edward sintió la mano de Claude en su mejilla, por lo que se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. La piel del vampiro estaba fría, por supuesto, pero no tembló por eso. La expectación seguía allí, creciente, esperando algo a lo que se negaba a poner nombre por temor a una desilusión._

— _Eddie, ¿me permitirías…? Realmente quiero besarte._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, Edward asintió._

 _Lo que siguió a continuación no era algo que hubiera podido imaginar, aunque lo había intentado. Sin embargo, debía admitir que Jérôme, la única vez que hablaron a fondo del tema, había tenido razón._

 _«Si te besas con alguien, Eddie, alguien a quien amas de verdad, no te acuerdas luego de lo físico, no siempre. Lo que más se te viene a la cabeza es lo que sientes por dentro.»_

 _Físicamente, Claude era frío, así que eso fue lo primero que percibió cuando empezó a besarlo. Se estremeció por unos segundos, pero no demasiados como para no reaccionar y corresponder. En realidad, ignoraba lo que estaba haciendo, por más que se lo hubieran descrito o las veces que él lo hubiera visto en las parejas a su alrededor, como Catherine y Jules o Jérôme y Amélie. Pero tras unos instantes, dejó de importar. De hecho, dejó de importar cualquier otra cosa. Posiblemente el beso no duró mucho, pero para él fue una eternidad contenida en unos segundos, porque venía a decirle… No, venía a confirmarle que no había hecho mal en esperar algo así y que sus sueños podían ser sobrepasados por la realidad siempre que Claude se encargara de ello._

— _¿Sería demasiado pronto pedirte una noche juntos?_

 _Edward no pudo evitar el sentir un escalofrío, porque sabía lo que significaba, sentía que lo que él mismo deseaba contestar y al mismo tiempo, le asustaba un poco lo que fuera a pasar en cuanto hablara. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, pero involuntariamente volvió a temblar._

— _Lo lamento, aquí hace mucho frío. ¿Quieres abrir tu regalo ahora?_

 _Claude tardó poco en entregarle de nuevo la bolsa, así que Edward asintió. Se encontró tocando un tejido suave y al sacarlo, descubrió que era un suéter azul, de un tono oscuro y bastante bonito. Lo observó detenidamente, arrugando un poco la frente para distinguirlo bien con la escasa luz a su disposición, para luego mirar a Claude con gesto interrogante._

— _En cuanto lo vi, supe que te quedaría bien. Pensé que podrías usarlo cuando no tengas patrullas, pues no es una de tus prendas de cazador de sombras, resistente a los demonios. Tal vez, si quisieras, puedas llevarlo cuando quedemos en vernos…_

 _Edward se pasó la prenda por la cabeza, comprobando así que era de su talla. Se sentía un poco holgada, pero debía ser por el tejido, el cual seguía impresionándolo con su suavidad. Acto seguido, volvió a abrazar a Claude, esta vez con un poco más de confianza, sintiendo casi al instante que era correspondido._

— _Gracias —musitó, para añadir a continuación—. Respecto lo de antes, mi respuesta es… Es igual a la que di sobre tu túnel._

— _¿Sobre mi…?_

 _Edward supo que Claude lo había entendido cuando lo sintió estrecharlo con más fuerza, aunque sin llegar a lastimarlo._

 _A un lado suyo, al otro lado de la ventana, las luces de la calle enmarcaban al edificio de la colina que tanto admirara Claude. Era un paisaje que Edward recordaría siempre, porque sería el marco de un momento especial y valioso, en el cual recibiría más de un obsequio._

 _Aquel cumpleaños se quedaría en su memoria, ya que agradeció incontables veces no solo el haber llegado al mundo, sino el que ese hecho hiciera feliz a una persona más._


	11. Les promesses d'un visage

**XI. Les promesses d'un visage.**

Noviembre de 2007.

— _¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Edward?_

 _El aludido, suspirando, agitó la cabeza con indecisión._

 _Ya habían pasado varios días desde que naciera el hijo de Jérôme, pero eso no era lo que agobiaba a Edward Longford en ese momento, sentado en la sala de la Gran Bruja de París, con la cabeza gacha y un semblante de profunda reflexión._

— _Si ha sido una molestia,_ mademoiselle _, puedo…_

— _No, muchacho, no. Estoy preocupada por ambos. Por ella, porque no he encontrado nada acerca de su familia o su pasado. Y por ti, porque no es bueno que tu atención esté dispersa._

— _¿Dispersa?_

 _Soleil Glace, que había ido por algo de café, posó una bandeja en su mesa de centro antes de sentarse delante de Edward._

— _Sé lo importante que es la misión de los cazadores de sombras, por mucho que éstos miren a los míos como si también fuéramos demonios._

—Mademoiselle _, eso…_

— _Déjame terminar, por favor. Lo que quiero decir es que últimamente has tenido muchas preocupaciones, pero nadie con quién desahogarte. Jérôme, aunque a veces sea exasperante, también es quien mejor te entiende, pero ahora mismo está cuidando de Amélie y de su hijo, así que es normal que no preste demasiada atención a lo demás. Deberías hablar con él, quizá…_

— _No puedo pedirle que deje a su familia por escuchar mis problemas._

— _Para él no sería molestia. Y si no es él, ¿acaso no hay nadie…?_

 _Edward se encogió levemente, dolorosamente consciente de lo que Soleil había querido preguntar y de cuál era la respuesta._

 _Habría querido decir «sí», pero para eso se requería un valor que no tenía._

— _También necesitas que alguien más te aconseje acerca de la niña —indicó la bruja, dejando de lado lo que estaba diciendo, como si supiera que indirectamente, le hacía daño al muchacho delante de ella—. No me molesta tenerla aquí, pero me preocupa que casi no hable ni coma, a menos que estés tú. Te ha tomado cariño, pero ambos sabemos que no puedes estar todo el tiempo con ella. Creo que lo sabe y por eso se apega a ti cada vez que vienes._

— _¿Está mal?_

— _No, pero le hará daño cuando la entregues a los suyos._

— _¿Por qué habría de entregarla? Los suyos no han hecho nada por recuperarla. Aunque quizá sea lo mejor, porque yo no soy…_

— _Edward, no sigas por ahí, o haré un hechizo terrible en esa lengua tuya._

 _El cazador de sombras iba a replicar cuando llamaron al timbre. Soleil, con aire resignado ante la inesperada interrupción, se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, presionando un botón en la parte superior de un pequeño tablero electrónico._

— _Hola, ¿quién es?_

— _Soleil, ten piedad de mí y abre. Olvidé que en tu calle todavía da el sol a esta hora._

 _Edward se tensó enseguida. ¿Qué hacía Claude allí? ¿Habría pasado algo malo?_

— _Ah, ¿ya es hora? Lo siento, tengo visitas y no lo noté —la bruja presionó otro botón y se oyó un zumbido estridente—. Entra, no hay problema._

— _Si está muy ocupada,_ mademoiselle _…_

— _En realidad, Claude quedó de ayudarme con la niña esta noche._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Tengo un trabajo esta noche para el que debo salir y obviamente, no voy a llevarla conmigo. Claude pasó hace unos días a hablarme de unos asuntos de su clan cuando vio a la niña. Los dos parecen llevarse bien, así que le pedí el favor._

— _Pero eso… Es el líder de los vampiros de la ciudad, ¿no se sintió ofendido?_

— _No. Dijo algo de recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Podrías recibirlo?_

 _Antes de poder contestar, Edward vio cómo Soleil daba media vuelta y se dirigía al fondo de su casa. Sintió algo parecido al vértigo al preguntarse si ella sabría de lo suyo con Claude._

 _Al segundo siguiente, supo que no le importaría que ella lo supiera._

 _Dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, dando paso a un Claude muy apurado que no tardó en cerrar tras de sí. Sabía que le llevaba muchos años, pero en ese instante, Edward lo vio como si tuviera su misma edad, por lo nervioso que se veía._

— _Maldito sea el sol —masculló Claude apresuradamente, antes de inhalar profundamente, aunque no lo necesitara, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo—. ¿Eddie? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?_

— _Eh…_ Mademoiselle _Soleil quería hablar conmigo, pero ya tiene que irse, así que…_

— _¿En serio? Normalmente con quien habla es con Jérôme… Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?_

— _Me está esperando en_ L'Étoile _. Vamos a tomar algo antes de la ronda de hoy._

 _Claude asintió, sin expresión alguna. Edward tragó saliva, consciente de que no decía toda la verdad y que Claude seguramente ya lo sabía._

— _¿Puedo saber de qué hablabas con Soleil?_

 _A Edward se le rompió el corazón al escuchar el tono de Claude. Era el que usaba cada vez que quería saber algo sobre él, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que no tenía ningún derecho a ello. Le había dicho que no temiera indagar, por algo estaban juntos, pero al parecer, Claude creía que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos acabaría delatándolo y eso era enteramente su culpa, por no tener el valor de hacer público lo que había entre ellos._

 _¿Cómo hacerle ver que él estaba dispuesto a confiarle cualquier cosa?_

— _Yo… Es sobre… Hace unos días…_

— _¿Edu?_

 _La vocecita, bajita y tímida, hizo que Edward se girara enseguida._

 _Una pequeñita de brillantes ojos azules, a juego con sus largos cabellos, asomaba la cabeza desde el umbral de una puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?_

— _¿Edu? —repitió Claude, extrañado._

— _No puede pronunciar mi nombre completo —explicó Edward sin pensar, antes de sonrojarse y balbucear—. Yo… A ella yo…_

— _¿La conoces?_

 _Edward asintió, con un nudo en la garganta._

— _¡Hola! —saludó Claude, en dirección a la niña, quien dio un brinquito de sorpresa antes de mirarlo con atención—. ¿Me recuerdas?_

— _Hola —susurró la pequeña, asintiendo y encogiéndose en su sitio._

— _¿Quieres venir? —inquirió Edward._

 _Mientras la niña tardaba una eternidad en asentir con la cabeza y salir de donde estaba, Edward lo pensó bien. ¿Qué daño podía hacer que Claude supiera lo de la niña? Ya la conocía y parecía agradarle. Quizá podría ayudarle a encontrar una solución a su situación, una que no la hiciera sufrir, aunque a él ya le dolía la simple idea de tener que dejarla ir._

 _Con lo que no contó fue que la niña, siguiendo un impulso, corriera hacia él para aferrarse a una de sus piernas, escondiendo la cara y al mismo tiempo, echando miradas furtivas a Claude._

— _Vaya, no sabía que les gustabas a los niños —comentó el vampiro, bromista._

— _A las niñas, más que nada. Pasaba algo así con las hijas de Catherine._

— _Deben ver lo mismo que yo, supongo._

 _Sin saber a qué se refería, Edward estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero en eso Soleil reapareció, ataviada con un elegante traje sastre negro, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y cargando con un maletín de cuero de aspecto costoso._

— _¿No te lastimaste, Claude? —inquirió ella._

— _No, no te preocupes. Una cosa, ¿la niña tiene nombre?_

 _Señaló con un gesto la cabecita azul que se asomaba, desde la perspectiva del vampiro, por detrás de la pierna de Edward._

— _Por desgracia, si lo tiene no lo sabemos. Si me disculpan, debo salir ahora o llegaré tarde. Edward, por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho y saluda de mi parte a Jérôme._

— _Eh… Sí, claro._

— _Claude, dejé la cena de la niña en la cocina, procura que coma lo más posible antes de que se duerma. Trataré de volver antes del amanecer para que puedas irte a casa._

— _De acuerdo. Vete tranquila, Soleil._

 _Ella asintió, dedicándoles a ambos una breve mirada inquisitiva, antes de marcharse._

— _Lo siento —Edward se sorprendió de escuchar eso en boca de Claude—. Creo que Soleil sospecha algo. Últimamente no me ha oído quejarme, según ella, así que…_

— _Díselo._

 _Edward reunió todas sus agallas para pronunciar aquello. Claude, pasmado, lo miró con suma atención, como buscando algún motivo para no creerle._

— _Eddie, no voy a traicionar tu confianza solo porque creo que lo eché a perder._

— _No vas a traicionarme si te lo estoy pidiendo. Yo… Soy yo el cobarde aquí, ¿recuerdas? Pero eso no significa que tú lo seas. Tienes derecho a decírselo a quien quieras._

— _¡Tú no eres cobarde!_

 _Un gemido muy bajito hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Enseguida, Edward se agachó para tomar a la niña en brazos, lo cual ella aceptó en el acto, echándole los brazos al cuello en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. El joven la meció con delicadeza, acariciando su pelo lentamente._

— _Lo siento, pequeña. No queríamos asustarte._

 _Sin embargo, el asustado era él. Edward no quería perderla, lo cual era ilógico, a solo días de haberla encontrado. La meció con cuidado, apretando los labios y tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en tonterías._

— _Eddie, puedes irte. Jérôme te está esperando, ¿no?_

 _El aludido asintió apenas, casi sin querer moverse, antes de dejar a la niña en el sofá._

— _Volveré pronto —prometió en un susurro—. Por favor, haz caso a Claude, ¿sí?_

 _Ella dio una leve cabezada en señal de afirmación._

— _Eddie, si no terminas muy tarde, ¿vendrías para acompañarme a casa?_

— _Yo… Sí, claro. Hasta luego._

 _Edward pensaba que la petición era inusual, pero no le importó acceder. Hacía días que no se veían y quizá podrían charlar. Lo echaba de menos._

 _Poco sabía lo que le esperaba._

—&—

— _La niña… ¿Cómo la conociste?_

 _Las calles de París antes del amanecer eran silenciosas solo a medias. Había sitios donde las personas aún podían verse, ya fuera que salieran de casa o apenas regresaran a esta, como era el caso de Claude._

— _Ah… ¿No te lo dijo_ mademoiselle _? Eso… Yo se la llevé._

 _A continuación, Edward le contó cómo había hallado a la pequeña subterránea, cuidándose de mencionar por qué iba a ver a Soleil Glace tan tarde en primer lugar. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Claude, tenía algunas dudas, pero no hizo comentarios hasta que terminó._

— _Te agrada, ¿verdad? La niña._

— _Sí, eso… No está bien, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

—Mademoiselle _mencionó que no debería encariñarme si terminaremos devolviéndola._

— _¿Devolverla? —Claude arrugó la frente todavía más, haciendo una mueca feroz que por un segundo, dejó al descubierto sus colmillos—. No he sabido de nadie que busque a una niña como esa, y sabes que por la noche tengo a varios rondando…_

 _Edward asintió. El clan de vampiros de París, actualmente, era el dueño encubierto del famosísimo_ Moulin Rouge _; además, algunos de los miembros del clan solían pasearse por las calles en busca de sangre, diversión y ¿por qué no?, algo de información._

—… _Y por lo que sé, Yves tampoco ha enviado a rastrear a nadie…_

 _La mención del líder de la manada de la ciudad, Yves Roux, le hizo preguntarse a Edward, por enésima vez, cómo conseguían llevarse bien a pesar de la aversión instintiva entre licántropos y vampiros. Decía mucho de Yves y Claude que lo consiguieran, debía admitirlo._

—… _No he visto a nuestro contacto hada en meses, pero de haberse preocupado por esa niña, ya habrían enviado una de sus legaciones. Y si Soleil no ha logrado averiguar nada, es que no la están buscando. ¡_ Mon _…!_

— _Por favor, no lo digas —pidió Edward apresuradamente—. Sé que te duele._

— _Eddie, siempre ha sido así._

— _Sí, supongo, pero… No me gusta verlo._

 _Se quedaron en silencio un buen tramo del camino. Claude, irónicamente, vivía cerca de la_ Sacré–Coeur _, cosa que Edward ya sabía que se debía a algo sentimental._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer con la niña?_

— _No lo sé. Lo más fácil sería escuchar a_ mademoiselle _Soleil. Pero me preocupa. Quizá no debería, pero… Me recuerda a mí._

— _¿A ti?_

— _Hace tiempo, estaba así —confesó Edward, agachando la cabeza y apenas consciente de dónde ponía los pies—. Yo… me sentía completamente perdido. No era literal, claro, me refiero a… Creo que era algo más emocional. Lo sé porque yo… Sabía quién era y lo que era, pero no podía admitirlo. De haber vivido un poco más, mi padre tal vez… Quiero creer que él me habría aceptado… Solía apoyarme siempre, aunque solo me la pasara siguiéndolo como una sombra… intentando ser el mejor hijo que podía._

— _¿Quieres decir que deseas hacer por esa niña lo que no hicieron por ti?_

 _Edward se encogió de hombros. Era una forma de verlo, pensó, aunque también había otros factores en juego, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera conseguía identificar._

— _Eddie, tú… ¿Acaso quieres hijos?_

 _El aludido dio un respingo, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que se ruborizaba._

— _Eso no importa —musitó, procurando por todos los medio no mirar a Claude._

— _¡Claro que importa! Si eso es algo que quieres…_

— _Nunca podré tenerlos, por eso no importa._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Al intentar continuar su camino, Edward sintió un tirón en un brazo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Claude lo tenía dándole la cara, con una expresión muy seria y fría, como cuando apenas se conocían y a duras penas cruzaban palabra._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —quiso saber Claude, en voz baja._

 _Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. No era algo que deseara explicar, por eso procuraba no pensar en el tema. Sin embargo, lo tenía muy presente en esos días, por la niña y el nacimiento de Alphonse Montclaire._

— _Sé que hay más de una forma de ser padre —comenzó, intentando por todos los medios no tartamudear—. Una de ellas obviamente está descartada, porque sería ir contra mí mismo, después de… Después de todo lo que me costó aceptarme y no avergonzarme de ello —lo dijo como si le arrancaran la verdad a la fuerza, sonando más desesperado y ansioso conforme proseguía—. Entre los cazadores de sombras son comunes los huérfanos, pero nadie querría que yo cuidara uno, no si… No si lo que quiero es que tengamos una familia. Porque mientras estemos juntos eso quiero, Claude, pero sé… No, no es posible, así que por favor, déjalo así._

 _De alguna forma, habían llegado delante de la_ Sacré-Coeur _. Era una vista espectacular, pero Edward no se detuvo por ello. Un nuevo tirón en su brazo hizo que se girara bruscamente, topándose con que Claude le dirigía una mirada suave, ¿acaso le tenía lástima? ¿Iba a decirle que tenía razón? No había necesidad, por eso no quería contárselo._

— _Vamos —invitó el vampiro de pronto._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Por toda respuesta, Claude señaló_ Sacré-Coeur _. ¿Era en serio?_

— _¡No puedes…!_

— _Lo sé. Solo vayamos lo más cerca posible. Quiero mostrarte algo._

 _Sin estar seguro de qué pensaba Claude, Edward terminó asintiendo y lo siguió._

 _Tardaron menos de lo previsto porque a esa hora daba servicio el funicular. De hecho, era el primer ascenso del día, así que se apresuraron a entrar a la cabina, aunque causaran que algunos a su alrededor los miraran con desconcierto. Edward, por los nervios, quería ponerse una runa de_ glamour _, pero se contuvo porque habría resultado extraño desaparecer de pronto de la vista de los mundanos y, aunque no lo comprendía, sabía que Claude disfrutaba el que los vieran juntos._

 _Para olvidarse de la incomodidad, Edward dirigió los ojos hacia el techo de cristal. Poco a poco, la basílica comenzó a aparecer ante sus ojos, en todo su esplendor, como una modesta y brillante joya en lo alto de una corona. Si eso era lo que sentía Claude cada vez que veía hacia arriba de esa colina, era una buena razón para vivir con aquella espléndida vista a la mano._

— _Anda, vamos._

 _Dando un respingo, Edward siguió a Claude fuera de la cabina, apenas dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino. Por un instante se quedó viendo el edificio, hipnotizado, hasta que su mano fue envuelta por algo helado y fue conducido hacia la parte frontal._

 _Caminaron por un rato sin pronunciar palabra. En el caso de Claude, no podía adivinar el por qué sin ver su expresión, pero en lo personal, Edward estaba pasmado, sintiendo los largos dedos de Claude entrelazados con los suyos, tanteando su mano con una delicadeza que pocos sabían que poseía. Tragando saliva, se dio unos segundos para disfrutar del hecho de estar caminando delante de uno de los sitios más famosos de París, de la mano de quien amaba tanto, como si fueran un par de personas comunes y corrientes._

— _Estás emocionado —indicó Claude de repente._

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste…?_

— _Se siente en tu pulso, te lo había dicho ya, ¿no?_

— _Lo siento._

— _No, soy yo quien debe disculparse._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _A veces… No hablas mucho, así que hay ocasiones en las que me concentro en tu pulso para saber lo que te pasa. Sé que es como hacer trampa, así que…_

— _Debo ser realmente patético si has tenido que llegar a eso._

 _Tras un instante de silencio, Claude detuvo sus pasos y se giró, mostrando en su rostro la incredulidad y la frustración._

— _Creí que ya lo habíamos discutido —indicó—. Tú no eres patético, solo te es difícil explicarte. Si no sintiera que está mal, usaría siempre lo del pulso para saber cómo estás._

— _Claude, lo siento, no…_

— _Sé que no querías ofenderme, no te preocupes. Ahora, mira._

 _El vampiro señaló hacia el frente, pero no a la escalinata a la que habían llegado, sino más allá. Edward, frunciendo el ceño, obedeció y descubrió a París salpicada de luces por todas partes. El cielo, todavía oscuro, era un manto precioso salpicado de estrellas y la luna, en un extremo, brillaba con un color que le recordó extrañamente a una perla._

— _Cuando ves esto, tus propios problemas parecen insignificantes, ¿verdad?_

 _Edward asintió, embelesado. Una tímida sonrisa comenzó a surgir en su rostro, aunque él apenas la sentía. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo en París, casi nunca había tenido una verdadera oportunidad de admirarla así, con calma y sin preocuparse por nada más._

— _Eddie, quiero que me digas una cosa, ¿realmente quieres a esa niña?_

 _Retirando la vista de París, Edward se fijó en Claude, cuya cara mostraba que se estaba tomando aquello muy en serio. Incapaz de mentirle, asintió muy despacio con la cabeza._

— _Te tomaré la palabra —indicó Claude de pronto—. Le diré a Soleil lo nuestro y luego le explicaré que cuidaremos de la niña._

— _¿Cuidaremos? Claude, no tienes qué…_

— _Sí, tengo qué —el rubio estrechó un poco más la mano de Edward antes de proseguir—. No eres el único con sueños, Eddie. Cuando yo vivía… Quiero decir, cuando no era subterráneo, lo único que me consolaba de la idea de casarme en contra de mi naturaleza, era el llegar a tener hijos. No era ingenuo, en esa época los matrimonios eran más una moneda de cambio que otra cosa, pero al menos quería tener a alguien que me amara por el simple hecho de tener mi sangre. Evidentemente, eso ya no fue posible cuando me convirtieron y con el correr del tiempo, decidí olvidarlo. Pero aquí estás —cuando dijo eso, Edward fue presa de la mirada de Claude, una intensa que transmitía una alegría y un alivio que nunca antes había tenido—, no solo aceptando tenerme contigo, sino que acabas de dejar en claro que si pudieras, tendrías una familia conmigo. Si hay una posibilidad, no voy a negártela. No vamos a negárnosla, Eddie. Sé que los tuyos jamás lo aprobarían, pero podría jurar que no hay nada en sus Acuerdos en contra de que hagas algo así. Y aunque lo hubiera, ¿de verdad todos los tuyos serían capaces de recriminarte el darle un poco de amor a una criatura inocente? Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes el bien que puede hacer encargarte de otra persona. Lo hicieron por ti y mira la maravillosa persona en la que te has convertido. Siempre agradeceré a Catherine Beauvale que te aceptara en su casa._

— _No lo hicieron por Jérôme y también es buena persona —musitó Edward, sin pensar._

— _Cierto, pero él tuvo la suerte de encontrarte a ti. ¿No te lo ha dicho?_

 _Sí, Jérôme lo había mencionado, que él había sido su segunda familia, pero Edward no creyó posible que alguien lo intuyera._

— _Serás un gran padre, Eddie —aseguró Claude, acercándose un poco más a él, sin soltarle la mano aún—. Eres esa clase de persona, ¿lo sabes? De las que dan cariño sin pensar, sin importar si te lo van a devolver de alguna manera, pero también logras que otros vean cuando hacen algo mal y mejor aún, te escuchan. Y antes de que lo niegues, eso lo digo por Jérôme, ¿acaso no te escucha siempre cuando le adviertes un peligro o cuando aseguras que no se está comportando como debe? Si eso logras con alguien como él, ¿no crees que puedes conseguir lo mismo con una niña que ya parece quererte y escucharte?_

— _Pero… Si vuelve con los suyos…_

— _Si vuelve con los suyos, le habremos hecho un favor —aseguró Claude con firmeza—. Si tiene que volver con las otras hadas, al menos ya sabrá que aquí tiene gente que la quiere y que la aceptaría de nuevo si lo necesitara. Eso hay que dejárselo bien claro, Eddie. Si hubiera que devolverla, no dejemos que se marche creyendo que nos deshacemos de ella, ¿comprendes?_

— _Yo… Sí, creo que sí._

— _En ese caso, ¿tendremos una hija?_

 _«Hija»… La palabra revoloteó en todos los rincones de la mente de Edward, llenándola de los pocos recuerdos que ya tenía con la pequeña subterránea, y también de fantasías sobre los días venideros, unos que deseaba llenar de risas, de abrazos y de palabras cariñosas. Pensaba en llamar a esa niñita «hija» y se le desbocaba el corazón._

— _Sí —susurró, sonriendo poco a poco—. Tendremos una hija._

 _Claude le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose hacia él para apoyar la frente en la suya._

— _En ese caso, lo primero que debemos hacer es darle un nombre._

—&—

— _¿Émilie?_

— _No._

— _¿Eloise?_

— _No._

— _Si alguien me hubiera dicho que vería esto, lo habría tomado por demente._

 _Soleil Glace, saliendo de su cocina con una bandeja de café en las manos, se detuvo un momento. Observó con ojo crítico la escena en su sala, una que seguramente merecía una fotografía de lo peculiar que era. Seguramente no volvería a ver algo así._

— _Lamentamos la molestia,_ mademoiselle _, ¿necesita ayuda con eso?_

— _No te preocupes, Edward. ¿Cómo va la grandiosa idea de Claude?_

 _Edward no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, antes de encogerse de hombros. Se sentía un poco más cómodo al estar cerca de la bruja si Claude estaba allí, ahora que ella ya sabía lo que lo unía al vampiro, pero había ocasiones en las que sentía una penetrante mirada dirigida a su persona: seguramente Soleil no terminaba de creerse que él, un cazador de sombras, no solo tuviera una relación con alguien de su mismo género, sino que además fuera con un subterráneo y que ambos estuvieran tan dispuestos a hacerse cargo de una niña que no sabían de dónde había venido, solo que era un hada a la que nadie estaba buscando._

— _No creo que resulte, Claude —intervino entonces la bruja, dirigiendo la mirada al vampiro, quien tenía sentada en las rodillas a una niñita de cabellos y ojos muy azules—. ¿Por qué le estás dando a escoger, para empezar?_

— _Bueno, la mayor parte de nosotros no tenemos opción, así que pensé en dársela._

— _¿Y se puede saber por qué solo le has dicho nombres que empiezan con «E»?_

— _¿Por qué? Para que combine con el de su padre, claro._

 _Edward tragó saliva. Aún le resultaba extraño oírse llamar así._

— _¿Acaso Edward no tiene voz ni voto? ¿Por qué él no ha sugerido ningún nombre?_

—Mademoiselle _, yo… Es que no se me ocurre nada, así que pensé que Claude podía intentar su idea primero._

— _Eres demasiado condescendiente, Edward. Podrías echar a perder a Claude._

— _No digas eso —pidió Claude, ceñudo—. Hay ocasiones en las que debo rogarle porque no lo sea. ¿Qué me dices de Emeraude? —se dirigió a la niña, quien hizo una mueca y agitó la cabecita de un lado a otro—. Claro, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Con ese pelo tan bonito…_

— _Empiezas a delirar, chupasangre —soltó Soleil en tono de broma._

 _La pequeña, en ese momento, fijó sus brillantes ojos en Edward. Éste lo tomó con una señal y poniéndose de pie, se acercó a ella y alargó los brazos, gesto que imitó la niña enseguida para irse con él._

— _Empiezo a pensar que a la niña no le hace gracia que también sea su padre._

— _No es eso, Claude. Tiene un poco de frío, es todo._

— _¡Lo siento! Debí darme cuenta antes._

— _No te preocupes. Sobre el nombre, ¿te gustaría uno corto o largo?_

 _La chiquilla, devolviéndole la mirada a Edward, arrugó un poco su frente antes de musitar._

— _Largo._

— _Muy bien. ¿Quieres que empiece con alguna letra en especial?_

 _La pequeña negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo._

— _Ah, entiendo. ¿Has oído algún nombre que te guste?_

 _En esa ocasión, la niña bajó la cabeza, con ademán pensativo. Era increíble cómo alguien tan pequeño podía parecer tan concentrado y serio, pero así era._

— _Calle… —susurró, tras un largo rato._

— _¿Calle? —soltó Claude, muy confundido._

— _He mencionado muchas direcciones en estos días, por citas con clientes —se acordó Soleil—. Tal vez le gustó el nombre de alguna calle que me oyó decir._

— _¿Cuál podría ser? Espero que no se trate de algo como_ Lamark _o_ Rivoli _…_

 _Ante las palabras de Claude, la pequeña negó con la cabeza y señaló la puerta principal con una de sus manitas._

 _Mientras Claude y Soleil intercambiaban una mirada de desconcierto, Edward frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo._

— _Cerca de aquí está la Avenida Victoria —comentó lentamente—. Mi abuela se llamaba así._

 _Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en su abuela paterna, una mujer tierna y de sonrisa fácil. De no haber muerto junto al abuelo Joseph en una misión un par de años antes que sus padres, seguramente los habría acogido, a él y a los mellizos._

— _No —musitó la niña, agachando la cabeza._

— _No te preocupes. Hay otros nombres bonitos de calles. ¿Dominique? ¿Christine?_

 _La pequeña agitó la cabeza en señal de negación, volviendo a señalar la puerta principal._

— _¿Querrá que salgamos? —aventuró Claude, completamente perdido._

— _No ha querido salir desde que la trajo Edward —recordó Soleil, pensativa._

— _La calle… —de pronto, Edward sintió que le llegaba la comprensión—. ¿Acaso…? ¿Hablas de esta calle? ¿Pernelle?_

 _Cuando la pequeña asintió y fijó en él sus ojitos azules abiertos a más no poder, Edward fue feliz. Sabía que a los niños les bastaba poco para estar contentos, pero nunca se imaginó que él pudiera causar semejante reacción y sentirse así._

— _¿Pernelle? ¿En serio? —Claude pretendía sonar desdeñoso, pero lo contradecía su sonrisa—. Eso es culpa de Soleil. ¿Por qué, si no, un hada querría llamarse como una bruja?_

— _Ese nombre suena bien —comentó Soleil, sin inmutarse—. Además, sería un recordatorio._

— _¿Recordatorio?_

— _Sí. En mi calle la encontró Edward y así, terminó llevándola con gente que la quiere._

 _Se hizo el silencio, durante el cual Claude desvió la vista, evidentemente avergonzado, mientras que Edward se sonrojaba furiosamente._

— _¿Y el apellido? —inquirió Soleil, con una leve sonrisa divertida—. Ese sí tendría que ser uno de los suyos, ¿no creen? Tal vez ahora no lo necesite, pero después…_

— _«Longford» no puede ser —se apresuró a decir Claude, con una mueca de frustración—. Los cazadores de sombras harían muchas preguntas y tal vez hasta se lleven a Perenelle…_

— _Lo estás pronunciando mal —advirtió Soleil, arqueando una ceja._

— _Si una hija mía va a llamarse como una bruja, al menos puedo pronunciar el nombre como me parezca mejor. ¡Mira, creo que le gusta!_

 _Edward notó entonces que la niña y Claude se veían el uno al otro, dedicándose enormes sonrisas. Si le quedaba alguna duda sobre si los tres podrían ser una familia, aquello se la acababa de quitar de la mente._

— _¿Entonces «Sangbleu»? Por el color, le queda —admitió Soleil._

— _Siendo Claude el líder de los vampiros, también harían un montón de preguntas —reconoció Edward, muy serio._

— _Tienen razón… En ese caso, ¿qué van a hacer?_

— _Pensaremos en algo —aseguró Claude—. Perenelle pronto tendrá un apellido qué usar._

 _Edward asintió, mientras algo muy dentro de él le decía que la niña requeriría ese apellido más pronto de lo que imaginaban._

—&—

— _Has estado saliendo mucho últimamente._

 _La observación de Catherine, pensó Edward, había tardado en llegar, aunque no esperó que fuera a un paso de la puerta principal, en pleno recibidor._

 _En esos días, solo ella se daba cuenta de sus movimientos. La casa Beauvale estaba más sola de lo normal desde que Gilbert se marchara al Instituto de Múnich y Barbara accediera a entrenar a Elizabeth y a Julie, por lo que las tres se la pasaban en el Instituto. Jules, por su parte, iba y venía entre su hogar, el Instituto e Idris, donde los ánimos estaban bastante alterados por la desaparición del hijo adoptivo de los Lightwood de Nueva York. Edward se sentía un poco mal por no interesarse más en el asunto, pero lo que pasaba con sus seres queridos lo tenía muy absorto._

 _Sin embargo, la excusa de lo ocurrido con Jace Lightwood era perfecta._

— _Si realmente el hijo de Valentine Morgenstern anda suelto, hay que estar alertas —apuntó._

— _Quizá —Catherine asintió, pesarosa, antes de suspirar, girándose—. Ven, bebe algo antes de que te vayas otra vez._

— _¿Cómo sabes…?_

— _Llevas puesto ese suéter que no recuerdo de dónde sacaste._

 _Intentando por todos los medios no mirar a su prima a la cara, Edward la siguió a la cocina, donde Catherine llenó la tetera y la puso al fuego. Aprovechó que ella le dio la espalda un momento para sacar el celular y teclear un rápido mensaje, avisando que se retrasaría._

 _Debió llevarle más de lo previsto, porque cuando alzó los ojos, se encontró con Catherine observándolo con suma atención._

— _Es en serio, Edward, ¿de dónde sacaste ese suéter? Nos cuesta mucho trabajo que te pongas algo que no sea negro o gris y de pronto, apareces con eso, ¡es azul!_

— _Yo… Fue un regalo._

 _Admitir eso le causó mucha vergüenza, porque para empezar, nunca fue su intención ocultar la procedencia de la prenda, tejida y ligeramente holgada, de hilo suave y en un tono de azul que le recordaba a unos aretes de zafiros que le vio a su prima una vez._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo te lo dieron?_

— _Este año, en mi cumpleaños. Oye, ¿en serio mi suéter importa tanto?_

— _Te lo estás poniendo las noches que sales sin tener una patrulla asignada. Lo sé porque Eloide me hizo una consulta al respecto hace una semana._

 _Esta vez, Edward estuvo seguro de que no había forma de esconder su expresión ni su rostro rojo de los perspicaces ojos de Catherine._

— _¡Debe ser eso! —dijo ella de pronto, empezando a sonreír—. ¿Te lo dio una chica?_

— _¿Qué chica querría darme un regalo, aparte de las tuyas y Barb?_

 _Catherine hizo un mohín, antes de negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a un gabinete, de donde sacó un par de tazas y luego se movió hacia la alacena, buscando las bolsas de té y el azúcar._

— _Therése comentó que una de sus sobrinas intentó invitarte a salir._

— _¿Una sobrina de Therése? —Edward arrugó la frente, intrigado—. No lo recuerdo._

— _Me lo imaginé. Le dije a Therése que no sabía nada y ella contestó que su sobrina estaba indignadísima. No me extraña, la he visto un par de veces en el Instituto, detrás de cada muchacho que cree un buen partido. Debió descubrir que no tenías el menor interés y se ofendió._

— _Yo no soy un buen partido._

 _Catherine lo miró con una sonrisa rara, mitad tierna y mitad de reproche, por lo cual Edward se dio una patada mental. Ella podía sacar sus propias conclusiones de cualquier cosa que dijera, debía andarse con cuidado o algunas de las muchas cosas que debía proteger saldrían a la luz._

— _Lo eres, pero no para una chica como esa —aseguró Catherine, dejando delante de ambos las tazas dispuestas, lo mismo que el azucarero—. Ahora sale con Antoine, ¿no lo supiste?_

— _No, he estado ocupado y no nos hablamos mucho últimamente._

 _Aquello era cierto. No solo era porque desde hacía años mantenía la distancia con Antoine, sino que éste y Michel se sintieron ofendidos cuando Eloide decidió que fueran Jérôme y Edward quienes llevaran a los Penhallow lo que resultó ser la prueba de que Sebastian jamás llegó a Alacante. Los dos hermanos, decían, aseguraban no estar contentos con Eloide puesto que siendo familia, no confió en ellos para ayudar a limpiar el nombre de Sebastian, pero Edward los conocía mejor y sabía que dañaba su orgullo el que Jérôme y él fueran los elegidos para el encargo._

— _Nunca supe qué pasó con ustedes —confesó Catherine, un poco más seria—. Te veías contento cuando estabas con Antoine y Michel y de pronto cambió todo._

— _Yo… Lo siento, no es que no quisiera contarte, es que…_

— _Edward, no hagas eso. Tienes la mala costumbre de disculparte mucho, y por cosas que no te corresponden. Si me intereso por ti, es porque te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, eso… Claro que lo sé._

 _La tetera silbó entonces, lo cual coincidó casi por completo con el sonido del celular de Edward, quien dio un respingo antes de contestar apresuradamente, sin mirar el identificador._

— _Habla Longford._

—Hola, Eddie. Sé que dijiste que estabas en casa todavía, pero ¿podrías pasar a _L'Étoile_ por unos _eclaires_?

— _Yo… No sé cuánto voy a tardar —contestó en voz baja, mirando por el rabillo del ojo que su prima se acercaba con la tetera y servía el agua caliente con sumo cuidado._

—No te preocupes, te esperaremos despiertos.

— _¿Quién es? —musitó Catherine, sentándose—. Si es Jérôme, salúdalo de mi parte._

—Sé que no está bien, pero lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Procura que al menos uno de los _eclaires_ sea del menú especial, ¿sabes cuál?

— _Eh… Sí, lo entiendo y sí, me acuerdo de cuál._

—Te oyes nervioso, ¿está alguien contigo?

— _Mi prima Catherine._

—Lo lamento, entonces te dejo. Nos vemos en un rato.

— _Hasta luego._

 _Cuando colgó, Edward revisó sus bolsillos, esperando tener dinero suficiente como para cumplir con el encargo, cuando sintió que Catherine no le quitaba el ojo de encima._

— _No era Jérôme, ¿verdad? —dijo ella—. Él no te pone así._

— _¿Así cómo?_

— _Bueno, eres algo tímido, pero ahora… ¡Por el Ángel! —Catherine se llevó las manos a la boca, para luego retirarlas mientras sonreía—. ¡Estás saliendo con alguien!_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sí, eso debe ser. Esa misma cara ponía tío Victor cuando hablaba de tía Alice._

 _La mención de sus padres hizo que Edward sintiera un nudo en la garganta, pero le duró menos de lo acostumbrado debido a los nervios. ¿Acaso Catherine acabaría descubriéndolo? No quería ver su cara de decepción si se enteraba._

— _¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¿Quién es? Ella te regaló ese suéter, ¿verdad?_

 _Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su prima estaba suponiendo, Edward la miró con un vacío creciente en el estómago. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo, lo mismo que la tristeza._

— _Catherine, eso no…_

— _¡Tienes que invitarla un día de estos! El primer día libre que tengan, ¿eh?_

— _Catherine, no salgo con ninguna chica._

 _Que su prima lo mirara con incredulidad hizo que Edward se sintiera peor._

— _¿Crees que soy tonta? —soltó ella, en un tono de voz sorprendentemente suave—. Pocas veces te veo feliz, Edward, feliz de verdad. Últimamente no solo sonríes, sino que… —Catherine lo miró con la misma dulzura que dedicaba a sus hijas antes de seguir—,_ brillas _. Es verte y querer sonreír también. Se parece a cuando Jérôme aceptó ser tu_ parabatai _, pero se nota que no es igual. Por eso estoy segura de que sales con alguien. Alguien a quien quieres mucho._

— _Yo… Eso… Catherine, es que no es…_

— _¿No es qué? ¿No es una cazadora de sombras? Si es mundana…_

— _No es una chica, para empezar._

 _El silencio cayó pesadamente, lo que puso a Edward más tenso, con los ojos fijos en la taza de té que apenas había tocado._

— _¿Eso significa…? —comenzó Catherine, dudosa._

 _Edward tomó aire, al tiempo que aferraba la taza de té con ambas manos. Si iba a decir algo al respecto, ¿por qué no en ese momento? Tal vez luego no conseguiría reunir el valor._

— _Lo siento, Catherine, habría querido explicártelo antes, pero… No sabía cómo. Desde hace tiempo… Años, en realidad, no imaginas cuántos… Desde hace mucho sé que no soy lo que muchos calificarían como «normal», pero sé que… Ahora sé que no estoy mal. Solo no soy como la media, ¿sí? No es un delito, ni una vergüenza, aunque la mayoría de los nuestros estoy seguro que lo ven así. Basta con oír todo lo que dijeron de Alexander Lightwood cuando acabó la guerra…_

 _Edward tragó saliva, suspirando y alzando la taza, acercándola a sus labios un instante, pero la dejó de nuevo en la mesa al sentirse incapaz de beber._

— _Debes pensar que no lo decía porque me avergonzaba —continuó, cada vez hablando con más cuidado—, pero en realidad, estaba asustado. Siempre estoy asustado, porque ¿cómo los tratarían a ustedes, mi familia, por culpa mía? ¿Cómo verían a Jérôme por ser mi_ parabatai _? ¿Qué pensarían a la persona que he elegido? Ninguno de ustedes merece eso._

— _¿Eres gay, Edward?_

 _Cuando Catherine preguntó eso, el joven sintió un nudo en la garganta e incapaz de pronunciar palabra, se limitó a asentir pesadamente, intentando de nuevo beber un poco de té, pero no lo consiguió y alejó un poco la taza de sí al posarla de nuevo en la mesa._

— _Habría querido que me lo contaras antes —suspiró ella, dejando notar en su voz algo de pena, así que Edward se encogió ligeramente en su asiento, preparado para su posible desdén, quizá hasta el rechazo—. Todas las veces que quise que te gustara alguna de las chicas que pasaban por el Instituto y sin saberlo, te deseaba un mal._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward estaba tan pasmado que se enderezó de golpe, mirando a su prima con los ojos abiertos como platos._

— _Quería que fueras feliz —explicó Catherine con voz amable, aunque algo temblorosa—. Tal vez creas que es algo cursi, pero desde que tengo a Jules y a mis hijas, he relacionado la felicidad con la familia. Con el amor. Quería lo mismo para ti. Notaba que no sonreías casi nunca, que solo con Jérôme parecías sentirte completamente a gusto y pensaba que… Creí que si ocurría la desgracia de que Jérôme muriera antes que tú, no tendrías a nadie que te ayudara a superarlo. Que después de semejante atrocidad, solo… desaparecerías._

 _Esas palabras le recordaron a Edward otras muy parecidas, dichas por Jérôme, lo cual le causó un escalofrío. Su_ parabatai _había tenido razón, después de todo._

— _Pero con lo que me has dicho, ¿cómo fui capaz de imaginarte saliendo con una chica? ¿Acaso no debí intuir la verdad de alguna manera? ¿Es que no te conozco bien?_

— _No tenías por qué saberlo, Catherine —Edward ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber hablado, pero no había marcha atrás—. Yo no… Yo procuraba siempre…_

— _¿Por eso siempre eres tan callado y haces lo que te dicen en el Instituto? —aventuró Catherine, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Fue por eso que nunca quisiste destacar, aunque eres tan buen cazador de sombras?_

— _Mejoré un poco con el tiempo, pero nunca he sido el cazador de sombras más interesante._

— _¡Eso es lo que tú crees! He oído a más de uno que quisiera tu habilidad con los cuchillos y esas cosas japonesas… ¿«churien»?_

—Shuriken _—corrigió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros antes de explicar—. Me recuerdan a los cuchillos, pero tienen varias formas y cuentan con algunas ventajas. Jérôme se rió en mi cara la primera vez que practiqué con ellas._

 _Catherine lo miró con indecible orgullo. Ella siempre lo miraba así, recordó, cuando hablaba de algo que conseguía realizar a la perfección._

— _¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —inquirió Catherine de pronto, recuperando la seriedad—. Que te gustan los chicos, quiero decir._

— _Eso… Catherine, ¿de verdad quieres que hable de ese tema? ¿Ahora?_

— _Quiero enterarme por ti de todo lo que me haya perdido._

— _No pudiste perderte algo para lo que no estabas presente._

— _¡Edward!_

 _Sonaba a reclamo, pero el muchacho conocía mejor a su prima. Sabía que solo la había sorprendido, debido a lo poco frecuente que era el oírlo hablar de esa forma._

— _¿Quieres decir que ya lo sabías desde antes de llegar a París? —inquirió ella, susurrando._

— _Eh… Sí._

— _¡Pero eras un niño entonces!_

 _Edward se mordió la lengua al instante siguiente. ¿Qué más diría Catherine ahora?_

— _¿Lo supieron? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tío Victor y tía Alice?_

— _No, pero creo… Llegué a pensar que mi madre lo sospechaba._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Creía… Llegó a decir que no era como mis hermanos y me miraba algo raro… Como si la hubiera decepcionado. Además, era el único al que ponía entrenamiento extra._

— _¿Y tío Victor?_

— _Hubiera querido decírselo, pero nunca pude. No sé si llegó a saberlo._

 _Catherine dio una cabezada, en señal de comprensión._

— _¿Qué hay de Barbara y Gilbert? ¿Se los has dicho?_

 _Edward negó con la cabeza, suspirando con pesar al instante siguiente._

— _Barb no parece tener idea. Bert… Él lo descubrió solo y me odia desde entonces._

— _¡No puede ser! ¿Has hablado con él?_

 _Negando con la cabeza de nuevo, Edward finalmente logró beber algo de té, que apenas estaba tibio. Esquivó la mirada de Catherine todo lo que pudo, porque seguía sin quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que ella no tardaría en reprobar alguna de sus decisiones… o a él mismo._

— _¡No puede ser! ¡Es tu hermano, Edward! ¡Deberías haberles dicho primero a él y a Barbara! Espera, ¿a quién se lo dijiste primero? Si no fue a ellos o a tus padres…_

— _Yo… Técnicamente, nunca lo he dicho. Cuando… Bert lo adivinó, no quise hacerlo, pero… pero luego Jérôme lo supo, de alguna manera, poco antes de pedirle que fuéramos_ parabatai _. Y no le importó —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el recuerdo—. Antes de eso… No dejaba de pensar que no era… No me quería mucho —confesó, entre decepcionado y enojado consigo mismo—, no me cabía en la cabeza que alguien se quedaría conmigo siendo como soy. ¡Ni siquiera me sentía como un cazador de sombras de verdad! —exclamó con ironía, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de seguir—. No estoy orgulloso de eso. Me ha costado mucho trabajo y unos cuantos sermones de Jérôme, pero ahora estoy bien. Sé lo que soy y sé que valgo la pena, aunque eso no me quite el estar siempre asustado… —concluyó, en voz muy baja._

— _¡Oh, Edward…!_

 _Catherine se levantó de su silla a toda velocidad y fue a abrazar al joven, quien por varios segundos, se quedó muy quieto, sin saber qué hacer._

— _Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso —murmuró ella, acariciando su cabello, como Edward tantas veces le vio hacer a sus hijas cuando eran más pequeñas y estaban tristes o asustadas—. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes… Edward, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?_

— _Yo… Sí, Catherine, lo sé._

— _Siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿sí? Mientras yo viva, no tendrás que estar solo._

 _Edward recordaba esa promesa. Se las hizo a sus hermanos y a él cuando recién llegaron a su lado, hacía más de diez años. Hasta la fecha la había cumplido, pero fue justo en ese momento que sintió todo el peso de la misma, como si antes la hubiera creído solo a medias. Había estado tan inmerso en sus temores que no se le ocurrió pensar que el afecto de su prima no se desvanecería solo porque fuera distinto._

— _Ahora, ¿se puede saber con quién estás saliendo? —preguntó Catherine, separándose de él y usando una mano para acomodarle el cabello que le caía sobre la frente—. Hablo en serio, quiero conocerlo. Al menos, ahora sé que no puedes salir con lo mismo que el irresponsable de Gilbert, pero de todas formas…_

 _Edward procuró no echarse a reír. A su hermano le había caído una buena bronca de parte de Catherine y Jules por lo sucedido con su recién estrenada esposa. Barbara, por su parte, apenas le hablaba, lo cual era muy raro tratándose del mellizo con el que se llevaba tan bien antes._

— _De hecho… —tragó saliva, de pronto sintiendo que le temblaban las manos, antes de poder seguir hablando—, hay algo que quiero decirte al respecto. No es nada malo —se apresuró a aclarar, al ver que Catherine arqueaba una ceja—, pero debo consultarla con él primero. Yo… Si te parece bien… ¿Puedo invitarlo a que venga?_

— _Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo? Voy a revisar mis pendientes y quizá podamos reunirnos para almorzar durante la semana._

— _¡No! Cena, Catherine. Tiene que ser cena. Por favor._

 _Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente queriendo saber el motivo de su insistencia, pero terminó suspirando y asintiendo, para luego preguntar._

— _¿Puedo contarle a Jules? Quiero que esté presente y que no cometa una estupidez._

 _Sintiéndose más nervioso que antes, Edward aceptó._

 _¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?_

—&—

— _¿Ir a casa de…? ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

 _Ante el tono de voz de Claude, Edward asintió con la mirada gacha._

 _Había tenido que correr después de la conversación con Catherine; primero, para pasar por_ L'Étoile _a cumplir con el encargo de_ eclairs _y luego, para poder dar las buenas noches a Perenelle mientras la llevaba a la cama con uno de los postres en la mano. Temía estar malcriando a la niña dándole algo así a la hora de acostarse, pero en ese momento, tras contarle a Claude el por qué de su retraso, sabía que los hábitos de Perenelle tendrían que esperar para ser revisados._

— _Yo… Pude decírselo, Claude —se explicó, retorciéndose las manos—. Catherine… ella adivinó que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero empezó a suponer que se trataba de una chica, así que… No quería mentir en eso, así que se lo conté. Me refiero a… Le dije que soy gay. Y no le importa. Incluso quiere conocer a la persona con la que estoy saliendo, por eso le pedí…_

— _¿Por qué iría a la casa de unos cazadores de sombras?_

 _La pregunta la dejó escapar Claude por lo bajo, cargada de desdén y rabia. Edward se quedó helado, sintiendo que se le contraía el corazón._

— _Es la casa de Catherine —señaló con voz débil, sabiendo que sonaba ridículo—. Mi casa._

 _De pronto, Claude parpadeó repetidamente y lo miró con desconcierto._

— _¿En serio dije eso? —inquirió, pero no esperó a tener respuesta antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto—. ¡_ Mon Dieu _, qué estúpido! ¡Claro que voy a ir! Es importante para ti y que otros cazadores de sombras no me agraden no significa que sea grosero con tu familia. ¿Debo usar algo en especial? Es cena, supongo, o no podré salir. ¿Dónde dejaremos a Perenelle? Podemos llamar a Soleil y…_

— _Claude, quiero que les digamos juntos lo de Perenelle. La llevaremos._

 _En esa ocasión, el vampiro lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido, pero no habló, instándolo con un gesto a explicarse mejor._

— _Catherine… Ella ha sido como mi madre desde que llegué a París —confesó Edward, sin atreverse a mirar a Claude—. Nos ha cuidado a mis hermanos y a mí como si fuéramos sus hijos. Tiene hijas propias, Claude, así que sé de lo que hablo. Lo he visto. Ahora que me ha aceptado… Ahora creo que sería bueno que los conociera, a ti y a Perenelle, porque si me pasa algo, tal vez…_

— _¡No te pasará nada!_

— _No puedes saberlo. Soy cazador de sombras y podría morir en la próxima patrulla. Quiero que si eso pasa, haya alguien de mi familia que esté contigo y con Perenelle, alguien que no vaya a abandonarlos. Sé que esa puede ser Catherine… y Jules, si no se espanta demasiado._

— _De acuerdo, Eddie. Hagámoslo y esperemos que todo salga bien._

 _Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con toda la gratitud de la que fue capaz._

—&—

— _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

— _Claude…_

— _No iba a perderme esto por nada del mundo. Soy su_ parabatai _._

 _Edward estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero habiendo llegado tan lejos, no podía hacerlo. Respiró hondo, lanzó las debidas miradas de advertencia y abrió la puerta._

— _¡Catherine! ¡Ya estamos aquí!_

— _¡Edward! ¡Hola!_

— _¿Elizabeth? —musitó el aludido, poniéndose pálido al reconocer la voz que lo saludaba._

— _¡Hola, Edward!_

— _Ay, no, ¿Julie también?_

 _Al recibidor acudían dos chicas, una visiblemente mayor que la otra. La primera en llegar a Edward fue la más joven, rubia y de rostro ovalado con ojos color avellana; la otra, de largo pelo castaño, era como ver a Catherine Beauvale con algunos años menos._

— _Hola —saludó Edward, sin quedarle más remedio—, Catherine está en casa, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, pero mejor dejamos la zona de guerra —bromeó la castaña—. ¡Hola, Jérôme! Hacía mucho que no venías._

— _Hola, Elizabeth. He estado ocupado._

 _Edward intuía que a Elizabeth le gustaba Jérôme desde hacía años, pero ella poco podía saber que el corazón de su_ parabatai _estaba ya ocupado._

— _¡Ben! ¿Podrías venir a la cocina un momento?_

— _¿Quién es Ben? —preguntó Claude por lo bajo._

 _Jérôme, sin motivo aparente, se echó a reír._

— _¡Silencio! —espetó Edward, de pronto muy tenso—. Chicas, ¿pueden llevarlos a la sala? —señaló con un ademán a sus acompañantes._

— _Sí, claro —Elizabeth sonrió con aire de satisfacción mientras caminaba delante de Jérôme._

— _¡Ten cuidado con la fiera, Edward! —recomendó Julie en tono juguetón, haciendo un gesto a Claude para que la siguiera._

 _Edward respiró hondo, sabiendo que necesitaría más que eso para tratar con su hermana._

 _Tal como pensó, la cocina estaba revuelta, mostrando ese caos que se formaba conforme se preparaban diversos platillos. No le sorprendió ver a Catherine trajinar sin descanso, pero a Barbara Longford era tan raro verla allí como el que Edward pronunciara más de cinco frases seguidas ante un extraño. Tragando saliva, el joven se adentró en la habitación, procurando no entorpecer el vaivén de ninguna._

— _¿Necesitan algo, Barb? —preguntó._

— _¿Por qué crees que necesitamos algo para llamarte? —inquirió Barbara a su vez, mezclando una especie de crema en un tazón, la cual tenía un color ligeramente verde—. Solo quiero que me expliques a quién has invitado, Ben. Catherine no ha soltado prenda._

 _La recién aludida le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Edward, quien a su vez, le hizo saber con un gesto que no se preocupara. Una vez que Barbara quería enterarse de algo, no había poder en la Tierra que la detuviera._

 _Lo que le inquietaba era que lo llamara por un apodo que no había empleado en años._

— _Eso… Es un poco… —Edward respiró hondo y resignado, soltó la bomba—. Vinieron Jérôme, mi novio y mi hija._

 _A la vez, Catherine y Barbara lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, Edward tal vez se habría reído. Tal vez._

— _¡Novio! —dejó escapar Barbara, cuando pudo recuperar el habla—. ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Catherine! ¿Cómo es posible que…?_

— _¡Olvida eso! —espetó la nombrada, dejando sobre la mesa de la cocina el cuchillo que estaba usando, lo que por cierto, hizo que Edward respirara con cierto alivio—. ¿De dónde has sacado tú una hija?_

— _¿Se los puedo contar en la cena sin que se pongan a gritar, por favor? No quiero que asusten a Perenelle, o Claude querrá morderlas y no respondo por eso._

 _Edward se sentía de repente muy cansado y no era para menos. Desde que Catherine había hecho su invitación, apenas había dormido, presa de los nervios y de un miedo que, se decía, no tenía fundamento si su prima ya lo había aceptado. Era en momentos así cuando pasaba algo fuera de lo común con él: decía gran parte de lo que realmente pensaba, en lugar de contenerse como era lo habitual._

— _¿Claude? —Barbara frunció el ceño—. ¿Así se llama tu novio? No recuerdo a nadie con…_

— _Mordernos… ¡Por el Ángel, Edward! ¿Has traído a Claude Sangbleu a mi casa?_

— _Catherine, yo…_

— _Es él, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a un vampiro aquí sin avisar?_

— _¿Sangbleu? —Barbara susurró aquello, con expresión escandalizada._

— _Lo siento, creí…_

— _¡No tengo nada para un vampiro! —aquella confesión de Catherine sorprendió a los dos hermanos, quienes la veían con pasmo—. ¡Edward, debiste decirme antes! Solo preparé comida humana, no se me ocurrió… Voy a llamar a Jules, debe venir de camino…_

— _¿En serio estás bien con eso? —quiso saber Barbara._

— _¿Acaso no lo ves? —Catherine señaló a Edward con un ademán, por lo cual él dio un respingo—. Sé que también lo has notado, ¡es feliz! ¿Vamos a rechazar a quien lo hace feliz?_

— _Yo no he dicho nada de eso._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Me preocupa que un día le haga daño sin querer. Tú sabes, cuando… cuando tenga mucha sed. Recuerdas la fama que tiene Sangbleu, ¿no?_

— _¡Tonterías! —Catherine desdeñó la posibilidad con un ademán—. En todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, ha sido un caballero. Esa fama debe ser a causa de rumores infundados. Mientras sea bueno con Edward, lo demás no me importa. Aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba que Edward fuera su tipo. Tenía la sensación de que preferiría a alguien más… Simple._

— _¿Simple? —Barbara arqueó las cejas._

— _Catherine, eso… Yo soy bastante…_

— _Tú no eres simple ni en sueños, Ben —acotó Barbara con aplomo, para sorpresa de su hermano—. ¿Sabes todas las veces que tuve que quitarme de encima a chicas como Simone Pontmercy, que querían estar conmigo solo para saber de ti? ¡Ja! Quisiera poder ir a decirle a la cara que nunca tuvo oportunidad, la muy… ¿Cómo puede ser pariente de Therése esa zorra?_

— _¡Barbara! ¡Modera ese lenguaje!_

— _¡Catherine, no vas a decirme ahora que te agrada esa chica!_

— _No, al contrario. Me alegra mucho que Edward ni la notara. Algo en ella es… repelente._

— _Lo dices así por ser amable, lo sé. Simone es perfecta para el pedante de Antoine. Si se casan, compadezco a los niños que lleguen a tener. Al menos la hija de Michel tiene por madre a alguien cuerda como Cécile…_

— _Barb, Catherine… Si ya no me necesitan…_

 _Edward lamentó haber hablado. Quería aprovechar el intercambio verbal de las susodichas para salir, pero le parecía grosero hacerlo sin anunciarse, así que ahora lo veían dos pares de ojos de forma muy atenta._

— _¿No quieres saber por qué no estoy enfadada contigo, Ben?_

 _La pregunta de su hermana hizo que Edward diera un respingo._

— _Yo pensé… Creí… Recuerdo que cuando me llamabas así…_

— _Cuando te llamo así es porque quiero recordarte que eres tan hermano mío como Gilbert. Bueno, en este momento, tú eres más hermano mío que ese cretino…_

— _¿Bert, un cretino? ¿Te hizo algo malo, Barb?_

— _¡Típico de ti, Ben! Saltas enseguida si alguien nos hace algo malo, pero te da igual cuando se trata de ti. ¿Por qué no dijiste que Gilbert sabía que eres gay y por eso te trata así? Tuve que enterarme por Gilbert, cuando se me ocurrió la tontería de pedirle que llamara a su bebé como tú._

— _No debiste hacer eso para empezar, Barb. No sin preguntarme._

— _¿Para qué? ¿Para que me dieras alguna excusa tonta con tal de que no te mencionara cuando fuera a verlo? ¡Somos hermanos, Ben! Eso debería recordarlo Gilbert, no tú. Quiera el Ángel que su hijo no sea gay también o voy a matarlo a la primera mala mirada que le dé… Si Geraldine no lo mata antes._

— _Barbara, ¿Geraldine sabe lo de Edward?_

— _¡Que si lo sabe! El muy idiota de Gilbert se puso a discutir conmigo delante de ella. Todo empezó por el nombre de su hijo, como les dije. Eligieron el primero por un tío fallecido de Geraldine, Günther, así que comenté que sonaría bien que también tuviera el de un tío de nuestro lado. Gilbert se negó enseguida a que fuera Colin —Catherine enseguida hizo una mueca, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios—, pero cuando se me ocurrió pedirles que fuera Edward… —Barbara suspiró, mirando a su hermano con profunda tristeza—. Me quedé de piedra con su reacción, Ben. Me miró como si fuera uno de los demonios que hemos cazado juntos y luego me soltó que no permitiría que su hijo… —tragó saliva, no queriendo seguir, pero Barbara lo logró de alguna manera—, dijo que no permitiría que su hijo tuviera algo que lo relacionara con una aberración. Geraldine no lo entendió a la primera, lo mismo que yo, pero le contesté que tú no tenías nada de malo. Se rió en mi cara, ¡se rió, el muy estúpido!, diciendo que estaba ciega por tu cara de niño bueno cuando seguramente…_

 _Barbara tragó saliva de nuevo, con aspecto de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Edward, aunque ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que su hermano pensaba de él, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría dicho a Barbara para ponerla así, debatiéndose entre el miedo, la preocupación y la indignación._

— _Aseguró que había una buena razón para que hubieras elegido como_ parabatai _a alguien que nadie quería —confesó Barbara por fin, haciendo una mueca de desprecio—. Cuando comprendí lo que estaba insinuando, cuando vi a Geraldine mirándome tan espantada, supe que había ido demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera lo pensé y le lancé una de mis dagas, que apenas pudo esquivar, y luego le di una buena bofetada. Le prohibí volver a decir semejante barbaridad ¡y volvió a burlarse de mí!, preguntándome si de verdad no sabía la clase de… desviado que tenía por hermano. Le recordé que también eras su hermano, Ben, y contestó que si por él fuera, tú dejarías de humillarnos con tu existencia. Si no lo maté allí mismo fue por Geraldine y su precioso niño, que no tienen la culpa de nada._

— _¡Por el Ángel…! —fue todo lo que Catherine pudo musitar._

 _Edward sintió que algo pesado y frío se instalaba en su interior, llenándolo de pena por lo que su hermano sentía respecto a él. Ahora veía que para Gilbert, no había importado nada de lo que hiciera o dijera a su favor, ni siquiera la simpleza de ser hermanos. No, para Gilbert, él era poco menos que escoria y no quería saber nada de él._

 _Solo se dio cuenta de que lloraba cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. La vista la tenía borrosa, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras que un nudo en la garganta apenas lo dejaba hablar._

— _Barb, yo…_

— _¡No te atrevas a disculparte, Ben! ¡Tú no hiciste nada malo! Si eso no puede comprenderlo Gilbert, prefiero que también me odie, así no querrá volver a verme._

— _Pero Barb… Yo no… No quería…_

— _¡Basta! Tú no hiciste nada para que te odie, ¿me escuchas? ¡Oh, Ben! ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Tenías miedo, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso no nos lo decías?_

— _Lo siento, Barb. Debí saber que ustedes… que Catherine y tú… Debí saber que no iban a rechazarme por esto pero… Pero Bert…_

— _¡Gilbert va a vérselas conmigo cuando lo vea! —exclamó Catherine, furiosa—. ¡No lo criamos para que se comportara así!_

— _¿Mamá? —la cabeza de Elizabeth se asomó por detrás de la puerta de la cocina, con expresión confusa—. ¿Todo está bien? Se oyeron gritos y… Jérôme de repente…_

— _¿Qué pasa con Jérôme?_

 _Edward se giró enseguida hacia Elizabeth, sin acordarse de que no debía presentar un buen aspecto en ese momento hasta que la hija de su prima se fijó en él y dio un respingo._

— _¿Estás bien, Edward? —quiso saber Elizabeth, preocupada._

— _Sí, yo… ¿Qué pasa con Jérôme?_

— _¡Eres tú, idiota! —se oyó soltar a Jérôme a espaldas de Elizabeth._

— _¡No le digas idiota a mi hermano! —soltó Barbara, ceñuda._

— _Pues dile a tu hermano que salga ahora mismo para que lo arreglemos, ¿quieres?_

— _Jérôme, espera un momento._

— _¡Nada! Si no sales ahora, voy a decirle a Claude de esa vez en el Arco del Triunfo que…_

— _¡No te atrevas! Ahora voy._

— _¿Qué pasó en el Arco del Triunfo? —se interesó Barbara, sonriendo de lado al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo usaba para limpiarle el rostro a su hermano._

— _Lo lamento, Barb, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y ese molesto de mi_ parabatai _no debió siquiera mencionarlo. ¿Te importa si…?_

— _¡No, no! Ve. Acabaremos la cena y llamaremos a Jules para lo de monsieur Sangbleu, ¿verdad, Catherine?_

— _Sí, claro. Por cierto, Edward, ¿tu hija es alérgica a algo?_

— _¿Su qué? —se sorprendió Elizabeth, quien seguía en la puerta._

— _¡Elizabeth Jean Beauvale, ve a atender a las visitas!_

— _¡No es justo, mamá! Soy tan mayor de edad como Barbara y Edward._

— _Exacto. No puedes dejar a Julie sola con un líder subterráneo, sería muy descortés._

 _El ceño fruncido de Elizabeth se transformó en una sonrisa de fascinación._

— _¿Líder? ¿De verdad ese vampiro es monsieur Sangbleu? Había escuchado que era guapo, pero ahora que lo veo…_

— _Elizabeth, no eres su tipo, créeme —se oyó que decía Jérôme en son de burla, antes de espetar—, ¿vas a salir o no, Edward?_

— _Sí, ahora voy. Yo… Gracias, Barb._

— _No hay de qué, Ben. Pero ¿qué es eso de que tienes una hija?_

— _Se los explicaremos en la cena. Ahora voy a calmar a mi_ parabatai _._

 _A los cinco segundos, Edward ya estaba fuera de la cocina, viendo cómo Elizabeth se iba a la sala refunfuñando por lo bajo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso, porque Jérôme se plantó delante de él con un aspecto poco común._

 _Lucía como si hubiera estado llorando._

— _¿Qué pasó, Jérôme?_ _—Bajó la voz al proseguir—._ _¿Es Amélie? ¿Alphonse?_

— _¡Ya dije que eres tú, idiota!_

 _Acto seguido, sin previo aviso, Jérôme lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo._

— _¿Qué pasó, Eddie? —murmuró el de ojos verdes—. Se sintió… Juro por Alphonse que se sintió como cuando mi familia murió. No sé cómo, pero lo he sentido —Jérôme se separó y se llevó una mano al hombro donde, Edward sabía bien, tenía la runa de_ parabatai _—. Por favor, cuéntame._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, Edward supo que Jérôme no mentía. Solía jurar por su madre, por su padre o por Mattius Fairchild cuando se tomaba las cosas en serio y ahora, que jurara por su hijo… No pudo sino contener el llanto a duras penas, al tiempo que poco a poco, lograba repetir la razón para que Barbara ya no quisiera saber nada de Gilbert._

 _No le sorprendió que, cuando acabó, su propia runa de_ parabatai _le transmitiera un destello de la ira que empezaba a inundar a Jérôme._

— _Sabía que era idiota, pero esto… ¡Ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima! ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir…?_

— _Por favor, Jérôme. Nada de venganzas. Es mi hermano._

— _¡Pero él no te ve como tal!_

— _Por favor._

 _Edward sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle eso, pero se sintió mejor cuando Jérôme asintió, aunque lo hizo de mala gana. No estaba seguro de que su_ parabatai _fuera a cumplir enteramente su palabra, pero la había dado y eso ya era algo._

 _Comparado con lo de Gilbert, la cena con su familia parecía pan comido._

—&—

— _¿Ben? ¡Pues es mi hermano, claro!_

 _Estaban consumiendo el postre y Edward no había tenido nada qué lamentar._

 _Mientras comían, Claude y él contestaron muchas preguntas, algunas hechas por un Jules que llegó a casa con aspecto de no creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había aceptado la situación bastante bien, pensaba Edward, empezando porque no había mostrado signos de repulsión o desdén hacia su persona._

— _Barb soy yo, por Barbara, obviamente. Bert viene de Gilbert —la joven Longford hizo una mueca a la mención de su otro hermano, pero se recuperó enseguida y continuó con la anécdota—. Ben nos dio esos apodos porque Gilbert y yo somos mellizos. Como no quería que se quedara fuera, le dije que él sería Ben, por su segundo nombre, Benedict._

— _Siempre he creído que no le hicieron un favor a Edward con ese nombre —a duras penas, Jérôme contenía la risa—. Suena demasiado…_

— _¿Solemne? —aventuró Claude._

— _¡Eso, solemne! Edward es todo un caballero, no me malentiendan, pero tan modesto… Por eso las chicas lo adoran._

— _Ese eres tú, Jérôme —acotó Edward, visiblemente avergonzado—. Tienes chicas a tu alrededor todo el tiempo._

— _¡Ah, pero solo por mi linda cara! Al que quieren cuando lo conocen mejor, es a ti. ¡Apóyame, Sangbleu!_

— _Lo siento, Edward, pero Jérôme tiene razón._

 _Casi todos rieron ante eso, haciendo que Edward se apenara más, si es que eso era posible._

 _Fue Jules quien sacó el tema de Perenelle._

— _Díganme, ¿de dónde salió esa niña tan bonita?_

 _Como parecía estar realmente interesado, Edward contó la historia poco a poco, organizando sus ideas para que lo único que no dijera fuera el verdadero motivo para haber acudido a la Gran Bruja de París esa noche._

— _¿De verdad no les importa cuidarla? —inquirió Jules cuando Edward terminó su relato._

— _En absoluto. Es un poco difícil porque no vivimos juntos y Perenelle es un hada, no siempre la entendemos. Pero la queremos, así que lo demás sale sobrando._

 _Claude contestó con toda naturalidad, pero Edward no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco culpable. Ya una vez había mencionado Claude la posibilidad de vivir juntos, pero claro, el miedo le había impedido aceptar sin más._

— _Aún no puedo creer que tenga un primo vampiro… —musitó Elizabeth, con una risita._

— _Y una sobrina hada —agregó Julie, sonriendo a más no poder—, una bonita sobrina hada._

 _Ambas hermanas Beauvale le dedicaron amplias sonrisas a Perenelle que, sentada frente a ellas, entre Edward y Claude, las vio un largo instante con atención, antes de devolverles el gesto._

— _No sé cómo le irá a nuestra sobrina criada por este par —comenzó Jérôme, sin sorprender a nadie que considerara a Perenelle como su familiar: hacía lo mismo con los Beauvale y Barbara desde que era_ parabatai _de Edward—, pero una cosa es segura: la querrán tanto que se verá a kilómetros. Lo digo en serio. Nelly será…_

— _¿Nelly? —espetó Claude, enfadado en broma—. ¡_ Mon Dieu _! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

— _Solo se me ocurrió, Sangbleu, me pareció bonito ¡y le gusta!_

 _Jérôme le hizo un guiño juguetón a Perenelle, quien rió al notarlo, dejando enternecidas a Catherine y a sus hijas._

— _¿Ven de lo que hablaba? Literalmente Nelly será la niña de sus ojos, ¡compadezco al pobre diablo que quiera ser su novio en unos años! O pobre diabla, en estos días nunca se sabe…_

 _Volvieron a oírse las risas, lo cual alivió el corazón de Edward de manera increíble, más si consideraba lo que había descubierto ese día respecto a Gilbert. Pensó, con tristeza, que su hermano y su hija quizá jamás se conocerían, y que él tal vez nunca viera a su sobrino Günther._

 _Decidió, cuando vio a Perenelle sonreír y a Claude relajado entre tantos cazadores de sombras, que haría todo lo posible porque esa felicidad durara mucho, mucho tiempo._

 _Por desgracia, no podría cumplir esa promesa, pero eso no tenía modo de saberlo._


	12. Qui s'acharnent toujours (-)

**XII. Qui s'acharnent toujours sur mes morts les plus chers.**

Diciembre de 2007.

— _¿Estás seguro de esto?_

 _Edward asintió, apretando los labios y dando un paso al frente._

— _Déjame ayudarte con eso._

— _No te preocupes, solo… Dime a dónde debo llevarlo._

— _Si no son armas, al dormitorio. En un momento te digo dónde puedes guardar el arsenal que seguramente llevas escondido._

 _Rodando los ojos, Edward dejó pasar la acusación en broma y fue a instalarse en donde dormiría a partir de ese día._

 _Al final, la cena en la casa Beauvale sirvió de mucho. Edward se sentía libre, feliz de poder hacer su vida sin el temor constante a que alguien les dijera a los miembros de su familia algo desagradable o peor aún, que no fuera verdad. No cualquier cazador de sombras habría elegido como pareja a un subterráneo, pero la única opinión que ahora le preocupaba era la de sus seres queridos, por lo que poco a poco, aprendió a hacerse a la idea de que, cuando hubiera críticas, debía intentar soportarlas, aunque probablemente dolerían las primeras veces que las oyera._

 _Aún así, Edward sabía que sería una locura exhibir ante cualquiera del Mundo de las Sombras qué tan cercana era su relación con Claude, no con el ambiente actual, por lo que la discreción seguía siendo necesaria. El vivir con Claude, además de ser un deseo de ambos, resultaba una decisión lógica y práctica, por el bien de su hija y el de ellos mismos._

— _¿Qué excusa diste en el Instituto? —inquirió Claude poco después, sentados en la sala._

— _¿Para qué?_

— _Me entiendes perfectamente, Eddie._

 _Edward suspiró, mirando en su regazo la azulada cabecita de Perenelle. La niña había insistido en estar con él desde que llegó, pero debido a la hora, se quedó dormida muy pronto._

— _Sebastian Morgenstern —respondió, causando una mueca en Claude que no le costó descifrar_ — _. Así ha decidido ser conocido, aunque todos sabemos que no es su nombre. Eloide está destrozada, no creo que se quede mucho tiempo como directora del Instituto, solo que no hay nadie con la capacidad para reemplazarla. Catherine no quería agobiarla, pero le dijo que nuestros líderes subterráneos debían tener protección ante la amenaza de Morgenstern y claro, Jérôme y yo fuimos la primera opción. Catherine se ofreció a estar en contacto con_ mademoiselle _Soleil, Jérôme hará patrullas frecuentes para cuidar de monsieur Yves y yo estoy asignado contigo._

— _¿Y quién vigila a las hadas?_

— _Catherine dijo que esa parte quedó a cargo de una chica… Simone Pontmercy —Edward tragó saliva, diciendo antes de darse cuenta—. Mi prima asegura que Simone quería salir conmigo y Barb jura que es una zorra._

— _Vaya, no imaginaba que tu hermana empleara ese vocabulario. ¿Y cómo está eso de…?_

— _Yo no me di cuenta. Es decir, si me esfuerzo en recordar, sé que conversamos un par de veces, pero nada me decía que quisiera… No soy bueno para notar esas cosas, lo sabes de sobra._

— _Sí, lo sé. No me preocupa lo que tú hagas, Eddie. Te conozco y sé que serías incapaz de cualquier tipo de traición. Me preocupan las otras personas, que ignorantes de tu vida, se crean capaces de llamar tu atención. Hasta ahora no ha ocurrido, pero en el futuro podría ser de cuidado. Solo te pido estar alerta, ¿sí?_

 _Edward asintió, sintiendo que se le calentaba la cara debido al sonrojo._

— _Nuestro contacto hada no se dejará ver fácilmente —avisó Claude, lo cual hizo que Edward le dedicara una mirada inquisitiva—. La última vez que vino a la ciudad fue hace un mes, Yves habló con él. Nos dejó bien claro que cualquier detalle que se saliera de lo normal con las hadas que viéramos, hasta lo más insignificante, debíamos investigarlo. Cuando Yves le preguntó por qué, nuestro contacto contestó que había rumores inquietantes de la reina Seelie, que tenía que corroborar antes de darnos la información completa._

— _¿Por qué no contó lo que sabía?_

— _Porque no está seguro de que sea verdad. Espero poder presentártelo un día, solo así comprenderías su proceder. Lo que te puedo decir es que es un mestizo y por alguna extraña razón, tiene la tendencia de decir la verdad alta y clara cuando puede, a diferencia de otros._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Todos los mestizos de hadas pueden mentir?_

— _Según nuestro contacto, sí. Él miente, aunque en contadas ocasiones y según Yves, siempre se le nota. Yo solo lo he visto cinco veces en dos décadas, es escurridizo como ninguno._

— _¿Cuántos años tiene?_

— _Yves lo conoce desde que lo convirtieron y eso fue en los cincuenta. No sabría decirte._

— _¿Cómo se llama?_

— _Usa dos nombres: uno de hada y uno de mundano. ¿Cuál quieres saber?_

— _¿Cuál puedo saber?_

 _Claude lo miró con una ceja arqueada, hasta que esbozó una leve sonrisa._

— _Se me olvida a veces lo atento que eres —el halago ruborizó más a Edward, quien vio cómo Claude tragaba saliva antes de encogerse de hombros—. Supongo que el nombre de hada, aunque ignoro si es el que usa cuando se presenta con los cazadores de sombras._

— _El último contacto hada que tenemos registrado se hacía llamar Alwyn._

— _¡Ah, pues es él!_

— _Pero… No tenemos reportes de él desde hace unos… Dieciséis años._

— _Sí, lo sé. Yves comentó que tuvo que desaparecer del mapa, pero nunca he preguntado por la historia completa. Parece que es algo delicado._

 _Después de eso, se quedaron callados largo rato. Debido al aumento de patrullas, Edward acariciaba el pelo de Perenelle de manera lenta, adormilándose poco a poco, pero no se dio cuenta de qué tanto bajaba la guardia hasta que oyó el susurro._

— _Permíteme, llevaré a Perenelle a su cama._

 _Asintió sin energía, apartando los brazos de la pequeña para que Claude pudiera llevársela. En circunstancias normales, él mismo se habría puesto de pie con la niña en brazos, pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era quedarse donde estaba, cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar…_

— _Eddie, ven._

 _La voz de Claude lo animó a pararse, lo mismo que el leve tirón que él dio a uno de sus brazos. A duras penas contuvo un bostezo._

— _¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez?_

— _Tomé una siesta ayer… Creo… Jérôme está peor, créeme…_

— _Ese_ parabatai _tuyo no me interesa en este momento. ¿Tienes patrulla hoy?_

— _No, Catherine sabe que te vigilo. Lo siento, lo dije así porque los Verlac estaban cerca._

— _No importa. Sé que no son agradables contigo y deben seguir de luto por Sebastian._

— _¿Por qué te importa Sebastian? Me lo he preguntado desde que estuvimos en Alacante._

 _Silencio. Tratándose de Claude, sabía que solo podía ser por dos cosas: estaba nervioso o buscaba la mejor manera de explicarse._

 _Llegaron ante una puerta de madera con un acabado muy elegante, la cual Claude no tardó en abrir. Lo guió al interior de un dormitorio completamente a oscuras que sin embargo, Edward conocía lo suficiente como para saber que iba hacia la cama._

— _El chico era interesante —admitió Claude finalmente, ayudándolo a sentarse en el borde de la cama—. Un poco serio cuando tenía que hablarme, pero no me desagradaba. Lo último que pudimos hablar fue lo que me dejó mejor opinión de él._

— _¿Qué fue?_

 _Claude se tomó su tiempo para contestar, agachándose para desatarle los cordones de las botas. A Edward le sorprendía sobremanera que alguien con la edad y el rango de Claude lo tratara así, con cierta delicadeza. Era como… como si lo mimara._

— _Me preguntó si era cierto que había algo entre Jérôme y tú._

 _De golpe, el sueño abandonó a Edward, dejándole a cambio una sensación de frío y náusea._

— _¿De dónde sacó eso? —quiso saber._

— _Fue lo primero que le pregunté y contestó que se lo había oído a alguien. No quiso decir a quién. También aclaró que no le habría importado de ser cierto, pero que ustedes dos son_ parabatai _y esa clase de relación estaba prohibida. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué quería que yo contestara eso y se encogió de hombros cuando respondió que si de verdad me interesabas, en su opinión debía ir con los ojos bien abiertos y aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviera._

— _Si te… ¿Qué?_

— _Reaccioné de forma muy parecida, créeme. Pensaba que tú eras un observador de primera, pero Sebastian no se quedaba atrás. Admitió que los admiraba, a ti y a Jérôme, así que estaba al pendiente de ustedes, porque esperaba ayudarles algún día y no quería que sufrieran. Sobre todo tú. Le pregunté si acaso le gustabas y él solo rió y contestó que no, pero que le importabas. Le creí. Era un buen muchacho, Eddie. Habría querido que no muriera y sabes lo poco que aprecio a los cazadores de sombras._

— _Por el Ángel… ¿Tan obvio soy?_

— _Solo para los que te conocemos bien. Sebastian quería conocerte y por eso se tomó la molestia de observarte. Por otro lado, si hubiera hecho algo raro, Jérôme lo habría solucionado._

— _¿Por qué crees eso?_

— _Porque se la pasa al pendiente de ti… o lo hacía, últimamente no andan mucho juntos, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso raro, siendo_ parabatai _?_

— _Tiene cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse._

— _Eddie, mírame un momento._

 _Edward, conteniendo un suspiro, obedeció. Esperaba que no le preguntara sobre las más recientes visitas de Jérôme a Montmartre, porque tal vez debería mentirle y odiaba hacer eso…_

 _Claude lo veía con atención desde su posición, una muy humilde para el afamado jefe de los vampiros de París. Con una rodilla en el suelo, Claude tendió las manos, en una invitación clara y ya frecuente entre ellos, por lo que Edward le dio las propias sin pensarlo, preguntándose qué dirían algunos cazadores de sombras por semejante muestra de confianza hacia un subterráneo._

— _Eres importante para Jérôme —comenzó Claude, arqueando las cejas cuando Edward quiso replicar—, tú lo sabes. Espero que ese chico tenga un buen pretexto para estar tan ocupado ahora, o se las verá conmigo._

— _Claude, eso…_

— _No, déjame terminar. Jérôme te quiere, Eddie. Ha cuidado de ti desde siempre. Lo supe desde que los conocí. Si no sabes en qué está metido, te vas a preocupar por él, y eso no es propio de Jérôme. Así que…_

— _¡No es eso! —Edward sacudió la cabeza, extrañamente aliviado—. Lo siento, es que… Yo sé lo que está haciendo, no te preocupes._

— _¿Lo sabes? ¿Y aún así insinúas que esos asuntos son más importantes para él que tú?_

— _Ahora mismo, sí. De verdad. Jérôme… —Edward tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo, antes de poder hablar—. Jérôme también creía que me estaba dejando de lado. Me lo dijo hace un par de días. Le aseguré que no había problema, que se preocupara por… por sus asuntos, porque yo estaría bien. Él no parecía muy convencido, así que me hizo prometer que si tenía problemas, llamaría a_ mademoiselle _Soleil… O a ti. Eso… Eso es suficiente por ahora._

— _¡Suficiente!_

— _Sí. Créeme, Jérôme no me está ignorando. No podría aunque quisiera, que no quiere. Somos_ parabatai _. Aunque no estemos juntos, puedo sentirlo._

— _Eddie, eso que lo tiene tan ocupado, ¿no puedes decírmelo?_

 _Edward negó con la cabeza, tratando de no mostrarse culpable. Si había algo que detestaba era el no poder hablar de Jérôme con Claude y viceversa. Pasaba pocas veces, pero era tortuoso._

— _¿Está metido en algún lío?_

— _¿Jérôme? ¡No! No puede permitírselo en este momento._

— _¿En serio?_

 _Edward asintió, esperando que Claude no insistiera en el tema._

 _Lo que sucedió fue que Claude le soltó las manos para poder tomarle el rostro. Edward se sonrojó cuando notó el escrutinio del vampiro, que parecía detenerse en cada rasgo para asegurarse de que no le estuviera mintiendo u ocultando algo más. Supo que Claude había terminado cuando sus pulgares se deslizaron repetidamente por sus mejillas, lentos y cautos, antes que su dueño apoyara la frente en la de Edward._

— _Le harás caso, ¿no? —inquirió el vampiro en un murmullo—. A Jérôme. Si necesitas algo me llamarás, ¿verdad?_

— _Yo… Sí, claro. Si nada te impide…_

— _¿Impedirme qué?_

— _No voy a llamarte si es de día, por ejemplo._

— _Buen punto. Eddie, ¿me dejarías…?_

 _Sabía lo que Claude quería. Lo conmovía que siguiera pidiendo su consentimiento, pese al tiempo transcurrido y la infinidad de veces que lo había hecho. Edward se limitó a asentir, cerrando los ojos ante el frío de los labios de Claude sobre los suyos._

 _Besar a Claude era extraño. Sin calor corporal, Claude hacía que se estremeciera más de la cuenta, al menos al principio. No se quejaba de ello jamás, pues no era algo que Claude pudiera controlar y que la verdad, no le molestaba. Aquel frío no duraba, no para él, por la forma en que Claude lo trataba, como si estuviera con alguien frágil como el cristal y fuerte como el acero, todo al mismo tiempo._

 _Se preguntaba a veces, no sin cierto temor, a cuántos habría besado Claude anteriormente. Según él, no amó a nadie antes, pero le resultaba difícil de creer que ni siquiera hubiera tenido citas, considerando el magnetismo que poseía, como todo vampiro. ¿Realmente era él tan especial para alguien así?_

— _Estás preocupado —musitó Claude al separarse de él._

 _Edward evitó por todos los medios no demostrar su contrariedad. Una de las manos de Claude se había deslizado hasta su cuello y seguramente estaba sintiendo su pulso allí._

— _Me tienes mucha paciencia —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, aunque sabía que eso no explicaba todo._

 _Sin embargo, para Claude debió bastar, pues asintió con la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus frentes. La mano en su cuello fue hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, a enredarse con cuidado en unos cuantos mechones negros que, Edward admitía, no recortaba como debía._

— _Te dije que no me importaba ir a tu ritmo —señaló Claude._

— _¿Normalmente…? ¿Es más rápido cuando…?_

— _No estarás insinuando que he estado con alguien más, ¿verdad?_

— _Yo… Claude, lo..._

— _No quiero tus disculpas. ¿Es eso?_

— _Es que pensé…_

— _Eddie, te lo he contado ya. No ha habido nadie más._

 _Edward, más sonrojado que antes, intentó por todos los medios no sacudir la cabeza. ¿Hablaba en serio?_

— _No voy a negar que en el pasado no llamara mi atención alguna persona. Sería hipócrita y yo no soy de piedra. Pero como recordarás, me había prometido no querer a nadie, más que nada porque no tenía nada qué ofrecerle…_

— _¿Y qué eres tú, nada?_

 _La inesperada réplica salida de su boca sorprendió a Edward, así que esperaba que Claude se enfadara. En cambio, el vampiro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo._

— _Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no se trataba de eso. Cuando vivía, hace mucho tiempo, no busqué a nadie porque estaba seguro que eso equivaldría a un suicidio. Luego, siendo vampiro, no veía el caso, porque sabía que era poco probable que alguien aceptara a un ser que hace lo que yo para sobrevivir. Hasta la fecha, si soy sincero, no acabo de aceptar lo que tengo que hacer para seguir en el mundo, aunque al menos ya hay opciones menos crueles…_

— _¿En serio?_

— _En serio. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Me refiero a la primera vez que nos vimos._

 _Edward asintió. ¡Vaya que se acordaba!_

— _Desde que existen los bancos de sangre, he buscado apropiarme de unos pocos, así tengo reservas para los míos en caso de emergencia. Yo, en lo particular, me alimento a través de ellos siempre que puedo, pero no demasiado. Son establecimientos mundanos con controles estrictos que a la menor falta, corren el riesgo de ser clausurados. El día que nos conocimos… No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero no había querido beber en días, poniendo a prueba mi tolerancia como cada pocas décadas, creyendo ingenuamente que si esperaba un poco más, no pasaría nada. No resultó, por supuesto, porque en cuanto tuve que salir a atender mis pendientes, me abalancé sobre el primer infeliz que se me puso enfrente. Por suerte, algunos del clan iban conmigo y me ayudaron a contenerme, o de verdad habría tenido que ejecutarme. Michel Verlac, quiero decir. El mundano no murió, pero estuvo a punto._

 _Edward sintió un escalofrío al oír eso. Se acordaba de la persecución, de cómo Michel habría dejado, sin remordimientos, que Antoine arrojara un segundo cuchillo serafín encendido… Si a Jérôme no se le hubiera ocurrido defender a los vampiros para oír su versión de los hechos, ahora él no tendría a Claude._

 _Esa sola idea casi lo hizo llorar._

— _Llamaste mi atención enseguida —confesó Claude, con un hilo de voz—. No tenías por qué, eras solo otro cazador de sombras en entrenamiento, a juzgar por tu edad. Pero no habías hecho nada por destacar y de hecho, no recordaba haberte visto. Jérôme aseguró que llevabas años viviendo en París y no quise creerlo. ¿Cómo no iba a recordar a alguien así?_

— _Yo no era…_

— _Eres buen cazador de sombras, eso lo supe después. Muy bueno y siempre del lado de Jérôme, que a su vez cree de verdad en lo que dictan los Acuerdos. Cuando él y tú se presentaron oficialmente conmigo, estaban pasmados, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, eso… Jérôme temía que nos echaras en cara lo que él tuvo que decir para convencerlos de ir al Instituto en esa ocasión._

— _Me lo imagino. No todos los días intentan amenazarte con tu propio nombre._

 _Edward sonrió casi sin querer, cerrando los ojos al sentir una caricia en su nuca._

— _Respeté entonces a Jérôme, pues su intención fue buena y nos libró de una sanción de la Clave. Tú me intrigabas más, porque apenas hablaste y nunca dejaste de vigilar a tu alrededor, como esperando un ataque. En ese momento nadie hizo nada porque hacían una visita oficial, pero juraría que unos cuantos habrían querido rebanarles la garganta._

— _No es muy alentador._

— _No. Menos mal que Jérôme ha demostrado que hablaba en serio sobre su apoyo a los Acuerdos, una y otra vez. De otra forma, no tendría a tantos subterráneos en deuda con él._

— _¡Jérôme nunca…!_

— _Lo sé, nunca pide nada a cambio. Tú tampoco. Por eso, al principio a nuestro pesar, han pasado a ser gente de confianza._

— _¿No querías confiar en nosotros?_

— _Muchos subterráneos en esta ciudad no queríamos confiar en los cazadores de sombras, sobre todo en los de la Cité. Por mucho tiempo, valiéndose de su retorcida interpretación de los Acuerdos, mantuvieron a los subterráneos, en cierta forma, aprisionados. Podíamos vivir en París, claro, pero cualquier intento de convivir con cazadores de sombras o mundanos que se saliera de lo convencional, era castigado. Pronto aprendimos a mantenernos lejos de las casas de los cazadores de sombras y por supuesto, de la Cité._

— _¿Es por eso que…? —Edward tragó saliva, de repente asqueado ante lo que estaba por preguntar—. ¿Es por eso que_ mademoiselle _no sale?_

— _¿Soleil? No lo sé. Ella es así desde que la conozco, y de eso ya hace un tiempo. Aunque no lo dudaría, a juzgar por cómo procura que sus reuniones en la Cité sean a plena luz del día._

— _No imaginaba que fuera así…_

— _Creí que tu prima te lo habría contado. También nos ha ayudado, aunque el trabajo que ella hace por nosotros avanza más lento. Burocracia, ya sabes… Si alguna vez Catherine Beauvale y su familia necesitaran algo, hallarían a muchos dispuestos a tenderles la mano._

— _¿Tú no?_

 _Claude se separó un poco, solo para negar con la cabeza._

— _No creo que haya algo lo bastante grande como para pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí._

— _¿Salvó tu vida o algo parecido? Porque en ese caso, quisiera…_

 _Para asombro de Edward, Claude volvió a besarlo, sin pedir permiso por primera vez, pero de una forma que no conocía. Sentía como si quisiera devorarlo y al mismo tiempo, lo saboreara lenta, suavemente, hasta memorizar la más mínima reacción de su parte. Cuando finalmente se separaron, el joven cazador de sombras temía no recuperar el aliento jamás y que el corazón no volviera a funcionarle como debía, de lo acelerado que estaba._

— _Ya lo sabes, ¿no? —Apuntó Claude, sonriendo fugazmente—. Le estoy eternamente agradecido a Catherine Beauvale por querer cuidar de sus primos. Si no, no te habría conocido._

— _Yo… quiero creer que sí. Catherine es parte de mi familia. Tal vez habría acabado visitándola, tal vez…_

— _Tal vez, pero eres como eres, en parte, gracias a ella. Yo no te querría de otra forma._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera un poco más valiente, mejor guerrero o menos…?_

— _De verdad. Estás bien así. ¿Alguien te pidió que cambies? ¿Alguien que te ame?_

 _Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta. Claude tenía razón, por supuesto: hasta la fecha, los únicos que habían deseado que fuera diferente eran aquellos que no le demostraban verdadero afecto. Su hermano, sobre todo, deseaba que dejara de existir, cosa que debía aceptar, pero que le dolería por el resto de su vida._

— _Estás triste —musitó Claude, sonando de repente muy apenado—. ¡Eddie, lo siento!_

— _No es culpa tuya._

— _Pero…_

— _De verdad, no es tu culpa. Al contrario: de tanta gente a la que pudiste amar, te quedaste conmigo. Jamás creas que tú me pones triste, por favor._

— _Pero lo hice. Con lo de la gente pidiéndote cambiar y cuando usaste esa runa…_

— _No estaba triste con lo de la runa, estaba asustado. Muy asustado. Temí haberte hecho daño porque las runas conocidas no son para subterráneos y… Te amo, Claude. Nunca me habría perdonado si la runa te hubiera hecho algo malo._

 _Con eso, increíblemente, Edward consiguió que Claude sonriera._

— _Siempre que lo dices, siento que el corazón me vuelve a latir._

— _¡No digas…!_

 _Edward no lo sabía, pero el hacerlo sonrojar era uno de los pequeños placeres de Claude, pues lo hacía lucir tierno, más joven… e indudablemente más atractivo, con los ojos grises brillando como una espada bien afilada, lista para el combate._

 _Eddie no sabía eso, pero lo presentía. Lo intuía en cada movimiento de Claude al besarlo, al dedicarle toda su atención cuando le ayudaba a quitarse el traje de combate, en cada una de sus facciones cuando decidía, como aquella noche, que lo prefería a él y no a la sangre que lo sostenía. Edward siempre creyó que no habría forma de que un día se fuera a la cama con frío, pero eso se acabó desde la primera vez que compartió unas horas de sueño con Claude._

— _Es hora de dormir, Eddie. ¿Tendré que arrullarte, como a Perenelle?_

— _¿No necesitas irte?_

— _No. Tú eres más importante._

 _Edward sintió que se atragantaba. No era la primera vez que Claude le decía eso, pero cada vez la sentía como la primera, como si un pequeño milagro le fuera concedido._

— _¿Quién vigila a quién? —quiso saber, de pronto adormilado de nuevo._

— _Uno al otro, Eddie. Ni más, ni menos._

 _Edward asintió, porque esa idea le gustaba más de lo que podía admitir en voz alta._

 _Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba acostado y con Claude abrazándolo sobre las mantas. En ocasiones sentía que el vampiro quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía… como aquella._

— _Claude…_

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?_

— _Yo… Lo siento, es que… Pareces preocupado._

 _Cuando Claude tomó aire y suspiró, Edward supo que había acertado._

— _Creo que sí necesito salir —confesó en un murmullo._

— _Ah, ¿es todo? Entonces déjame…_

— _No tienes qué venir._

— _Pero…_

— _No es algo que quiera que veas._

 _Se hizo el silencio, durante el cual Edward fue capaz de deducir a qué se refería._

— _Ah, eso… ¿Vas al… banco?_

— _No lo sé. Si de camino encuentro…_

— _¿Por qué no me muerdes?_

 _La pregunta le salió a Edward sin trabas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque sus motivos eran meramente egoístas._

 _Quería serle útil a Claude, sí, pero por una vez, no quería ser dejado atrás._

— _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Claude se enderezó, quedando sentado y mirando a Edward con genuino desconcierto._

— _Quiero ayudarte._

— _¿Solo eso?_

 _Edward apretó los labios, con una respuesta demasiado absurda en la punta de la lengua._

— _Eddie, ¿solo es eso?_

— _Quiero hacer algo por ti._

— _Ya lo haces, te lo aseguro. Además… No quiero intentarlo y que salga mal por… Lo siento, Eddie. No puedo._

 _Edward creyó entenderlo, por lo que asintió lentamente con la cabeza._

— _Entonces ve. Te espero aquí. Si necesitas algo me llamas, por favor._

 _Claude asintió, sin verlo a los ojos, al tiempo que ponía de pie._

— _Trataré de volver lo antes posible. Me llevaré a uno o dos de los chicos._

— _De acuerdo. Ve con cuidado._

 _Por mucho que se esforzó, Edward no fue capaz de permanecer despierto para ver a Claude salir de la habitación. Estaba cómodo y cálido, algo que agradecía su exhausto cuerpo, tras días de solo dormir a ratos._

 _Ojalá Claude no tardara demasiado._

—&—

 _Edward no estaba seguro de soñar cuando oyó ruidos. Se movió poco a poco, palpando debajo de la almohada hasta dar con el par de_ shuriken _que siempre ponía allí. Acto seguido, comenzó a girarse para quedar de cara a la puerta y llamó._

— _¿Claude?_

— _¿Qué?_

 _La voz… Sí, era la de Claude, pero no sonaba como de costumbre._

 _Llevaba más de una semana viviendo allí, adaptándose a un sitio donde el sol no existía más que en el jardín trasero, al cual Perenelle salía por las mañanas y donde él podía practicar tiro al blanco en las tardes. Claude salía con ellos solo cuando la noche caía, casi siempre a pasear por los alrededores de la_ Sacré-Coeur _, aprovechando esos momentos para contarle a Perenelle pequeñas historias de las calles parisinas que fascinaban a la niña hasta que se dormía en brazos de alguno de los dos._

 _Sin embargo, esa era noche de «cena» para Claude, así que sin patrulla asignada, Edward acostó a Perenelle antes de hacer lo mismo. Era la primera vez que el oír entrar a Claude al dormitorio le produjo un escalofrío._

— _¿Cómo te fue?_

— _¿Te importa?_

 _Edward devolvió una mano a sus_ shuriken _bajo la almohada, lentamente._

— _Lo siento, pensé que tardarías más. ¿Qué hora es?_

— _Cállate, Edward._

 _Ante eso, el recién nombrado logrò espabilarse, incorporándose a medias gracias al apoyo de sus brazos y sin mostrar la mano con los_ shuriken _._

 _Delante de la puerta se distinguía una figura. No había más luz que la de un par de velas, colocadas en la mesa de noche del lado contrario al de Edward. No recordaba haberlas visto cuando se durmió, debió haberlas llevado Claude, colocándolas allí antes de volver a la puerta…_

 _Claude, a la luz de esas velas, parecía un fiero espectro, con la cabeza inclinada, el pelo medio revuelto y la ropa algo arrugada._

— _¿Claude? ¿Qué…?_

— _Por favor, Edward, ¡cállate!_

 _Ese aún no sonaba como el Claude que Edward conocía, por lo que seguía preocupado. Se movió, dispuesto a salir de la cama, cuando fue detenido por algo similar a un gruñido._

— _¡Quédate donde estás!_

— _Claude, por favor…_

— _¡Silencio!_

 _Claude prácticamente rugió aquello, por lo que Edward no podía evitar el preocuparse. Como pocas veces en su vida, desobedeció y se incorporó, sin importarle el brusco cambio de tempatura que supuso quitarse las mantas de encima y mostrar el arma que aferraba todavía._

— _¿Me estabas esperando con eso?_ _—_ _Soltó Claude, con expresión furiosa—. ¡Te dije que armas aquí no!_

— _Yo… Lo sé, Claude, lo siento. Solo que… no pude evitarlo. Se me ha hecho costumbre. No te preocupes, la dejaré…_

— _En realidad no confías en mí, ¿verdad, maldito_ nefilim _?_

— _¿De qué hablas? Claude, eso no…_

— _¡Cállate, dije!_

 _Edward tragó saliva. Claude lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos oscurecidos por una especie de rabia ciega. Al instante, relacionó su tono de voz con la primera vez que se vieron, esa que comentaran días atrás, por lo cual temió que algo hubiera salido mal con la «cena» del vampiro. ¿Pero cómo saberlo, si Claude no parecía querer hablar con él?_

— _Si te parece bien, puedo dormir en otra parte —sugirió, pensando en que quizá su presencia le incomodara en ese estado y deseaba estar solo._

— _¡Dije que te callaras!_

 _Sin previo aviso y antes de darse cuenta, Edward estaba tirado sobre la cama, con una mano helada torciendo su cabeza y a continuación, un dolor agudo sobre la carótida._

 _Cuando se ofreció a que Claude lo mordiera, nunca imaginó que sería de aquella manera. Las punzadas de los colmillos eran intensas y sentía, de manera escalofriante, que parte de sus tejidos eran desgarrados, casi como si fueran a ser arrancados. Pronto notó un líquido espeso, su propia sangre, escurriendo por el cuello, probablemente por salir demasiada de la herida como para que Claude la bebiera toda. De hecho, Claude no parecía ponerle atención a nada que no fuera su cuello, allí donde todavía hincaba los colmillos y succionaba con desesperación._

— _Claude…_

 _¿Hablaba tan bajo por el sueño o porque perdía demasiada sangre?_

— _Claude… ¿Estás bien ya?_

 _Quiso mover la mano que sujetaba el_ shuriken _, pero la sintió demasiado pesada. Todo el cuerpo, de hecho, estaba percibiéndolo como si fuera de piedra…_

— _Claude… Si ya… Si ya estás bien…_

 _Lo siguiente no llegó a decirlo. Se desmayó, vagamente consciente de que había soltado un gemido de dolor cuando sintió que los colmillos, de un brusco tirón, abandonaban su carne._

 _Después de eso, solo hubo oscuridad._

—&—

 _Una especie de música retumbaba en sus oídos._

 _Era algo conocido, que le decía que abriera los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban…_

 _Cuando intentó mover la cabeza, una horrible sensación tirante en el cuello lo hizo desistir._

— _Por favor, quédate quieto._

 _La voz… Él conocía la voz…_

— _¿Me oyes? Quédate quieto. ¿Y por qué tienes semejante canción como tono de despertador, Eddie?_

 _¡Claro! ¿Quién más lo llamaba así?_

— _¿Je…?_

— _¡No hables! Espera un poco. Mira, te doy la mano, como esa vez que estuviste en cama con neumonía por caerte al Sena. Un toque con el dedo para sí y dos para no. ¿Sabes quién soy?_

 _Un toque._

— _¿Recuerdas qué pasó?_

 _Un toque._

— _¿Debo matar a la sanguijuela?_

 _Dos toques._

— _¡No lo dirás en serio!_

 _Un toque._

— _¿Quieres saber por qué te callé?_

 _Dos toques._

— _Pues aún así te lo diré. La herida en la garganta casi llegó a las cuerdas vocales. Ahora sí, ¿me dejas matar a la sanguijuela?_

 _Dos toques._

— _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De haber sabido que pasaría esto, jamás habría dejado que se te acercara! Si llega a llamarme un segundo más tarde… Menos mal que bastaron unas_ iratzes _y unas runas de sangre. Si llego a traer a un Hermano Silencioso, lo mato del susto. Oye, bien mirado, eso estaría bien…_

 _Dos toques._

— _¡Bien, ya entendí! ¡Nada de matar a la sanguijuela! Te pondrías a llorar, Nelly también…_

 _Un apretón en la mano._

— _¿Quieres saber de Nelly?_

 _Un toque._

— _No te preocupes, dormía como un tronco. La sanguijuela está con ella, diciéndole que estás enfermo. No me gusta que le mienta, pero es lo mejor por ahora. ¿Quieres ver a la sanguijuela, verdad? Conozco esa cara. Le diré que venga, pero ni una palabra. Si quiere hablar contigo, que halle la manera. Regreso en un rato._

 _Le soltaron la mano y entre pasos y el ruido de la puerta, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó de nuevo a alguien dentro de la habitación._

— _Eddie… Voy a acercarme._

 _Edward Longford sentía que ardía su herida, pero le dolió más que Claude, tras esas palabras, dejara oír pasos muy lentos, preparado para retroceder a la menor señal de rechazo._

— _Jérôme dijo que… No debo dejar que te muevas ni que hables, la herida está cicatrizando. Yo… voy a sentarme a tu lado, no vayas a retirarte._

 _Edward distinguió un deje de esperanza en la petición, uno que casi lo hizo gritar. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio hasta que sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado._

— _Fue una mala noche —comenzó Claude en voz baja—. Los ánimos no andan bien, hay unos mundanos desaparecidos, algunos eran amigos del clan, así que me la pasé asegurándome de que se hacía lo necesario para encontrarlos. Es una tontería, pero me olvidé… Quería llegar a casa y pensé que podría esperar a mañana para cenar. Debí advertirte… No soy muy… Procuro encerrarme por un rato si es demasiado y le pido a alguno de los chicos que traiga algo…_ ¡Mon Dieu! _¿Cómo pude olvidar que Perenelle y tú estaban aquí? Me acostumbré a estar solo y…_

 _Edward logró mover la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a Claude, quien tenía la cabeza inclinada y una mano casi rozándole, como si quisiera tocarlo y no se atreviera._

 _Quería decirle que no importaba, pero se detuvo. Si el riesgo solo fuera para él, habría sido verdad, pero ahora ambos debían pensar en Perenelle. Lamentó darle la razón a Claude en ese punto, pero también debía dejarle en claro que no le guardaba rencor, que no iba a abandonarlo, o acabaría sacándolo de su vida con tal de no hacerle daño._

— _Tal vez deberías considerar el hacer como Jérôme, Eddie. Solo las rondas para vigilarme. Y Perenelle… Si hablo con Soleil tal vez…_

— _Yo…_

 _Claude finalmente le tomó la mano, dándole un apretón para llamar su atención, aunque le dolió un poco. No pudo contener una mueca._

— _Lo siento, Eddie. Jérôme dijo… ¿Sabes qué? Aprieta una vez para sí y dos para no. ¿Querías decirme algo sobre la vigilancia?_

 _Un apretón._

— _De acuerdo. ¿Le pido a Jérôme que lo arregle con tu prima?_

 _Dos apretones._

— _¿No? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú mismo?_

 _Dos apretones._

— _¿Tampoco? No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso…? Eddie, no estás pensando en quedarte, ¿o sí?_

 _Un apretón._

— _No deberías. Has visto lo que… No es buena idea. Puedo hacerte daño otra vez. Tienes que ayudarme a que no le pase nada a Perenelle…_

 _Edward movió la cabeza solo un poco, en señal de negación. Ojalá lo dejara hablar…_

— _Jérôme cree que tardarás un día entero en sanar. Obviamente no voy a echarte en este estado. Puedes descansar mientras yo… En el_ Moulin Rouge _podría…_

 _Edward apretó los labios y la mano de Claude. ¿Cómo se explicaba, si no podía hablar?_

— _Estás impaciente. ¿Por qué?_

 _¡Claro! No era algo que controlara, así que Claude debía creerlo, ¿no?_

— _¿Eddie? Te calmaste de golpe._

 _Por el Ángel, ¿cómo le hacía entender que no quería irse? Allí se sentía bien. Libre._ Feliz _._

— _¿Qué te alegra, Eddie?_

 _Lo miró, intensamente. Le apretó la mano con cierta desesperación y en una especie de reflejo, abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno._

— _Podemos hablar cuando estés curado. En unas horas debo ir al_ Moulin Rouge _, pero no tardaré. Jérôme se quedará con ustedes, aunque está preocupado por algo. ¿Sabes por qué?_

 _Un apretón_

— _Son… ¿Son esos asuntos que no puedes decirme?_

 _Un apretón._

— _Si de verdad son tan importantes, podría pedirle a alguien más… No, ¿sabes qué? Jérôme ya es un adulto, él sabe lo que hace. Lamento ser egoísta, pero no confío en nadie más para que cuide de ustedes. Nos vemos luego._

 _En ese momento, Claude le soltó la mano despacio, casi como si no quisiera y con expresión de tener algo más qué decir, pero se quedó en silencio unos minutos que a Edward le parecieron horas. ¿Pensaba en cómo hacer que se marchara? ¿Se preguntaba a dónde podría mandar a Perenelle? ¿O simplemente se culpaba otra vez por lo ocurrido?_

— _Hasta luego, Eddie._

 _Claude dejó la habitación entonces y Edward, con todas sus fuerzas, deseó que volviera y no lo echara de su lado._

—&—

 _Edward fue vagamente consciente de que había logrado dormir un poco. Se sentía tan cansado como si hubiera entrenado veinticuatro horas seguidas. Cuando abría los ojos, recorría con ellos la habitación, hallándose solo casi todo el tiempo. En un par de ocasiones Jérôme estuvo con él, llevándole algo de comer y murmurándole que no se preocupara, que Perenelle estaba bien y que Amélie le enviaba sus mejores deseos, aunque no sabía realmente qué le había pasado._

— _Solo le dije que te hirieron en la última misión —Jérôme se encogió de hombros, con una vaga sonrisa dulce que le surgía siempre que hablaba de Amélie y últimamente, de su bebé—. Su hermano quería verte —esta vez, Jérôme frunció el ceño—. Le dije que no podía, pero no estoy seguro de que se lo creyera. ¿Ha pasado algo con él, Eddie?_

 _Edward no sabía qué contestar. Étienne podía ser muy sobreprotector, a juzgar por su reacción al enterarse de que su hermana pequeña tendría un bebé. Era un buen informante y su Visión se consideraba muy desarrollada, razones por las que muchos subterráneos trataban con él. En lo personal, Edward recordaba haber hablado poco con Étienne y sus opiniones solo coincidieron una vez, cuando supieron que Amélie y Jérôme estaban saliendo, creyendo que tal vez esa relación no iba a funcionar y por lo tanto, tanto uno como la otra acabarían sufriendo._

— _Que yo recuerde, apenas se han visto, ya no digamos el charlar —Jérôme seguía arrugando el ceño, pensativo—. ¿Tal vez le gustes? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he oído hablar de chicas, ni como amigas ni como otra cosa. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Te imaginas lo que habría pasado si eso fuera cierto y a ti también te gustara? ¡Seríamos una familia de lo más rara!_

 _Jérôme se había reído entonces, pero Edward reaccionó a duras penas. Acababa de recordar algo, pero su fatiga era tal que decidió reflexionar sobre ello más tarde._

 _Antes de irse, Jérôme revisó la herida de su_ parabatai _. A primera vista, había sanado bien. El de ojos verdes echó una fría mirada a su alrededor, como si buscara algo, deteniéndose en algunos puntos con expresión de vago interés._

— _¿La sanguijuela y tú duermen juntos, Eddie? ¡No pongas esa cara! —Jérôme bufó, haciendo una mueca ante el apabullante sonrojo del otro—. No hablaba de nada pervertido. No esta vez. Y no me interesan los detalles de lo que hagas en ese sentido, de hecho. Bueno, tal vez un poco. ¡Pero no me refería a eso! ¿Has visto este lugar?_

 _Edward no entendía a qué se refería Jérôme, así que negó con la cabeza. Menos mal que al moverla, ya no sentía que se le podía caer._

— _Siento que estoy de nuevo en tu habitación en casa de Catherine y Jules. Manchas de azul aquí y allá, tu traje de combate en una silla… Tú, acostado con un montón de mantas encima, porque nunca toleraste el frío y aquí es como un congelador. ¿Ya era así cuando llegaste?_

 _Edward negó con la cabeza._

 _Eso sí lo sabía con certeza, porque desde la primera vez que se quedó a dormir en esa casa, había observado todo con la misma atención que Jérôme, queriendo así conocer un poco más a Claude. Y sí, desde el primer momento notó los pequeños cambios a su alrededor, pero los había tomado como muestras de afecto, de que Claude quería sinceramente que se sintiera cómodo allí, por lo que no protestó._

— _Empiezo a creer que la sanguijuela en serio te conoce y eso me molesta —Jérôme agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Como no me dejas matarlo, quería estar enojado con él de por vida y obligarlo a que terminara contigo, pero no podría. Con eso, no solo Nelly y tú se pondrían a llorar._

 _Sin añadir más, Jérôme le dedicó un ademán de despedida y se fue._

 _Edward sonrió levemente antes de quedarse dormido, a sabiendas de que su_ parabatai _igual se vengaría de Claude de alguna forma._

—&—

— _¿Papá?_

 _La voz era infantil y tierna, algo titubeante. Recordó a sus sobrinas cuando eran pequeñas._

— _¿Papá?_

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente. Un rostro pequeño y hermoso, enmarcado por un pelo tan azul como los ojos que lo veían, lo hizo sonreír vagamente, aunque al segundo siguiente se preocupó._

— _No… No deberías estar aquí, Perenelle. Yo… yo no…_

— _¿Pa…? ¿Edu?_

 _Edward apretó los labios un instante, para luego esbozar una tenue sonrisa._

— _«Papá» está bien, Perenelle. Me gusta._

 _La niña sonrió, haciendo que Edward pensara, de repente, que cuando creciera sería excesivamente bella, como todas las hadas._

 _¿Qué había hecho él para que esa pequeña lo aceptara como padre?_

— _Perenelle, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _La niña dio un respingo y giró la cabeza, viendo a Claude de pie en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y expresión seria._

— _¿Papá Claude? Lo siento…_

 _Claude negó con la cabeza sin cambiar de expresión, lo que hizo que Perenelle le tomara la mano a Edward, en ademán asustado._

— _No debiste entrar sin avisar, Perenelle. Tu padre necesita descansar. Anda, sé buena y déjalo dormir. Lo podrás ver más tarde._

— _Lo siento…_

 _La carita triste de Perenelle casi hizo llorar a Edward, quien meneó la cabeza lentamente._

— _Está bien. Nos vemos luego._

 _Más tranquila, Perenelle se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla, le dio un apretón a su mano y fue hacia la puerta con la mirada gacha, pero soltó una exclamación de asombro cuando Claude la alzó en brazos._

— _¿Sabes una cosa? Ven, creo que puedes ayudarme a hablar con tu padre._

 _Perenelle puso expresión de desconcierto, lo mismo que Edward. ¿Qué se traía Claude entre manos?_

— _Acaban de poner exactamente la misma cara —apuntó el vampiro, sonriendo levemente mientras se sentaba en la cama, acomodando a Perenelle sentada en su regazo—. Ni teniendo la misma sangre les saldría mejor. Eddie, ¿ya puedes hablar?_

— _Sí, solo… Estoy un poco cansado._

— _Me lo imaginé. Nos iremos en un momento. Solo… Eddie, quiero que reconsideres lo que te he dicho ayer._

— _Si es sobre irme…_

— _Sí, sobre eso._

— _Entonces… No. No quiero irme._

 _Claude inhaló profundamente. Edward se preparó para oírlo decir algo que no iba a gustarle._

— _Tú sabrás lo que haces, eres adulto. ¿Pero Perenelle? Ella sí debería irse._

 _La niña lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrada, cosa que a Edward no le gustó._

— _Perenelle —llamó y ella fijó en él sus intensos ojos azules, brillantes por contener lágrimas—. ¿Sabes lo que es papá? —señaló con un gesto a Claude, quien frunció el ceño._

— _Sí, sí sé._

— _Él… A veces, no se siente bien y… Cree que en esos momentos nos puede lastimar._

 _Perenelle negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez, antes de abrazar a Claude con fuerza._

— _No lo creo, lo sé —corrigió Claude, ceñudo y sin devolverle aún el abrazo a la niña._

— _Papá Claude… Eres bueno —aseguró Perenelle sin soltarlo—. Nos quieres. Te quiero._

 _Edward contempló, fascinado, el cómo un poco de color parecía iluminar la cara de Claude, para finalmente abrazar a Perenelle con sumo cuidado._

— _Los dos te queremos, Claude —aseguró, suspirando antes de continuar—, pero si te hace sentir mejor, no estaremos aquí en… tus «días malos». Ahora… somos una familia. Las familias…_

 _Edward titubeó, recordando a Gilbert. Le dolía pensar en una familia porque su propio hermano lo repudiaba, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? Lo odiaba por algo que le llevó mucho tiempo aceptar de sí mismo y no iba a cambiar solo por complacer sus estándares._

— _Las familias se mantienen unidas —Claude completó la frase por él, luciendo una sonrisa triste—. Me preocupo por los dos, que eso quede claro. Los quiero y por eso deseo que estén sanos y salvos. Si prometen que… Si me ayudan a que no les haga daño, entonces…_

— _¡Sí, sí! —Perenelle miró embelesada al vampiro, sonriendo con inconfundible alivio—. Lo hago. Te quiero. Seré buena._

— _Cuando tengas un día malo, solo dilo —pidió Edward, intentando incorporarse._

 _A la vez, Claude y Perenelle lo vieron con alarma y estiraron los brazos para ayudarle._

— _Gracias. A los dos._

 _El convaleciente apoyó casi todo su peso en Claude, aunque permitió que una manita de Perenelle tirara suavemente de él, ayudándolo a enderezarse._

— _Entonces… ¿Es un trato, Claude?_

— _¿En serio están dispuestos a…?_

 _Fue el turno de Edward y Perenelle de mirarlo fijamente y asentir, ella con más ganas que él, pero igual de decididos los dos._

— _De acuerdo. Si… Si yo…_

— _Mal día —ayudó Perenelle, inocente y contenta de acordarse de la expresión._

— _Eso suena raro siendo yo, ¿no quedaría mejor «mala noche»?_

— _Como tú prefieras, Claude._

 _El vampiro asintió, tragando saliva, antes de poder seguir su idea inicial._

— _Bien, yo… si llego a tener una mala noche, les llamaré para advertirles. No deben quedarse aquí si…_

— _Claude, lo entendemos. Nosotros… ¿podemos pedirte algo a cambio?_

— _Sí, claro._

— _Por favor, ¿podrías intentar no…? Esas malas noches, ¿podrías intentar no tenerlas? Me refiero a… si tienes que salir a… no te contengas por nosotros. Lo entendemos. Por favor…_

 _Claude se quedó pasmado ante eso, por lo cual Edward temió haber dicho algo irracional o demasiado exigente. ¿Quién era él para decirle algo así al vampiro más importante de París?_

— _De acuerdo —musitó Claude, sonriendo un poco y estrechando a Perenelle contra sí—. Yo… voy a intentarlo._

— _Papá Claude, quiero a papá, ¿sí?_

 _Perenelle estiró los brazos hacia Edward, quien se sonrojó un poco ante la muestra de afecto, y eso que no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía._

— _Ahora no, pequeña. Lo dejaremos dormir y mañana…_

— _Está bien, Claude. Ven, Perenelle._

 _La niña mostró una sonrisa radiante, se alzó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a Claude y a continuación, saltó con cuidado del regazo de éste a la cama, para ir a acurrucarse junto a Edward._

— _La consientes demasiado, Eddie._

— _No lo creo. No la había visto en días._

— _Es verdad. Entonces a dormir, los dos. Estaré en el_ Moulin Rouge _, por si necesitan algo._

— _Claro. Cuídate._

 _Edward se recostó de nuevo, pasando un brazo por encima de Perenelle, hundiéndose pronto en un sueño profundo y tranquilo, inundado por imágenes felices de su pequeña familia a través del tiempo._

 _Ninguno de esos sueños se quedaría en su memoria y eso, en parte, fue su perdición._


	13. La fin de la journée

**La fin de la journée.**

Diciembre de 2007.

— _¿Van a dónde?_

 _Edward miró a Jérôme con el ceño fruncido, esperando que en cualquier momento, dijera que estaba bromeando. Al ver que su_ parabatai _no sonreía, tuvo que aceptar que decía la verdad._

— _¿Por qué van a enviarlos a Oslo? —quiso saber._

— _Eloide dijo que es una visita oficial, pero estoy seguro de que eso no es todo. He oído que allá han tenido problemas con algunos subterráneos. Tal vez van a terminar pidiéndonos ayuda._

 _Edward frunció el ceño, desviando los ojos ligeramente a la izquierda, al Sena. Había algo en el asunto que no acababa de gustarle, pero no atinaba a ver qué._

— _Lo que me fastidia —continuó Jérôme, ceñudo—, es que vaya el idiota de Antoine, ¿él desde cuándo tiene buen trato con los subterráneos? Su novia, la tal Simone, tiene contactos con las hadas, ¿pero Antoine? ¡Él_ odia _tratar con subterráneos!_

— _Es raro, sí. ¿Quiénes más van?_

— _Catherine, de ella no me extraña, aunque no permitieron que Jules la acompañe. Michel y Cécile, ya sabes que ella últimamente ha acercado a su marido a los licántropos. ¿Quién más? ¡Ah, sí! Blaise y Jonah. Ya sabes que esos dos salen con algunas de las chicas de tu novio… ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda… me tomé la libertad de avisar que sigues indispuesto._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Es broma? Aún no estás bien de salud, seguramente un Portal te sentaría muy mal… Y no quiero ser yo al que dejen seco por no cuidarte._

— _¿Eso qué significa?_

— _¡Como si no lo supieras! Tu novio tiene la extraña idea de que te estoy dejando de lado. Ya debe saber que un hijo necesita tiempo, teniendo a Nelly…_

— _Claude… Él no sabe de Alphonse._

— _¿Qué? —Los ojos de Jérôme, abiertos al máximo, eran como faros verdes—. ¿Por qué?_

— _Dijiste que esperarías a reconocerlo ante la Clave para…_

— _¡Pero eso es por los extraños! —aclaró Jérôme en el acto—. Ustedes son familia, Eddie, ¿por qué le escondería a mi familia que tuve un hijo?_

 _Edward se calló la réplica que se le ocurrió: que normalmente ningún cazador de sombras llamaría «familia» a la pareja de su_ parabatai _gay y menos si ésta era un subterráneo. Se calló porque eso revelaría el miedo constante a que Jérôme un día se diera cuenta de lo complicado que era estar con él y decidiera andar por su cuenta._

— _A veces la sanguijuela no me gusta, pero es buena persona. Y es la persona que tú elegiste, Eddie. No me cabe en la cabeza que eligieras a alguien que va a reaccionar mal solo porque tuve un hijo «fuera del sagrado vínculo del matrimonio» —Jérôme hizo una mueca de asco, antes de adoptar una expresión más seria—. Aunque bien mirado, si sabe con quién tuve ese hijo, querrá obligarme a casarme, ¿no? Me sorprende que nadie lo haya mencionado…_

— _Te casarás cuando estés listo, Jérôme._

 _El otro asintió, pero como siguió muy serio, Edward temió que se estuviera guardando algo._

— _Ella no quiere Ascender —lo oyó confesar al poco rato, con la mirada perdida._

— _¿Por qué? —Edward procuró que no se notara su asombro._

— _En primera, porque le expliqué lo peligroso que puede ser y no quiere morir. Yo tampoco, ya que estamos —los ojos de Jérôme se empañaron ante tal idea, lo cual a Edward le dolió como si en vez de Amélie, estuvieran hablando de Claude—. Y en segunda, si lo lograra, tendría que dejar a su hermano y eso no le parece justo, no cuando él dejó todo por cuidar de ella. Así que…_

— _¿Vas a abandonar a la Clave?_

 _Edward formuló la pregunta con la angustia empezando a ahogarlo. Aunque en esos días era más feliz de lo que alguna vez se atrevió a imaginar, era consciente de que gran parte de eso se lo debía a Jérôme y por nada del mundo quería perderlo. Era un sentimiento simple e infantil de posesión, de saberse dueño de algo valioso que debía entregar a alguien más y se resistía cuanto podía, pero al final, acabaría cediendo. Por Jérôme, Edward sabía que cedería en favor de Amélie y Alphonse. No podía competir con eso. Es más, no quería competir, él no era así. Su cabeza le decía que peleara, porque él tuvo a Jérôme primero; sin embargo, el corazón le recordaba que, aunque Jérôme lo amara como_ parabatai _, también amaba a su nueva familia, a los que lucharía por conservar con todas las herramientas a su alcance._

— _¿Ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo? —soltó finalmente Jérôme, pasando una mano por su cara, como evidente signo de frustración—. ¡No voy a abandonar nada! ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me pidió…? ¡Ay, Eddie! Amélie jamás me pediría dejar a la Clave, y ya comprobé que tú nunca me pedirías dejar a mi novia y a mi bebé. Aunque no sé por qué me sorprende…_

 _Por un momento, Jérôme se mostró reflexivo, con el gesto que adoptaba cuando quería encontrar la mejor forma de explicar algo. Edward aguardó, a sabiendas de que no tardaría en enterarse qué se traía entre manos._

— _Eddie, eres mi_ parabatai _y te quiero como a nadie —comenzó Jérôme, haciendo que Edward se avergonzara y se alegrara al mismo tiempo—, así que no me imagino la vida sin ti. Solo que ahora también tengo a Amélie y a Alphonse, por lo que habría querido encontrar otra forma de manejarlo. Mejor dicho, nos equivocamos en… en algunas cosas que hicimos, Amélie y yo, pero no nos arrepentimos. Jamás vamos a arrepentirnos de que Alphonse exista._

 _A Edward aquello le sonó como un discurso ensayado y creyó saber la razón: si Jérôme reconocía a su hijo ante la Clave, seguramente necesitaría defenderlo de algunos anticuados que verían mal al pobre niño por las circunstancias de su nacimiento. En ese caso, estaría junto a Jérôme, sin dudarlo, porque un ser inocente como Alphonse merecía que se le defendiera._

— _Amélie me dio sus razones para no Ascender y las respeto —continuó Jérôme, un poco más serio—. A decir verdad, no puedo imaginarla intentándolo, porque temo que muera. Sé que es absurdo, pero en la Ascensión nunca hay garantía. Y ella… ella sabe que ser cazador de sombras es parte de mí, que me mataría si lo dejara, así que no quiere que lo deje. Específicamente, me juró que nunca me va a pedir algo que me aleje de ti. Por eso hemos hablado mucho, tratando de hallar una manera de conciliar todo eso, y al final decidimos que yo reconociera a Alphonse ante la Clave, solicitando que se quede con ella hasta que lo inviten a ser cazador de sombras por ser mi hijo. Que yo pueda estar con ellos… ya nos las arreglaremos. ¿Nos ayudarás?_

— _Yo… Claro, Jérôme. Siempre. Ya lo sabes._

— _Es bueno escucharlo de vez en cuando. Oye, Eddie… ¿Sangbleu y tú están bien?_

— _¿A qué viene el interés?_

— _¿No puedo preguntarle a mi_ parabatai _cómo va su vida marital?_

— _¡Jérôme!_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Vida marital? ¿En serio?_

 _Tras unos segundos, Jérôme se echó a reír._

— _¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! Pero debes admitir que ustedes viven prácticamente como un matrimonio, ¡hasta una hija tienen!_

— _Eso… No tienes qué decirlo así._

— _No tiene nada de malo._

— _Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que…_

— _¿Todavía no te ves capaz de decirlo en voz alta?_

 _A su pesar, Edward inclinó la cabeza. La simple idea de hablar del tema con alguien que no fuera cercano a él, era suficiente para aterrarlo. Por ahora, para él bastaba con que lo supieran aquellos que más amaba, confiando en que eso, tarde o temprano, lo alentaría a ser un poco más valiente cuando la situación así lo requiriera._

— _No digo que debas gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —se apresuró a decir Jérôme, algo avergonzado—. Yo… Solo me preocupé un poco, es todo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Blaise… Él y Jonah fueron llamados por Eloide al mismo tiempo que a mí, para lo del viaje a Oslo. Cuando acabamos con Eloide, Blaise me preguntó si te estabas viendo con alguien del clan, porque su chica y la de Jonah algo escucharon. Les contesté que hablaran contigo directamente, pero no sé si vayan a hacerlo. Te lo cuento para que estés prevenido, ¿de acuerdo? No para que te pongas nervioso por cada mirada que te lancen esos dos. Sabes cómo son._

 _En esa ocasión, Edward estuvo a punto de reír. Blaise Dieudonne y Jonathan Arbreblanc no eran dos cazadores de sombras «al uso», como solía decir_ madame _Gertrude: si bien acataban lo que el Enclave requiriera de ellos, solían arreglárselas como mejor les pareciera, no como los demás esperaban. Tenían un grave problema (según varios) para acatar órdenes, pero curiosamente, nunca habían violado los Acuerdos ni la Ley. Era un poco extraño definirlos, pero si tuviera que señalar a algunos cazadores de sombras con los que se llevaba relativamente bien, Edward no dudaría en nombrar a Blaise y a Jonah._

— _Yo… Lo consultaré con Claude —indicó finalmente—. Mademoiselle Le Blanc es una… Bueno, son cercanos. Me sorprendería que ella no hubiera notado algo._

— _¿Son celos los que oigo, Eddie?_

 _Jérôme se echó a reír, pero no duró mucho cuando se dio cuenta que Edward agitaba la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño cuando paró el gesto._

— _¿Eddie? —llamó, dubitativo._

— _Eso no lo entiendo —confesó, en un murmullo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Los celos?_

 _Edward asintió, agradeciendo por enésima vez lo bien que lo comprendía Jérôme con tan pocas palabras. El otro, por cierto, se encogió de hombros con despreocupación._

— _Amélie y yo pensamos que los celos no valen la pena —aseguró—. La mayoría de las veces, lo que hemos visto es que los celos hacen que las personas se enojen y hagan tonterías…_

— _Precisamente por eso no les hallo sentido._

— _Entonces eres afortunado, Eddie. Mejor dicho, Sangbleu tiene mucha suerte. Si me llegas a decir que te hizo algo, algo realmente malo, habría hecho algo para quitártelo de encima._

— _¿Por qué me da la impresión de que podrías estar celoso de Claude?_

 _De nuevo, Jérôme se rió, más fuerte y sin importarle que lo miraran los pocos mundanos que seguían en las calles a esas horas._

— _¡Ay, Eddie! ¡Sangbleu está celoso de mí desde siempre!_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿En serio no lo has notado? —Jérôme agitó la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Creo que te lo ha contado, aunque no sé cómo lo hizo. Es que… Siempre me mira como si quisiera enterarse de qué tanto hacemos tú y yo juntos. No sé, debe intentar entender cómo funciona eso de que tú me quieres mucho, pero no de la misma forma que a él, aunque sabe que somos_ parabatai _. O cómo es posible que, en algún momento, yo no te quisiera como quiero a Amélie._

— _Eso no sería posible, Jérôme._

— _¿Quién sabe? En un universo paralelo, si no nos quisiéramos como_ parabatai _y ambos fuéramos gay, ¿por qué no? A mí no me importaría._

— _No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación —masculló Edward, pasmado._

— _A mí me alegra. Hace unos años, te habrías asustado tanto que no podrías ni replicarme._

— _Sí, es verdad._

 _La sonrisa de Jérôme se suavizó, transmitiendo algo que Edward veía en él muchas veces, pero que aquella noche se sentía distinto por alguna oscura razón._

 _Su_ parabatai _estaba orgulloso de él._

— _Algún día, Eddie —aseguró Jérôme de pronto, con firmeza—. Sé que algún día, podrás pasearte con Sangbleu y con Nelly sin sentir miedo. Lamento no poder ayudar en eso, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier otra cosa, ¿verdad?_

 _Edward asintió, esforzándose en que no se le formara un nudo en la garganta._

 _Jérôme era de la idea de que, si bien lo quería y lo apoyaba, no debía forzarlo a decisiones que quizá acabaría lamentando, sobre todo si eran demasiado personales. Tal vez lo amara como a un hermano e incluso más, pero Jérôme Montclaire no era la clase de persona que lo empujaría a mostrarse a otros de una manera que pudiera hacerle daño._

 _Eso Edward lo sabía bien y lo agradecía infinitamente._

— _Sobre el viaje a Oslo, ¿le entregarías a Amélie mis regalos de Navidad? Solo en caso de que tarde demasiado en volver. También entrega los demás. Les compré algo a tu familia y a ti. ¡Ah, sí! Y a_ mademoiselle _Soleil._

— _Yo… Sí, lo haré._

 _Finalmente, Jérôme asintió en silencio y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que siguieran su camino. Llegaron a la isla de la Cité entonces, en lo que pareció un santiamén, agradeciendo que no se cruzaran con casi nadie, debido a la hora. Así, el Instituto pronto estuvo delante de ellos, con su imponente fachada gótica, apenas iluminada por las luces proveniente de ambas orillas del río._

— _Eddie, por favor cuídate._

 _El aludido arqueó una ceja. Jérôme subía la escalinata del Instituto por delante de él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde favorita, pero no tardó en girarse y observarlo con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Parecía tener el ánimo serio, pero al mismo tiempo, la tensión a su alrededor era palpable._

— _¿Lo dices por lo de Morgenstern?_

— _En parte. Es solo que… Tengo un mal presentimiento. Leíste los reportes del Burren, ¿no? Esos convertidos… No sé para qué los quiera, pero si los enfrentamos, vamos a perder._

— _Jérôme, los reportes dicen que no son muchos…_

— _Lo sé, pero piénsalo, Eddie, ¿para qué querría Morgenstern crearlos en primer lugar, si es que no va a necesitarlos? Y si los va a necesitar, ¿por qué no crear a los suficientes como para lanzar un gran golpe? Me preocupa que no haya vuelto a aparecer, porque eso significa que está preparando su gran golpe y no sabemos qué va a ser. Me preocupa que esos cazadores de sombras vayan a atacar, porque la gente que los conoce no querrá matarlos._

— _¿De verdad lo crees?_

 _Jérome asintió con una cabezada, para luego voltear hacia el Instituto, levantando la vista hacia el vitral encima de la puerta. Edward no supo si le rogaba al Ángel por el bienestar de los cazadores de sombras o si, por una vez, estaba siendo lo suficientemente egoísta como para orar solamente por la salvación de aquellos a quienes amaba que, pensándolo bien, no eran muchos._

— _Eso no es todo, ¿cierto, Jérôme?_

— _¿Cómo lo supiste?_

— _Últimamente, es más lo que callas que lo que dices._

— _Eddie, eso…_

— _No estoy diciendo que esté enfadado. Me explicaste tus razones cada vez que tuviste que hacerlo. Pero sí, siendo sincero, preferiría que habláramos lo antes posible, porque la situación no es la más adecuada para que te guardes cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar con esto._

— _Menos con el Enclave como está._

 _Edward, parpadeando con aire confundido, no tardó en detectar el problema._

— _Madame Eloide no te escucha, ¿verdad? —conjeturó._

— _No. Se lo he dicho varias veces, que Jace Herondale tiene razón en todo lo que dice de Jonathan Morgenstern, pero no quiere ni oír que nombren al chico. Ella cada vez está peor, no sé si por la pena de Sebastian, por alguna enfermedad o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Le sentó peor el saber que tuvo aquí, en París, a esa Hermana de Hierro._

— _Pero nadie podría haberlo sabido a tiempo. La Hermana se ocultó lo suficientemente bien, porque pasó desapercibida tanto para los nuestros como para los subterráneos. Si Claude, monsieur Roux o_ mademoiselle _Soleil la hubieran visto alguna vez, nos lo habrían dicho._

— _Lo cual, por cierto, no habría servido de mucho si a Eloide le ha dado por ignorarnos._

— _Eso nunca te ha detenido, Jérôme. Siempre hallas la forma de hacer algo, aunque en el Instituto no nos tomen en cuenta._

— _Lo sé, lo sé…_

 _Jérôme suspiró, echó otro vistazo al Ángel y enseguida, fijó en Edward sus intensos ojos verdes, los cuales lucían, en aquellos tiempos difíciles, como luces de esperanza en la oscuridad._

— _Hallaremos la forma de hacer algo, Eddie. Juntos, como siempre._

 _No estarían juntos por unos días, se recordó Edward. El solo pensar en eso bastó para que, de repente, lo asaltara una especie de escalofrío, en ningún modo relacionado con el clima del invierno venidero. De repente, quería decirle a Jérôme que debía acompañarlo hasta el Instituto de Oslo, pero sabía que no tenía el menor sentido el temor que lo asaltaba._

— _Juntos, como siempre —musitó._

 _Algo debió delatar su estado de ánimo, porque Jérôme no tardó ni dos segundos en volver sobre sus pasos y darle un fuerte abrazo. Al principio se desconcertó, pero no tardó en devolverlo, procurando que no se notara la brutal desesperación que comenzaba a asaltarlo._

— _Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo y volveré —musitó el joven Montclaire._

— _Si tú necesitas algo, solo dímelo e iré para allá._

 _Los dos se quedaron allí largo rato, como si fueran a separarse por años y no por unos días._

 _Poco sabían que hacían bien en regalarse ese instante._

—&—

 _No había pasado ni una semana, cuando Edward tuvo que volver al Instituto, pero ni por asomo tenía razones para fijarse en el ambiente festivo a su alrededor, con los mundanos sonriendo y pensando en la próxima Navidad._

 _De hecho, el hombre joven que subía a paso lento la escalinata del Instituto de París parecía más un alma en pena que cualquier otra cosa._

 _Cada paso que daba, le costaba a Edward toda la energía que era capaz de reunir. Aunque una parte de su mente se concentraba en lo que debía hacer, no lograba hacer a un lado el dolor, tanto de su cuerpo como el que le aguijoneaba el alma. Sentía que caminaba de forma mecánica, apenas fijándose por dónde iba._

— _¡Edward!_

 _El aludido alzó la cabeza a duras penas._

 _Una jovencita rubia iba hacia él a toda velocidad, seguida de cerca por una castaña. En cuanto llegaron ambas a su lado, la rubia estiró los brazos, pero la castaña la detuvo._

— _¡Julie, espera! ¡Por el Ángel, Edward! ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _El nombrado ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con gesto confundido, antes de darse cuenta de qué miraba la castaña. Suspiró, desviando la vista hacia arriba, hacia el ventanal de la fachada del Instituto donde el Ángel, con su porte solemne y gigantesco, parecía dejar a su suerte a los humanos que llevaban su sangre para combatir el mal._

— _¡Edward! —llamó la rubia, visiblemente alterada._

— _¿Has venido por eso? —quiso saber la castaña, quien señalaba con mano temblorosa un hombro del susodicho._

 _Sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Edward asintió y pasó entre ambas para acabar de subir la escalinata._

— _¿Supiste lo de los otros también?_

 _Eso sí llamó la atención del joven, que se detuvo ante la puerta y giró la cabeza._

— _¿Los otros? —inquirió en un murmullo._

 _Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación._

— _Será mejor que entremos —invitó la castaña, de pronto muy seria—. Eloide ha convocado al Enclave entero. Llegó una orden de la Clave._

 _Edward asintió, abrió la puerta y entró._

 _Tan mal estaba su ánimo que no hizo lo de siempre, ceder el paso a quienes iban con él, sino que se adelantó lo mejor que pudo, intentando por todos los medios olvidar su dolor._

— _¿Están en la biblioteca? —inquirió, de pronto sin estar seguro de a dónde dirigirse._

— _No, en el despacho de Eloide._

— _¿Cuál es la orden de la Clave, Elizabeth?_

— _Eloide no ha querido decirla hasta que estemos todos._

 _Debía ser algo mucho peor de lo que Edward imaginaba, lo cual pareció confirmarse cuando, detrás de él y Elizabeth, Julie ingresó al despacho y nadie hizo ademán de impedírselo._

 _Los menores de edad normalmente no eran permitidos en las reuniones del Enclave._

 _Con eso en mente, Edward recorrió con la mirada la enorme estancia, una de las más elegantes del Instituto, que se rumoreaba, fue mandada decorar por un Bellefleur demasiado influenciado por la belleza superflua de la arquitectura mundana de su época. Edward casi nunca entraba allí, pero comprendía que, en esa ocasión, debía ser necesario que se transmitiera la gravedad de la situación hasta con el más mínimo gesto._

 _Eloide Verlac, de pie tras su escritorio, observaba a los allí reunidos con tensa expectación. A Edward le pareció que se cercioraba si faltaban rostros, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si se lamentara por aquellos que no iban a estar allí._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, Edward se apresuró a ocupar un espacio en el despacho que no llamara demasiado la atención. Por desgracia, Elizabeth y Julie no se lo permitieron: caminaron a su lado y la primera, por medio de señas, le indicó un punto donde se hallaba de pie Barbara. Tragando saliva, Edward asintió y se dejó guiar, llegando ante su hermana casi al mismo tiempo que ésta reparaba en su presencia y le echaba los brazos al cuello._

— _¡Cómo lo siento, Ben! —musitó Barbara._

 _Edward quería responder a la condolencia, quería abrazarla de vuelta y dejarse llevar por la pena al menos unos minutos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sentía que se movía por una voluntad distinta a la suya, impulsada solamente por pensamientos primarios y el lacerante dolor que emergía de su runa de_ parabatai _._

— _Sí que te ves enfermo, Edward._

 _El nombrado, girando la cabeza lentamente, se topó con la verde y furibunda mirada de Antoine Verlac, aunque el semblante de éste apenas dejara traslucir inquietud._

— _Buenas noches, Antoine._

 _El saludo lo pronunció Edward en un tono formal y distante. No sabía qué esperaba Antoine que dijera o hiciera, pero por lo visto no era eso, pues luego de dedicarle una mueca de desprecio, dio media vuelta y se retiró._

— _Lo dicho, tal para cual —masculló Barbara, con el ceño fruncido y separándose solo un poco de Edward, al tiempo que alzaba una mano, con la cual sostenía una primorosa daga de plata y_ adamas _—. ¿Creen que alguien se dé cuenta de la diferencia entre una herida de hace una hora y una de hace un minuto?_

— _Me temo que sí —Elizabeth, a su lado, tenía un_ charkhram _girando en su dedo índice._

 _Edward miró el arma por unos largos segundos, hipnotizado por el ir y venir de las puntas, maravillándose por el balance perfecto que exhibía Elizabeth al hacer un movimiento en apariencia juguetón, para luego ver las expresiones que ella y Julie dedicaban a quienes estaban a su alrededor, sobre todo a la dirección por donde se había ido Antoine._

 _Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo salir del sopor de su agonía interna._

— _¿Dónde está Jules? —inquirió en voz baja._

 _Por toda respuesta, Julie señaló con un gesto de cabeza hacia Eloide._

 _Edward volteó hacia allá y notó, por primera vez, que Jules y Jean–Luc se hallaban a cada lado de la directora, cual guardia de honor. Sin embargo, era inequívoco el gesto de pesar de Jules y que Jean–Luc, como podía, trataba de mantenerse sereno mientras echaba vistazos rápidos y fugaces a su hermano, una y otra vez._

 _¿Cómo pudo pensar que él era el único que sufría? Edward se sintió culpable, aunque gran parte de su corazón seguía concentrado en la pérdida que le transmitía su runa de_ parabatai _. En ese momento, intentó mirar a los demás a su alrededor y creyó notar lo mismo que Eloide._

 _Las caras que faltaban eran muy queridas y valiosas._

 _Junto al fornido Ambroise Arbreblanc y su familia, siempre solían deambular su hermano pequeño Jonathan y el_ parabatai _de éste, Blaise Dieudonne. Cerca de éstos casi siempre estaba Cécile Arbreblanc, cuchicheando con su esposo Michel Verlac, mientras ambos sostenían por turnos a su hija Suzette. Jules no estaría acompañando a Eloide, sino que se hallaría con ellos, tomado del brazo de su esposa Catherine Longford, quien pasearía la mirada por todas partes, prestando atención y al mismo tiempo, en espera de poder retirarse de tan opresivo ambiente._

 _Y Jérôme Montclaire, el huérfano prodigio de Lyon, estaría a su lado, como buen_ parabatai _._

— _Atención, por favor —llamó la voz de Eloide._

 _Los pocos susurros en la habitación se callaron de golpe._

— _¿Es cierto? —inquirió enseguida Ambroise, con su grave voz dando la impresión de que un enorme mazo había golpeado el suelo—. Lo de los Institutos, ¿es verdad?_

— _Es verdad —respondió Eloide, para luego apretar los labios con nerviosismo._

— _¿Dónde? —quiso saber enseguida Gertrude Sedgewick, con sus habituales semblante severo y pose rígida, pero Edward alcanzó a notar que le temblaban las manos—. ¿Dónde ha atacado ese monstruo?_

— _Bangkok. Moscú. Berlín. Oslo. Buenos Aires. Los Ángeles._

 _Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, pero Edward apenas les prestó atención. Sabía que debía enfocarse, sabía que debía enterarse de lo que había acontecido, pero no lo conseguía._

— _¿Sobrevivientes? —inquirió una cazadora de sombras de cabello castaño peinado en una coleta alta y tirante._

— _En Los Ángeles. Los más jóvenes pidieron ayuda y se les abrió un Portal apenas a tiempo._

— _¿Nada más allí? —inquirió Antoine Verlac, sin sonar despectivo o altanero por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, según lo que Edward podía recordar._

— _Nada más allí. En los otros Institutos, Jonathan Morgenstern hizo dos cosas: convirtió a los que quiso con su Copa Infernal y a los demás, los mató._

— _¿Y los nuestros, Eloide? —bramó Ambroise Arbreblanc, irguiéndose cual alto era y sin hacer caso de los gestos de la delgada pelirroja a su lado—. ¿Los nuestros en Oslo…?_

— _¡Solo hubo sobrevivientes en el Instituto de los Ángeles, Ambroise! —estalló Eloide, torciendo la boca en una mueca de amargura—. ¿Por qué me haces repetirlo?_

— _Es cierto._

 _Edward no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza, pero había pronunciado aquello con toda la firmeza que pudo, aunque a duras penas mantuvo los ojos en alto cuando, de repente, los demás se giraron hacia él, estupefactos._

— _¡Edward! —Jules y Jean–Luc, al unísono, lo miraron con idéntica expresión de pasmo._

 _Aunque sabía que no eran gemelos ni mellizos, Edward no pudo evitar pensar que los hermanos Beauvale, en ese momento, se veían muy parecidos. Se preguntó si notar algo así significaba que su mente comenzaba a regresar a la realidad._

— _¿Acaso…? —susurró la joven mujer menuda a un lado de Antoine, llevándose al segundo siguiente una mano a la boca, denotando espanto._

 _Sabiendo lo que ella insinuaba, Edward asintió. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Jules llegó hasta él, solo lo miró cuando se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros._

— _Deberías ir a la enfermería —sugirió Jean–Luc, un paso por detrás de su hermano._

— _No serviría de nada._

 _Nadie habló ante una declaración tan tajante. Edward se sintió un poco descortés, pero ¿acaso alguien podía culparlo?_

— _¿Por qué no estabas con Jérôme? —inquirió Gertrude Sedgewick con dureza._

— _Gertrude… —llamó Eloide a modo de advertencia._

— _Edward Longford, te hice una pregunta, ¿por qué no fuiste con tu_ parabatai _?_

— _¡Estaba enfermo! —Elizabeth, indignada, se colocó delante de Edward, alzando su_ charkhram _en la diestra, mientras a su derecha, Barbara veía a su alrededor mostrando su daga en alto—. Jérôme nos pidió que cuidáramos de él mientras hacía esa visita._

— _¿No será que quiso evitar la misión y engatusó a Jérôme para que lo cubriera?_

— _¡Cómo te atreves! —masculló Barbara, dando un paso al frente y señalando a la ex directora del Instituto con su daga —. Jérôme nunca te ha agradado, Gertrude, así que no te pongas en ridículo aparentando que sí. Como mi hermano tampoco ha sido de tu gusto —le dedicó una mueca de inconfundible desdén—, lo único que quieres es hallar motivos para culpar a alguien de que nuestros amigos en Oslo ya no vayan a regresar._

 _Acto seguido, Barbara dio media vuelta y rodeando a Edward con un brazo, lo hizo avanzar hacia la puerta._

— _¿A dónde vas, Barbara? —quiso saber Eloide—. La reunión no ha terminado._

— _No voy a permitir que mi hermano siga en un lugar donde pueda ser insultado con falsas acusaciones —respondió la joven Longford sin vacilar—. Si te queda algo qué decir, Eloide, hazlo de una vez. Llegó una orden de la Clave, ¿qué dice?_

 _Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Eloide tomó un sobre de su escritorio y lo abrió, sacando una sola hoja de papel que no tardó en leer. A su alrededor, temieron que las noticias no fueran buenas, por la expresión tan tensa que compuso, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella anunció._

— _La Clave ordena evacuación inmediata y total. Debemos irnos a Alacante._

—&—

 _Apenas fue consciente de que Barbara lo llevaba a la enfermería. Solo comenzó a reaccionar cuando ella le quitó la chaqueta de Julies y luego, su propia camisa._

— _Sé que no será mucho, pero intentaré ayudarte._

 _Barbara, tras decir eso, le trazó una_ iratze _que le curó algo del dolor físico, pero a Edward le bastaba ver su camisa gris, manchada por un líquido espeso y oscuro, para saber que la fuente de dicho líquido no sanaría fácilmente._

— _¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió Barbara en un murmullo, vendando con sumo cuidado el hombro de su hermano, una vez que limpió el hombro casi con temor._

— _¿Dónde más iba a estar? —dejó escapar Edward a su vez._

 _Barbara asintió y no volvió a pronunciar palabra, pero Edward fue testigo de las lágrimas que comenzaban a empapar las mejillas de su hermana._

 _No sería fácil hacerse a la idea de que Jérôme se había ido. La runa de_ parabatai _comenzó a sangrarle dolorosamente unas horas atrás, cuando su máxima preocupación era no hacer sentir mal a Claude porque su falta de calor corporal lo hiciera tiritar a la hora de dormir. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había estado soñando cuando algo terrible, similar a si lo mutilaran, laceró su hombro. Poco después, Claude lo estaba despertando con voz preocupada, increíblemente sin alterarse demasiado al ver y oler la sangre. No tuvo que decir gran cosa para que su novio lo entendiera, pues lo abrazó y lamentó muchísimo lo que le sucediera a Jérôme._

— _¿Monsieur Sangbleu te dejó salir así?_

— _Le dije que tenía que venir. Era obvio, Barb. Por lógica, sería uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de que… Que le pasara algo a Jérôme así de grave…_

— _¿Acaso…? Ben, dime la verdad, ¿lo percibes muy malherido o…?_

 _Edward meneó la cabeza, en evidente negación. Era imposible sentir algo como aquello, un profundo y punzante desgarre en su alma, si Jérôme solamente estuviera herido._

— _Debí decirles algo a las chicas —musitó, con la realidad de la situación volviendo a golpearlo cual mazo—. Catherine…_

— _Ellas lo entienden, Ben. Saben que quieres a Catherine, pero Jérôme… Un_ parabatai _es mucho más importante._

— _Pero…_

— _Catherine es nuestra segunda madre, sí —Barbara sujetó su cara entre las manos, girándola con suavidad hasta que ambos se vieron a los ojos—. Tú y yo la queremos muchísimo. Que nos duela lo que le ha pasado… Las chicas y Jules… Te aseguro que lo saben._

— _¿Has…? Barb, ¿has sabido algo de Bert?_

 _Barbara hizo una mueca de disgusto, como ocurría en los últimos tiempos al mencionar a su hermano mellizo, antes de suspirar y asentir con la cabeza._

— _Geraldine envió un mensaje de fuego. En Múnich no ocurrió nada, pero… Su hermano mayor, Amalric, estaba en Berlín y al parecer, lo convirtieron._

 _Edward inclinó la cabeza, intentando por todos los medios centrarse en lo que necesitaba hacerse, y no en la creciente sensación de vacío que amenazaba con ahogarlo, recordándole que su otra mitad nunca iba a regresar._

— _¿Cuántos días tenemos antes de evacuar? —inquirió, en un chispazo de lucidez._

— _No estoy segura. Habrá que preguntarle a Eloide. ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Qué pasará con los líderes subterráneos? ¿Qué va a pasar con los mundanos?_

 _Barbara abrió la boca, seguramente para replicar, pero en cuanto pareció darse cuenta de qué quería decir su hermano, la cerro y abrió los ojos como platos._

— _¡En qué pensaba la Clave con esa orden! —exclamó, incrédula._

— _No lo sé, pero… Barb, por favor, ¿podrías averiguar…? Si sabemos cuándo nos vamos, nos dará tiempo de… Podremos avisar a Claude, a_ mademoiselle _Soleil, a_ monsieur _Roux… Puede que incluso al contacto hada._

— _Entendido. Tú quédate aquí y descansa un poco. Ahora vuelvo._

 _En cuanto Barbara se perdió de vista, Edward suspiró._

 _Casi se echó a llorar al preguntarse cómo se lo iba a decir a Amélie._

—&—

 _Aunque la orden de la Clave fue de evacuación inmediata, en París se tardó en cumplirla adecuadamente. Edward supo, cuando Soleil lo llamó pidiendo explicaciones sobre un Portal a Alacante solicitado por Eloide, que debía darse prisa._

— _¿Van a qué?_

 _Al día siguiente de la reunión del Enclave, Edward se hallaba de pie en la sala de la Gran Bruja de París, soportando como podía las escrutadoras miradas de Soleil, Yves Roux y por supuesto, Claude. Ella no le comentó que llamaría a los otros dos, pero en ese momento no le importó estar en una situación tan incómoda._

— _Lo lamento, es orden de la Clave —comenzó._

— _¡La Clave! —dejó escapar Yves Roux, un hombre recio de cabello rubio y ojos azules, cuya voz normalmente sonaba conciliadora, pero no en esa ocasión—. ¿Acaso se pararon a pensar en qué sucederá cuando dejen las calles libres de su presencia?_

— _Tal vez, pero… Se asustaron —admitir aquello era herir un poco el orgullo de Edward como cazador de sombras, pero estaba hablando con los subterráneos más importantes de la ciudad, gente que se había portado bien con Jérôme y con él, así que no iba a mentirles—. Les pasamos un informe sobre lo que Jonathan Morgenstern puede hacer, ¿no? Con lo que le fabricó esa Hermana de Hierro…_

— _Sí, lo recuerdo —Soleil, frunciendo el ceño, se había sentado en uno de sus sillones con los brazos fuertemente cruzados, en actitud desafiante—. ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de eso?_

— _Ninguna, pero… La Clave no puede permitirse perder más gente, así que ha optado por la vía más fácil para conservar a los que quedamos._

— _¿Realmente es una evacuación total? —inquirió Claude, con diferencia el menos alterado de los subterráneos en la habitación._

— _Sí, lo es. No se quedará nadie. Madame Eloide ha tardado en solicitar el Portal porque esperaba que algunos rezagados del Enclave llegaran al Instituto._

— _¿Ninguno de ustedes tomó la iniciativa de quedarse de guardia?_

 _Ante la pregunta del líder licántropo, Edward inclinó la cabeza._

— _Yo… Pensé en hacerlo —confesó, en voz apenas audible—. Se lo comenté a Barb… A Barbara, mi hermana —añadió, al distinguir por el rabillo del ojo que Yves no comprendía a quién se refería—. Ella… No quiere que nos separemos. Está preocupada por…_

 _Sin ser consciente de ello, Edward se llevó una mano al hombro. Su runa de_ parabatai _ya no sangraba, pero casi estaba borrada, los bordes escocían y justo en esa parte del cuerpo, sentía un hueco gélido que a veces amenazaba con aislar su mente de cualquier cosa que no fuera el recuerdo de Jérôme. Inhaló profundamente, antes de dejar ir el aire lentamente._

— _Aparte de mí y de los que… Ahora mismo no queda nadie que quiera quedarse._

 _Tras esa declaración, los subterráneos intercambiaron miradas. No necesitaban ser genios para saber las palabras que Edward había dejado en el aire._

— _¿Cómo voy a decírselos a Stéphanie y a Lucille? —oyó que mascullaba Claude._

— _¿De qué hablas? —se interesó Yves, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

— _Dos de los cazadores de sombras que fueron a Oslo salían con Stéphanie y con Lucille._

— _Ustedes los chupasangre están teniendo gustos muy peculiares últimamente._

— _Soleil, no sigas por ahí._

— _¿Ustedes saben algo que yo ignoro?_

 _Era evidente que Yves no se estaba tomando bien el sentirse excluido de la conversación, pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado en ocultar su sonrojo como para ayudarle._

— _Es solo una broma con la que me gusta molestar a Claude, Yves —intervino Soleil, haciendo una mueca—. Con eso de que él no tolera a los cazadores de sombras…_

— _Pues no creo que sea de buen gusto. El chico es cazador de sombras —Yves señaló a Edward con un ademán—, pero no es como los otros. El simple hecho de que esté aquí, poniéndonos sobre aviso cuando eso debió hacerlo su directora, lo demuestra._

 _Edward se sintió conmovido ante la inesperada manifestación de confianza. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de sentirse con la fuerza para proseguir sin que fuera a escapársele alguna lágrima._

— _Siento no poder hacer más —dijo._

— _Lo que Jérôme y tú hacían era mucho más de lo que habríamos esperado de ustedes —aseguró Yves, dedicándole una leve sonrisa casi paternal—. Lamento tu pérdida, muchacho._

 _Edward asintió, incapaz de responder verbalmente._

— _Voy a echar de menos las charlas con Cécile —admitió el licántropo, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Incluso voy a extrañar al idiota de su marido. Solo en las últimas reuniones se portó decentemente, aunque fuera por complacer a Cécile._

— _Eso hemos oído —admitió Soleil, ceñuda._

— _¿Qué pasará con la niña de ellos? —se interesó Yves._

— _¿Suzette? Antoine, el hermano de Michel, piensa hacerse cargo de ella. Brose… Ambroise Arbreblanc… Él y Louisette, su esposa, se ofrecieron a cuidarla, pero Antoine se negó. Eso… Creo que Antoine está enemistado con los Arbreblanc._

— _Imbécil —siseó Claude, claramente furioso._

— _Gracias por venir, Edward —dijo de pronto Soleil, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, abriendo los brazos poco a poco—. Yo también lamento tus pérdidas. Por Jérôme y por Catherine._

 _Edward asintió y no se movió cuando Soleil lo abrazó. De hecho, no reaccionó en absoluto._

 _Agradecía las muestras de afecto por quienes ya no volverían con él, pero el corazón le punzaba con cada una de ellas, pues eran un recordatorio constante de lo que ya no tenía. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no derrumbarse, de mantenerse en pie por aquellos que lo necesitaban, porque eso habrían hecho Jérôme y Catherine._

 _Eso necesitaba hacer él o sentía que desaparecería._

— _¿Gustas sentarte, Edward? Pareces cansado._

 _Ante la propuesta de Soleil, el nombrado hizo un gesto de cabeza muy vago, acorde con su confuso estado de ánimo. Ella lo interpretó como una afirmación, pues lo guió con suavidad al sitio más cercano,_ casualmente _junto a Claude._

— _Si estamos sobre aviso, podremos hacer algo al respecto —oyó que indicaba Soleil, con voz más seria y firme—. Yves, ¿crees que puedas localizar a Alwyn? Debemos saber si las hadas nos ayudarán en esta situación._

— _Puedo intentarlo. Si recibe el mensaje a tiempo, espero que pueda decirnos algo más que lo de la última vez. Se le veía nervioso entonces._

— _¿Podría…?_

 _Edward había pensado repentinamente en una cosa, pero la costumbre y la agonía por Jérôme lo silenciaron, creando un nudo en su garganta al pensar que, de estar allí su_ parabatai _, sería él el primero en alentarlo a expresar lo que se le hubiera ocurrido._

— _¿Qué pasa, muchacho?_

 _Alzando la vista, Edward se encontró con que Yves le dedicaba su atención con expresión amable, así que carraspeó y logró pronunciar su idea en voz alta._

— _Si logra hablar con Alwyn, ¿podría preguntarle por métodos de ocultación y movimiento?_

— _¿Ocultación? ¿Movimiento?_

— _Sí, es que… No hemos podido rastrear a Jonathan Morgenstern. Tampoco… No hemos podido saber cómo pudo viajar de un Instituto a otro, no sin un brujo dispuesto a crearle un Portal._

 _Edward se fijó en Soleil, pidiendo ayuda en ese punto, lo que ella captó enseguida._

— _Después de lo que me contaste, he corrido la voz entre los brujos que conozco —aseguró ella—. Tal vez sean pocos, pero algunos de ellos tienen sus propios contactos. Créeme, a estas alturas, no habrá uno que quiera ayudar a ese desalmado y menos en las ciudades que dijiste._

— _¿No creerás que Morgenstern tendrá hadas de su parte? —espetó Yves._

 _Edward se encogió de hombros, dando un respingo al segundo siguiente._

 _Contuvo una mueca de dolor. La runa de_ parabatai _era otro recordatorio de lo sucedido._

— _Entonces hemos cubierto todo lo que podíamos —indicó Soleil, suspirando de manera sentida antes de proseguir—. El Portal lo han requerido para pasado mañana, a primera hora, así que haré lo que esté en mis manos antes de eso, y continuaré en cuanto se marchen de la Cité. Claude, ¿podrías pedirles a los informantes con Visión que corran la voz?_

— _Sí, claro._

 _No supo si Soleil dijo aquello para alertarlo o en realidad se le ocurrió de último minuto, pero a Edward le dieron ganas de esconderse en algún sitio y dejarse llevar por su creciente pena._

 _Al segundo siguiente, la imagen de una diminuta e indefensa criatura comenzó a dispersar la niebla de tristeza que amenazaba con cegarlo dentro de muy poco._

— _Me pongo en marcha —indicó Yves, levantándose—. La manada estará alerta ante cualquier cosa sobrenatural y si es algo que no podamos manejar, los llamaré._

— _De acuerdo, Yves. Contamos contigo._

 _El hombre lobo asintió y tras indicarle a señas a Soleil que no hacía falta que lo guiara, abrió la puerta del lugar y la cerró con cuidado tras de sí, aunque en la escalera se oyeron pasos pesados y muy apresurados. No fue sino hasta que se escuchó el abrir y el cerrar de otra puerta, que Soleil suspiró con pesar._

— _¿De verdad van a dejarnos a nuestra suerte? —musitó, entre pesarosa e indignada._

—Mademoiselle _, yo…_

— _No, Edward, no lo digo para acusarte de algo. Sé tus razones para cumplir esa orden. Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que, aparte de ti, no haya ninguno de los suyos que haya pensado en nosotros. ¿Tan prescindibles somos?_

— _No son prescindibles —Edward volteó hacia ella de golpe, pasmado—. ¿No lo recuerda? En la Guerra Mortal…_

— _En la Guerra Mortal, solo nos aceptaron porque éramos el mal menor —afirmó Claude._

 _Edward los miró por turnos, sin poder creer que en ocasiones como aquella, dejaran salir la furia que habían acumulado durante siglos contra cazadores de sombras que no pensaban en absoluto en ellos, en subterráneos que, para bien o para mal, seguían a rajatabla los Acuerdos. No podía culparlos, pero tampoco lograba evitar el sentirse aludido, por más que se repitiera que había demostrado, incontables veces, que él no era como otros._

— _Vayan a casa —indicó Soleil de pronto, recogiendo la bandeja con el servicio de café en la mesa de centro, de la cual, por la naturaleza de la reunión, nadie había tocado nada—. A ti todavía te veré en la Cité, Edward, pero Perenelle…_

— _Está bien. Gracias por todo,_ mademoiselle _._

 _Soleil asintió y se retiró a la cocina, aunque antes de darle la espalda, Edward creyó verle los ojos aguados y un ligero temblor en los labios._

— _¿Te sientes bien como para ir a casa? —inquirió Claude en voz baja._

 _Edward lo miró antes de asentir._

 _Si no se despedía ese día de su pequeña y de Claude, quizá luego no podría._

—&—

 _Las cosas no podían ser más extrañas en ese momento._

 _Mientras que varios cazadores de sombras de Francia se habían retirado ya a la capital de Idris, en París apenas iban a partir. Edward, por fortuna, había empacado con cierta antelación, así que no tuvo problemas en recoger su pesada mochila de viaje con una sola mano, colgándosela con todo el cuidado que pudo._

 _Ahora no solo debía vigilar su runa sangrante, sino también al bebé en sus brazos._

 _El haber abandonado el Instituto sin decirle a nadie fue una corazonada, que le reclamaba el no informar a Amélie Poquelin sobre el infortunio del hombre que ambos amaban. Lo que encontró al llegar a su destino hizo que temiera por ella, causando que algo en su interior lo instara a quedarse aunque desobedeciera a la Clave, pero Amélie le confió lo más valioso que le quedaba._

 _Amélie quería que se llevara al pequeño Alphonse a Alacante._

 _Edward comprendió que la joven mundana no le había dicho todo lo que había ocurrido, como si conocía o no la identidad de la gente que atacó su vivienda y a ella, aparentemente buscando al bebé. Lo único que quedaba claro era que Amélie no pensó en sí misma cuando lo vio aparecer, lo cual fue evidente porque preguntó por su hijo, escondido en uno de los dormitorios, y por Jérôme, al que no vio llegar con Edward, como siempre que iba éste de visita. El muchacho no pudo sino admirar a Amélie, concediéndole lo que pedía y al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose infame por no revelarle que su querido Jérôme jamás podría volver a sus brazos._

 _Dejando de lado ese recuerdo, Edward se fijó en Alphonse. Increíblemente, el bebé no había despertado, a pesar de que en su casa debió producirse un caos cuando la dejaron tan destrozada; así mismo, no hizo ademán de incomodarse al ser cargado por alguien tan inexperto como Edward, que se marchó a toda carrera de vuelta a la Cité mientras, con manos temblorosas, llamaba apresuradamente al número mundano de emergencia, declarando de forma anónima que en la dirección de Amélie se habían oído ruidos sospechosos y que la puerta se veía abierta, temiendo por sus inquilinos, colgando en cuanto la operadora comenzó a preguntar sus datos. Acostumbrado a cargar a Perenelle, que era mayor y más consciente de su entorno, Edward no estaba seguro de llevar bien a Alphonse, pero recordó los comentarios de Jérôme sobre lo tranquilo que era su hijo cuando dormía, así que procuró no preocuparse._

 _Otra punzada de dolor aguijoneó su corazón. Seguía pasándole cada vez que pensaba en Jérôme y ahora, con el hijo de éste en brazos, la punzada no hacía sino aumentar con cada segundo. Sin embargo, el desconsuelo remitía cuando Edward contemplaba la carita del niño, que ajeno a lo que ocurría en el mundo de su padre, era la viva personificación de la inocencia y de los sueños que deseaba defender con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Por ese niño, se dijo, valía la pena superar la muerte de Jérôme._

— _Ben, ya… ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Cuando cruzaba la puerta principal del Instituto, se topó con Barbara, quien lo veía con una ceja arqueada y movía los ojos de su rostro hacia el bultito que llevaba en brazos, bien envuelto en una manta de orillas delicadamente bordadas. Edward tragó saliva, pensando en cómo explicarse._

— _Es… familia —dijo, desviando los ojos a su espalda, para cerrar la puerta._

— _¿Familia? ¿Acaso te lo has encontrado, como a Perenelle?_

 _Edward no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, pues los llamaron._

— _¡Ustedes, los Longford! ¡Estamos a punto de irnos!_

 _Barbara hizo una mueca, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro antes de regresar los ojos a su hermano._

— _Anda, puedes decirme. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?_

 _Aunque quería contarle a Barbara, Edward no sabía cómo hacerlo, no aún. Su hermana había demostrado que podía estar de su parte, comprenderlo, pero quizá en aquel asunto se mostrara un tanto inflexible, porque si había algo que Barbara Longford respetara era la Ley._

— _¿Podemos hablar de esto en Alacante? —pidió, comenzando a avanzar._

— _¿Vas a llevarte a ese niño? Porque es niño, ¿no? La manta es azul._

— _Eh… Sí, es un niño. Debe irse con nosotros, Barb. Por favor, ¿podrías…? Confía en mí._

 _Barbara lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Edward no entendió la razón para semejante expresión, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, ya que había llegado al punto de la explanada que permitía los Portales, al final de la fila de sus camaradas que se iban. Se llevó una sorpresa al no distinguir el cabello dorado de la Gran Bruja de París por ningún lado._

— _¡Apúrense!_

 _Gertrude Sedgewick, de pie junto a Eloide Verlac, vigilaba el paso de los cazadores de sombras parisinos por el Portal, cuya magia no daba la misma sensación de calidez y brillo que la de Soleil, sino que siendo de un color rojo oscuro, a Edward le recordó terriblemente a la sangre derramada a plena luz del día._

— _Ben, ¿qué…?_

— _¿No han llamado a_ mademoiselle _Soleil? —Edward cortó así las posibles preguntas que Barbara pudiera hacerle sobre Alphonse._

— _Sí, pero hace un rato llegó él con un recado de ella, de que no podía venir._

 _Edward observó a quien señalara su hermana. Desde donde estaba, veía de espaldas a un hombre alto y delgado, cuyo cabello castaño oscuro parecía abundante y ligeramente despeinado por la brisa invernal. De su vestimenta, solo distinguía un largo abrigo blanco y pantalones negros, así como unas grandes manos de tez morena y con las uñas… ¿Llevaban esmalte?_

— _¿Sabes quién es? —le preguntó a Barbara._

— _Se ha presentado como Gauthier Flamme. En realidad, no dijo mucho._

 _Edward frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. Si bien era cierto que Soleil no hablaba mucho de sí misma o sus contactos, sentía que aquel nombre lo había escuchado de sus labios alguna vez. Mientras intentaba recordar, dejó discretamente que el resto del grupo se adelantara, para que así atravesaran el Portal y no repararan en él, como casi siempre._

— _Flamme… —pronunció lentamente, para luego hace una mueca al llegar a su cabeza el dato que se le escapaba—. Él… Creo que es un brujo de Lyon._

— _¿En serio? —Barbara lo vio con aire sorprendido—. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?_

— _No lo sé. Tal vez visitaba a_ mademoiselle _y como ella necesitaba el favor…_

— _¡Son los siguientes, ustedes dos! ¡Edward Longford! ¿De dónde has sacado…?_

 _Con tal de evitar a Gertrude, Edward cruzó el Portal a toda velocidad, echándole un fugaz vistazo al brujo, lamentando el no poder haberse despedido de Soleil como hubiera querido._

 _Mientras atravesaba aquella magia de aspecto sanguinolento, Edward creyó ver algo en la cabeza de Gauthier Flamme, lo cual no pudo comprender hasta que apareció del otro lado del Portal y Alphonse, finalmente, se movía entre sus brazos, en ademán de despertar._

 _La marca de brujo de aquel hombre era una sola protuberancia roja en el centro de la frente._

—&—

— _¡Edward! ¿De dónde sacaste a ese bebé?_

 _Si no era su hermana, eran Elizabeth y Julie._

 _Recién llegados a Alacante, Barbara y Edward siguieron a Jules y a Jean–Luc, que los guiaban a ellos y a las hijas del primero a la residencia Beauvale de la ciudad, una localizada en el lado oeste. No era como las grandes mansiones de familias como los Lightwood, los Penhallow o los Blackthorn, pero ciertamente tenía encanto, algo que, sin saber bien por qué, a Edward le recordó a Catherine, aunque ella no fuera una Beauvale de nacimiento._

 _Quizá, pensó, el que Jules se enamorara de Catherine debió ser influido por lo que él y su hermano tuvieran en la infancia._

 _Esa primera noche, Edward se preguntó por qué no sentía alegría o algo similar al haber regresado a su ciudad natal. En el dormitorio que le asignara Jules, se dedicó a ordenar sus cosas sin soltar demasiado tiempo a Alphonse, quien parecía tomarse muy mal la sensación de no estar cerca de una persona. A Edward no le cabía en la cabeza que el niño no pudiera quedarse solo sin querer llorar, pero se lo pensó mejor tras sentarse en la cama mientras lo mecía, deduciendo que algo de lo ocurrido con su madre quizá estaba en su subconsciente, causándole angustia. Además, según lo que recordaba, era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo lejos de Amélie, así que debía echarla de menos de alguna manera._

 _Por el Ángel, ¿qué podía hacer él? Sentía que no lograría cuidar bien del bebé_

— _Es familia, chicas. Por favor, no hagan mucho ruido._

 _Elizabeth asintió y tanto ella como Julie entraron al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 _Edward las observó con aire confundido. Las dos, a su modo, se parecían a su madre: Elizabeth tenía más de su aspecto y Julie, de su personalidad. Pensó que ellas, tal vez, querrían hablar de Catherine, pero se acercaron con cuidado a él y mientras Julie le mostraba un biberón, Elizabeth se sentó en la cama, a su lado, tendiendo los brazos._

— _Preguntamos por ahí para conseguirlo. ¿Ha comido algo? —inquirió._

 _Edward negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes que Alphonse se removiera y abriera los ojos, mirándolo fijamente, para luego hacer una mueca de ligera molestia, abriendo y cerrando la boquita poco después._

— _¡Es precioso! —murmuró Julie, dándole el biberón a su hermana._

— _Puedo ayudarte —aseguró Elizabeth, sin bajar los brazos—. A veces iba a casa de Brose con mi madre, ¿te acuerdas? Terminábamos ayudándole a Louisette con Anette y Charles–Louis._

 _Edward, tras un titubeo, acabó por asentir y colocó a Alphonse cuidadosamente en brazos de Elizabeth, quien se lo acomodó con la confianza que daba la práctica. En cuanto el bebé notó el cambio, movió la cabecita de un lado a otro, por lo cual Edward se quedó lo más cerca que pudo, para asegurarse de que el niño lo veía y no se asustaba. Pareció funcionar, porque Alphonse fijó los ojos en él por un largo rato, antes de ver a Elizabeth, quien le dedicó una sonrisa amable._

— _Hola, pequeño —saludó ella, para luego alzar el biberón—. Prueba esto._

 _A continuación, le acercó con mucho cuidado el biberón a la boca, tras lo cual el bebé tardó un poco en entender cómo funcionaba y que podría alimentarse. Un leve sonido de succión les indicó a los otros tres, con alivio, que habían hecho bien._

— _Gracias —murmuró Edward, con los ojos fijos en Alphonse._

— _De nada. Oye, ¿cómo se llama?_

 _Ante la pregunta de Julie, Edward tragó saliva._

— _Alphonse._

— _Es un nombre bonito —aseguró Elizabeth._

— _¿De quién es hijo?_

— _¡Julie, compórtate!_

— _¿Qué? Solo quería saber…_

— _Yo… ¿Podría contárselos luego? ¿Por favor?_

 _Las dos jóvenes lo miraron, Edward podía sentirlo, pero él siguió observando a Alphonse. El bebé no había terminado ni la mitad del contenido del biberón, pero había dejado de succionar y se veía somnoliento, pestañeando lentamente y agitando un puñito delante de la cara._

— _¿Cuántos meses tiene? —preguntó Elizabeth._

— _Eh… Mes y medio, más o menos._

— _¡Es muy pequeño! —exclamó Julie por lo bajo, maravillada—. ¿Puedo cargarlo?_

— _No es una muñeca, Julie._

— _¿Por qué me dices eso? Solo quería…_

— _Mañana, Julie. Hoy necesita descansar._

— _¿Por qué? Lo hemos visto dormido desde que lo trajiste. Edward, ¿quién es el niño?_

 _Sabía lo que Elizabeth pretendía preguntando eso, pero el aludido no podía contestar. Quería verificar antes lo que Jérôme había iniciado el mes anterior acerca del reconocimiento de su hijo ante la Clave, porque en caso de necesidad, él debería continuar con el plan de su_ parabatai _y así, garantizar el que Alphonse Edward Montclaire pudiera ser cazador de sombras en un futuro, si es que así lo quería._

— _Yo… Mañana debo ir al Gard —indicó, captando enseguida la atención de las chicas—. Debo pedir algunos informes. ¿Les importaría…? ¿Puedo dejar a Alphonse con ustedes?_

— _¡Sí, claro! —Elizabeth se veía muy animada, mientras Julie asentía en silencio con la cabeza—. No te preocupes, estará bien._

— _No irás a dejar el testamento, ¿verdad, Edward?_

— _¡Julie!_

 _Elizabeth no pudo seguirle recriminando a su hermana, puesto que Alphonse se agitó, con evidente incomodidad. La castaña miró a Edward con expresión de disculpa, por lo que él negó con la cabeza y recibió al niño de vuelta, logrando así que éste se quedara quieto, profundamente dormido y acurrucándose contra el pecho de aquel cuyo nombre también llevaba._

— _Te dejamos, Edward. ¿A qué hora te vas al Gard?_

— _Temprano. Espero que pueda hallar pronto a alguien que me ayude con lo que necesito. Creo que estaré de regreso en un par de horas._

— _¡Vaya! —soltó Julie en voz baja, para luego ver la expresión de desconcierto de Edward y tener que explicarse—. Alphonse parece muy a gusto contigo. ¿Ya te conocía?_

— _Yo… Sí, lo había visto antes._

— _¿Y lo habías cargado?_

— _Solo un par de veces. No tengo mucha práctica con bebés, solo con Perenelle._

— _Edward, no se te olvide que nos vas a decir quién es, ¿eh? —indicó Elizabeth con voz amable, antes de ponerse de pie y hacerle señas a Julie—. Y no te asustes —añadió, poniéndose un poco más seria—, es curiosidad, nada más. Si tú lo quieres, nada nos va a costar quererlo, como querernos a Perenelle._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, Edward vio salir a las hijas de su prima, acordándose de lo que Claude le había dicho una vez._

 _Él también agradecía el que Catherine lo hubiera aceptado en su casa y en su familia._

—&—

 _Todo en el Gard resultó ir bien._

 _A primera hora, Edward pudo verificar que, como siempre, su_ parabatai _había hecho las cosas de tal forma, que sería muy difícil que alguien pudiera rebatirlo o anularlo. Todo lo referente a Alphonse había quedado debidamente asentado por escrito, firmado por Jérôme tanto por la forma usual, como con un método que ya apenas se recordaba, con el anillo familiar estampando el emblema de los Montclaire usando una gota de sangre. Si no lo hubiera conocido, Edward habría pensado que tantas precauciones eran una exageración, pero como no era el caso, no pudo sino admirarse de su habitual meticulosidad._

 _Por un fugaz instante, Edward pudo sonreír al recordar a Jérôme._

 _El resto del día pudo pasarlo en una relativa calma, aunque la tensión se sentía en el aire, sobre todo cuando llegó el aviso de un ataque al Instituto de Londres. Edward fue testigo de cómo Jules y Jean–Luc, al enterarse de ello por medio de un mensaje de fuego, habían salido de la casa para informarse mejor, así que se perdieron cuando una hora después, el mismo Edward recibió un mensaje de fuego en el cual, escrito con caligrafía inesperadamente elegante y fina, Yves Roux le narraba unas noticias provenientes de América._

— _El_ Praetor… _—musitó._

 _Barbara, Elizabeth y Julie lo rodearon al oírlo (la primera con Alphonse en brazos, después de arrullarlo para que tomara una siesta), por lo cual él leyó el texto en voz alta._

Estimado Edward:

Ha pasado algo terrible en Nueva York. El cuartel general del _Praetor Lupus_ fue quemado hasta los cimientos y se asesinó a casi todos los que encontraron, incluyendo a _Praetor_ Scott. No fue ningún descarriado, sino Jonathan Morgestern y esos guerreros suyos, lo sabemos porque dejó viva a una chica lobo para enviar un mensaje contra los subterráneos. La manada de Nueva York lo ha tomado como una declaración de guerra y con toda razón. Si puedes contactar a nuestros representantes, diles que los subterráneos en París hemos aceptado dicha declaración, en apoyo a nuestros congéneres americanos.

Lo lamento, muchacho. Sé que todo lo que Catherine, Cécile, Jérôme y tú hicieron por nosotros, no fue para que acabaran las cosas así.

Atentamente:

Yves B. Roux.

— _¿El_ Praetor _? —se alarmó Barbara, con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

 _Edward sintió el consabido sabor amargo en la boca, ese que lo asaltaba al enterarse de alguna injusticia como esa, con consecuencias tan nefastas. Notó de reojo que Elizabeth, en susurros, parecía poner al corriente a Julie sobre algunos detalles respecto al_ Praetor Lupus _y lo que era, cosa que no le sorprendió: si bien Catherine había instruido a sus hijas debidamente en cuanto a política subterránea, solo había hablado ampliamente con su hija mayor sobre la asociación de hombres lobo dedicada a auxiliar a todo subterráneo considerado como «huérfano», antes de que sus acciones, voluntarias o no, le granjearan la etiqueta de «descarriado». Al parecer, Catherine quería esperar a que Julie fuera un poco mayor antes de describirle la clase de cosas que el_ Praetor _ayudaba a prevenir, pero ahora esa tarea había recaído en Elizabeth._

 _Eso hizo que Edward les dedicara un pensamiento de afecto intenso a Claude y a Perenelle, quienes en distintos momentos de su vida, también fueron subterráneos huérfanos. Recordaba lo que su novio le había contado respecto a sus primeros tiempos como vampiro, hacía tanto tiempo que los Acuerdos todavía no existían, así como lo agradecido que estuvo cuando un cazador de sombras, sorpresivamente, le hizo ver que podía seguir siendo él mismo, aunque el sol le fuera negado. Se acordó de la tierna carita de Perenelle, de lo desolada que se veía cuando la encontró y de lo feliz que era ahora, cuando corría a abrazarlo nada más verlo o cuando Claude la llevaba en hombros por las calles de París._

 _Algo destelló en su mente, como un fuego artificial iluminando algo que antes no pudiera ver bien, pero que siempre estuvo allí, desafiante y horrendo._

 _Jonathan Morgenstern quería guerra. Ese tipo buscaba destruir todo lo que conocían hasta el momento, sin importar a quién se llevara por delante. Lo que Jérôme temía, lo que él mismo había vislumbrado con horror, era una realidad que nadie a su alrededor parecía querer aceptar: Jonathan Morgenstern prometía, exigía, ejecutaba, pero nunca cedía. Nunca cedería y jamás cumpliría una promesa que significara una ventaja para quienes considerara enemigos. Tuvo razón Jace Lightwood (Herondale, se acordó, como la abuela Victoria; se lo contó Jérôme lo que parecía una eternidad atrás), quizá por lo que vivió con ese monstruo antes de la batalla del Burren, tal vez por su propio genio, pero sabía de lo que hablaba. ¿Por qué nadie había querido escucharlo?_

 _Y ahora, los hijos del Ángel iban a tener que vérselas con subterráneos muy disgustados._

— _Voy a buscarlo —indicó, irguiéndose todo lo que pudo, por primera vez en días haciendo caso omiso de la leve punzada en el hombro—. Veré si alguien puede conseguirme una entrevista con_ monsieur _Garroway. Si no sabe lo del_ Praetor _, alguien debería…_

— _¡Ben! —llamó Barbara, alarmada._

 _Edward la miró con fijeza, queriendo saber qué quería. Algo de sus pensamientos debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Barbara tragó saliva, parpadeó un par de veces con fuerza y dijo._

— _No vas a salir ahora._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡No voy a dejar que te involucres en algo que no…!_

— _¡No vayas a decir que no es algo importante, Barbara! —Edward hacía años que no llamaba así a su hermana, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta del detalle, aunque ella sí, pues lo miró con pasmo—. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Jonathan Morgenstern nos está atacando con todo lo que tiene! Acabará con nosotros, o nos convertirá en esos… Esos Oscurecidos que ya no son de los nuestros. ¡No, no lo son, no pongas esa cara! ¿Quieres una prueba de eso, aparte de haber sentido yo que mi_ parabatai _se ha ido para siempre? ¿Quieres esperar a que Jonathan Morgenstern esté de nuevo aquí, en Alacante, para hacer caer las salvaguardas con su sangre de demonio? ¡Él no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiere! ¡No va a descansar hasta que cedamos a sus demandas y nuestro mundo ya no exista! No podemos permitirle eso, ¡no podemos dejar de hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos!_

 _Tras decir todo eso, Edward se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto._

 _En el exterior, el incesante ruido de pasos indicaba que se movilizaba mucha gente._

 _Cruzó la habitación, pasando apresuradamente entre Barbara y Elizabeth, para asomarse por la ventana. Justo estaba distinguiendo a la gente, pero luego reaccionó con las luces del cielo, que no deberían estar allí y que tampoco deberían ser de esos colores._

 _Rojo y oro se elevaban sobre sus cabezas._

 _Sin pérdida de tiempo, Edward dio media vuelta, topándose con las expresiones temerosas de su hermana y sus primas. No había tiempo de conversaciones elaboradas, pero presentía que no lo dejarían marchar sin más._

— _Andando, Ben —dijo Barbara, indicando a señas a Elizabeth que se hiciera cargo de Alphonse, a lo cual la otra asintió sin titubear y recibió al bebé—. Seguramente hay otro ataque de Morgenstern ahora mismo. Nos están convocando._

— _Creí que no querías…_

— _¡Tú vas a ir, no finjas que no! ¿Qué otra cosa esperas que haga? Donde esté ese tipo, estarán los Oscurecidos y tal vez allí…_

 _Barbara no pudo completar la frase, pero a Edward no le hizo falta._

 _Catherine. Barbara esperaba encontrar a Catherine. Y seguramente, pensaba que él buscaría a Jérôme, sin importarle lo que quizá era en ese momento._

— _Barb, necesito que te quedes. ¡No, escúchame! —Exclamó, al verla a punto de replicar—. Necesito que te quedes con las chicas y con Alphonse. Ellos te necesitan. Ellos, Jules y Jean–Luc son la familia que nos queda. Yo iré a pelear en nombre de los dos._

— _¡No! ¡Catherine…!_

 _Edward negó con la cabeza, tras confirmar lo que su hermana pretendía._

— _Si murió o la convirtieron, lo confirmaré por todos —aseguró, llenándose de pesar porque eso también valía para Jérôme, por más que la runa de_ parabatai _le hubiera dicho la verdad—. Por favor, Barb. Si nos pasa algo a los dos, ¿qué será de Elizabeth y de Julie? —Las aludidas los miraron con cierto hartazgo, ya que olvidaban que Elizabeth era mayor de edad, pero el miedo podía más con ellas, así que no replicaron—. ¿Quién me ayudaría a velar por Alphonse?_

— _¿Quién es el bebé? —intervino entonces Elizabeth, con un deje de impaciencia._

— _¿Acaso importa ahora?_

— _¡Sí, claro que importa! —Julie, menos serena que su hermana, se estaba cansando de la discusión y Edward no podía culparla—. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia porque este bebé esté bien?_

— _¡Ya se los dije, es familia! ¡Es como un hijo para mí! ¡Lo he prometido!_

 _Edward no podía decir más. El nudo en la garganta, ese que se había deshecho un poco hacía unas horas, estaba volviendo._

 _Acordarse de Jérôme dolía. Recordar a la maltrecha Amélie lo hería._

 _Una imagen fugaz pasó por su mente, así que sacó algo de la chaqueta y se lo tendió a Barbara, quien lo vio con el temor plasmado en la cara._

— _Es una carta para ustedes —indicó, con lo cual dejó sin habla no solo a su hermana, sino también a las jóvenes Beauvale—. Si no vuelvo, pueden abrirla._

— _¿Hiciste testamento?_

— _¿Tú no, Barb? Con todo lo que está pasando, ¿tú no? ¿Y tú, Elizabeth? —Al ver que ninguna de las dos podía replicar a eso, Edward prosiguió—. El testamento está en el Gard, donde es su lugar. La carta… Por favor, Barb, ábranla si no vuelvo. Es todo lo que pido. Cuiden de Alphonse mientras tanto y díganle… también a Claude y a Perenelle… Díganles que los quiero. Que por ellos vale la pena todo mi esfuerzo. Que si quieren matarme, no se las voy a poner fácil._

 _No era la intención de Edward hacer que su hermana llorara, pero eso había conseguido. Igualmente Julie derramó unas lágrimas y Elizabeth estaba a punto de seguir el mismo camino._

— _Lo lamento, chicas, pero ¿sería mucho pedir que le hicieran llegar a Bert un mensaje de mi parte? Está en la carta._

 _Agradeció que aquello consiguieran lo imposible, considerando las circunstancias: las tres, cada una a su modo, dejaron escapar bufidos exasperados, antes de sonreírle._

— _Si eso quieres, le diré a ese cretino lo que dice tu carta —prometió Barbara, restregándose los ojos con una mano—. Pero más vale que vuelvas, porque no tengo muchas ganas de hablarle._

 _Edward asintió y estando a punto de salir de la habitación, echó un último vistazo._

 _Alphonse estaba despierto, pero para su asombro, no lloraba después de semejante griterío, sino que lo veía con más atención de la que cualquier bebé de su edad debería poder mostrar. No sabía por qué, pero con eso supo que ese niño sería algo grande, el orgullo del apellido de su padre… solo si se le daba el mundo adecuado para conseguirlo. Si caía todo aquello que ahora existía, Alphonse jamás tendría una oportunidad, por más que lo intentara. De hecho, pensó con espanto, quizá no viviría lo suficiente para tener una oportunidad._

 _Se acercó un par de pasos, estirando la mano para pasarla suavemente por el pelo negro de la cabecita del niño, quien esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa; sus ojitos, del mismo bello color que los de Amélie, todavía se hallaban fijos en su rostro._

 _No sabía si era su propio anhelo por Jérôme o Amélie en serio tenía razón, pero pudo ver gran parte de su_ parabatai _en aquel infante._

— _Cuiden de él mientras vuelvo —anunció, antes de irse a su habitación._

 _Algo lo instaba a buscar su espada en vez de sus_ shuriken _y no pensaba desoírlo._

 _Jérôme habría estado orgulloso de que hiciera eso._

—&—

 _Se echó a correr. La señal había sido clara; el motivo, quizá solo el que insinuara Barbara._

 _Fuera cierto o no, se iban a necesitar todas las manos disponibles._

 _Ojalá Barbara le hiciera caso y mantuviera a todos en casa._

 _El Gard, cuando llegó, no se veía como esa mañana, despejado e incluso sereno. En el patio que antecedía a los muros interiores, se estaban concentrando los recién llegados, casi todos con el traje de combate. Edward, muy a su pesar, agradeció lo que fuera que lo motivara a llevar su arma más larga y no las acostumbradas._

 _No tuvo que aguardar mucho para enterarse de qué ocurría. La Cónsul anunció que esta vez, el ataque era en la Ciudadela, cosa que de entrada lo intrigó. Era prácticamente imposible que allí llegaran intrusos. El Portal estaba preparándose, así que cruzarían al instante._

 _A continuación, se corrió la voz sobre la orden de capturar a los Oscurecidos, con tal de llevarlos a Idris para intentar devolverlos a la normalidad, lo cual pareció llenar de esperanza a varios, pero no a Edward. ¿Es que nadie más, aparte de él, tenía a un_ parabatai _entre las filas de Jonathan Morgenstern? ¿Acaso era el único que, con todo el dolor de su alma, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo hecho por la Copa Infernal ya no se podía deshacer? Él estaba dispuesto a soportar la pérdida por el resto de su existencia, pero si resultaba que Jérôme era un Oscurecido, entonces debía repetirse lo que la runa de_ parabatai _le transmitía, que su mejor amigo ya no vivía y que el cuerpo que se encontrara debía ser detenido._

 _No sabía si podría, pero Jérôme jamás le perdonaría que le permitiera hacer daño a otros._

 _Edward decidió centrarse en esa idea, en algo que sí podía manejar, porque de lo contrario no le serviría de nada a nadie._

 _Al segundo siguiente, el Portal se abrió, por el cual empezaron a cruzar toda clase de cazadores de sombras, aunque la mayoría eran jóvenes demasiado esperanzados en recuperar a sus seres queridos y algunos mayores que, si hacía caso a sus expresiones, deseaban más que nada vengarse de quien les había arrebatado demasiado._

 _Sintió un escalofrío, muy similar a cuando se despidió de Jérôme antes de que éste viajara a Oslo. Algo quería retenerlo, le susurraba con frialdad que no peleara, a través de una terrible sensación de miedo que amenazaba con paralizarlo._

 _La sensación, descubrió, lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que temía no regresar jamás._

 _Se obligó a hacer todo pensamiento a un lado. Aferrando la empuñadura de su espada, debía recordarse que Jérôme, el que fuera su mejor amigo, su otro hermano, su_ parabatai _… Él ya no estaba en el mundo. Jérôme jamás deshonraría la Ley ni los Acuerdos con sus actos, así que debía esforzarse por no permitir algo así, en caso de que un Oscurecido usara su cara y su nombre. Sería cruel, pero acabaría con quien hiciera falta, con tal de garantizar que Jérôme fuera recordado como merecía y que Alphonse pudiera tener la vida que su padre deseaba para él._

 _Solo eso lo sostuvo cuando cruzó el Portal hacia la Ciudadela Infracta, apenas notando en la cara la solitaria lágrima que se le había escapado._

 _¡Por el Ángel! Anhelaba poder regresar para cumplir sus promesas._

 _Ojalá lo consiguiera._

—&—

En el recuento de los daños de la batalla de la Ciudadela, el nombre de Edward Longford empezó a sobresalir de entre el resto de los caídos.

Se había suicidado, pero se celebraría un funeral para él con todos los honores.

Se había suicidado tras haber asesinado a su _parabatai_ , convertido en Oscurecido.

Se le sepultaría en la Ciudad de Hueso, lejos del _parabatai_ al que había amado y protegido como a nadie más.

Se había ido del mundo, sin saber lo que eso causaría en sus seres queridos.

Se le nombraba con reverencia en algunas ocasiones, con repugnancia en otras, pero a partir de aquel entonces, no dejaría de ser recordado.

Se le conoció de varias formas, pero pocos quedaban vivos para atestiguar cómo había sido.

Se supo que Edward Longford únicamente había actuado según lo que él creía correcto.

Su legado, sin él quererlo, sería una bendición para algunos y una maldición para otros.

Si se le haría justicia a su historia o no, solo el tiempo lo diría.


End file.
